A frozen ocean of rain
by Supergirl waiting for Reamonn
Summary: This is a story that will break your heart before it will break the characters' hearts. The story line is too complex to be resumes here, so for more information you'll have to read it. It's about Ichigo and his feeling for Rukia, about Rukia caught between love and duty, about Byakuya and a past that keeps haunting him. It's about love blooming while a new enemy arise .
1. Prologue: It

** Hi, **

**Here you have a story about an adult Ichigo more or less reunited with Rukia after 6 years. What memories can they recall ,what new memories can they make ? He got taller , she became feminine ...but what truly changed ? ...After 6 years they're trying to continue their relationship from the point they have left it, but every attempt is proving to be a failure, since the world around them have changed too much and they're are not teenagers anymore...**

**Here you have a prologue to see if this kind of story suits your taste.**

**Don't forget , this story is written for your pleasure and i need your reviews in order to improve :) ...and to get motivated.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach characters ,storyline etc , neither the lyrics of T-pain's song "5 O'Clock"  
**

* * *

**Prologue : It's 5 O'Clock in the morning**

She tried to find a word to describe the party she was attending...

'Exteme...Fun...Wild' she kept hearing from the smiling and happy faces of her new and so-called friends."Useless" she said to herself , while she finished another glass of... something. She was waiting for the alcohol to make its effects without acknowledging that she was already drunk. The night passed before her eyes as she slowly frowned her eyebrows trying to understand what was really happening around her: A couple of vodka bottles...gin...and someone was making cocktails?...She wanted some! ...Yessss! Cocktails! ...But then why did she ended up with ared wine bottle in her hands?...Beyond the drinks there were some making out between some slow dances and some safe sex in every dark corner of the house. She watched all the young boys and girls becoming couples as the night grew old . It was late indeed, but the loud music assured everybody that the party was far from over. Oh!...That music! It was crushing her brains! She had the weird impression that even with all this noise and agitation around ,her mind will remain silent and her soul heavy. As she lift her eyes to the nearby table, she saw between spilled alcohol and some cigarette ashes, a mobile phone which displayed 05.07 a.m. Suddenly she felt so tired. She was trying to ignore the guy on her right who was obviously hitting on her, looking instead on her left. With a slight smile in the corner of her mouth, she was watching the orange haired guy who was caught in a discoussion with some girls. He was laughing and smiling while he was trying so hard to ignore the fatigue of a sleepless night. He was taller then she remembered him. His shoulders got broader , his hair a little longer and his fashion sense rafined. She frowned: His eyes...even his eyes changed! They've lost that easy going sparkle , a particularity of adolescence. She couldn't complain. It was only natural. He grow up and he was a college student now.

One of the girls next to him light up a cigarette while the other one had just finished telling a story which apparently he found very funny. Everybody started to laugh.

His healthy and loud laugh! Behind the smoke of the cigarette and beyond the alcohol she drank, his image seemed like a dream from a far adolescence. In fact this guy didn't changed that much... his eyes still had that kind and cheerful expression...This guy...This Kurosaki Ichigo. What an odd felling to see him after 6 years. She didn't even know that years flew as seconds back home for her...

She suddenly remembered the reason dor which she was in the human world. A routine mission in Karakura given by Ukitake. A routine mission that was accomplished . Now she remembered the reason she was sitting at this table in a night which tended more and more to become an early morning. There was no trace of him in Karakura. She knew, he was in college...so she thought she could visit. And then she encountered this college party in the campus. He had invited her... Engineering students...She had nothing to do with them , but he insisted and she couldn't say "no" : "Come...and tomorrow if you have to go back we'll spend some time together, just the two of us...i'd prefer for both of us to be hangover...You'll see the next day that it will be easier to understand each other and to communicate since we'll be at the same level...Ok..ok...since we'll have the same amount of alcohol in blood" .

Again a little drunk and sleepy, sitting in a kitchen full of cigarette smoke, she was smiling while she was looking at Ichigo...but her fragile smile quickly crushed: 6 years proved themselves a little to much. Ichigo was too far away...New city, new friends, new college...perhaps a new girlfriend ...and she didn't seem to fit in any space left between this aspects of his new life because, probably there were no empty spaces left. A few days in the human world were not enough to recall the memories of the years spent together neither to start all over again and make new ones. A few days were barely enough to finish her mission...And tomorrow she will get back to her "always the same" lieutenant life.

Oh! The guy on the right was still hitting on her!...So annoying! And the loud music was still on...

"It's 5 O'clock in the morning...The conversation got boring" she answered to the stranger as she sang the "5 O'clock" that was playing on boxes ...with her eyes fixed on Ichigo.

Hearing her grave voice he suddenly turned and his easy smile faded in to serious and heavy expression as for a second he shared the same thoughts and regrets with the petite brunette girl that was sitting 2 metres away from him...This Kuchiki Rukia ...She was as short and thin as he remembered her or at least he wanted to believe that.

"You said you'd go into bed soon..." he continued the lyrics.

"So I snuck off to your bedroom..."she answered.

His eyebrows lift surprised. He knew this wasn't an invitation, but only the lyrics of the song that was playing... and yet...as she was singing them ,he became aware of the fact that her lips were much more thicker and colorful then he remember...And her purple eyes were more elongated making her look like a lazy aristocratic... who must have drunk too much.

One of the girls to which he was talking earlier, tried to catch his attention as she was saying another good joke. He burst in to laugh and for the hundredth time his attention turn away from Rukia.

"And I thought I'd just wait there...Until I heard you come up the stairs..." she continued to sing to herself as she got up from the table and left the kitchen.

He saw her leaving while the guy who hungered the whole night for her attention was calling her back disappointed. But wasn't he a little more disappointed then the dumped guy next to him? ...For him it wasn't attraction, love or curiosity...and yet seing her leaving, he felt as if he had just let her slept through his fingers, again! He saw her from the back...her waist had become thinner the past 6 years...or maybe her hips were more curved. Maybe it was that little black dress that she was wearing... or the long hair that covered her shoulders ,falling up to her waist...Or it was just the alcohol in his blood!

"And I thought I'd just wait there...Until I heard you come up the stairs...And I pretended I was sleeping and I was hoping you were…" He kept listening to the song.

'_What was i actually hoping?...__Just some stupid lyrics!_' he told himself.

He turned again to his friends with a careless smile, as he found himself a little old for this kind of worries and fantasies.

And yet...it truly was 5'O Clock in the morning.

She was feeling so dizzy, trying to maintain her balance while she was passing though the living room , making her way through the couples that were making out and the deserted ones who felt asleep on the floor, on the sofa, on the food table...She climbed the stairs as she was humming the same song and as she trying to remember the door of his room. He would finally come back there...and then...what? ...And then it could be 5 O' Clock forever! She wasn't making any sense."_I'm too drunk_ " she admitted to herself...and yet she felt like drinking more...she felt like seeing Ichigo more... and closer .._.'Nonsense!'_... She stopped in front of a simple wood door .The small chance for this place to be empty and peaceful, become reality the moment she opened the door and stepped in. She closed her eyes,getting lost in the silence and the last moments of darkness. She was exhausted and she was yearning for his soft bed. She was drunk and she was yearning for...

"Kurosaki-kun?...Is that you?..."

She opened her eyes widely as her silence was brutally driven away by a voice that she instantly recognized. She knew who _she_ was before she saw her ginger long hair and her beautiful body: Orihime got up from his sheets, trying to distinguish in the dark the silhouette who had just entered.

"Tell me it's you Kurosaki-kun, because i'm tired of waiting ..." spoke Orihime with her sweet and lovely voice.

Rukia remained stoned in the dark for a couple of seconds and then, without a word she silently turned away and left the room.

As a matter a fact things didn't changed as mush as she thought. Who could have been if not Orihime?...She was the best choice he could've made...and yet, right now she didn't need any of these truths to burst into her life. Right now she was in a hurry to leave her...to leave him...to leave this party... and this place. As she held the most sour taste in mouth, she grabbed the first vodka bottle she saw and she disappeared into the night .

This world did not held a place for her anymore, neither for her memory...And it didn't even have to , because she belonged to Seireitei. Her mission was complete and she had to go back...now!

* * *

Ichigo lift up his head as he thought he saw the beautiful little brunette leaving in rush the party...'_or the after party'_ he told himself thinking at the late hour. It was five O'Clock in the morning. Without acknowledgement he started to hum again that song.

'_I must be so tired...'_

He the waved at his friends wishing them a good sleep and he got up from the table.

_'Just some stupid lyrics that her lips sang_' he thought as he was making the way to the his room.

"_You said you'd go into bed soon...So I snuck off to your bedroom...And I thought I'd just wait there_"  
In front of the door, before entering, he stopped for a second wondering "_What if...?_"

'Kurosaki-kun?..."

His chest popped involuntarily at the sound of a women voice,but the next second, his dreams faded away as he recognized it .

"Inoue?...Is that you?" he asked surprised.

She stepped up in the hall light with a wide smile and she jumped into his arms. He instinctively hugged her,but his face remained caught in a astonished expression.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to surprise you..but then i got in to this party and i couldn't find you"...she said with her sweet voice..."So i decided to wait for you here."

He smiled happily as he was hugging her again.

"My stupid girl...you shouldn't have wasted your money on the train...I was coming home at the end of the week..."

"I know"...she said with a small voice..."but i"...

"I know...I know..." he interrupted her softly..."And i missed you too..."

She blushed,but the next second his romanticism seemed to disappear as he yawned and headed to the bed.

"I'm drunk..." he said with an atonishing sincerity.

"I think you're just exhausted" ...Orhihime added softly.

He laughed as he laid in bed.

"Inoue...i cannot understand how you can always see the good in me."

"That's because i..." she tried to answer with a small voice.

"Come!" he interrupted her. "Sleep with me!"

Smiling ,she laid next to him in the small, one person-bed and he took her into his arms with a natural, long used gesture.

" I did...missed you...and Karakura town too..." he whispered with his eyes closed.

She lifted her head with an happy smile and approached him in a kiss. He opened his eyes in a pleasant surprise and turning to her body he kissed her again...and again...and again...until...

For a second he stopped because he remembered Rukia. She had came here with a mission and she had visited him. Orihime didn't know but she would have been very happy to meet her old friend...

'_But the news can wait_' he told himself as he was throwing away his t-shirt and putting his body against her's.

* * *

But Rukia couldn't wait...not anymore.

She steeped into the night sky of Seiretei holding in her hand the bottle of vodka and the little black dress that she souvenirs that could be appreciated by only one person .As she thought of him her steps involuntary took her to his house and she knocked on his door ignoring the late hour.

An half-asleep red haired man appeared in the threshold of the door and woke up in surprise as he recognized the little women in front of him.

"Rukia?..."

"Hi Renji!"

She grinned as she lifted the bottle of vodka.

"Please don't tell Nii-sama" she added.

Renji Abarai frowned suspicious at her sudden appearance.

"Rukia...did something happened?"...he asked slowly.

Her grin slowly disappeared from her face, letting room for an bitter expression.

"In fact...nothing happened ...nothing happened...ever..."

Renji got confused.

"Shouldn't you get back tomorrow...from the real world? Did everything went right?"

"Ichigo...she begun ,trying to fake a smile...Got taller..."

At the sound of that name ,his face broke into a heavy yet blank expression .A couple of seconds passed between them in silence.

"And what is this?" he cut in, faking good mood while he was pointing at the vodka bottle. " A souvenir for me?"

"As a matter a fact..." she begun.

"Right..." he added "...Kuchiki Taicho mustn't know"

"Right..."

"Come in then ,Rukia !"

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**As you can see , there're is still a long way before getting Ichigo close to Rukia. And i think it will get longer if Renji cut in...but let's see what is going to happen in the next chapter shall we? :)  
**


	2. The man who can't be moved

**Hi there! Here you have the first chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it ( and sorry from the beginning for the grammar mistakes) .Oh , and thanks to zero09q for the first review ( the story is labeled IchiRuki, so there will be plenty of them...but i just thought that it would be boring to pair them form beginning...right? )**

**PS: i do not own bleach etc**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The man who can't be moved

Byakuya suddenly opened his eyes. His sleep was driven away by the presence of that familiar reiatsu: a fragile cold blow in a winter morning. He got up from his bed and he approached the porch. She was certainly back, but why at this late hour when she was expected tomorrow morning? He stepped in to the chilly air of the night trying to determinate the direction from which the reiatsu was coming.

"Taicho…" he heard a low voice from his left.

He slowly turned and saw one of his servants.

"Taicho…should we send someone to escort our lady?"

Byakuya slightly frowned his eyebrows. Even the servants noticed her presence. It was truly strong. Something must have happened to her since she couldn't control it. He turned his eyes to the direction of the reiatsu. If he guessed correctly that was the direction of Renji's house. The servant bowed his head wanting for an answer, but without a word Byakuya returned to his room and closed the sliding door.

Alone, in the dark room he didn't even tried to fall asleep again. His mind overcome with thoughts let his whispered voice to pronounce for a second her name. At the sound of his own voice he clenched his fists and pretended he didn't heard anything.

* * *

Rukia stood silently at the low table looking at her old friend who was pouring vodka for both. It's been a while since she hasn't see him other way then in his shinigami uniform. She enjoyed the sight of Renji in an untied nemaki with loose, ruffled hair. Somehow, in her miserable state, it made her feel at ease.

"What actually happened?" Renji suddenly broke the silence.

Rukia tried to smile as she was searching for a plausible lie. Now that she was here, she already felt better and she didn't need to put her heart on the table just to see it torn apart again…But she couldn't lie to him. She neither could tell him the whole truth as she didn't want herself to admit it. She decided to confess only the truth that couldn't hurt anyone.

"Renji…" she begun …"I'm drunk…"

"Yes…I can see that…" he answered distrustful to her sincerity.

" You can?" she asked worried. "It shows?"

"Yes ! he answered, raising his voice ." But that's not the point! …Why are you drunk?"

Rukia bowed her face for a second hiding that sad and frank expression, an involuntary response to his question. Then she raised with a forced smile:

" Why Renji?...Are you upset that I got drunk without you?"

Naturally he would laugh to that kind of answer, but he knew that something was wrong with his friend. He choose to remain serious and…worried. He knew that even she was here, in the middle of the night…even if she prefered him instead of any other person, that didn't mean she would open her heart to him.

He looked at the vodka glass. These were one of those rare moments in which he wondered if he should get drunk or remain sober. He felt her a little vulnerable and as a consequence, he felt himself more vulnerable than ever in front of her.

"Don't be sad, Renji … You see, now i want to make it up to you …I came to drink this bottle with you" she added with the same forced good mood.

He needed more than ever to be sober…and yet he needed more than ever a drink. He raised his glass.

"And for which reason we are drinking exactly?"

"For me…" she said looking at her own glass with a dreamy expression. "For me returning home…"

With this thought in his mind he smiled and tossed off the drink.

"I think I never saw myself that eager and pleased to return home after a mission in the real world"

She emptied her glass and then she poured for both another round of vodka.

"How many years have passed since I got o foothold in that place?... 5 years…maybe 6?...I never thought I could it find so changed…"

Here, she suddenly stopped , worried that she begun to share her fears. He also stopped with the glass in his mouth looking at her curiously.

"I mean…" she tried to add… "…high buildings and hollows will always be but…the Karakura we used to know is gone…"

They emptied the glasses and Renji poured again.

"No Karakura Highschool uniforms…" she continued with a tipsy air "…no sleeping in the closet…no trace of Isshin's happy songs and yelling …no…"

"Ichigo ? ..." Renji added with the courage of o drunk person.

Her eyes opened widely for second, and then they lowered, hiding a nostalgic smile on her face.

"He's a college student these days, you know? ..." she said " And he looks like an adult."

"He is an adult…" confirmed Renji

"Is he?" she wondered.

"He's like…23…24, no?"

"I guess…." She added with a whispered voice and then she emptied another glass.

Renji put his head on the table with a distressed expression as his head became dizzy and his eyes were trying to focus the little brunette. She slowly started to sing some weird lyrics and the sound of her lazy voice combined with her melancholic expression increased his anxiety.

"It's five O'clock in the morning…The conversation…"

"You know you look like you are going to burst in tears…" he said with a drunk and indifferent voice.

"Am i?"…

"Yes, you are…he answered in the same note. "Is this song that sad?"

"I don't know… you tell me…"

"You really want me to tell you?" he answered this time with an anxious voice. He knew that he was already drunk so he didn't care anymore about how honest he was going to become. "You think that here time passes a lot slower and that everything changed back there…even him. He's not the same…He's a college student? Don't make me laugh! You can't see how much you changed yourself. You start to sound more and more like your brother…Beautiful, mature and cold princess…"

She looked at him surprised.

"Beautiful…" he repeated with gentle voice and a sad & red face.

She blinked with her wide eyes opened.

"T-thank you…Renji…if that was a compliment" she answered a little confused.

He lifted his head toward her lips.

"You know…I wish you could always be like this with me…"

She immediately burst into laugh:

"You mean…showing up in the middle of the night drunk, with a bottle of vodka and a broken heart waiting for you to console it?"

"Yes…you couldn't have said it better" he answered with a serious expression.

She frowned upset and punched him on his left arm. He didn't riposte so she put her chin on the hit place as they both tossed off another glass.

"I had my chance…"he said to himself.

"I had my chance too." She added.

But neither of them was referring to the same person.

"I guess we were too children back then" added Renji.

"Shut up!" She scolded him … "I'm too drunk for this conversation! … I'm not going to risk my only true friend to it"

"You're right here, Rukia…" he said … "But you got me drunk…what were you expecting?"

"And when you get drunk do you always think of what could have been between us if i didn't become a Kuchiki?" she asked reproachful.

"And when you get drunk do you always think of what could have been between you two if he wasn't human,?" he answered with the same reproachful tone.

She bloked.

"I-i…I-i…" she tried to response but her voice broke into a scared expression as she couldn't pretend that she didn't know about what "he" Renji was talking.

He immediately regretted his words because her heart broke in front him. Her feelings were different from his because she was hiding them even from herself. He tried to approach and comfort her, but she was starring at the wall with a blank expression. She didn't want to believe his words. She didn't want name her misery.

"I'm sorry, Rukia…" he whispered.

She didn't answer. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes. He started to drink directly from the bottle as she abandoned it admitting to herself that she couldn't get drunker than this.

Gradually she became dizzy and sleepy. That strange sensation was melting with her sadness and that warm, familiar feeling of being next to Renji. As she was watching on how the night was becoming day her eyelids were becoming heavy and… slowly the pain, the worries, the fears were driven away.

"Renji…" she said with a tired voice "…You know …that i don't have to be drunk or heartbroken to need you…I think I need you more when I'm sober …Thank you for being there…and thank you for keeping me safe from …the absence of the high school uniform…of kuroraski's mansion… from the memory of Ishida…Chad…and above all from the memory of … Orihime and Ichigo together…You did a great job…Just keep up the good work …my only friend…"

She put her head on his shoulder and as her eyes closed in a heavy sleep, her head leaned to his chest.

Renji took her gently into his arms, and with eyes wide open he watched the sunrise by himself. It was too late for him to sleep and also too late to hide his feelings. Furthermore, they were no secret for him or her: He admired her as child. He liked as teenager. He fell in love with her as a young man...but then reality broke into his Rukongai dreams. Even though Rukia leaned on him more than anyone else, even though he could easily have had all her feelings just for him back then, he knew that neither of them could survive only on love. He had nothing to offer her except from a friendship that she already had for the rest of her life. He choose not to think about these weakness of his heart the moment he left Rukongai, and entered the Shinigami Academy, but it was as hard as forgetting from where he came from, the place which shaped his nature. Leaning on the thought that he needed to work hard and start a new life, a better one in which he could include Rukia this time, he almost succeed .And then his dreams crushed again: Rukia was now a Kuchiki. Impossible to touch, his friendship seemed destined to remain...just a friendship. But he was a tough person and his heart was strong enough to not let him fall apart, and big enough to still care about her without giving himself anymore pain. He learned to accept with resignation the nature of their relationship and to discover, besides a strong friendship, a great fight partner. Unfortunately, the moments in which he could enjoy these new sides of her were rare. During the war beginning period she always seemed to be gone in the real world. During the Aizen conflict he tried stick close to her, but her steps and worries always seemed to follow that orange haired substitute shinigami. Ichigo…he never hated that gay, but he could neither truly like him. It was a strange thing since in some moments they were very similar: they shared the same passionate and violent temper, the same stubbornness, the same weakness regarding the safety of the loved ones, the same dictum "act first and think after", and the most important…they held a special place in their hearts for Rukia. It was a little irritating for him to see that she held a different place in her heart for each of them…a very different one. Even though he was there for her before Ichigo, the relation the she developed with the substitute shinigami was stronger than anything else. Her motherly worries and protective attitude slowly changed into an unbreakable trust and admiration. He knew that she didn't forget who saved her from execution years ago and sometimes he was still cursing himself for not being strong enough at that point to do not need the substitute shinigami's help. He wondered sometimes… if he would have been in his place, would have she looked at him with the same eyes that she was looking at Ichigo? ...What a pointless question! The way she looked at Ichigo, especially at the end of the war when he choose to live in the real world as she had remain in Seireitei was an eclectic blend of feelings that neither she or he could name : fear, regret, resignation, admiration, pride . Before disappearing he gave her the usual smiling "Ja nee", but this time, those familiar two words didn't comfort her anymore. She couldn't respond to that peacefully smile as she always did before each separation and she remained stoned as a rock. Furthermore, the moment the gate to the real world closed, her eyes confessed a pain that even the bite of a hollow couldn't equal. That happened six years ago and at that time Renji asked himself again: why, if they were so similar and he was there before him, in the end she chose Ichigo? …why was he still remaining the best friend while all her other relations were changing and evolving? He felt himself the man who can't be moved from that neither warm neither cold place of her heart. He watched Ichigo disappeared, annoyed and pleased at the time by his ignorance regarding Rukia's unnamed yet evident feelings. He was angry for the pain that he was causing her, but content by the fact that orange haired guy was leaving, letting room for him. It was a crazy thought but, he also told himself that day, that if Rukia wouldn't exist, he and Ichigo would have been great friends. In the end, he couldn't hate Ichigo for being everything that he failed to become…For that, himself, only, was the one to blame.

After Ichigo's departure he thought he would find himself again, alone with Rukia. This time they were both equals as fuku taichos ,so things should have evolved smoothly. The only thing that he failed to take in consideration was she didn't have any intention of going back not even slightly to the person she was back Rukongai. From distance, everyone could see that she was becoming more and more a true Kuchiki. Nearby, he observed almost mystified the tenacity with which she would have done anything to please her "Nii-sama". And then he understood, that blinded by the presence of Ichigo that he had failed to notice the presence of Kuchki Byakuya: her aristocrat, rich and powerful brother which after the hoyoku incident he had saved her life for not less than four times. He didn't knew what was the nature of their relation during the war as neither of them spoke about it, but during the peace it was clear she was more than ever attached to the Kuchiki mansion. And as he tried to be impartial, he admitted that Byakuya didn't have a bad influence on her. The past six years she became more elegant, more beautiful and more gracefully , as if she was born a noble. While she was slowly entering to the influent structures of the Kuchiki clan, Renji started to understand that he the wasn't the one who was left behind but the only one who hasn't changed a bit. Even though he gained more power as shinigami lieutenant and his zanpaktuto was becoming stronger every day, he was the same choleric and free spirit from Rukongai while Rukia took her destiny into her hands choosing to deal with the changings in her life. Just like he couldn't blame her for choosing Ichigo instead of him back then, he couldn't blame her this time for being next to Kuchiki Byakuya. They still remained best friends, but now the dreams from Rukongai period that he kept in secret were further than ever before…No matter how much he wanted to hope in the deepest corners of his heart, he knew that it was too late for him to change as it was too late for her to go back. She had learned to live without Ichigo and the real world, why wouldn't have she learned to live without the love that could have bloom for him back in Rukongai? Now, after more than 60 years, he could think about it, only when he was drunk and she happened to be close to him… To think about what would have been if she wouldn't have been adopted by his Taicho, if she wouldn't have chosen to give her powers to Ichigo…and only as a simple shinigami he would have come back to her saying: "Rukia, I'm sorry for making you wait…But you should know that everything that I've done was to built a better life for us… so that you can be proud of me… so that you can never worry about tomorrow. From now on, i will be the one who will protect your happiness."

He could only do this when he was drunk , otherwise he had to remain in one piece and take good care of the "best friend" place that he held in her heart.

The sun has risen above the sky. It was already morning and in short time he had to be to the 6th Division headquarters. Rukia was still sleeping in his arms and because he couldn't woke her up to send her home, he decided to let her sleep to his place. He raised her into his arms and took her to his bed: the privilege and the misfortune of the best friend, to be so close and yet so far away from the person you love.

He was still drunk but after a shower he'll be as new, as if all these thoughts didn't even collapse over him. After all he was a strong person.

He dressed quickly and shunpo-ed to his headquarters. The moment he stepped into his office he was announced that he was expected by Kuchiki Taicho.

"You look tired Renji" … began his captain. "Did you have rough night?"

Except from Rukia, he was aware of Kuchiki Byakuya better the any other shinigami. His voice was detached and cold as always, but something betrayed his tightness. He wasn't surprised. He already knew what all this was about since the whole night he felt her lack of control over her reiatsu. No matter how much the rigid captain tried to hide it, he couldn't get rid of that overprotective brother complex. A long fight took place in his heart until he was to be able to approach Rukia, but after he found himself defeated by all the concerns that he held for her, he started to be more preoccupied on how to hide them in front of the others. Renji knew how proud the captain was and that he would hardly admit even to himself his own weakness, but at this moment, it was clear for him that the ones who couldn't sleep last night were not only him and Rukia around the bottle of vodka.

"Renji, I need to fill me for an hour…I'll be at the 13th Division headquarters" said the captain.

Renji stood still, I little surprised.

"That's all Renji, you're free to go" added Kuchiki Taicho.

"_Oh, Really?...That's all? …Come on, just put the damn question! Did Rukia slept to my place? Is she alright? I know it's troubling you!"_ Renji yelled in his mind as he was heading to the door.

* * *

She was alone.

Half asleep Rukia opened her eyes and she didn't recognize the bed in which she woke up. Slowly she started to remember the glasses of alcohol, the song that kept playing in her head, Ichigo'smiles spread trough all his friends exact one...her. Trying to banish from her memory that image she remembered the vodka bottle that she drunk with Renji…and then she understood! She felt asleep at Renji's house! In Renji's bed! Last night she got so drunk that she came back to Seireitei earlier than she was expected. Ukitake, Yamamoto... Nii-sama must have already known that she was here, wondering if something went wrong with her mission. She must got up urgently and write her report along with her apologies for her unprofessional comportment during the returning. But she couldn't tell the truth and embarrass herself. The lieutenant of the 13th Division couldn't get that drunk! She supposed to offer an example to her subordinates. She got out of the room and without looking for Renji (she knew that he already was to the 6th Division headquarters) she shunpo-ed to the Kuchiki's mansion to have a bath, change her clothes and then depict in front of her captain. On her way she sent a hell butterfly to inform Ukitake that everything was alright and that she intends to arrive to the headquarters in an hour.

Breakfast was already prepared when she entered to her room, the clothes was proper and ironed…So , even the servants knew that she was back. She looked to her right and then to her left along the corridor but the mansion was silent. Nii-sama was already to his headquarters. In a way she felt relived because from all the persons, she couldn't stand to disappoint her brother. Like a child which knew that he made something wrong she was going to avoid for a while…but how long, since she will be expected for dinner? Trying to banish all these worries she started to write her rapport:

"No change in the constant number of hollow apparition in Karakura town. Spiritual pressure in the atmosphere remains constant with a slightly…"

Here she stops, her eyebrows frowning in a thoughtful expression. If she had to be honest to herself she had to admit that most of the time she used her gigai. Furthermore, the moment she quitted the gigai, before returning in Seireitei she had an odd sensation of suffocation, as the air itself got rarefied. But she was drunk as hell at that moment she didn't knew if she could blame that sensation on the alcohol or something was truly wrong and it was worthing to be mentioned in the rapport. She needed someone to consult with…and the only one she trusted in this matters was…Nii-sama. But how could she tell him that she got drunk at a party that Ichigo throw up? She still needed an excuse for her little escapade…so, in the end she decided to conclude her report in a standard way. The details she would discuss with her captain.

* * *

She was preparing to enter in Uitake's office when she saw Nii-sama coming out. She stopped with a tense expression.

"Nii-sama…" she singed and she slightly bowed her head.

_Him, in Ukitake's office? Don't make yourself any illusions! It's not like he was waiting for you!_she scolded herself.

"Rukia…" he answered with his all the same cool tone of voice. It didn't frighten her anymore, but she couldn't overcome the respect that he was imposing. "I see that you got back"

"_What a polite and ironic manner to put it"_ she told to herself. Looking directly to his grey eyes she tried to figure out an answer, but the way those eyes patronized her ,assured her that they didn't need any excuse or lie for the fact she was here since the last night.

"Did everything go well in the real world?" he asked.

She opened again her mouth, this time with a worried expression. He frowned.

"Rukia ? …"

It was really bothering her and she couldn't blame it on the alcohol that entered in a gigai after all. Her spiritual form must have remained intact and yet she was suffocating back there.

"I…I think that the spiritual pressure in Karakura is dropping" she finally said.

Byakuya kept his frowned expression, but remain silent.

"I'm not 100 % sure about it, but…" she added.

"Did you write it in your rapport?" Byakuya asked.

She nodded negatively.

"I understand…Still you should inform your captain about it" added Byakuya impartially.

Rukia nodded again and approved him not very enthusiastically.

"And…we can discuss it during dinner if it still bothers you" he added.

Her eyes lift in a pleasant surprise. Even if his voice was always detached she couldn't say the same thing about his intentions.

"Now go…I presume that your captain is expecting you"

She smiled and elegantly bowed her head before separate.

She didn't know that, for a couple of seconds he remained behind looking at her with an odd expression. Just for a couple of seconds, until he heard the office door opened and the voices of Ukitake Taicho: "Kuchiki-san …finally appearing! …Kuchiki Taicho seemed quite worried about you…Did you meet him? He just got out from my office!"

"Yes…I mean no! ... You said 'worried' Ukitake-sama?" the answer came.

In that moment, without a second thought, Kuchiki Byakya disappeared from the 13th Division headquarters.

* * *

The light started to kick his eyelids and it slowly chased away his sleep and his 'fighting hollows' dreams.

Ichigo finally opened his eyes at noon. Next to him, Orihime was still asleep with her lazy and childish expression, which he knew so well. Yet he found strange that even if the first face that he saw in this late morning was her's, his first thoughts headed toward the petite brunette shinigami. He got up and descended to the living room with slow steps. Among all the hangover persons (in which he included himself) he started to look for her. But she wasn't anywhere…

With a heavy heart he leaned on chair in the empty bright kitchen… She was already gone…

He suddenly remembered that 6 years have passed, before last night, in which he didn't see her.

6 years that he finally got aware of! A strange feeling overwhelmed him and he felt like…he was going to cry?…He didn't, but his twisted heart started to remember the person he was 6 years ago. It all seemed like dream right now…like one of his 'fighting hollows' dreams…like her sudden appearance and disappearance after 6 years. And if all was just a dream, he could, of course pretend that it never happened…But…If only he could…The memory of her presence remain strong as in the day that they parted….

The day they parted…

* * *

**Already working on the second chapter! Waiting for your feedback ! **


	3. The best thing i never had

**2nd chapter is out! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The best thing I never had

There was a suppressed background noise in the house from the people who started to wake up from their hangover headache, but sitting in the little kitchen, he was ignoring it all. Inside of his mind there was only silence and that silence started to overcome his thoughts.

The day they parted…

He didn't give a thought about it often because it was a memory which was still twisting strange feelings in his heart…

The moment she walked out of his life, the Soul Society did the same thing. At this moment, it was more than being an inutile shinigami, because the he was no longer a shinigami … at least for another two years if he was still thinking of that PhD Degree. He didn't really need it, but surprisingly, he got himself very attached of this college student life…and more surprisingly, he was truly enjoying the subjects he was studying. The situation was very different 6 years ago, though.

6 years ago…

He was sitting on the roof watching the starry summer sky while he was making a little retrospective of his life: He was 18 years old and he was graduatig highschool, but this aspect (which for all his others friends was essentially) was fading in front of his shinigami duties:

Protecting his family, his friends, wars in Soul Society, in Hueco Mondo and so on…but lately the peace seemed to reign. Rukia was saved from execution, Aizen was defeated, no more trace of Fullbringers and the war with Quicies was over.

At that moment the only thing left for him was to ask what turn his life will take from now on. Normally he should have thought about college in a big city, but half of his existence was bound to his shinigami duties. As a Karakura's representative he couldn't leave it to fate even in a peaceful time. No matter how quiet the days were in town, it wasn't as if hollows were exterminated for good. At some point, he really considerate to not go to college. It was a tempting idea since he was not the only one thinking the same way: except from Ishida who got accepted to Tokyo University, medicine department, the rest of the team seemed to remain in town. Chad got himself hired as a guardian in a club and Orihime chose to take some nurse courses since Ishin gladly reserved her a job at his clinic.

Everybody else was leaving for Osaka…Kyoto…Tokyo…

In some way, it was hard for him to watch the others preparing to take their leave while he was glued to this place. A part of him, the human one, was truly yearning for him to become a college student. But again, he couldn't because of his duties…

He closed his eyes wondering if he was slowly becoming more of a shinigami than human…

"Some hot days you have here Karakura…Even after 3 years I can't get used to them…"

He opened his eyes. Rukia was standing next to him. She was in Karakura for a few days on mission of which purpose she didn't mention. She was always doing that when she was sent here because of him and he was always acting as if he didn't have any clue. Since he finished highschool it wouldn't be a surprise for him to be asked to come and live in Soul Society. If Rukia was there in order to persuade him, he was laughing inwards knowing that she wasn't standing a chance.

"Make room! I wanna sit!" she ordered him with a grin on her face.

She was still wearing short hair and he was still feeling at ease around her. From all the persons he was fond of he knew that he could talk with her about everything, even though he never had time for serious or intimate conversation. Now that the war was over, they were having plenty time for discussions and slowly they started to know each other intimately. It was a strange feeling because being with her now was in the same time the easiest and the hardest thing to do.

"So Ishida is really leaving Karakura" she said. "Medicine, he says…What about you? Would have you liked to become a doctor…like Ishin?"

_What was all this so sudden?_ He though.

"I don't know…maybe…I never thought about it…"

"You never thought about college too?"

He turned toward her with a surprised expression. She was smiling.

"I don't think college it's an option for me…" he answered.

"Why not? Just because you're half a shinigami? …Don't forget that you're half human too.

He smiled. It was like she was reading his mind.

"Thank you, Rukia…For your concern…"

"Don't thank me yet!" she said with a strange grin on her face and she punched him on his shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Come on!" She answered. "It's not like it hurts you!  
"That's not the point!" he yelled. "You should just stop hitting me!"

She started to laugh, reaction which made him more annoyed.

"It's good Ichigo, to see you, at least from time to time… as in the day we first met…"

She looked up the sky with a peaceful expression.

"I'm so happy that the war ended…now we have time to be ourselves again. I'm talking about you too Ichigo, you can go back being the person you were before meeting me …if you want…"

He frowned his eyebrows confused.

"Why would I want something like that?"

"Because you are young…and it will be a shame to not live your youth to the full"

Her voice was gentle and for the first time she reminded him of his mother.

"I think you should go to college Ichigo" she concluded.

He blinked, still confused so she sigh loudly.

"I know it's a little late…and most of the deadlines for college submission expired, but I'm pretty sure that we can find something suiting you"

_We? Which we?_ He asked himself.

"How would you know about college application procedure, Rukia?"

She grinned before her face would turn red.

"That doesn't matter! But you should try, Ichigo!"

_How would she know about me wanting to go to college?_

"Even if I was free to submit…I can't, I haven't opened o study book in two months."

She grinned again.

"You don't have to worry about that!"

She got up heading to his room.

"Come on let's go inside and look for universities!"

"Rukia stop it, please! He protested even though he was following her.

They both entered in his room, since she retook as residence her old spot: the closet. For more than a year she was freeloading in Karin and Yuzu's room when she was in town, but this time she expressly asked for Ichigo's closet. It was a little strange since Ichigo wasn't anymore a teenager, but nobody protested, especially Ichigo who really missed that tom-boy, little shinigami in the silence of his room.

As he was watching her searching nervously for some documents, she turned toward him slamming a stack of papers.

"Now start looking!" she exclaimed happily.

"What are these?"

"Application forms… and informations about universities!"

"Rukia…" he started…"Where did you get them?"

"That's irrelevant…Let's just say that someone taught me how to use the internet. Now start looking!"

She took up one of the forms. "Kyoto University….mmm….they have nice conference room… and good math department…What do you…"

"Rukia…" he interrupted her gently. "Why are you doing this?"

She stopped and put down the paper.

"You are…my friend, right?..."

Here she stopped again and for a couple of seconds she fixed with her purple eyes the application forms.

"Look…" she started " I know exactly what's going inside of your mind…but you literally have the whole time in the world to be a shinigami…and mush less time to be human and enjoy this life…"

"Rukia…i…" he tried.

"Let me finish, please!" she butted in. "I already spoke with Yamamoto and the others captains and I'm waiting for their answer these days. I proposed them to give you a little vacation and let you go to college…"

"What do you mean by vacation?"

She hesitated a little:

"Taking away yours shinigami powers during college…"

"Rukia!" he shouted.

"Stop it, Ichigo! You need this! You want this and I know it! …Don't worry about Karakura…I will personally take care of it and your family! They'll be under my jurisdiction!"

He was watching her speechless as her voice was almost begging him to have a break…to take a vacation…to be only human again.

"And when you decide…you can have your powers back…Please, at least give it thought." she added softly.

He couldn't say no. He picked up one of the application forms. He wasn't sure about it but he couldn't refuse her:

"Kyoto University you say, huh?" he said, as nothing had happened." Baka! You didn't even see that the deadline expired? Give me another one!

They've spent the whole night sitting on the floor, looking through presentations and application forms. From time to time he was looking at the clock.

At 12.00 a.m they weren't done yet with sorting the universities for which deadline still on:

"_It's not like I'm 100% sure about college, Rukia!"_

"_Shut up! Look Hokkaido University it's still on!" _

"_No way! It's too far from home!"_

Around 1.30 a.m they were having a debate on Law School vs. Medicine School:

"_I think it's a noble profession, Ichigo. You'll be helping humans…"_

"_I prefer Law. I think one doctor in the family it's enough! Moreover Gifu doesn't have such a good medicine department…As a matter a fact if you look closely the only good university with deadline still on is Tokyo Institute of Technology "_

"_So?"_

"_Rukia… there, i can study only engineering!"_

"_I don't think it sound bad…"_

"_I bet you don't know what __**engineering**__ means!"_

She punched him with the application form.

Around 3.00 the only light in the room was the lamp on his desk. She yawnnig while he was completing the Tokyo Institute of Technology's application forms:

"I hate this gigai! It gets me tired too fast"

She yawned again and she leaned on Ichigo's bed.

"Don't fall asleep in my bed! I'm not planning to sleep on the floor!" he shouted.

"Yeah…Yeah" she answered with closed eyes and a lazy voice which made him put down the biro and turns toward her to watch her slowly falling asleep.

"Rukia? …" he gently asked.

"Yesss, Ichigo!" she answered annoyed. "I'm still awake!"

He smiled and he approached her, laying on the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" she asked with eyes still closed the moment she sensed his presence next to her's.

"I was wondering…if Yamamoto refuses you and the whole college deal goes down…"

"I don't think it will _go down_ since Yamamoto owns too many things…and among all, the one you need the most it's a normal life, at least for a period. Look at you! you're already 18 and you barely go out…you don't even have girlfriend"

Here she opened her eyes, facing him with an evil grin. He instantly blushed.

"Look who's talking! The 50 years old single lady"

"Strawberry, the difference between me and you it's that I have the whole time in the world to find one"

He felt like he had just swallowed his tongue.

"And who's fault that would be for not getting a girlfriend?" he shouted. Who just had the greatest idea of turning me into shinigami and steal all my free time?"

"I thought you enjoyed being a shinigami!"

"Baka! I do!

"Then you should find yourself a shinigami girlfriend…" she said and closed her eyes again.

He blushed. Her words blocked him.

"Cat ate your tongue, Ichigo? …Have you finished completing the application forms?"

He sighed loudly but he didn't answer. He lied on the empty half of the bed that her feet didn't touched.

"But if I go to college …I will no longer have my powers…and I will no longer see you…" he unconsciously started to think with loud voice.

"It's not the first time, remember?... The last time you weren't able to see for one year and a half… and you survived"

_That one year and a half was actually a year and almost 8 months_, he thought to himself. But he didn't correct her since he didn't want to remember that period.

" Oh! I'm so tired that I'll sleep in the closet only if you move me there" she mumbled.

"You can sleep in my bed" he said quietly.

"What about you?" she whispered.

As an answer he put himself entirely in bed next to her. She didn't say anything.

"It was one year and almost 8 months back then" he finally said.

" One year, 7 months and 3 weeks to be more precisely" she added.

_You knew…Did you count the days the same way I did?_

He clenched his fists, having a strange sensation in his stomach.

"You know what I missed the most in those days?" he whispered.

"Amaze me…" she said.

"Could you stop for once being that ironic?" he scolded her.

She turned toward him and again he was blocked because in her eyes wasn't any trace of irony. _'I missed those eyes' _he wanted to say in that moment, but trough his mouth came out only:

"I missed your voice waking me up in the morning…"

She smiled and then she turned on her half of the bed.

"Why can't I keep my shinigami powers and still go to college?"

"I will not allow it" she answered promptly.

"Why's that?" he asked confused.

"Because I truly care about you" she answered with the same natural tone of voice...so natural that it instantly intimidated him. " You must enjoy to the full your youth. I don't want you to look back to this world and say "The best I never had".

"The best thing I never had, you say?

"In a way I feel a little responsible…since I'm the one who took it from you, I should be the one giving it back to you…"

"Even though this will mean to not see each other anymore?

"Ichigo you're confusing me… You're starting to be so sentimental that I barely recognize you" she said trying to be ironic, but her voice ended up being gentle.

"Look who's talking" he added softly.

She quietly laughed.

"Remember Ichigo that we said before "goodbye" thinking that we'll never see again and yet we are here now, sharing one bed…I think it will take much more then college to separate us."

_Sharing one bed, What an irony!_ He thought.

And yet he slightly raised his arm and with a hesitant gesture, he embraced her. She didn't riposte, she neither said a word. Instead she grabbed his hand and she slightly responded to his embrace.

He felt asleep with Rukia in his arms and the light on… thinking of those words "_The best thing I never had"…_

It wasn't a relaxing sleep. The rest of the night, he frequently opened his eyes just to check if his last memory was indeed true: Rukia sleeping in his arms. It was an odd sensation to hear her breath and feel her hair on his chicks. It was for the first time and yet the feeling was so familiar. Did he get that used to her or was it the feeling of putting a thing, in the place in which it belongs?

"_The best thing I never had_"

He never thought about the gaps in his heart, but since there was no more fighting, he found himself with a lot of free time to he spent with her…and slowly, he started to think of questions he never put before:

"_Does she have a certain music that she likes? _

_Does she have hobbies, other than collecting chappies?_

_Does she enjoy being here more than in Seireitei?_

_Did she ever felt in love?... _

_Did she ever miss me when we were separated? And did I ever have the time back then, to think of how much I missed her?" _

He never asked himself any of this before, because there were always worlds waiting to be saved, but since the peaceful days came, he gained the time to reflect over his life and his future. The strange part was that thinking of these aspects now; it meant actually questioning himself on the length of her hair and the shape of her small body which ironically fit best in his arms.

He opened his eyes again.

He was just pretending to be asleep so he could enjoy the best: falling asleep next to her and not missing a thing at the same time.

He closed his eyes and started to dream their hands playing and making funny figures on the wall: "Look Ichigo, that's a Chappi!" .He smiled…and his smile must have been seen beyond his fragile sleep.

As an adult, giving the turnings that his life finally took, when he was thinking of that night, his feelings were all mixed up and confusing. Even so, in one aspect he needed to agree: he would have given anything for that night to last more…much more.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…Wake up!"

_The sound of that familiar voice. Rukia… I really missed her waking me up._

"Ichigo ! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

_Late for school?_

He opened his eyes at once.

"Ha ha! Caught you!" she laughed. "You already graduated, remember? Still you should wake up. It's almost noon. I'll be downstairs…" she added and left the room.

She didn't close the door well so he heard a conversation that she had with Ishin on the corridor:

"You both sleepy heads!" the father begun in his usual cheerful manner but then, he suddenly changed the register becoming serious: "Were you able to convince him?"

"He completed a form for Tokyo Institute of Technology…"

"Tokyo? Well that's great!"

"Yes, it is. I'm happy to know that I'm helpful…From now on we'll have to wait the First Captain's decision."

On that day she went back to Soul Society to negotiate the conditions for his college admission. The days which followed were almost erased from his memory by their monotony. He clearly remembered though the afternoon she returned. He was sitting in his room preparing himself for and an eventual admission exam in Tokyo Institute of Technology. He wasn't sure about college, he wasn't even sure about engineering ( in the end he chose it because it was the only good university with deadline still on) but he didn't have anything better to do. At some point he started to hear noises downstairs and the specific agitations of a visit from…

"Nii-chan! Orihime is here!" Yuzu exclaimed happily, after she open the door without knocking. "Would you like me to invite her to your room?"

Ichigo frowned his eyebrows suspicious at his sister joy. Lately, both, she and Karin were a little too enthusiastic when Inoue was visiting…and lately she was visiting a lot. He didn't pay too much attention to this aspect, since he knew that he wasn't the reason why she was dropping by. She had just decided to become a nurse and his father, which after all was the best doctor in town, promised her a job.

" To my room? Isn't she here to see dad?"

"Well…yes" started Yuzu "…but wouldn't be nice for you to see her?"

"I guess" …he answered.

"So, should I call her to your room?" added Yuzu joyfully.

"No…It's not necessary. I'll be downstairs in a moment"

Yuzu seemed a little disappointed by his answer, but again he tried to not pay attention. When he descended to kitchen, he found Orihime chatting with his sisters. The moment they've saw him, they started to giggle and immediately disappeared from the room, leaving Orihime alone. Ichigo frowned his eyebrows again: his sisters were acting so weird that he couldn't ignore them anymore.

"So what are these two up to?" he asked the moment he entered the kitchen.

Orihime, at her turn, slightly giggled, refusing to give an answer.

"Hello ,Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hi,there…So what's bringing you up here?"

"Today I submitted the application for the nursery school…"

"Honestly Inoue, you walk all these way just to give us this news?"

Orihime looked at him with surpised eyes, ready to burst in tears.

"Oh, no! Don't get me wrong…I'm really happy for you…" Ichigo added trying to reformulate. " But you could have just called…"

Orihime's eyes lowered sadly and Ichigo bitted his tongue, because he knew he wasn't aware of how he suppose to behave In front of women.

"I…I just wanted to share this good news since I don't have any…"

"Right!" he cut in with a forced enthusiasm afraid that he might upset her again. "Right! I'm really happy that you chose us to share your achievements! You'll be a wonderful nurse since you're the best healer I know!"

And then he approached her with arms wide open preparing to embrace her. He didn't even have the time to properly approach her, because Isshin made his lousy entrance in the kitchen.

"There it is my favorite future nurse! Congratulations!"

"Oh! Thank you!" answered Orihime. "But it's not like I got accepted yet. The exam will be on Friday."

"Irrelevant! To me, you're already the best nurse of Kurosaki clinic!" shouted Isshin. "But why were you here alone? My daughters are not willing to keep you company?"

"But, I'm not alone, Ichigo is…"

"Again, irrelevant! If I were you I wouldn't be so sure of being alone with my son. I would keep you company, but I have o lot of patients waiting. I just dropped by to congratulate you! So once again congratulation! Now I'll leave you to my daughters! Yuzu, Karin! Come here, I know that you are eavesdropping in the corridor!"

"We are not eavesdropping!" Yuzu's voice answered annoyed.

"Then come here!"

Since there were no movement, Isshin went to the corridor to grab his daughters, who started immediately to protest.

"Why won't you give them a moment of privacy?" shouted Karin.

"Shut up! It's not polite to leave our guest alone!"

"Orihime's not alone, she's with Ichigo!" protested Yuzu.

"Keep it down, Yuzu! You're ruing my plans"

Meanwhile Ichigo watched with boredom the whole scene.

"Inoue…since here it's so much agitation. Would you like to go to my room?"

Later, he will regret that apparent innocent invitation. But at that moment he saw his family suddenly interrupting their fighting with a shocked expression.

"Yes…" answered Orihime with a shy voice and a red face.

While they were heading to the room, he heard Karin's voice laughing at her father: "You lost old man!" .Righ now, giving the events that will follow, he wished he could have paid much attention to those words.

Since there was no other chair in his room, except from the one at the desk, he invited her to sit on the bed, while he gathered all the physic books he early studied for the admission exam. He didn't observe how red her face was while she sitting on his bed.

"What were you doing, Kurosaki-kun? You were studying?..."

"No…not really" he mumbled.

"Oh, I see…I though you finally decided on college…"

He didn't answer and for a couple of minutes the silence was installed.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime begun suddenly." I am happy that you are staying in Karakura!"

He looked at her confused.

"I mean…I'm happy because you will not be alone! I know that Ishida is leaving and Tatsuki also… but I will remain here…by your side"

He didn't know what to say. Her intentions were good, but this was to sudden. He remained silent.

"I could never leave your side…since you're the one who saved me…"

"Inoue…it's not necessary to still feel indebt towards me for that Aizen incident…"

"Oh, but I don't feel indebt…I feel grateful! "

"I…I-I appreciate it! But don't be anymore; please…You don't have to be by my side just because of that!"

Orihime lowered her face.

"It's not "just because of that"… she said softly.

Ichigo frowned his eyebrows again, confused.

"It's because of you…of your way of being…that I can't help but be next to you…I don't know if it makes sense, but we've been through so much and for so long together that I can't imagine myself without you…"

Ichigo was more than surprised. No matter how stupid and inexperienced with girls he was, he started to guess where was all this heading. Yet he couldn't say a word.

Orihime took a deep breath, making herself courage to confess all:

"Kurasaki –kun…the reason I came here today was not because I submitted to application form at the Nursing School, but because making this decision meant also the decision on staying here with you. It's a decision that my heart made long time ago and the only thing I could do was to be truth and faithful to it as its feelings are truth and faithful to you… I am afraid to ask if you're also in love with me or if you can respond to my feelings but at least, please, accept them as they are…"

Ichigo's mouth opened. At first he didn't know if it was due to the shock or to the fact he really wanted to say something. He neither got the time to figure it out because he suddenly felt on the back of his neck a violent cool winter breeze which brought him back to reality. Her reiatsu! She was back! He felt it so strong, as if she wes next to him. He turned to the door and the next second, he heard steps on the corridor.

His feet ran cold_: _

_She heard all the conversation_!

As if Orihime didn't exist he got out of the room to follow her. But then he founded her in the kitchen with an annoyed yet hurt expression on her face. Isshin was next to her, patting on her shoulder:

"Don't worry…still it could mean nothing!"

"Stop it!" she shouted. "It's not like I would care about his personal life!"

"Wait! Don't yell! I'm on your side!"

"What side, crazy old man? …There's no side to choose here, because I'm not part of this game, so stop it!"

"My daughter, don't be so recalcitrant and admit your feelings!"

"What?" she shouted. "I'm just angry because I spent my past few weeks trying to convince the captain's squad to allow him to go to college and now he might renounce to everything because he fell in love!"

Ichigo stopped at the bottom of the stairs watching her with a guilty feeling. It wasn't because he might have let her efforts vanish for nothing, it was more because she…

"Rukia…" he said softly. "Don't worry… I'll go to college!"

She turned toward him surprised.

That day he went with her in Soul Society. He was demanded there to conclude the details of his college departure and the suppression of his powers on that period. Yamamoto allowed him a peaceful life during his youth and Kurotsuchi Taicho prepared him a necklace which will suppress all his powers. He will wear that necklace all the time and he will not be allowed to put it away until he'll receive permission from the First Captain. He listen all the condition and accepted them as Rukia adviced him to do. If he didn't truly truste Soul Society, at least he trusted Rukia. The other reason he was called on Seireitei was because everyone was throwing a farewell party for him. It was a little surprising for him to find that in the end he was sympathized by the squads. He didn't remembered a lot from the party, except that he got drunk with Renji and Matsumoto while Rukia was laughing at them. What he clearly remembered though was day he came back in Karakura: He was facing the open gate, ready to leave Soul Society and become a college student with a happily and simple human life, when he heard Rukia's voice behind him and his heart broke all at once at the thought of not seeing her again for an unknown period.

"Promise you'll visit!"

"No Ichigo. It wouldn't be good for neither of us!" she told him …"Now go! Go, and have the best things that world can offer you!"

He turned toward her with a torn expression, as he remembered once again her words "_The best thing you never had"…_

"The best things, you say midget…" he added with a whispered and sad voice. "But you never knew that the best thing I never had was… you"

Her eyes widened with the most hurtful expression he could ever saw on her face and that was the last image that he kept from her.

_What on earth made me say that say "the best thing I never had was you…?"_ he told himself.

That question tormented him a lot for a couple of years.

"Kurasaki-kun?"…"Kurasaki-kun?"…

At the sound of Orihime's voice, all his memories faded and he returned to reality. He was still in the kitchen of the campus apartment in which he was living since he was a student. He was still hangover and Rukia was still missing from his daily life, even if he had briefly seen her yesterday after 6 years. What seemed more real than anything at this moment was Orihimie approaching him with a worried expression: " Are you feeling well? You got up from bed so suddenly; I thought you were feeling sick…"

He didn't answer.

He tried to remember, why from all the girls in the world he chose her. Because the other one was too far and the feelings that he might bear for her never got the change to be named?

When he got back from Seireitei he wanted more than ever to be a normal person. He already was in college like any other boy of his age. What was still missing was the girl…and Orihime asked his to be by his side unconditionally.

He tried to remember when he started to love her… It was the moment he truly got detached from his shinigami side and anything that was connected to it. When Soul Society and Rukia disappeared from his mind, he truly felt in love with the kind, naïve and beautiful ginger-haired girl.

"Kurasaki-kun…. are you still here?"

He smiled.

"Yes…sorry…I'm a little hangover…"

"Maybe you should lie in bed then…Come on! I'll look after you!"

"Best things this world can offer me" he told to himself as he followed her to their room." And yet… the best thing remain the one I can never have…"

He asked himself what Rukia was doing at that moment.


	4. If sakura could blosson every season

**Hello my dears! Here you have the 3rd chapter. It's a long one...and i though a lot before publishing...since i don't know if this will suit your tastes...or if it respects the label of the story...still i'm remaining faithfull to my ichiruki addiction...i just like to torment my charcters a lot before giving them a moment of hapiness.**

* * *

Byakuya kept listening to the monotone tic-tac sound of the clock. That was the only sound he was hearing. He looked around him and saw his whole clan around the big table. He was seeing their lips moving, their eyebrows frowning and their hands gesturing frenetically, but he didn't want to listen to them. He didn't have the patience for it anymore…

"_Tic-Tac…Tic-Tac"-_ that was the only sound he wanted to hear…and yet:

"Go on! Give him the money! Give him the whole inheritance and he will waste it in a few years! And then to whom will he come to borrow? To the Rioying's, right?

"They will not come to you!"

"Then to who ? To Lord Kuchiki himself?"

"I think they will prefer him instead of you!"

"You make me laugh Katsuya!"

"_So ,why were they discussing ,again the problem of Nanakum's son inheritance ? This supposed to be a meeting concerning the financial plan of the clan in the third trimester of the year."_ They were always getting lost in such insignificant details; they were always letting themselves devoured by the family quarrels. That's way he hated so much the "les entretiens " with the Elders. Nobody knew that, but he did! He truly hated them! Discussions didn't lead to any solution in this clan. The fragile peace maintained in this family was the result of his carefully attention and supervision of its members and which could only be done after the doors of this hall was closed and everybody was back to their house, searching to attaint their own interests.

He stood straight and dignified at the top of the table, as a symbol of impartiality and equilibrium. It was his role and he always fulfilled conscientiously, even if in his heart he knew that all was just a waste of time. Their presence here was futile. Half of the time will be spent on family conflicts and the other half will be a slalom between small gossips and some weak attempts to put up a financial plan. It was truly useless since, on the first hand, he was already aware of the all the conflicts and gossips in the clan and on the second hand, the only financial plan that he was willing to accept it was already conceived. It was not like he needed their opinion anymore.

"You can't deny the right! It's his right to have the inheritance!"

"He's too young. And too immature to gestion such an amount of money!"

"And who should gestation them better? You, Goroza Rioying?"

"Katsuya, you have to admit that there is still an absence of a will, which makes me, as a brother ,the first legal inheritor"

"So it loud then, you want the money for you!"

"_Tic-tac….Tic-tac….These irritating and vulgar voices seems to disturb that peaceful and monotone sound again_." Byakuya told himself.

He tried again to empty his mind by ignoring the noise, but then, the door of the hall opened and one of the guardians announced: "Kuchiki Rukia, Lady of the Kuchiki House and vicecaptain of the 13th Division".

Byakuya slightly lift his head and watched the brunette women dressed in beautiful kimono, who was heading with small and elegant steps to the head of the table. More then half of the members at the table got up at her sight.

"Good evening…Please excuse my delay. I was detained by my vicecaptain duties at the 13th Division. Please, be seated. There's no need to disturb the meeting"

He didn't draw a gesture, but he was pleased. She knew how to make an elegant entrance, even when she was late. Nothing more than he expected from a true Kuchiki. He watched the empty seat in his right. It was the seat she was approaching and the sit reserved for the Kuchiki inheritor. Before taking it, she made a subtle bow and elegantly said: "Good evening, Lord Kuchiki"

"Good evening, Rukia" he answered.

Yes: Rukia. That was he way he called her. He was the only one in the clan who had the privilege of calling her name and he liked making that difference: Rukia, the Lady and the proud of one of the most powerful families in Seireitei was his own privilege. It was natural for that seat to be reserved for her only.

"Lady Kuchiki, we will make a resume of the subjects debated on this meeting until your arrival. We had briefly discussed the matter of the land partition in Pheeyan family and now we were concentrated on Nanakuma's son inheritance.

While one of the Elders spoke, she gave Byakuya a discreet yet meaningful look. Just like her brother, she didn't like to intervene in the family conflicts as she founded them a waste of time.

"Thank you, but there's no need for a summary. You may go on with the discussions and I will do my best to catch up with them during the meeting."

"Then with the accord of Lady Kuchiki and Lord Kuchiki, of course, we will continue on the Nanakuma's inheritance"

The voice in the room raised again in arguments and contra arguments:

"It will be best for the boy to keep the money especially when he's thinking to start a family of his own"

At those words the whole room burst into surprise. Byakuya was the only one to remain calm and impartial as the so called "news" were no longer news for him. He already knew about Nanakuma's little idyll and he was less interested about it. He turned, though to Rukia, who had her eyes wide and amazed:

"Nanakuma-kun it getting married?" she asked. "To whom?"

_Tic-Tac…Tic-Tac…_

The conversation was heading again to irrelevant directions. But still…watching the inheritor seat which Rukia had just occupied, the monotone clock seemed no longer interesting. He started to recall the long journey she had taken in order to gain it. It's true: he had given her this honor, but it's was only the honor that she deserved.

He had taken her in almost 60 year ago and she was just a child back then. A child who looked so much like the women who had just came to death and for which the feelings he had held did not died with her. So, he couldn't bear the presence of that child. Every time when the evil curiosity pushed him to go and meet her, he forced himself to recall in mind, her image in the day he found her in Rukongai: a dirty, scared and unmannered street rat. It was an image which produced him repulse.

Back then he had adopted her in order to fulfill the last wish of his dying wife. He had never intended to gave more then his name, which came only with a room to sleep, food to eat and a minimal future insurance by introducing her in the 13th Division ( he didn't even put the effort of adding her to his own division). As a Kuchiki member, she had no right and no recognition. As a matter a fact the only thing she had the responsibility of not embarrassing the clan of which name she held. With this decisions in mind and the image on Rukongai personalized in her being, he had kept himself away from her in order to not remember the rules of the clan he had broke by adopting her and ,above all, to not see Hisana in her anymore. In this manner, as if she never existed for him, 50 years have passed.

And then one day he finds out that she gave her power to some human person and that she will be executed. He remembered that he received the news with a stoicism that even he was surprised of. Even though her gesture was first of all, a black stain on the Kuchiki's honor, he couldn't help himself to be relieved: He knew that no matter how much he tried to demand the recalling of the execution decision, his powers were meaningless. And as he promised on the grave of his parents that he will never again broke the rules of the Kuchiki Clan, he could just wait with resignation for all this to end.

This nightmare… this masquerade of adopting Hisana's sister will be over.

But then something he did not see coming happened: the man to whom she gave her powers came in Seireitei to save her. A romance idyll, perhaps? But he wasn't alone. Other human friends were with him. Yoruichi was on their side! Renji, himself achieved bankai and risked his like in order gave her a chance to live!

It seemed as the whole world was fighting to keep alive that little girl he ignored.

He couldn't abstain himself of asking, if he, the head of the Kuchiki clan, were to day one day, how many would truly risk their lives in order to save him? He was afraid of receiving an honest answer. So again he put himself the most pertinent question: What did this girl have so special that could make so many die or tear apart worlds for her? Because he had seen it in their eyes, while fighting them! Renji…That men, Kurosaki, they were both willing to die for her. It scared him that thought: to have missed the essential which for 50 years lied next to him. The essential he had refused to observe.

So in that moment her turned himself toward her and pushed by that curiosity more than any other promise or moral that he should have followed, he made a thing he never did before, for anyone: he put himself between Gin's zanpakuto and Rukia, in order to protect her.

He felt himself bleeding to death. He felt the pain numbing all his senses and yet he had no regret because now he could finally saw Rukia.

He looked into her eyes and in one second, all the fears he had hidden for 50 years vanished: This girl was nothing like Hisana. Her eyes were purple and wide, looking at him with a scared and worried expression as if she feared his life with her own life. Her hands were little but so strong and delicate at the same time …and she kept calling for him: "Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Don't die! Nii-sama, stay with me!"…

He was shocked. After all this treatment she was still calling him "brother"…

"What a mild little child" he told himself that day, before telling her everything about her past.

But what he discovered after that incident was that Rukia was no longer a child, but a strong woman, and a very gifted shinigami. Shortly the days of the war came and he watched proudly her victories in battle and the elegancy with which she obtained them. He haven't forget for a second, that her strong zanpakuto, remained also, the most beautiful one.

Something slowly started to change inside him and as slowly as it changed he had to admitted, that Kuchiki Byakuya was not only the head of his clan and the captain of the 6th Division, but also a person…with feelings. He had thought that after Hisana died, that half of his heart died with her, and the other half gradually faded away. He had thought that the only things left of him was the proud of his family that he needed to protect and the strength to lead in a correct manner his division…without this, he feared he would have remained empty…and he would have just acknowledged his loneliness. He had never been more aware of that fact, but in the moment his Senzonsakura lost its most precious characteristic: the subtle and refined fragrance of sakura petals in its Shikai form. His inner world gained more and more power, but it lost his charm, fantasy and emotion. He was sure that the spoiled, hot-tempered, full of life child he used to be, was gone forever.

But then he saw Rukia and he saw the determination with which she endeavored to become part of his life, the effort she put in order to never disappoint him, the admiration with which she called him "Nii-sama"… He slowly started to wonder if he was as lonely as he though. With Rukia near, he experienced again the felling of a family, the feeling of having something to be fond of and to care about, knowing that your feelings will be returned. That big, elegant manor, for the first time in years was getting close to the warmth of a home and the other half of his heart which he believed faded, was still aive.

A hope was reborn.

He didn't acknowledged this fact until the day he came back home from the Espada Incident where for the first time, the pride he had to protect was a person and it was Rukia.

Returning home, he visited his inner world in order to regain his equilibrium after the fight and then, the shock came: the sakura petals , which for such a long time have been only deadly blades, regained their delicate fragrance.

For the he first time in years, he smiled.

That day, sitting in his study and knowing that Rukia was still in Karakura watching over Kurosaki loosing his powers, he admitted to himself that if in 50 years he hadn't notice her presence in the manor, now it was hard to deal with her absence.

He knew she preferred Karakura, because of that human, Kurosaki and he couldn't blame her for it. He was a cold person, but that didn't mean that he had a short mind. He knew that his feelings were expressed only across an overprotective attitude and it would have been normal for her to be more at ease around people like Kurosaki Ichigo. But he didn't like him: He was too unmannered and straight-forward for his tastes. One thing he needed to admit though: he sure treated a whole world and a single person he had to save with the same importance. He had the determination to turn the earth upside down if that would keep safe his beloved ones and because of this determination he also had the power to do it. But above all this, he trusted Ichigo because he had the same pure heart as Rukia. It was the innocence that he had lost years ago, along with half of his heart.

So he wouldn't have been surprised if one day she wouldn't have come back from Karakura.

A shocked was for him to see her returning home, after Ichigo left Seireitei for good, 6 years ago. She came to his study and stopped in front of the door with a hurt expression and a relived smile on her face, saying:

"I'm back… I'm back for good!"

So in that moment, looking at her, he no longer saw the little scared child taken from the streets, but a proud and refined person who had the Kuchiki ways in her veins more then a born one. He saw the most elegant vicecaptain who succeed to defeat an Espada. He saw the person who changed the history of Seireitei by giving her powers to a human…and more important than everything, he saw his family, he saw a friend. In that moment as his lips spoke, he made his decision:

"Welcome back…The Kuchiki Masion had missed its Lady…"

And then his heart added:

"And I did to…missed her…you,i mean…"

He smiles thinking back of that moment. His words were so unrefined…sharp and honest, just the way they burst out from his heart. She looked at him shocked as he called "Lady of the Kuchiki Manor" but when he admitted his feelings her eyes were instantly filed with tears, as if she already forgot about Ichigo, as if her true heart end efforts were lying here, by his side. Filled with emotion, she made a step toward him with arms wide open as if she was ready to embraces him. But since he didn't hug a person in decades he didn't know how to react and they both blocked. They remained one in fort of the other, as she continued to cry repeating: "Tadaima!...Tadaima!...Tadaima!" and he was answering her tireless: "Okaeri!...Okaeri!...Okaeri!".

That moment, 6 years ago, was the most emotional memory that he held in the last 60 years.

"_Tic-Tac…Tic-Tac… Again that clock!"_

He came to reality and observed without enthusiasm that the discussions concerning the land partition and the inheritance were not over yet. He looked at Rukia who was implicating herself in the debate and who was listening carefully to what the others had to say. She always did that, even if she didn't like it. Ever since the day she entered the Elders Council, she didn't relax for a second. She knew it was one of her duties and she was treating it seriously. That is why he chose her!

"Only Lord Kuchiki may change the will!" a voice shouted.

"So now you are asking our Lord's favors?" another one riposted.

"With who will Nanakuma marry?"

"Enough, we should pass to he financial plan now! Enough on this subject! Another one raised.

Rukia slightly gasped and looked at Byakuya. He nodded then and decide to intervene:

"Firstly …" he begun and the next second the whole council remained silent looking at him "…Concerning the inheritance of Nanakuma's son, i've decided that one quarter of the total amount of money will go to Lord Rioyang, and the difference along with all possessions will go to his son, offered to him gradually in a period of 15 years…Secondly :at this moment here's no need to discuss the Nanakuma's son marriage, since the details have not been decided with my councilors…And thirty I want to inform you that among all the options that were presented to me for financial plan of the 3rd trimester, I chose Rukia's. If there aren't any objections I propose to pass directly to voting process…

The meeting was almost over…

* * *

Ichigo stood helpless in the middle of his college room watching the disorder of his stuff. It never seemed to bother him, but now, gave that he had to go back in Karakura for the summer, he needed to start to pack his belongings. It was a nightmare to search for his laundry, his books, his clothes in that chaos, especially when he wasn't in the mood for cleaning. It's been two days already since the party, but he didn't feel like he was fully recovered. At first he thought it was an extension of the hangover…but then he finally admitted that it was more than that. In someway he felt troubled…and nostalgic. It was as an unnamed, hidden thought was scratching the backs of his mind, not giving him peace:

"_What on earth made me say that day…the best thing I never had was…"_

Suddenly the door open and Orihime entered caring two bags from Golden Wok.

"Back already?" he said.

"Yes…I found a nice fast food on the way, so I thought it would be better to have some noodles…then to have me cook"

Ichigo turn to her with a meaningful grin on his face:

"You thought well!"

Neither of them could lie about her cooking talent or more precisely about her lack of talent in this subject.

"So what were you doing sitting like this in the middle of the room?"

"Cleaning I guess…or making order trough my stuff…You know that Friday we're going back…"

She put the bags on the table.

"That's two days away…"

"Yep…he added…and honestly I don't think they're enough to pack all this…"

"Yes….perhaps you're right…" she added with a low voice. In some way it seemed to him that something was bothering her.

"Inoue, is something wrong?" he asked.

She nodded frenetically, but then she low her face again. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence she decided to confess:

"I was thinking…I mean I know that you miss Karakura and your family…but since I'm already here, maybe we could stay a little longer…"

Ichigo looked at her a little confused:

"You mean here…in Tokyo?

She blushed.

"I just wanted to see once again the Tokyo Tower and the city…But it was just an idea…forget about it! …we're going home on Friday!" she added quickly and started to unpack the food.

He looked at her distrustful and sight:

"What do you mean a little longer?"

She stopped. She hesitated for a second but then she honestly answered:

"A week. "

Again they stood in silence.

"Fine!" he concluded "…Let's go see the Tokyo Tower. Choose an evening in this week-end…It's better on the night view"

"Really?" she shouted happily and jumped into his arms. "Oh! Kurosaki-kun, I love you so much"

He smiled. It was an honest smile…and yet, he wasn't in the mood for anything.

* * *

The meeting took longer than she expected. She got home almost by midnight so she jumped the dinner. She told 'good night' to her brother and went directly to her room.

"Oh! It's so nice to be home!" she said joyful to the maid servant that was expecting her in front of her room.

"Welcome back, lady Kuchiki!"

"I can't believe the meeting took so long!" she started to complain the moment she entered the room and put herself in front of the dresser. The maid immediately approached and started to undo her complicated loop of hair. "I don't know if it shows but I'm exhausted. I went to the meeting directly from the headquarters…I didn't even had the time to eat lunch"

"Would you like me to ask to have you prepared something to eat, my lady?"

"I don't know…Lord Kuchiki also skipped dinner and I'm not eager to eat by myself…I could eat if you'll keep me company, Mariko!"

"Oh! I couldn't! It wouldn't be appropriate, my lady!" immediately the maid responded bowing her had.

"Mariko…." Begun Rukia with a bored air." Cut all this cold politeness! Especially tonight! I'm too tired for it!"

The maid Mariko hesitated for a second, but then she asked:

"Was the meeting with the Kuchiki Elders that tiring?"

"Name me a meeting with the Elders which was not something else that tiring"

The maid slightly giggled and Rukia turned to the mirror watching her reflection attentively:

"Oh my! Did you saw the nest that I have in my hair? Hurry up put it down!"

The maid giggled again.

"I think our Lady it's beautiful in everyway"

"Really!" she added sarcastically. "I believe that a stork it's about to lay her eggs on my head!"

The maid couldn't stop and laughed.

"Honestly, I'm telling you Mariko…I miss the days when I could walk only in my shinigami robes"

"But these kimonos make you look gorgeous, mu lady …"

"Mmmmm…But am I not gorgeous anyway?" she added ironically and the maid laughed again.

"My lady we did missed your presence in the house!"

Rukia turned to the maid surprised, but the maid smiled:

"Indeed my lady…the house is so full of life when you're around! I'm gland that you're back from the real world!...Everyone looked forward for you're return because we were all getting so bored without you…When you are here even our lord seems to be in a good mood!"

Rukia at her looked more surprised.

"It's the truth, my lady!" the maid continued. " As a matter a fact ( and here she approached Rukia and lowered her voice) …The days you were gone the Lord was very tense and nervous as if he was scared that you'll never returned…Believe me, I know the lord ever since he was little and no matter what others will think he's so bad at hiding his….

But here the voice of the maid was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Rukia, it's me…" the voice of Byakyua was heard from the other side of the door.

Both women widen their eyes.

"Speaking of the devil…" added Rukia with a smile, but the maid looked scared:

"Do you think he heard our conversation?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, Nii-sama…I'm changing my clothes. I'll be out in a minute!" she answered to her brother.

"No need for that!" Byakuya answered. "I just wanted to ask you if you are willing to accompany me in my night walk…"

Her eyes widened but then they melted in a sweet smile.

"Of course! I mean: yes, I will, Nii-sama"

"Very well…I'll be waiting for you in the garden"

She heard his steps moving away, but that sweet smile still lingered on her lips as she was looking at the closed door. The maid couldn't help but notice:

"It seems that you also missed our lord, my lady"

Rukia instantly blushed and turned to the maid:

"Wh- What …do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, my lady….nothing at all! Come on let's finish brushing your hair!"

* * *

He heard. He herd all the conversation and he though of changing Rukia's maid. She was too indiscreet.

He kept himself composed and cool as usual, but in his inner self, he was pretty tense.

The time she was away he was truly worried. Not because something might happened to her, but because it was for the first time in years that she was heading back to the real world. He did remember her words 6 years ago :"I'm back…I'm back for good!". For him those words had the value of a promise but still, he couldn't help but worry. He never forgot that a part of her was still bounded to that place. He did everything in order separate her from it, to makes her not to care about what she left behind. She didn't protest. As a matter a fact she wanted the same thing. But the fact itself of trying so hard didn't mean that she was still strongly bounded to it? Things should have come naturally but sometimes for her were an effort. She didn't want him to know…but how could he ignored it? He was afraid that a visit in that place, will flame again her old passions, and everything that he tried to build with her back home, will become fragile and it will ruin just like a sand castle.

He stepped into the silent garden.

He enjoyed that silence. Il cleared his thoughts and made him have less worries. He always did these night walks all by himself. He couldn't say that they were his privilege and that he enjoyed that much his loneliness…He just never encountered someone who could share his pleasure for nocturne silence…he had never encountered someone to whom he could have shared his thoughts and break from time to time that silence…he had never encountered someone for whom the could have find the patience and the interest to listen back…

He thought that things will stay this way forever, until a few years ago,when, in one of his nocturne promenades he found Rukia sitting in the garden all by herself, watching the starry sky.

"I thought of taking your example and come here to clear my thoughts…"

"Did something wrong happened, Rukia?"

"Not really…but sometimes I fell like emptying my mind and sit here only to enjoy the nature and the beauty of the night sky. It makes my heart feel a lot lighter as if nothing bad had ever happened to her…as if nothing had ever hurt me"

It was like she had spoke from his thought back then. He approached and sat next to her that night. They had nothing in common to talk about, exept the pleasure of sitting in the chilly nocturne breeze. It was more then enough for both of them to begun and built a little universe for their own. Ever since that night he started to share his walks with her and he discovered a lot of things that he might have in common with her and a lot of things of her own that he could captivate his interest. Their discussions were not only about their shinigami of kuchiki duties. They also begun to talk about books or philosophy…and then slowly they started to gossip about the news in Soul Society and the people they had in common…and lately both of them had slightly started to open their hearts in front of each other.

He did enjoyed this nocturne walks…This little universe they had only for them…And he was pleased that he had finally found the time for it. Rukia was already back for 2 days and she seemed troubled by the mission she had in the real world. He knew he promised to listen to her during the dinner, but unfortunately, due to Nanakuma's heritage and the agitations in the clan that dinner never took place. So it's been 2 days since she was back, and also 2 days since he hasn't saw her.

"I'm here Nii-sama"

Byakuya turned and saw steeping out of the porch a lovely lady dressed with an elegant night kinomo. Her hair was long, dark and loose over her shoulders. She seemed to be carrying a tray with…food.

"Neither of us had the time for dinner…so I asked the kitchen to have us prepared something light" she said.

Byakuya looked at the food in the tray: Sushi with wasabi.

"Indeed the meeting lasted more than I expected…but congratulations for the financial plan!" he answered.

"No, Nii-sama…it's you, who asked me to do it…so it's not like…"

"I meant congratulation to have persuaded the elders in order to accept it…"

"Oh!...Thank you!...I guess now we have one less thing to worry about."

"You can put it this way, it you want…"

"I wonder if the Nanakuma's family will succeed to recuperate their heritage…"

"By their self , certainly not. That's why Nanakuma's son had come to my yesterday. I'm sorry, Rukia that was the reason I couldn't make it to the dinner yesterday"

"Don't mention it, Nii-sama. You have your duties as the head of the clan"

Byakuya didn't answer and took a sushi from the tray. After that they both sat under a tree, next to the koi pond.

"You wanted to talk with me, yesterday during the dinner…" begun Byakuya.

"In deed, Nii-sama. It was about the spiritual pressure in the real world."

"You told me that it seems to decreases…"

"I'm not sure about it…but Ukitake-sama had already sent an observation equipment there who will calculate the variations of the pressure level during two weeks."

"Then, we should wait for the results."

The silence fell again between them.

"How was it your trip in the real world?" finally Byakuya asked.

Rukia lifted her head with a puzzled expression.

"It was…fine, Nii-sama…"

"Fine, you say?" he repeated distrustful.

She bowed her head.

"Actually I was looking forward to come back home"

His eyes involuntary open widely in surprise.

"I promised you already, haven't I? " she said. "To come back here, whatever will happen…because this is home for me..."

"You're saying that you missed your home?"

"I always carry this place with me everywhere I go…And it doesn't hurt to miss it because I know that no matter what will happened, I will end up here…But this time I really wanted to come back here sooner…"

"Your words surprise me…weren't you the person always willing to spend time in the real world?"

"That person is gone…just like the world I used to love back there…" Rukia answered with a determinate voice.

"In other words you're trying to say that Kurosaki Ichigo has changed." Said Byakuya in his detached manner.

At the sound of his name, pronounced by the lips of his brother her heart started to beat strongly. She bowed her head and the long strings of her black covered her face. In that moment Byakuya knew that everything that he had built here was no more than the sand castle he was afraid of.

And the silence fell again.

Slowly Rukia lift her eyes and looked silently at the beautiful garden around her:

"I wished that sakura will bloom every season" she finally said. "This way, this garden…and the two of us here will always be as beautiful as a dream…"

"You wish to believe that this could be a dream?"

"I wish to believe that this dream could be a reality… You and me here, in peaceful days…having time to enjoy our existences…having time to search the beauty. Maybe my heart it's still tormented, but that's why I'm happy to know that I'm home…because here I'm away from everything that could trouble me…"

"But is this the true place that your heart lies?" asked Byakuya.

Rukia looked at him surprised and she hesitated for a second before answering:

"If i can't be in _that_ _place_ anymore…where else could my heart be, but here?"

"In a beautiful dream that you had just asked to turn into reality" Byakya answered and got up.

He suddenly become serious and put his hand on the handle of his zanpakuto.

"Nii-sama , what happened?" asked Rukia worried.

"Stay put , Rukia" he said with a grave voice and then he remove the zanpakuto from the sheath. "Shire, Senzbonzakura!"

Rukia with a tense expression looked around for the enemy, but the next second the millions blades of Byakuya dispersed in the whole garden making a calm and gorgeous hanami spectacle. The sakura petals were slowly falling making a phosphorescent pink rain.

Then Byakuya calmly sat again next to her. She was still shocked looking at the sakura petals.

"Is this like your dream?" he asked with a low voice.

"It's more…" she answered without thinking but then regaining her senses she looked at her brother: "Nii-sama….you shouldn't….i mean…it's so beautiful…but you shouldn't have used you zanpakuto just please me…"

"To please you?...I wonder in what kind of person you have turned me to…" Byakuya said amused.

"I would never try to change you Nii-sama…I…i..i'm sorry If I said something to offend you…"

"No …you haven't, Rukia…But if you said that this is the place that you heart chose you can consider this sakura rain a 'welcome back home' gift"

Her faces became red.

"Thank you Nii-sama…" she mumbled bowing her head.

He didn't answer to her gratitude, but instead he added:

"You're right…sakura should blossom every season…"

Rukia closed her eyes and inhaled their delicate fragrance.

"Well if you are around…for me they could blossom everyday"

Byakuya open his eyes widely.

"Nii-sama, I never knew that your zanpakuto had the fragrance of the sakura flowers"

He didn't answer. He got up and made his way to the house. Approaching, he saw on the porch the servants watching fascinated at the beauty of the his sakura blades.

"_Neither do I…I thought that their fragrance and beauty was lost forever"_ he added to himself.

Before entering the in the house, he stopped for a second and looked back at Rukia.

"_But then…you came…"_

He saw her playing with the sakura blades, trying to catch them in her hands. She was charmed by their beauty and she forgot how sharp they were. She caught one in her hands, but instantly it cut her and the red blood started to flow from her fingers. Somehow ,watching that scene made his heart heavy.

Senbonzakura was the form of his soul. It was strange: no matter how beautiful and charming it was, it will never stop to hurt her…

* * *

Ichigo took the phone and dialed the number of his home.

"Kurosaki residence, what can I do for you?"

"Dad…could you stop answering the phone in this manner? I always got the impression I'm calling to hotel or something…"

"Ichigo?...Is that you, son? " Isshin begun in his classic manner. "I'm so happy that you called! I was just thinking about you…How are you? You're coming this week-end right?... With Orihime, right? I hope she arrived well in Tokyo…I was so worried when she said that she wanted to go all by herself . Give her a kiss from my part! Oh! You called to tell me at what hour the train will arrive?...I let Karin take from the train station…I would pass her to the phone, but she's still out with her boyfriend and i…

Ichigo sighed. The attempt to follow his father, was worthless:

"As a matter a fact i called you to tell that I will not be home this week-end…"

"Huh?,,,How's that? What happened?"

"Inoue…said that she wants to stay another week here to visit…so…" he said with a monotone voice.

"Ahaamm…I see! You lovey-dovey children! Have fun then and we'll see the next week-end!...But take your time to pack…and don't forget anything valuable there, ok?"

"Yes, I will dad…" he answered in the same manner.

"And take good care of Orihime!"

"Yes…I will"

"Ok…then see you next week!"

"Yes…next week…but…dad?..."

"Yes, Ichigo…is it something wrong?"

"No…not really…I was just wondering if you've seen Rukia lately…"

The silence was heard for a couple of second from the other side.

"Rukia?... Are you serious? I haven't see her in years…What's all this sudden?"

"No…nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Ichigo….what happened?"

"Really, nothing!" he shouted. "See you next week, bye!"

And he hang up.

He remained for a couple of minutes with the phone in his hands.

"_I'm going nuts!" _he told himself.

He didn't want any Tokyo Tower…or any Tokyo at all. He just wanted to go back in Karakura. He had the weird impression that if he will go there he might find her. It was a crazy idea. It's been years since he she put her footprint in Karakura…and yet in his mind that was the closest place in order to approach her.

""_I'm going nuts! I'm going nuts! I'm going nuts!"_

* * *

Isshin put the phone in the fork and turn to kitchen table. There, in the moon light, stood a blond man with a weird hat on his head.

"Was that Ichigo?" asked the Urahara.

"Yes it was…and his voice seemed strange"

"Strange?"

"He asked me If a saw Rukia lately…"

"Mmmm…Kuchiki-san you say…She was here until 2 days ago…with a routine mission"

Isshin frowned his eyebrows.

"I didn't felt her reiatsu"

Urahara didn't answer.

"So is Ichigo back this week-end?" he asked cheerfully.

"The next one…"

"Well I guess it's better this way"

"Better?" Isshind wondered.

"Yes...he needs to stay away from problems, since his shinigami powers are sealed."

"It that serious?" asked Ishin.

"I don't know yet, but the spiritual pressure seems to drop considerably"

* * *

**I don't know if i ruined it introducing Byakya's point of view. But next to Ichigo, i find him an interesting character and i couldn't ignore him.**

** So, this time, i really need your opinios ( since this story it's written for you and not only or my amusement)...so R&R .  
**

**Next time...(i Hope it will be a sooner update) you'll have for sure the reunion of Ichigo and Rukia...some action, bankai ...and a gelous Orihime.**

**Next time!  
**


	5. Summer Snow

**The forth chapter is out! ... so ..._BAN KAI!_**

**_Oh! and i want to add a special thanks to Rndd.  
_**

* * *

Two weeks passed as a single day and slowly Rukia got back to her usual life. She retook her office duties as a vicecaptains and when the program was over she went out with Renji. She was always careful to be at home around 8 pm so she can have dinner with her brother and listen to the news of the clan and during the week-end hang out with her subordinates from the 13th Division.

Nothing special seemed to intervene in her life as shinigami or as the heir of Kuchiki clan so she slowly started to forget about her incidents in the real world or the dropping of the spiritual pressure. That day when she woke up, the only concern she had in mind was the selection of new recruits she had to deal with at the headquarters.

She got up from bed, dressed quickly and headed the dining room. There she found Byakuya already finishing his breakfast and preparing to leave.

"Good morning Nii-sama..." she said "You're up early today."

"Indeed, I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you at breakfast, but it seems that something urgent came up and all captains had been requested by Yamamoto."

"Is something that bad?"

" I do not know yet…but it seems that the results of the Ukitake's investigation concerning the level of the spiritual pressure confirmed your report. I will give you the details as soon as I will have them. Until then I will ask you to take my place this afternoon, since a visit was announced"

"A visit?"

" You remember the Nanakuma's son? His fiancé asked for an appointment today. I will need you to fill me in"

"I understand Nii-sama"

"Very well , I'll take my leave then. I expect to see back at dinner time"

"Certanly ! Have a good day Nii-sama!"

She watched her bother leaving and then she approached the table, looking at the food without appetite. She disliked eating alone. She disliked eating without her brother.

"Mariko!" she shouted. "Mariko!"

She maid immediately appeared in the room.

"Yes my lady!"

"Tell me, at what time Nanakuma's fiancé will come?"

"She announced herself at the lunch hour"

"Very well… Have me prepared until noon a kimono for her visit! Meanwhile i'll go to the my headquarters and be back in 2 hours"

* * *

Ichigo was already up.

It was early but he couldn't sleep anymore since he knew that today was the day he was going back Karakura. The train was leaving at noon and the luggage has been made since yesterday so there wasn't anything else to do but wait. He got up from bed and went downstairs to make a coffee. The house was empty since all his colleges went already back to their home. He smiled. Today, he was also heading home. For that reason he was in a such good mood that he prepared coffee for both of them ( he and Orihime) and after he went back to the room, he approached her, he kissed her on her chick and he whispered: "Wake up, love! Today we're going home!"

* * *

As she promised, 2 hours later she was back. Wearing an expensive kimono and a complicate hairstyle she got out from her room as she was announced that Nanakuma's fiancé was expecting her.

Before entering the guest room she stopped for a moment and looked at the little girl standing alone in the middle of the room and who with a lot of emotions .She looked so delicate and fragile.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting" begun Rukia.

The girl startled at the sound of her voice and she turn to her making deep bow.

"Lady Kuchiki!" she said full of admiration.

Rukia'e eyes widened. She had never seen this girl in her entire life and yet she knew her name.

"I am sorry, I don't think we have met…You seem to know my name but I do not know yours"

"You are right…I mean, I am sorry…I mean…I am Natsumi Shokun, the daughter of the deceased Lord Shokun of the Kuchiki Clan by alliance."

"Nice to meet you Natsumi…You don't have to be so tense around me. I'm not a terrifiant person."

Natsumi smiled relieved:

"Oh! I see…People do say that you are different from you brother, our Lord"

Rukia's eyes widened again.

"What do you mean by that?" she said alarmed.

"Oh! I am sorry…I didn't meant to offend you or the Lord!"

Rukia frowned and decided to abandon the topic. She put herself at the table where the lunch was prepared for her and the guest.

" Unfortunately Lord Kuchiki couldn't make it to the lunch and I will fill him in" she begun "…So whatever matter you would like to discuss I am willing to listen to you"

Natsumi made an enthusiastic childish face and approached the table.

"I'm so happy… Actually I was hoping to meet you today, but I thought it will be impolite to demand an audience to you before asking the opinion of our Lord"

"You preferred me?" asked Rukia surprised.

Natsumi bowed her face, blushing.

"Well…everyone in the family says that if we can convince you in this matter we will certainly have the support of Lord Kuchiki."

Rukia lift her eyebrows. Was that the way that the clan saw her? An antechamber who lead to her brother|?

"And what will this matter be?" she asked.

Natsumi gasped full of emotion, as if she was preparing to recite a poem she had long repeated.

"I don't know if the lady it's aware of the Nanakuma-kun inheritance conflict…"

"I am aware of that" she coldly said as she wasn't in the mood for long introductions.

"Oh…I see…then you should know already that Nanakuma-kun also intend to get married"

"Yes…I am aware of that too. And as far as I know you are his fiancé."

Natsumi's eyes open wide, full of emotion.

"Am i? she said joyful.

"Well…are you?" asked Rukia confused.

"I should be…" Natsumi added sadly. "He did ask me to marry him, but the engagement it worthless if the relative and the clan won't recognize it."

"And what is the reason for which is has not been recognized?"

"The inheritance!" Natsumi immediately responded."Nanakuma-kun told me the clan will accept his inheritance only when he'll get marry. As long as he'll have no family to support, they will not offer him a cent. So that's why the relatives won't accept the engagement, so they won't offer him the inheritance."

"Are you sure about these informations?" Rukia said distrustful.

Natsumi blinked confused.

"As far as I know …" continued Rukia "...The Lord decied to offer Nanakuma's inheritance gradually for the next 15 years."

"He did?...Oh! The Lord must be such sensitive person!"

Rukia frowned. This girl was very confusing. Just a few minutes ago she said that Byakuya was a terrifying person. Still… her dazzling and naive way of being was familiar for her in a way. She tried to remember to whom was she reassembling.

"I guess the reason why the engagement it's been denied it's different …" she added.

Natsumi blinked confused.

"But what other reason could be except form the inheritance?"

"I do not know yet but I will ask Lord Kuchiki's opinion."

"Well..do that, please! Ask Byakuya-sama's help!"

Rukia's eyes widened again. Had this girl just called the brother, the lord, Byakuya?

"Oh! My lady" continued Natsumi …you should understand me because you are also a women and you must have loved once. I am so scared that family conflicts will tear me and Nanakuma-kun apart! I am so scared of that! And I am not a strong person like you, Lady Kuchiki!"

"Well…I am not that…" Rukia mumbled.

"Oh! Yes, you are! Every woman in this clan admires you and dream to be like you. I am very happy to have met you today! I am sure that you can help me"

Rukia smiled. No matter how weird this girl was, she was honest and had good intentions.

"I'll do my best!" she finally said. "You should just go ahead and make the wedding plans!"

"Wedding plans?" Natsumi asked surprised as if she had never heard those words before.

"Well if you are already engaged…should you think about the wedding, right?...the dress…the guests…the reception…and all the details."

Natsumi looked frightened.

"My lady…I am no good of that! You should help me do the planning!"

Rukia was shocked. She wished she could have taken her words back.

"I don't…I mean I…" she tried to say.

"You have to promise me that you'll help me with the reception! I no good at that and you are the only person I can trust now!"

Rukia gasped. She knew she had no way out:

"I guess…if I will have the time…"

"Oh! Thank you so much! You are the best consort that our Lord could have ever got!"

"Sorry? I beg your pardon?" Rukia shouted.

Natsumi looked surprised as she didn't know what she had just said wrong:

"Don't try to hide it, my lady…it's not a secret anymore…the whole clan know the feeling our Lord have for you and vice versa."

Rukia was more then shocked.

* * *

Ichigo took the entire luggage downstairs.

"Inoue! Have you already called a cab?"

"No company it's answering!" she shouted from his room.

"Well keep trying! The train leaves in an hour!"

"No need to pressure yourself! If we'll loose it, we can still take the next one!"

"What? And stay another day in Tokyo?... Keep trying to get a cab, Inoue! " he shouted.

* * *

Short after Natsumi took her leave, Rukia received a note from Byakuya saying that the situation it's pretty tense at the headquarters and that he will not be able to make it to dinner.

The next moment, Rukia changed into her shinigami robe and shunpo-ed to the headquarters.

Firstly she intended to stop at her division, but then a strange impulse made change the direction, heading herself to he 6th Division.

As soon as she entered the entered building she burst into Renji:

"Yo, Rukia! What a nice hairstyle you have today!

She stopped putting her hands over her head. She was in hurry to get to the headquarters so she forgot to undo the complicated loop of hair that she worn for the visit.

"Cut it off, Renji!" she said.

"Oi! Oi! I wasn't making fun of you! It really suits you!"

"Well I haven't got time for this!...Where is Nii-sama?"

"This is the way you're greeting me when we haven't seen in ages?"

"Stop it, Renji! We haven't seen each other for 2 days not 2 ages so…"

"2 days…but I already miss you!"

"You missed a person to drink with not me!"

"Maybe you're right but…"

"Renji" she begun annoyed. "Just tell me, is Nii-sama in his office? I heard that there were problems at the headquarters"

Here, Renji suddenly became serious.

"You won't get to many information … I also heard about the meeting with Yamamoto this morning, but no details were given. But if you want you can try, Taicho is in his office!"

"Ok, thank you Renji" she said and hurried to the office.

"Wait!" Renji shouted from behind. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Ok…Ok…I'll catch up with you later!"

"Promise?"

"I promise, Renji!" She shouted and disappeared.

Before knocking on the office door of her brother she stopped and gasped putting herself together.

"Who's there?" she heard his voice.

"Rukia" she answered and entered.

She found him sitting at his office with a lot of documents around him. He lifted his head in her direction.

"Nii-sama, please tell is something wrong in the real world?"

He watched her silently but he didn't answered. Instead he added:

"Rukia…you shouldn't enter into a room before being invited"

"I..i am sorry, Nii-sama…it's just that i…"

"Did you get my note?" he asked.

"I did…that's why I am here…"

"Well if it's something concerning your shinigami duties…you should have went first to your own headquarters"

"At first I indented that…but then.."

Here she stopped as she noticed that Byakuya was being his old self again.

"If you are here it means that something went wrong with the meeting this afternoon. Am I right?"

"No…the meeting went smoothly" she answered.

"And why was Miss Shoukun that eager to visit the Kuchiki manor?"

"She asked for recognition of her engagement"

"I am afraid that this would not be possible"

"I don't understand…She said that she didn't obtain the recognition because the relatives won't give to Nanakuma his inheritance, but as far as I know you already offered him the money and all the possessions"

"You're right" Byakuya said as he was signing one of the documents. "The story that miss Shokun told you must be a lie that Nanakuma told her in order to do not scare her away. But still, I am afraid the engagement it's not possible and the reason it's not the inheritance."

"Then what is the reason?"

"Nanakuma and Shokun are cousins." Byakuya added emotionless while he put the documents away.

Rukia looked at him surprised.

"I see..." she said.

But then she remembered the last words Natsumi told her and she added with a low voice:

"Cousins, you say Nii-sama…but to be honest I don't think this would be a problem for her or the clan"

"I beg you pardon?" said Byakuya.

"I mean the whole clan believes that us…"

"That us what, Rukia?"…he said with a cold voice as he already knew where this conversation was heading.

"Nothing, Ni-sama" she answered "…They're all gossips and I'm sure that you are aware of them more then me."

Byakuya gave her a tense gaze, but more than she got intimidate, she became uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I am sorry Nii-sama, I think a crossed the line. I will take my leave to the 13th Division as you advised me" she added and headed to the door. The next second she stopped though, as a hell butterfly entered the room and stopped in front of her: "All the lieutenants are called to offer themselves for a mission in the real world as a new enemy had stroked"

After the butterfly disappeared, with eyes widened in fear she found herself whispering: "Ichigo!"

With an angry look she turned to Byakuya:

"Why haven't you told me from the beginning, Nii-sama?"

He didn't answer, but before he could make a move, she disappeared from his office. She shunpo-ed faster than ever and she stopped only in front of Ukitake's office:

"I will go!" She shouted as she entered without knocking. "I will go to the real world"

* * *

Ichigo was already in the train which departed an hour ago. He looked at Orihime who fell asleep with the head on his shoulders. He couldn't sleep. He was lost again in thoughts and memories which made Rukia's image in his mind stronger then ever. He had the weird impression that if we'll go in Karakura… he will meet her.

He turned his eyes to the fugitive landscape of the window and started to play with his necklace. He always did that when he was nervous. It was the necklace he received from Soul Society the day he became student. It was the sealer of his powers! Oh! How he wanted to break it and throw it away!

* * *

"You were right, Rukia. The spiritual pressure was dropping as if something was eating it. At the present moment, it almost disappeared." Begun Ukitake to explain. " Since hollows feed themselves only on human souls, the only ones who need the spiritual pressure in order to survive are the shinigmis. The suspicion that this incident might have a connection to Soul Society was confirmed this morning: the prisoners of the last level escaped.

"Prisonners of the last level?" asked Rukia confused.

"It's naturally that you are not aware of it since the last level was closed and abandoned due to its cruelty when, Yamamoto took the leadership. The Last Level was the deepest one of our prison and it was used only for traitors and declared enemies. There, they were closed in chambers which absorbed their energy in a slow and painful manner. Imagine that you'll be living in a place with not enough air to breath, and then you will understand the position of these prisoners and how important it's the spiritual pressure for the Soul Society."

"This it so cruel…It means a painful death…"

"It should have meant a painful death" added Ukitake. "But it seems that none of them died and moreover they have taught themselves to survive on less spiritual pressure"

"And now they escaped?...But how did they get to the real world since the prison is in Seireitei?"

"When Yamamoto decided to close the last level, he had two options: first was to close the level and move the prisoners, second was to seal the level among with all prisoners. The Gotei decided to move the prisoners but when the door of the Last Level was open what they found in there were no longer shinigamis. Learning to survive on less spiritual pressure changed their form and structure. Fearing what might follow this the Gotei finally decided to seal the last level forever. Since the Seireitei seals were unbreakable, the prisoners found a way break into the Precipe World and from there to the real world"

"And there they've absorbed the whole spiritual pressure in order to become stronger." concluded Rukia.

" Yes, but we do not know their purpose yet…We don't know yet if there are organized or if they are acting on their own. But if you'll go there, be aware! Their form it no longer of a shinigami…so we do not now what their powers might be."

"I understand! I will take my leave immediately!"

"No! You must wait until the evening so that Kurotsuchi Taicho will provide you a sealer in order to conserve you spiritual power. I don't know if you understood well, Rukia, but the Karakura Representative Shinigami came back last night collapsed due to asphyxiation. There's no way you can breathe normally there in your shinigami form."

* * *

The fugitive landscape made his eyelids heavier and heavier. He felt asleep without knowing it. Form far away it seemed that he heard his father's voice: _"Masaki, you don't want to hang out with people like me. Why won't you go out and find some nice college boy, with good family and good manners?"_

_His voice was different: deep and gentle. It was almost unrecognizable._

_"You just keep saying this because you know you'll be leaving soon. But don't give yourself a wrong impression; I know you'll be back"_

_This voice was a different one and it was much closer to him. He turned and he saw next to him a woman with amber eyes and long blond hair. His heart stopped:_

_"M-m-mom?"_

_The women turned to him smiling:_

_"Oh, Ichigo, don't worry! He always does this. He says that's his way of keeping himself out of trouble, but I know he's doing it only to protect me. Look, she said and turned to show him what seemed to be a street. He knew that place. It was one of the central avenues in Karakura. There, across the street, standing against the wall, with a cigarette in his mouth and a lonesome air, was…his father._

_"Doesn't him look cool with that cigarette?" asked Masaki with the air of totally in loved person._

_"Dad…cool?" said Ichigo laughing._

_"He is! riposted Masaki. "But that's not the reason I like him…He just makes my heart beat so fast and he knows it, because he knows everything about my heart. That's why I love him. I don't care if he's a shinigami and when he'll understand that I'm sure he'll give in…Now he's just scared and he tries to runaway… just like your friend did."_

_"My friend?...What friend?.."_

_Masaki smiled and patted his ruffled hair._

_Indeed, thought to himself, there was no need to mention her name._

_He turned again at his father._

_"You know, mom? Dad does look kind of cool with that cigarette…"_

_"I told you" she added and runaway to him._

_He didn't follow her. From the opposite side of the street he kept watching his parents._

_"Masaki…you came back?" he heard his father's surprised and touched voice. It was so different from the one he knew._

_"No, it's just you who came back…I was just here waiting for you"_

The train suddenly stopped and he opened his eyes.

" Kurosaki-kun…we already arrived?" Orihime asked with a sleepy voice.

Still dazzled by sleep and by the dream from which he was stealed, he tried to look out the window and figure where they were.

"No…" he finally said. "We still have a long way to go" and he closed his eyes again, trying to reproduce the dream he just had.

Orihime frowned. His words appeared to her to be more than what they seemed to be.

"Still a long way to go…"

Somehow those words made her wonder…Ever since she came to that party he was acting strange as if heis mind and thoughts were somewhere else.

* * *

It was almost evening and Rukia had her luggage prepared. Before heading to the Gate she stopped in front of Renji's house as she knew she had a promise to keep.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in the real world?" Renji asked surprised.

"Well of course I should! But how could I, when someone, whom I won't name, keeps asking me to drink with him every night?"

Renji grinned.

"How much time do you have left until your departure?"

"One hour…"

"Would you like me to walk you to the Gate?"

"I wouldn't mind…"

"Come on then! Give me your luggage, I'll carry for you"

"Thank you! I really appreciate it, since I'm already tired…. I don't know how much strength I have left for fighting."

"Did you have a rough day?"

"You could say that…I also received some news which truly shocked me…"

"Such as?"

"It's been told to me that I become a very influent character in Kuchiki clan…"

"And why was that shocking?...Ever since you become the Kuchik inheritor you are a well seen women in Seireitei…"

"I see that you are aware of all the gossips…You must also know then, the rumors about me and Nii-sama…getting close…"

"Will this kind of rumors bother you?"

"Oh, Renji! Stop it! It's not the proper time to enter in this kind of conversation!

"Well it does bother you then!" he added laughing. "But who told you these things?"

"A girl from the Shokun family…I don't think you…"

"Shokun?…I might know her. What's her first name?"

"Natsumi…"

"Nop, the name doesn't say anything to me"

"Well you didn't miss anything…"

"It seems to me or you don't really like her?…"

"It's not that…but the girl it's so strange…and naïve….she so much like…( here she stops for a second and suddenly her face get enlightened) Oh! I remembered! How could have I not seen it before!...Orihime! Yes! She's just like Orihime!"

"Who?" asked Renji confused.

" Inoue…Inoue Orihime, Ichigo's girlfriend!"

"Ah, right, Inoue…Wait! What? She's Ichigo's girlfriend?"

"For 6 years already…" she added monotonously.

"No wonder you couldn't like Natsumi then" Renji added.

"Shouldn't we hurry?" she suddenly asked trying to change the subject. " I think it's late already!"

"Chill, will ya? You still have one hour left!"

* * *

Ichigo looked at his watch. One hour left. He was getting nervous. He looked at Orihime who fell asleep again and gasped.

* * *

She was in front of the gate. She put on the seal she received from the 12th Division and then took her luggage.

"Take care!" Renji shouted. "And come back safe!... Oh! And don't forget: if you'll need my help just call!"

"I will Renji! I'm leaving now! See you later!"

* * *

The train decreased its speed so Ichigo got up and took the luggage.

"Come on Orihime, wake up! We're almost there!"

* * *

She stepped into the Gate…

* * *

The train stopped and he was heading for the exit.

"Is Karin-chan waiting for us?" asked Orihime.

"No, I told her we'll take a cab" he answered and stepped on the platform.

There he stopped looking around as if it was his first time seeing Karakura Train Station. Behind him Orihime also stopped, but with a troubled expression:

"There's no spiritual pressure around"

"Sorry?" Ichigo added.

Orihime frowned.

"It's something strange around here…"

"Well I don't sense anything…let's go and search for a cab"

* * *

The moment she stepped into her real world her eyes widened in shocked and she dropped her luggage. Her shinigami eyes saw a Karakura turned upside down. She could sense the spiritual pressure absorbed by creatures who looked neither shingami, neither hollows…but more like zombies. So these were the prisoners. Before putting herself any other questions, she instantly drawn out her zampakuto and shouted:

"Tsughi no mai: Hakuren!"

Fortunately those creatures were too many for the spiritual pressure which was left and too weak at the same time. She destroyed them with a single strike. Then she started to go along the whole town to clean it from those zombie shinigamis. And as she was walking above the streets she was unconsciously taking the road to the Kurosaki's manor, as it was the road she knew the best. There, she found shocked the biggest number of prisoners and hollows. She took her zanpakuto in order to draw her first dance but then she hesitated as she saw in that sea of haotic zombies, one with a stronger appearance. His skin had the same sick and soil color; his clothes (once maybe a shihakusho) were know all shredded and discolored... yet his body seemed well composed and his eyes full of life and power. His eyes which were fixing her!

"You…shinigami!" spoke the creature with disgust.

She knew what was coming next. Prepared, she tightened her zanpakuto while the creature was rushing to her… but then her attention was disturbed again by the presence of a familiar reiatsu. She turned and saw a yellow car stopping in front of the house. Orihime got out from it, followed by…Ichigo!

_Ichigo!_

Her heart stopped and she almost dropped her sword.

_She could no longer move._

Orihime gasped scared and she activated her protective shield while Ichigo was confused.

_But she couldn't move…_

She didn't even observed Orihime's relieved expression when she saw her.

_Rukia, the shinigami who supposed to save them all…She could no longer move_.

She kept watching Ichigo shouting at Orihime…and that big Hollow approaching them…and that zombie creature who stopped at half of his distance, when his attention was caught by Orihime's shield. He growled and suddenly abandoned her, rushing to Orihime…and Ichigo!

In that moment she regained her senses and retook her zanpakuto. She knew she couldn't take them both, the hollow and the zombie creature by a single strike. She had no other chance but to…

"Oi! Zombie!" she shouted.

The creature stopped and turned to her full of anger:

"You… filthy …shinigmi! How dare you!"

Rukia frowned her eyebrows. She opened her mouth and spoke:

"**BAN KAI"**

* * *

The cab stopped and Ichigo got out to take the luggage. Orihime followed him, but he next moment she freezed in fear.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Ho….Ho…." she tried to pronounce but she was terrified by the scene of a multitude of hollows and zombie creatures absolving the spiritual pressure.

"Hollows?" shouted Ichigo. Are there hollows?"

Orhime didn't answer but she activated her shield as a big hollow approached. The hollow broke the shield and try to grab both of them. He didn't succeed but both of them were hurt.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted.

She got up trying to reactivate her shield but when she saw Ichigo bleeding she blocked in worry and she couldn't succeed.

"Ichigo!" she mumbled crying and she saw approaching a terrifying creature looking like a rotten espada. She thought everything was over… But then she turned as she heard a voice: _"Rukia? Was that Rukia?"_

'

The hollow was approaching again. He didn't see it, but he felt it! There was no other way! **He got up and led his hand to the necklace…the sealer of his powers.**

'

"_Yes it's Rukia_!" she told herself relieved and she reactivated the shield. She wanted to tell Ichigo that everything will be alright, but when she saw his hand over the necklace, the only thing she could shout was: "**Wait! There's no need, Ichigo! Waaaaait**!"

He couldn't listen to her: the necklace was already ripped.

His body felt unconscious. His shinigami powers were relieved in a space with no spiritual pressure: he couldn't breathe or move.

'Karakura covered in horror' , 'Orihime shouting in tears', 'Hollows', 'Zombies' . He saw them all in flashes of one second, and before he could recognize the familiar winter breeze, during the same second he heard:

**BANKAI!**

He saw two strips of white reiatsu making a spiral into the sky. The spiral slowly separated and transformed itself into propeller with started to destroy all the hollows and the zombies around. Above that propeller he saw the silhouette of a terrifying and beautiful snow goddess. Her long black hair was rising on the pressure of her reiatsu. Her clothes were white as the snow and her zanpakuto clear as the moon light. Her eyes were unforgivable. He knew those eyes. He knew that purple.

She drawn her sword and shouted: "_Sing, Sode no Shirayuki_!"

"_Rukia…"_ his heart spoke.

That moment her zapakuto broke in ice splinter which followed the rotten creature. The splinters entered to his right arm, which broke as if it was make of glass.

The creature started to laugh:

"Is that all your Bankai can do?"

Rukia didn't answer and stood still above the propeller of her white reiatsu. The creature then approached her violently and the reiatsu formed again a spiral protecting her.

"Get out of there, you coward"

"Believe me…" Rukia said coldly "You don't want me come out of this shield"

Angered, the creature absorbed the last remains of spiritual pressure in the atmosphere and transformed them in his own power. He directed it to Rukia's shield, but her reiatsu seemed indestructible. Then the creature drew its zanpakuto:

"Let's see with what sword will you fight right now since you already used it trying to poison me…"

Rukia didn't say a word but she raised the handler of the zanpakuto and passed it trough her reiastu shield. The zanpakuto gained this manner a blade of glass.

The creature looked at her troubled.

" Tell me, creature…what it your name?" she asked with an ice voice.

The creature laughed:

" You stupid shinigami dog! I am no longer one of you so I can have a name…I am the prisoner nr 10"

" Wery well prisoner nr 10…I will teach you what it means to speak in a improper manner to he heir to the Kuchiki Clan."

Prisonner's eyes widened at the sound of that name.

"You, will die now!" she added while she got out of the shiled and shunpo-ed to the Prisoner. He drew his sword and the moment he encountered Rukia's zanpakuto, the last one broke in thousands of splinters.

The prisoner started to laugh at Rukia's defeat, but then he saw a cold smile on the her lips. He opened his mouth to shout but the next moment his body broke the same manner as his arm.

"The song is over" Rukia spoke.

The two strips of her reitatsu rotated once again, destroying the last trace of Hollows and Prisoners and then they both broke in a calm rain of snow.

She came down to the street and turned to Ichigo.

He saw that pair of sad, purple eyes approaching him. He saw her clothes made of silk and snow. He saw her long black hair… But he couldn't move.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't speak.

He could only feel her cold hands over his chicks.

"Why Ichigo? Why did you do such a stupid thing? Haven't I told you that I will protect everything dear to you?"

She put her hand on his forehead and then he felt he can breathe again. He got up and saw he was in his human form again.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright? You're bleeding!" Orhime shouted crying.

But he couldn't look at her. His eyes were fixed on Rukia and her beautiful bankai form. So beautiful that he would have burst into tears if he didn't see in the first place her eyes wet. Just like him, she also couldn't see Orihime. She approached him and took him in her arms. She tried to hide by biting her lips and covering her face in his clothes but it was useless… He felt her tears on his shoulders.

"So cold…and yet she has such warm tears" he thought.

His eyes were wide open and he was watching he snow that her zanpakuto left behind. Due to the hot temperature it instantly melted, touching the ground as a quick summer rain.

"**Rukia…" he whispered…" Rukia…It seems to rain again…"**

She startled and hid her eyes from that sight. _No…not the rain_

"I'm sorry!...I'm so sorry, Ichigo!" she shouted through her tears.

And then he black out…

* * *

**Thank you in advance for reding! Until next time, i'm waiting for your opinion :)**


	6. A frozen ocean of rain

**Hello!:) Firstly, i am sorry about my grammar mistakes. I do need help concerning my english! So please, help me!**

** Secondly, here you have a mini chapter. Even if it's little i wanted to put it separately , since it concentrates the whole essence of this story.**

* * *

I am falling…unconscious…

'

'

_I never seemed to notice before, but Rukia broke my heart: She knew how much I hated the rain and still, she made it start again. _

_The last thing I remember was the snow of her zanpakuto melting in a cold rain over me…over us. She had her arms around me. She was near again. And I was hating myself for being that happy to have her close when I know…. she won't stay for long._

_I can still feel that cold rain over me…I can still feel her warm tears over my shoulders and I still hate myself for hating the fact that I made her cry. Back then I never wanted to make her cry. Now I wonder if other guys made her cry before me…In fact, i wish that other guys could have been before me, so that she won't be like me. I don't know If I could survive knowing that her heart is as broke as mine because of my ignorance…because I couldn't left everything behind and follow her._

_Could it be my fault then?_

_If a chance would be given to me, I would do things differently all over again: Firstly, i would confess right after I will save her from execution. I can't blame myself for not being sure of my feelings until now. I always knew that she was the one who once stopped the rain from falling. _

_I always knew she was the one …_

…_The only one. _

_You, snow demon! For me you were warm as a summer day! I wish I could turn back time and have that summer all over again! Because ever since you left, in my world it started to rain again…and slowly, during the past 6 years, it became an ocean… _

_Now that I admitted all my feelings, i am afraid that after looking at you tonight, I won't be able to look at any other women ever…and furthermore, I won't be able to talk or…. breathe again. They're just childish fears, aren't they? Now I feel as if it's the end of my world, because you're so close and yet so far. But it won't be, right? Because in the bottom of my heart I know that time heals everything… One day, you won't be around, but this won't mean that I'll stop making love to my wife or raise properly my children. I will probably have a job on which I'll spend my time looking forward to the week-ends. I will certainly still be fighting with my father during holiday visits and be overprotective with my sisters. In other words, I'll have all that little and superficial happiness that every normal person have. _

_But will it be enough since ever since I met you, I'm no longer normal or superficial? I am afraid to receive an answer…I am afraid because I already know it and I don't want to destroy the fragile happiness I might have in your absence… So i decided to not drown myself in the rain of my inner world. Instead I will ask your ice zanpakuto to freeze all my sorrow._

_Even so… all that will be left of me after your departure will be only… _

_A frozen ocean of rain._

_So don't dare to leave yet! Not until I wake up! Because it's amazing how a naïve heart can crush so easily all my rationality when you're around:_

_No matter how much it hurts…and no matter how much it will keep hurting…_

_I still need… I still want you, Rukia._

_'_

_'_

I am falling…apart.


	7. Sons and lovers

**Hello! New chapter! Enjoy and R&R :)**

* * *

The Prisoner was defeated.

The next second she instinctively turned to Ichigo who had broken his seal and who was now in his shinigami form. Since there was no spiritual pressure, he was suffocating and he couldn't move. She knew he was in pain as she knew his eyes were fixed on her in shock during the whole fight. Now she was approaching him and somehow she felt like crying. Was it because she hasn't seen him in years in his shinigami uniform? Was it because he was in pain? Was it because he had broken the sealer of his powers? There was no need for that! She had all under control!

She saw him falling in his knees almost passing out so she took his face into her palms:

"Why Ichigo? Why did you do such a stupid thing? Haven't I told you that I will protect everything dear to you?"

Her voice was cracking and her lips were trembling. She put her palm on his forehead and turned him back in his human form. Immediately he got up and started to breathe deeply and loudly.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright? You're bleeding!" Orihime started to shout, crying.

Indeed! He was bleeding. He had a head injury. It was her fault! She should have been more careful! She should have used Bankai from the beginning! With all these heavy thoughts, she kept standing in front of him speechless watching how… he was starring back at her with empty eyes. Was he even seeing her? She couldn't bear that look. It was hurting her too much…so, without thinking, she jumped into his arms and embraced him with all her left strength. She couldn't abstain herself anymore so she set free all her feelings… But, why was she crying? Because he was injured? Because he had missed him? Because she was tired of hiding her sorrow?...

She felt the rain falling over them. It was the melting ice of her zanpakuto :

"Rukia…Rukia it seems to rain again…"

Those words broke her heart. She knew she was the one who made all that rain fall… again and again…

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Ichigo"

And then she felt his body falling unconscious… That brought her back to reality!

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki!" yelled Orihime scared and pulled her away so she can embrace Ichigo.

Without riposte, she stepped back and saw Isshin along with his daughters, coming out from the house.

"Dad! Dad!" Orihime yelled. "Hurry up! Kurosaki's injured!

"_Dad?... Did she just call Isshin 'dad'?_" Rukia told herself as she saw 'the old man' passing in front of her as if she didn't exist. He was closely followed by Yuzu.

The only one who stopped next to her was Karin:

"So you're back, huh?" she told her in her specific cold manner.

Rukia widened her eyes but she couldn't say a word.

"You stupid child ! Why did you have to rip the necklace? Rukia was already here!" she heard Isshin's voice shouting in the street as he was carrying an unconscious Ichigo.

"What? Rukia-chan is here?" immediately Yuzu asked.

The same moment Orihime stopped in front of her:

"Thank you Kuchiki-san! You saved us both !"

But Rukia was still mute and shocked.

"Come on Orihime! Hurry up!" shouted Isshin "I'll you need to heal Ichigo!"

"I'm coming Dad!" Orihime answered and she disappeared from her sight.

Stoned, Rukia watched them all was leaving.

"Ar you coming or what?"

She turned surprised. It was Karin. Without knowing what she was doing she followed the girl.

"By the way…" she added "Nice outfit"

Rukia looked at herself surprised: She still was in her bankai form.

The moment she stepped into the house, she heard again Isshin's voice shouting annoyed and troubled:

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid child! He had to break the necklace! Now when there's no spiritual pressure! He could have got himself killed!"

"I'll finish healing Kurosaki-kun in a moment!" the low voice of Orihime was heard from the living room.

"When you finish I'll move him in his room" Isshin added.

Rukia stepped into the room and she saw the unconscious Ichigo. Something pinched her inside.

"Rukia! Thank Goodness you were there! Otherwise he would have been dead now!"

Those were the first words Isshin had addressed her in years. So familiar, as if they haven't seen each other since yesterday.

"Ichigo it's stronger than he looks…I'm sure he would have also managed without me" she said."But this doesn't change the fact that he's stupid! I'm sure that Soul Society it's already informed about the broken seal!"

"I'm done! You can move him in our room, dad"

Rukia looked again troubled at the sound of "dad" on Orihime's lips.

"You stupid child! He's a stupid child, Rukia! said Ishhin again, almost crying. "I don't need those bastards from Gotei 13th to burst in his life again. He just started to have a normal one!"

"I'll go prepare the room for nii-chan !" Yuzu said and went upstairs.

"Rukia, should Karin prepare a futon for you in her room?" Isshin asked before he lift Ichigo in his arms.

"There's no need I can take the closet in Ichigo's room…This way someone will keep an eye on him tonight…"

"Rukia… Actually…" begun Isshin not very confident.

Next to him Orihime lowered her face.

"Are you sure you want the closet?" insisted Isshin.

Rukia was confused.

"Actually that room belongs now to Ichi-nii and Orihime…" Karin added coldly.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"No, Kuchiki-san! Don't worry!…." begun Orihime with her soft voice. "You can sleep there if you want, and I will sleep with Karin-chan"

Rukia looked at both of them puzzled.

"I think… I will go to Urahara's…" she finally said. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience!"

"Nonsense! shouted Isshin. "My daughter came to visit after years of absence and you think I'll sent her to sleep among strangers?"

"Daughter?" Rukia asked ironically.

"Yes…Daughter" confirmed Karin…"You're just like a sister to me…or to Ichi-nii"

Rukia's eyes widened again.

"I think that's enough for tonight!" concluded Isshin annoyed as he lifted Ichigo. "Karin, go and prepare a futon for Rukia! Orihime, go and check if the bed's been made in your room!" and before disappearing he gave Rukia a meaningful look.

* * *

It was past midnight and she didn't approached yet Karin's room. She was still sitting at the kitchen table with the lights off.

"I thought you were on my side…" she suddenly said.

"You told me there was no side to take since you were not part of this game, haven't you?" Isshin answered as he stepped into the moon light from the corridor.

Rukia smiled with a sad expression.

"You do know how to twist my words!"

"These are words from 6 years ago." he added. "I thought you were gone…so i couldn't make him wait for you... forever…"

"Maybe you were right…but still…you had to let her move in here?"

Isshin tried to fake a smile:

"She moved by herself, it's not like I have insisted for her to do so…However, I had no reason to refuse her since she had no intention of leaving his side. Weren't we the ones who wanted him to have a normal and happy life?"

"And do you think he will still have a normal life after he broke the seal?"

Ishhin didn't answer and Rukia remembered Ichigo's expression as he was standing in the rain.

"I wonder if we were right and if this is what he really wanted…I sure he desired college…but I don't think he ever wished to have his shinigami powers taken."

"Yet you were the one who proposed the sealer to Gotei13…"

"And didn't you agreed with it?" riposte Rukia.

"I did! And I still do! But i'm sure that Soul Society would pressure him to have his powers back now that we have this Prisoner's Revolt"

"I can handle this!" she shouted. "You saw my bankai! I promised to protect this town for him so he could have a normal life! But if he wants his powers back I won't stop him this time!"

He bowed his head with a thoughtful expression:

"Rukia…I just want my son to be happy. I think you can understand this!" he added with the voice of a worried parent.

"Then we shouldn't decide his happiness by ourselves …"

"Perhaps you are right …And we should discuss about this tomorrow morning. I'm sure that Gotei 13 won't burst here in the middle of the night…So you should also go and have some rest…"

"…I don't want to disturb Karin" she answered.

Isshin lift his eyebrows distrustful and then he laughed:

"If you are so fond of closets I can borrow you mine"

"Shut up! You pervert old man! You haven't changed a bit!" she shouted.

Isshin laughed again.

"Have your way then! But i'm going to bed…..Oh! And just for the record Rukia…" he said while he was heading to the stairs " I still am on your side…"

Rukia's eyes widened, but before she could say something, Isshin added:

"Don't bother to thank me…let's just say that I have a weakness for lost causes"

He wanted to laugh again, but in front of the stairs he stopped as he saw Ichigo's figure in the dark. He must have heard all the conversation. Isshin frowned his eyebrows for a second and then, he continued to climb the stairs:

"It's strage, Rukia" he added "The people we love the most are the ones who hurt us the most!"

She waited for his steps to move further and then she said to herself:

"Hmm…You are a crazy old man…but you know the truth better than anyone"

Then she lift her head and saw a silhouette next to the stairs :

"What old man? You're already back?"

"Can't sleep either?" Ichigo's voice was heard.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Ichigo, it's that you?"

He stepped into the moonlight and she saw him well. Tall, with ruffled orange hair and a torn expression.

"How are your injuries?" she asked him.

"Inoue healed them all"

"Good to hear that…"

"Yeah…"

And silence fell between them for a few moments as neither of them didn't know what to say.

"What were those?" he suddenly asked.

"What 'those'?"

"Those zombie creatures…"

"Oh…" she said with a bored air. "Just some escaped Prisoners from Seireitei who feed on spiritual pressure and who are organizing a revolt in order…to take over the Soul Society…or the entire world..or who knows what else."

"You don't seem troubled by their presence"

"Ichigo…" she added irritated. "We both know we have seen enemies more terrifying than this, during our existence"

Ichigo looked around.

"I don't feel their presence anymore…"

"Well…of course you don't since I've chased them away"

"I can sense your presence though…"

Rukia frowned her eyebrows confused.

"Your reiatsu…I meant…I really missed that ability…Somehow, now that the seal is broken I feel that I'm myself again "

"Right…" she added with the same bored air.

"I'll help you get rid of those Prisoners or whatever you called them, if they'll be back" he added enthusiastically.

"They will, certainly…but I think I can manage them…"

Ichigo remembered then her bankai.

"So you achieved bankai…"

"Well… a lot can happen in 6 years, Ichigo!" she answered annoyed.

Ichigo gasped. He could no more ignore her bad mood:

"And why do you make it sound as if it's my fault for not being there these past 6 years? Weren't you the one who said that we shouldn't see each other anymore?"

"Well…maybe…Oh! Com'on, Ichigo! It's late! Weren't you supposed to be sleeping with your wife at this hour?"

Ichigo frowned his eyebrows annoyed:

"Inoue's not my wife!"

"Right!" added Rukia ironically.

"She is not!" he shouted.

"She's not your wife…but she lives with you and she calls Isshin "dad"!…Oh! Wait! Maybe your family adopted her and meanwhile she became your sister!" she shouted with the same sarcastic tone of voice.

"She's not my wife!"

"Yet!"

"Rukia!" he yelled. "You're pissing me off! We haven't seen each other in 6 years and that's the way you're acting on our reunion?"

"Fuck off! I already saved your ass, once this evening! What else were you expecting?"

"Well I saved your ass hundreds of times before!"

"Then we're even! Plus it's not like we haven't see each other in years! Maybe you have forgotten the party, two weeks ago!"

"Oh, right Rukia! The party on which you disappeared without saying goodbye!" Ichigo responded annoyed.

"Well give me a reason for which i should have remained…when I went to your room and i burst into your wife there!"

"She's not my wife! Wait!...WHAT? You went to my room in the middle of the night? Why?"

"It's none of business ! I was drunk! "

"Fuck, Rukia! Of course it's my business since your were in my room….You were drunk? …WAIT! Don't tell me you were…"

And here Ichigo put his hand over his mouth shocked. Rukia's face turned red.

"Oh, my! Rukia! I can't believe how stupid I was!...I…

But before he could say anything else, she grabbed a porcelain plate and she threw it in his direction.

"FUCK, RUKIA!" he yelled. " I didn't knew Inoue was coming!…And I was so drunk …and all those college mates were there…and…

Here he stopped, noticing how lame his excuses were.

"Cut it off Ichigo! There was nothing wrong with that party…it was your true live there! It was me, the one who didn't fit in that picture! "

"WHAT?"

"ADMIT IT ICHIGO! I'M NOT PART OF YOUR LIFE ANYMORE!" she yelled.

His eyes widened in shock wondering if he really heard those words from her mouth. When he understood that there was no 'taking back', he bowed his face disappointed.

"Weren't you the one who wanted this from the beginning?" he finally said with a low voice.

"The hell I wanted a broken heart!" she riposted. "I just wanted the best for you!"

He lift his face surprised and her eyes widened, scared because she had never spoke of her feelings before. She immediately put her hands over her mouth, in order to prevent other confessions. That reaction made him even sadder:

"The best, Rukia? …But, haven't I told you before…what is best for me?..."

She lowered her face.

"Stop it Ichigo! Please… just stop it! She said with an almost crying voice. "It's too late…and it doesn't matter anymore…"

"Stupid! How can you say…that it doesn't matter?" he whispered and slowly approached her.

When she lifted her head prepared to throw another sarcastic line, he was already next to her with arms wide open.

"Just keep your mouth shut and don't ruin the moment!" he said as he took her in his arms. "Maybe you don't know yet, but you never stopped being a part of my life….even when you seemed to be farther then ever, I kept you hidden in the corner of my mind, waiting for a moment like this to get you out of there. You asked me to enjoy this world and I did…but I never forgot you…I never wanted to do so, even though, it hurt me more than anything else.

"Ichigo…I.." she begun with a confused voice.

"Shhh! Just keep your mouth shut, will you? I'm sure if you won't, you'll certainly ruin this moment!" and while he said that he held her tighter. She gave up! She could no longer listen to her senses! Slowly, she closed her eyes…She knew he was getting closer. But how close could he get?

"I should have done this ,years ago…" he whispered.

Hearing those words, she opened her eyes and she saw his lips approaching her's. In that moment she regained her rationality and pushed him away with an angry expression:

"Then you should have done it years ago… not now!" she spoke.

Ichigo looked at her confused … blocked.

"You still have your wife waiting for you in bed!" she added with the coldness of her brother.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Those words were for him a cold shower which brought him back to reality. The moments spent with her seemed cropped from another world. He couldn't believe he forgot about Orihime!

"I-I'm…sorry" he said hardly.

She turned for a second and looked at him. She wanted to remain silent, she wanted to ignore her angriness but she couldn't:

"You should be better apologizing to her…not to me!"

He felt his stomach aching.

"I'll just blame it on that head injury you had…" she added and left the kitchen.

Yes, his stomach was aching. It was that guilt sensation…He lift his head and watched her go.

If only he could… blame it all on a head injury…

* * *

Ishhin and Karin were woken up by the sound of broken dishes. They both got up, thinking of going downstairs to check if everything is alright, but at the top of the stairs, they stopped as they saw Ichigo embracing Rukia. At that sight, Karin's eyebrows frowned:

"I never hated her… But if she breaks once again Ichi-nii's heart, I'll break her throat in sleep!" she said.

"Shut up, Karin! And go to bed!" said Isshin in one of his rare moments of seriousness.

With no other comment Karin went back to her room. When he heard the door of this daughter's room closing, he also saw Rukia pulling back Ichigo and leaving the room.

Isshin bit his lips troubled.

"Karin should forgive me!...But I know that you would have done the same, Masaki!" he whispered.

Then approaching the stairs he shouted: "Oi!"

Ichigo immediately turned his head and saw his father coming downstairs.

" What are you doing, old man? Weren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Actually I was asleep…until you started to demolish the house and you woke me up" he said as he looked at the porcelain's crocks. " You know? That was one of Masaki's favorites…"

"You saw it, didn't you?" Ichigo suddenly said.

Isshin looked at him but he didn't say a word. He took a chair and sat at the kitchen table.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Ichigo insisted.

"Would you like to have me saying how disappointed I am on you?"

Ichigo clinched his fists. That guilt feeling stroke him again.

"Nothing happened…" he said, but he was more trying to convince himself.

"Nothing, indeed?" asked Ishhin with a calm yet surprised voice.

Ichigo gave him a torn expression.

"Maybe nothing happened, in fact…" continued the father. "But could you tell me that also nothing happened here? And he put a finger on his son's chest.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"If you really like to use the word 'nothing' you should better admit that nothing is what changed in your heart during the last 9 years…"

He watched his father speechless. Isshin gasped and turned to the porcelain's crocks:

" You know you'll have to clean that up, right?"

Ichigo gasped annoyed and finally he got up from the table to take the brume.

"But not now, you stupid child!"

Ichigo turned to his father confused.

"Now, you should just go after her…"

Ichigo's eyes widened again.

"…Or are you waiting for her to go back to Soul Society?...And maybe another death execution as an excuse to enter there?"

Ichigo punched the table with his fists.

"How can you ask me to do something like this?..." he spoke trough his teeth as Orihime's image kept appearing in his mind.

"I'm not asking you to do anything." Isshin answered calmly. "I'm only asking you to be happy, Ichigo"

Ichigo, put his forehead on the table and passed his hands over his ruffled hair.

"This human life it's too short to have the time to live to the full the love, the sorrow, the guilt and in the end the happiness." continued Ishhin. "You might end up dead before you'll overcome your guilt…and wouldn't that be a waste? If there is only one thing that you could enjoy here to the full, I wish that could be 'happiness'."

"What would you know, dad, about my happiness?"

"I always thought that a good parent knows his child better than the child knows himself…Just don't try insinuate that I failed at this rubric!"

Ichigo gasped with his eyes still facing the floor, but he didn't contradict his father.

"If you don't hurry, you might loose her reiatsu…"

" That would be impossible…That's the most familiar scent I know…I could find it anywhere"

"Then anywhere is indeed, where she might be…"

Isshin's voice was deep and calm as Ichigo never heard it before. He raised his forehead from the table. The way his father was standing right now in the pale moonbeam, with eyes facing thoughtfully the dark window, made him remembered the dream he had earlier in the train.

"Dad…" he mumbled. "Did you ever tell mom to not hang around you and find a nice college boy instead?"

Isshin's eyes widened surprised.

"I often told her that before we got married…But how would you know that?"

Ichigo smiled.

"Now it makes sense…why do you care so much about Rukia…your stories do reassemble a little…"

"It's so strange Ichigo you keep searching other persons to compare me with but you fail to see the most important resemblance. Ichigo, even if you don't notice it, you and me, are alike."

" You mean that I'm also an eccentric, loud, pervert old man?" said Ichigo while he got up from the table.

"Oi!" riposted Isshin. "I'm not as old as you think!"

"Right, you're a shinigami… you're even older!" Ichigo added as he was heading to the main corridor.

When, he heard him putting his snickers on, Ishhin added:

"I meant that both, you and I have the courage to stand up and fight for what we love…"

Ichigo stopped with a smile before he could open the door and leave.

His father tried to chase away Masaki…He tried to keep her out of troubles, the same way Rukia was doing now with him...maybe, he even tried to runaway and eventually he came back. He turned his world upside down so he could be next to her the short time of a human life. He must have known from the beginning the consequences and the weight of the life he gave up in order to be part of her's and the pain he will suffer when that short time will be over… and yet none of this scared him..

He remembered again the image of his father, as it appeared him in the dream: That lonesome man, standing against the wall and having a smoke… He was proud, to be his son.

"Dad" he added " Mom was right…you do look cool when you smoke"

After he heard the entrance door closing, Ishhin smiled and gasped at the same time.

'_See, Masaki? We do are alike!_'

* * *

Byakuya passed the gates of his manor and instinctively, he turned his eyes to Rukia's room. The lights were off. Of course they were off! She must have been already in the real word.

"Okerinasai, Lord Kuchiki!" one of the servants said.

He kept looking at the darkness of her room. It's been only 2 weeks since she returned and now she was away again. He couldn't help himself but wonder if that old game of splitting her time between Ichigo and her Kuchiki duties has started again. He couldn't help himself but ask which one from these two was being pleasure for her and which one was being a burden…

"Lord Kuchiki, the meal is ready…where would you like to have it served?"

When he found out about the Prisoner's escape to the real world, he was decided to keep it a secret form her as long as he could…perhaps until another lieutenant was eager to offer himself for the mission. As a matter a fact, before Rukia burst in his office he was thinking of sending Renji.

It was not jealousy…but he couldn't bear the feeling of having his exclusivity taken. It was a thought that scratched his mind… No matter what, she still preffered… Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Lord Kuchiki?..."

Byakuya gave a menacing gaze to the insistent servant and then he made his way to his dorms.

* * *

At the 12th division headquarters, the 3rd seat, Akon, stood still in front of the big survey screen.

He asked for a hell butterfly to be sent to Yamamoto's headquarters with the message: " Kurosaki Ichigo's sealer was broken. His shinigami's powers were released."

"This might be interesting" he told himself when the butterfly disappeared.

* * *

Ichigo went to the roof of the house, knowing that she was there.

"Still mad?" he begun with a forced good mood.

Rukia turned to him with a straight face.

"Well, of course you can't be mad since you blame it on the head injury!" he added faking a large grin which made him think of his father's words. They do were alike. And yet... "Can I seat next to you?"

* * *

**Thanks in advance for reading! The next chapter will be out in a week ( plus , minus): Wedding plans, Inoue asks Ichigo to learn Rukia how to dance, Byakuya receives a visit.. and so on ...Until then, waiting for your impressions. ( and correct me if you find grammar, spelling erros)**


	8. It's 5 O'Clock in the Morning part 2

**Hi, there! It's been quite a while! ...the reason it's an initial intention of cancelling the story. However here it's a new chapter. It's not something extraordinary. Mostly there are IchiRuki moments...a smooth chapter ( just like the calm before the storm). Things will precipitate later.  
**

**Again, english it's giving me a hard time so please be indulgent with my mistakes.**

**And last but not least. A question for all Bleach fans...( especially for Buyakuya's fans). I was shocked after reading the 502 manga chap. It's Byakuya really dead?**

** A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO CJ WHO STOOD 6 HOURS TO REVIEW MY SPELLING/ GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

* * *

"May I sit next to you?" asked Ichigo with a wide grin across his face, attempting not to anger her yet again.

She turned to him with a straight face, but before she could even give him permission he had already sat down on the roof beside her.

"Ichigo…it's late. I think you should be heading to bed" said Rukia with a tired voice. "No matter what you'd say I'm sure that you're…"

"No, my wife is not waiting for me…" Ichigo interrupted with a soft voice and gentle smile on his face.

"I thought you said she's not your wife" added Rukia trying to keep her rather cold composure.

"Well, she's not…yet!" he said, mimicking her earlier words.

The irony in his voice led to a slight smile to appear on her face.

"See?" he added. "You finally smiled!…which means that you're no longer upset with me anymore, right?"

She sighed, but didn't say anything. Ichigo simply laughed.

"So I guess that you're still playing the upset one huh?"

Rukia turned to him rather surprised. It was the first time in years that they were having a proper conversation… and she couldn't help but notice how much he had changed. He was insistent, sure of his actions and was playing with words in a way that she was unable to even respond. She lowered her face, wondering to herself where the child that not so long ago she could play around her fingers had gone to. Ichigo had grown into a man. She clinched her fists. Was that regret? Or was it insecurity?

"It's kind of hot here…I was really getting used to the cool weather in Tokyo…" he said with a relaxed expression.

She bit her lip. What was she supposed to say now? His confidence and his natural air about him were making her truly nervous. She felt like a little girl and not a shinigami five times older than him.

"Too hot, don't you think?" he added with a sigh, as he lay next to her.

'This is too stupid. I'm acting as if I were….No! No! No! It can't be! I must pull myself together!' she told herself and drew her zanpakuto. She cut the air above them and suddenly a cold winter breeze chilled the atmosphere. "Better?" she added.

Ichigo lifted his eyebrows:

"Nice… I didn't know you could do something like that with your zanpakuto…"

"There are a lot of things I can do with Sode no Shirayuki actually."

"Then you must have a close relationship within your inner world…" he whispered.

"Why do you make it sound as if you are envious of me?"

"Because I am, a little… I haven't visited that old man Zangetsu in years"

"You could do that now if you wanted…the sealer is still broken"

"I wonder about that…" he said and closed his eyes, enjoying the blessing of the cool breeze in the hot summer night. "To visit him now…it would be as hard as having a proper conversation with you"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Ichigo" she mumbled.

"Don't mention it Rukia….because I know; time has passed…and things have changed… and I'm afraid from it all, the thing that has changed the most is myself… so in this state it would be hard for me face Zangetsu."

"You just need time Ichigo…" she said gently.

"Time you say?... And then you promise that everything will go back to normal?"

She smiled:

"Of course…"

"Even the two of us?" he added troubled.

Her eyes widened, while her lips remained half opened and mute. Watching her reaction, he gasped sadly:

"I'm sure this will truly take some time…But I really wonder how much time we have together…"

Her eyebrows frowned.

"You don't have to think about it right now…"

"Right…" he whispered, obviously unpleased with her answer. A reaction which only made her feel more uncomfortable.

"We better think about those escaped prisoners which could return any moment now…" she added in an attempt to comfort him by changing the subject. "Didn't you say that you wanted to help?"

He immediately grinned.

"Ooooh….I see! So you do need my help!"

"As if!" she answer stifled. "I was just trying to be nice!"

"Admit it! You do need someone to watch your ass!"

She rolled her eyes annoyed at his comments.

"First of all…even if I needed someone "to watch my ass" I wouldn't be asking someone who hasn't trained himself in over 6 years….and secondly, I really don't need anyone to keep me safe…You were there this evening…you saw my bankai"

Ichigo remembered then, the ruthless goddess dressed in snow and moonlight that cut into pieces an army of hollows and prisoners without any hesitation. A terrifying strength should be the words to describe her bankai best, yet there was another word which echoed throughout his mind at that moment:

"Your bankai is so….beautiful" he whispered.

Her eyes immediately softened and her expression had filled with pride.

"I should remain modest…but Sode no Shirayuki munaraito is the most beautiful bankai in the Soul Society…"

"Of course" added Ichigo "Nothing less than what I was expecting from the most beautiful zanpakuto!"

Rukia smiled.

"Well I trust your being honest… since you know quite a lot about my zanpakuto"

"However I am the only person except from you who has fought with it"

"I think Nii-sama also fought with it…in its materialized form"

"That stiffed guy fought against your zanpakuto, not with your zanpakuto itself…"

"Ichigo!" she riposted. "I will not tolerate anyone speaking improperly about my brother!"

Ichigo's eyes widened:

"Geez, Rukia! Calm down! You're starting to sound like him…"

Rukia's eyebrows frowned giving a menacing look, but Ichigo simply snorted with amusement.

"Still…that makes me kind of special, right? Being the only one who ever held your zanpakuto… or should I say, the most beautiful zanpakuto in the Soul Society?"

Rukia's expression softened yet again and a slight smile appeared in the corner of her little and thick lips.

"When you fought with her, it wasn't beautiful at all…It immediately took the shape of your strength and it looked more like a butcher's utensil…Poor Sode no Shirayuki"

"Oi! Don't make jokes about my strength!"

Rukia laughed.

"Honestly Ichigo… It was ugly!"

"It was not ugly…It was just….different!"

"Yeah…right!"

"Really…it was a truly different and unique experience to fight with someone else's zanpakuto…"

Rukia turned to him her eyes filled with curiosity.

"How was it fighting with Sode no Shirayuki?" she asked.

Ichigo turned his eyes to the starry sky with a dreamy expression. After almost 10 years bringing to life all those old memories. It was the same as trying to recall a dream from his childhood. His very first dream:

"At the beginning I felt as if all the power that I unconsciously held inside me awakened. At that moment I knew nothing about your zanpakuto, not even its name…but somehow, I felt that no matter how much of my strength was transferred within it, it would never really belong to me. Your zanpakuto never failed me. It responded consciously to each and every of my commands but despite that, I knew that its true loyalty never laid in my hands… and for that reason I perceived it as a stranger…a little…"

Rukia didn't respond immediately and for a couple of seconds they remained silent.

"Ichigo…as a shinigami you should know very well that our souls lay in our zanpakutos…So when you held my zanpakuto…you could have also said that you help my soul into your hands"

He smiled.

"I guess that's what made our relationship so special"

Rukia turned to him with a sarcastic expression.

"You just said that that you felt strange when you were holding my zanpakuto."

"I said "a little…strange" he added trying to defend himself. "And wasn't it normal? Sode no Shirayuki belongs to you. It would have been wrong for it to become attached to me!"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Wait!...don't tell me she really did" Ichigo continued almost shocked. "What did she tell you when you got her back?"

Rukia gasped:

"She said she missed me"

"Only that?" he added not fully convinced.

"Well at that moment I was pretty surprised even by those words. Sode no Shirayuki has never really been to open when it comes to her feelings. After all, she is an ice zanpakuto, right?"

And Rukia lied on the roof with closed eyes, admiring the starry sky she was starting to draw in her mind. Again, silence cut in for a few seconds.

"She also added something else when she returned to me" she finally said. "Her words were:" I saw in you the same strength he unleashed. Hurry up and bring it to light! Hurry up and surpass him!"…But it wasn't my strength that was the problem. My heart was the one who was weak and didn't want to surpass you because somehow deep down I always wanted to rely on you so that you would be forced to never leave my side"

Ichigo's eyes widened and something in him seemed to crush under the weight of his emotions. His arms almost moved toward her in order to embrace her.

"Oh! I shouldn't say these things to you…I must have been such a child to think that way back then…."

Immediately he retrieved his arms, embarrassed by his reaction, by the misunderstanding of her words.

"So in the end I understood that I needed to become stronger." She continued. "Nii-sama was so proud when he saw my bankai. But during the training I was so scared… You know all the prejudging that happens to beautiful girls where people believe they are either weak or stupid. That same prejudging applies to zanpakutos. So the weight on my shoulders was pretty heavy since I already possessed the most beautiful zanpakuto. Nii-sama encouraged me and was next to me during all my training and in the end Sode no Shirayuki munaraito proved to be much more than I was expecting. A normal bankai has one power… The skilled shinigami's like Nii-sama have two shapes for their bankai… but despite all the expectation anyone could have, my bankai turned out to have three all of which could be unleashed separately or simultaneously… Remember those white stripes of my reiatsu? …they work as a shield for me and as a destructive storm against the enemy. It's the easiest shape to control since the stripes work almost on their own and every time they sense a danger even If I don't have the time to they react to protect me instantly. The second shape taken by my zanpakuto breaks into splinters which follows the enemy. The splinters are just like a deadly cocktail since some of them are filled with a poison which paralyzes the enemy guaranteeing a painful death. Some are freezing the blood turning the enemy into ice, while the rest are so sharp that no matter how strong the enemy might be, they would become perforated by the splinters of my zanpakuto. The third shape makes the connection between my zanpakuto and the stripes of the reiatsu. The stripes form a trap around the enemy and as I pass my zanpakuto through the white reiatsu, it lends all the power to my shield. The blade that forms from the shield is made of glass so it can encounters the enemy just once, but during that single touch all its power spreads into the enemy's weapon and body just like a venom, freezing the body of the enemy until it breaks…

Ichigo was surprised:

"Wow!... that's your bankai?"

"Yeah…Pretty much"

"No wonder why even Byakuya is impressed…"

Rukia blushed.

"But it's not as if I can control all this power that easily…sometimes I fail…because fighting with this bankai is almost like dancing. Forget a step and everything falls apart!"

Ichigo grinned.

"Soooo…. In the end it seems that you do need my help!"

Rukia laughed.

"Personally, I don't need your help! … But I'm sure that people like Orihime are still relying on you. As for me, I haven't been a part of that group for a long time now.

After she had said that she got up in an attempt to leave.

"This again!" he growled. "You can't even begin to imagine how much you are annoying me with this cold and superior attitude!"

Rukia's eyes widened a bit amused.

"Bear with me a little longer then…"

Hearing those words, he turned to her shocked and worried:

"A little longer? …W-what…do you mean by that?...Aren't you back for good?"

Rukia turned to him with a troubled expression.

"Ichigo…" she mumbled and then, the only explanation she could come out with was: " I'm the heir of the Kuchiki clan now…"

Ichigo's eyes widened but it was not surprise that filled his heart in that moment. It was pain. His blood froze in his veins and he knew it wasn't because of the coldness of her zanpakuto. It was the coldness and the irony of fate: "The heir of the Kuchiki clan". He knew exactly what that meant.

She lowered her face and prepared herself to leave. She made a step in to the air ready to jump from the roof.

"Rukia!" he called in that moment.

She turned to him, stopping in place

"Yes, Ichigo"

"Rukia…" he repeated sadly.

Yamamoto opened his eyes as he heard the slight sound made by the delicate wings of a hell butterfly which just entered his dorm. He growled, annoyed by the fact that his sleep had been interrupted, but in the moment he heard the name of Ichigo Kurosaki in the message, all his numbness and sleep had disappeared.

"That reckless child… I was wondering when this would happen" he thought to himself.

He growled again and dictated to the hell butterfly two messages.

Byakuya was alone in the gardens with his eyes fixed on emptiness. His figure impartial and composed as ever would have never portrayed that there was a reason for his lack of sleep, other than the pure pleasure for nocturne walks. His feelings hidden even from himself…and as long as he couldn't feel them they were as if they had never even existed… so, there was no reason for him to be worried or nervous. And yet…

"Strange…" he whispered.

Indeed; Strange was the familiar feeling of loneliness, after a small period spent next to someone almost built after the shape of his heart.

"I cannot fall sleep…and it will soon be morning" he added. "So strange…"

And then he saw a hell butterfly approaching him.

"All the captains are to be informed that Ichigo Kurosaki has broken the seal and has regained his shinigamis powers. First hour in the morning all the captains are hereby summoned to a meeting at the principal headquarters by the order of the head captain Yamamoto"

Byakuya lowered his eyes. This weren't entirely shocking news however this wasn't pleasant news either. As a matter a fact, this wasn't news at all but rather something that was expected from the very beginning. When Rukia came with the surprising proposal of giving Ichigo Kurosaki a little vacation, all the captains agreed in unanimously even though their reasons were different. There were only a few who really wanted to repay Kurosaki for all the times he had saved the Soul Society by giving him the chance of enjoying the life with which he was born (before he could take in forever the responsibilities of the shinigami). Except from Ukitake, perhaps no one else had this intention in mind when they agreed to seal Kurosaki's powers. In a moment of honesty, Hitsaguya even confessed that Kurosaki has already done enough for the Soul Society and that he should take this break as a chance to go back to his old life. He shared the same opinion as he felt indebted towards Ichigo Kurosaki, but he never wanted him near Ru…

He suddenly turned his head to the mansion. His eyebrows slightly frowned as something seemed to disturb his thoughts. There was a faded and distance presence which carried the perfume and the songs of childhood:

"Crystalline sounds of laughs, sneaking outside the house, the feeling of holding hands in complicity and the feeling of going against the rules when the parents were asleep."

"It's hardly possible…" he whispered to himself and turned to the hell butterfly that was leaving his gardens. And then, the thoughts and worries turned back to him again.

The prisoners were outside, somewhere in the real world… and Rukia also, among them…

"What is it, Ichigo?" asked Rukia as she stood in the air next to the roof.

He made a weary face.

"The heir of Kuchiki clan?"

Her lips trembled but no sound came out. He smiled sadly.

"No wonder your bankai looks so much like your brothers" he added.

She gasped uncomfortably and turned her back to him.

"Oi! Where are you going? Are you heading back already?"

"No… not yet"

"Then…where are you going?"

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed. "Are you questioning me?"

He scowled and turned his face from her.

"Fine! Your plans are none of my business anyway!

She gasped again and she gave up.

"I'm going to find my luggage. When I came to the real world I immediately entered the fight and I dropped my luggage"

"Need some help?"

"I think it might have dropped it pretty far from here…"

"Well I can turn in my shinigami form and then we can both shunpo!"

"The spiritual pressure…it's not stable and you will collapse if you change into your shinigami form…I'm wearing a sealer that's why I can breathe"

For a few seconds silence fell between them and then Ichigo drawn a smile in the corner of his mouth:

"Would you mind a long nocturne walk?"

She looked at him silent for a few seconds and then, from where she was, standing in midair, she extended her hand towards him.

"Are sure, Rukia?" he said looking down from the roof of the second floor. "I'm pretty heavy, you know…"

"Strawberry…You don't trust me anymore?"

Hearing those words he brutally got up on his feet and before he could lose his equilibrium she caught his hands and pulled him to her. He only had time to see an amused smile on her lips and a strange sparkle her violet eyes. After that, everything else around him faded as she shunpo-ed to the sky holding his hand.

"Woooooooooooooooooooooohoooo o!" he yelled with enthusiasm. "It's sooo different when I'm in human form!"

She laughed.

"You just grew out of the shunpo sensation these past six years!"

"Nooooo! Reeaaally! It's sooo different when I'm human!" he continued. "It's like riding in a roller coaster without a safety belt! You know that if you drop me I'm dead, right?"

She turned to him with an evil grin on her face.

"No!" He yelled. "Don't you even think about it!"

But the next second she let him go:

"Ruuukiaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled as he was falling.

One second later she descended to a lower altitude and reached his hands. She was laughing.

"That was not funny!" he riposted.

"Oh! Ichigo! You grew so old! It's just a bit of fun!...You should have seen your face: Rukiaaa! Rukiaaa!" she kept laughing as she was imitating him. Then she suddenly stopped as she looked beneath her: "Oh, my! Is that my blue kimono? The one from Nii-sama?"

Ichigo also look down and he saw hanging on the branches of a tree something which looked like a silk material. She immediately shunpo-ed and grabbed it.

"Oi! Rukia! Slow down!"

But she kept using shunpo with a worried expression as she collected her stuff.

"They must have fallen from my suitcase when I dropped it! Do you know how expensive these things were?" she said as they were scattered across the ground and she continued trying to recompose her luggage. He looked among her stuff with a skeptic expression. There were a lot of kimonos and pieces of jewelry.

"Really, Rukia? This stuff belongs to you?" he said while he lifted an obi which looked very expensive.

"Be careful with that! It's from Nii-sama!"

He frowned distrustful.

"Name one thing among these which was not bought by Byakuya!"

She threw him an annoyed look.

"What is wrong with receiving gifts?"

"And all of this jewelry…" he continued. "Honestly, Rukia, all of this is stuff a husband would normally give to his wife"

Her eyes widened scarred.

"Husband? Who said that? You're joking…right?" she immediately riposted troubled.

"Oi! Calm down! Why are so anxious?" he said surprised.

"W-well…y-you shouldn't make comments about my clothes!" she mumbled.

Ichigo lifted his eyebrows.

"Rukia, I wouldn't make any comments on these things if you were wearing them in Soul Society, but you brought all these kimonos to Karakura… and I'm just wondering… for what occasion are you actually thinking of wearing these?

She stopped to think for a second before finally realizing that he did have a point.

"Ichigo…You're kind of right… I packed my luggage in such a hurry that I wasn't thinking of what I put in it…I just took from the stuff I usually wear…"

His eyes widened as he watched the colorful and elegant kimonos.

"This is what you're usually wearing?"

She turned to him confused.

"Weren't you always wearing your shinigami uniform?" he added.

"Well… as I'm sure you know I can't wear my shinigami uniform during my meetings with the elders!"

He smiled sadly.

"I see you're the Kuchiki heir now…Your habits must have changed…"

"No…not really…" she said while still packing her clothes." It's just that I have a busier schedule. For example, now, on every Friday I have meetings with the elders and it takes two hours just to prepare my hair and clothes. Then on Monday afternoons I always take the place of Nii-sama and welcome the guests. Nii-sama even gave me my own personal study for this. He said I must make a good impression and a personal study gives a way better official image then the dining room. He taught me a lot about diplomacy, manners and how to be a leader … So being surrounded at home by all these official faces while I represent the Kuchiki clan…I guess I can't act like a tom-boy anymore, right?

"It's just an impression on mine….but are you actually enjoying this whole 'Kuchiki heir' thing?"

She bit her lips thoughtful.

"hmmmmm….I don't really know…I never really put much thought into it. I mean it just became part of my life…"

"I thought being a shinigami was your life…"

Her eyes frowned.

"I see what are you trying to insinuate…But I have never neglected my duty as the lieutenant of the 13th Division and the most obvious proof if that is my presence here right now."

"I didn't insinuate anything…But I was wondering how a delicate Kuchiki lady will fit as the lieutenant of the 13th Division…"

She burst into laughter.

"Ichigo…I'm Kuchiki Rukia …Not Kuchiki Hisana…I'm not preparing to take the place as the manor's lady, a pleasant presence which only has to smile to the guests. I'm preparing to take the place of Kuchiki Byakuya himself… and a 'delicate lady' it not exactly the essential quality for that, don't you think?

He didn't answer.

"Oh!" she added with a satisfied smile. "It seems that I also brought some clothes which will fit in the human world afterall. Look! Do you think these will do?"

She gave him what seemed to be pile of t-shirts and jeans. Then she immediately turned her head on the opposite side. Ichigo tried to focuses his attention on the clothes. He also felt it, but at this hour, he wasn't in the mood for…

"A gate from Soul Society has been opened. The captains must already know about your broken seal." Rukia said. "But I don't sense any reiatsu…"

"It's just a hell butterfly…" Ichigo said bored and annoyed at the same time, without raising his eyes from her clothes.

In a few seconds a black butterfly stopped in front of her and she repeated with a loud voice the message it brought:

"Lieutenant of the 13th Division, Kuchiki Rukia, The Gotei 13 has been informed about the unauthorized realization of the powers of the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. By the order of the head captain Yamamoto you are to escort Kurosaki Ichigo to the Soul Society as soon as possible."

"Great!" mumbled Ichigo annoyed. "If they really want to see me so badly why aren't they coming here themselves?"

Rukia immediately turned to him with wide, menacing eyes:

"I-C-H-I-G-O!" she growled and then she lowered her voice, whispering: "Just keep your mouth shut! This butterfly will take every word you say to the head captain"

He looked at her with a "so what" expression and then turned back to sorting her clothes.

"This is the lieutenant of the 13th Division, Kuchiki Rukia. Allow me to confirm the realized shinigami powers of Kurosaki Ichigo as a consequence of Prisoners attack. I also confirm that he is with me, unharmed, and that I will bring him to the Soul Society in a 2 days period in order to first ensure the safety of Karakura town by the elimination of prisoners and hollows…"

"This looks kind of hot!... I didn't know you had clothes like this, Rukia! I really want to see you wearing it!" Ichigo's voice was heard on the back.

Rukia turned to him, her face glowing red as he was pulling out what seemed to be a black dress.

"What?" he said with an innocent look. "Don't tell me that Byakuya bought you this to!"

"ICHIGO!" she mumbled. "The butterfly is still recording!

Ichigo immediately burst into laughter as she was desperately sending away the hell butterfly.

"Don't tell me that the entire Gotei 13 will hear the last part!"

"That's not funny Ichigo! You just made a fool of me!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he began with a tone of sarcasm. "I just embarrassed the heir of the Kuchiki clan"

Annoyed and still glowing red she kicked him in the shin.

"Oooi!" that hurt.

She kicked him yet again.

"Ok!" He reposted. "That one I didn't deserve!"

She closed her suitcase:

"Come on! Let's go!"

She reached her hand to grab him in order to shunpo again, but he didn't take it. Instead he took a few steps ahead.

"Where are you going?"

"Home…."

"By foot?"

"Ahaammm" he answered as he was walking with his hands on his pockets.

"Ichigo, we're in a forest, outside of town!"

"The highway is right over there. It will lead us home…"

"Ichigo, it's still a long walk!" she insisted but continued following him.

"No problem! I'm in the mood for a long walk…Plus, we might even catch the sunrise soon…"

"The sunrise?" she asked a little surprised as she had completely forgotten how quickly time flew when she was beside him.

"Yep…The sunrise…" he repeated as he took her luggage.

She raised her head to the sky and noticed that it started to gain that crepuscular color. Then she lowered her eyes to see the highway right there in front of her.

"I wonder what time it is…" she said with a dreamy voice.

He looked at her and smiled:

"It's 5 O'clock in morning…" he said.

She stopped as a familiar feeling took over her with the sound of those words. He removed his cell phone from his pocket and played a song:

"It's 5 o' clock in the morning…Conversation got boring..You said you'd go into bed soon…So I snuck off to your bedroom"

She smiled.

"You remembered!" she acclimated with such happiness that she couldn't explain.

The song that left her with such a bitter taste at the party just a few weeks ago. The song she never got the chance to sing with him. The song she never got the chance to turn into reality. Not the sorrow…not the love…not even the lack of sleep or the familiar smell of his room…all of those little things that she wasn't even allowed to miss. And now he remembered…. He remembered the song…

He approached her and put an arm around her shoulders:

"Come on let's go home!" he said smiling. "I'll sneak you into my room…"

She bit her lips as her face turned uncontrollably red. After a few steps he stopped:

"Are you wearing heels?"

"No!" she said laughing. After I gained bankai I become taller. I'm 1.65 meters now…"

"But you know…you will always be a midget to me!" he added as he was looking serious at her. His eyes were so intense that she began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing special…The last time we were together…I didn't get the chance to tell you, but you look very nice with long hair"

She immediately lowered her face and started to pattern her hair.

"Oi! Rukia! I said it looks nice!... You don't have to fix it now…" he added worried.

They continued walking as his cellphone continued repeating the same song over and over. Somehow those lyrics gave them the impression that time had stood still on that highway so that it would forever be "5 o'clock in the morning". They took advantage on that temporal loop and had the conversation they skipped a few weeks ago. As if the time itself had never passed between them they started to talk about the things they have done recently. Kuchiki duties…shinigami duties…kimonos and bankai…familiar faces and faces that they both missed. College…engineering… campus…summer work…summer loves…money….career…family…things that never seem to change…things that change to fast. Smiles…Laughs… Shouts and whispers… and before realizing, the sun was already up and they were in front of the Kurosaki's clinic. In the middle of the street where last night, the cab which brought Ichigo home was stopped, Rukia saw the broken sealer: a delicate gold necklace. She took it into her palms.

"Don't you even think about giving that back to me!" he said as he was passing the gateway of the house.

She slightly gasped.

"I wonder if this should make me worried or happy…maybe a bit of both…"

"And you said that I'll be in Seireitei in 2 days time?"

"Yes… as soon as I make sure that the spiritual pressure here is restored…Until then you are under my watch.

"Under you're what?" he said laughing.

"Strawberry…" she begun annoyed. " In case you might have forgotten, as a substitute Shinigami you are assigned to the 13th Division …That makes me, a lieutenant your superior."

He looked at her for a second and then, once again he started to laugh.

"It's 5 O'clock in morning…The conversation got boring…" he begun to sing as he was entering the house.

She thought for a second of scolding him but something made her change her mind and she ended up continuing the lyrics of the song:

"You said you'd go into bed soon…So I snuck off to your bedroom"

"Hmmmmm…You are huh" Ichigo hissed.

She frowned at him and kicked him in the shin, but she continued to follow him up the stairs until he opened the door to his room.

Once inside a peaceful silence came. The room was empty. It must have been empty. Otherwise she was sure she will collapse on the threshold as a beggar waiting for that place to be giving back to her. Ignoring the strong morning sun, she closed her eyes inhaling that familiar smell: his furniture, his books, his clothes. It wasn't the feeling of being home, but the feeling of meeting the perfect holiday home. She made a few more steps as she knew the room even with eyes closed and she threw herself on the bed. Before following her example, Ichigo stopped for just a second and he enjoyed the view.

"So, in the end…you did sneak off into my room" he told himself and lied on the bad. He felt asleep before he could feel her body next to him. But she knew he was there and as the numbness took over she had that feeling of finally being able to rest after so many years of a lack of sleep. Now, losing her body among the clean sheets and the soft mattress, she remembered that this was the only place she wanted to be, ever since she got a foothold in Karakura. But why didn't she do this earlier? Why did she waste all night taking long walks and have futile conversations none of which she could even remember. Those words continued to drive her mad. Why hadn't she come to his room from the beginning to get the rest she had longed so much for…Wasn't this room waiting for her to return all this time? Wasn't Ichigo waiting here for her? And wasn't this warm feeling giving a part of this room to her A small piece which will always belong to her…Years ago it was that big closet…And now, as she grew and didn't fit into it anymore, this small corner of the bed was given to her. Why didn't she come here from the very beginning?

A strong noise of a slammed door startled her and she brutally opened her eyes. In that moment not only was her sleep driven away but also all of her dreams and questions. With her eyes wide open, the first thing she notices is a photo on the bedside, she then remembers all the reasons for which last night she held herself away from this room. It was a photo of Ichigo….and Orihime. He was dressed in black…and she was wearing a sparkling, tight dress…He was holding her in his lap, in which seemed to be an expressive tango position. All the reasons for which she kept herself away from this place seemed to be enclosed in that picture. She reached out and grabbed the picture. She wanted to hold that frame if only so she can convince herself that it is indeed real… so she can regain her senses and admit the reality she forgot about even if only for a few minutes.

"Rukia?"

She turned as she heard her name and her eyes widened. The noise of the door that had woken her up was the door of this room: Dressed in a nurse uniform, Orihime was in front of the bed.

Speechless, Rukia froze with the picture in her hands.

With a straight face, Orihime watched the scene in which Rukia was sleeping in her bed, next to her…boyfriend.

* * *

**Thanks you in advance for reading! **

**Good news! Next 2 chapters (9&10) are already written...i've also started the 11th...i'm wanting only for the spelling/ grammar correction!**

**Until then R&R! :)**


	9. Nene cha

**Hello! New chapter's out! ( the longest so far)**

**I believe that grammar/ spelling problems won't be a problem starting now, since CJ4675 has offered to beta this story. So a speacial thanks to CJ.**

**Et Rndd, merci pour ton soutien, comme d'habitude. J'espere que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Otherwise... enjoy!**

* * *

The 12 captains along with head captain Yamamoto were standing in their formal positions at the principal headquarters listening to the message that the 13th lieutenant had sent. The information was quite clear: Kurosaki Ichigo's sealer was indeed broken and in 2 days he would be brought back to the Soul Society in order to analyze the conditions in which he destroyed the necklace. The only thing that didn't seem to fit in the picture was Kuchiki Rukia's formal tone of voice, interrupted by the nonchalant voice of the substitute shinigami: "If they really want to see me so badly why aren't they coming here themselves?" followed later by a _"This looks kind of hot!... I didn't know you had clothes like this, Rukia! I really want to see you wearing it!...What?... "Don't tell me that Byakuya bought you this to!" _Hearing the last line, a few captains suppressed a slight laugh, while others had turned to Byakuya with a meaningful look. The captain of the 6th Division was the only one who remained composed throughout the message waiting for the final decision of the head captain to bring a close to the captains meeting.

"Since it has been over 6 years since he had last trained I suggest that we carefully analyse both the spiritual and physical capacity that Kurosaki Ichigo has now before he were to return to his shinigami duties." Yamamoto said.

"If we are going to give him the opportunity to retake his position…we should also give him the same choice of renouncing this duty" Soi Fon added with a stiffed voice.

"I concur with the 2nd Division Captain in this matter" Hitsaguya intervened.

"I think it will be interesting…Having Kurosaki-chan choosing yet again…" Kyoraku said.

"Very well then!" Yamamoto concluded.

Even though it didn't show, Byakuya was rather stiff by the end of the meeting given how most of the captains seemed so eager to see how Kurosaki Ichigo might have changed over the years.

"Rukia seems to be getting along with Ichigo rather well! It's kind of funny after all these years they still share such a close bond with one another…don't you think, Byakuya?" said Ukitake with a relieved smile on his face as he was preparing to leave the meeting hall.

"If by "getting along" you mean acting like two irresponsible children…Then I suppose you are correct." answered Byakuya rather coldly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting that I must attend to."

"What's wrong with Kuchiki this morning?" asked Ukitake.

"It seems Kurosaki-chan's comment regarding Rukia's clothes has bothered him" answered Kyoraku with a slight smile. Hmmmmm…I wonder what kind of clothes Rukia would look…what was the word again? Ah, yes!...hot in!"

Ukitake turned to his friend with a scowled expression.

"Relax, I was just joking!" Kyoraku defend himself.

* * *

Rukia was sitting down in bed with that picture in her hands and her eyes fixed on Orihime. She opened her mouth a few times in an attempt to say something yet, no matter how many times she tried no sound came out. Orihime approached her with her big and curious eyes. Rukia immediately lowered her head:

"I'm sorry!" she finally managed to say. "I'm…..so sorry! I came in here without knowing what I was doing and I fell asleep! I didn't have any intention of…"

Orihime simply frowned and put a finger over her mouth.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake Kurosaki-kun! I know he didn't get any sleep last night because he left the house and you were out with him, right?"

Rukia's eyes widened as she felt as if all of her body was melting in front of Orihime's serious expression. It was even scarier considering this expression was rarely ever seen on her face.

"You were both out there looking for those zombie creatures, weren't you?" Orihime lowered her head sadly with a worried expression as she looked at Ichigo.

"He must be exhausted…" she whispered as she pated his ruffled hair.

Rukia took a deep breath, relieved that Orihime didn't have any other suspicions, but when she saw Orihime's hand on Ichigo's cheek something ached inside of her.

"You must be just as tired…so get some sleep as well. I need to leave for work now." Rukia's lips started to shake as she felt so ashamed of her jealousy.

"And you don't have to excuse yourself for being here." Orihime added. "This room was yours long before it was ever mine, right?"

Rukia lowered her head looking down at the picture of the "happy couple". At that moment it was more than just jealousy. It was the awkward moment when she finally understood who, the person enjoying Ichigo's love and gentle touches was. It really hurt to look at that picture, but with her being so tired the only thing which could comfort her right now was the feeling of deep sleep. Rukia no longer had the strength to move into Karin's room. Slowly her eyes had closed shut yet again.

Before closing the door Orihime stopped for a second as she watched the strange scene of Rukia holding that picture of her and Ichigo. It wasn't an image which brought her too much happiness or comfort yet somehow she didn't feel the need to allow herself to ask what was happening right in front of her. Deep down she decided best not to burden her heart with such useless jealousy. "Rukia must have only liked a lot the picture of her dancing… maybe Rukia also enjoys dancing". She told herself as she closed the door behind her and made her way downstairs to have breakfast.

"You know…Rukia didn't sleep in my room last night!" Karin's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Then where did she sleep?" Isshin asked alarmed.

"She's in my room…sleeping with Ichigo" Orihime answered as she entered the kitchen.

The next second Karin nearly choked on her food and Isshin's eyes sparkled as If his favourite football team had finally won the championship.

Yuzu turned to them both gasping: "I wish I could also see Rukia-chan! I'm so envious of you!"

"What do you mean by sleeping together?!" Karin replied clearly shocked.

Orihime looked at her with a rather confused expression and then turned to Isshin who gave her a meaningful grin.

"It's not what you both think…" Orihime immediately said understanding starting to sink in.

Karin slapped her forehead annoyed. "At least tell me that the three of you slept in that room last night!"

"Karin!" riposted Isshin. "I will not tolerate such perverted thoughts over breakfast!"

"Oh! Shut up you old pervert! You're the only one thinking that kind of stuff! Didn't you tell us that Rukia used to sleep in the closet? She could have taken the closet while Hime-chan and Ichi-nii slept together in the bed, Right, Hime-chan?"

"Actually…" Orihime mumbled. "Ichigo wasn't home last night…I think he left with Rukia to fight those creatures"

Isshin's and Karin's faces suddenly became serious.

"Would you like some rice on your bento, Orihime?" Yuzu asked.

* * *

"Familiar" that was the perfect word to describe it. A perfect word in which he hated. If this meant familiarity then he had to admit that he was never familiar with Rukia, even though he had known her long before Kurosaki had. He had never yelled at her, nor had a fight just to taste the blissful felling of reconciliation. Neither had he made a firework spectacle out of his feelings and as a consequence he had never once seen her act at ease around him. As a matter a fact the primary reason for his dislike of Kurosaki was the fact that before Rukia had encountered him, he had been blind to the fact she was not being herself when in his presence. He never knew that Rukia was so expansive, communicative, and loud, that she had a sharp tongue and could become violent when she was pissed off. To put it simply Kurosaki Ichigo seemed to succeed where he, Kuchiki Byakuya, had chose to be blind. Even if it was impossible to imagine Rukia ever doing such things with him he somehow felt envious of the substitute shinigami.

With these thoughts, Byakuya entered the gardens of his mansion.

"Welcome home, Kuchiki-sama" said one of his servants. "Would you have me prepare lunch for you?"

"Why would I have lunch at this hour?" replied Byakuya coldly.

"My Lord…" the servant began. " Lord Ryoing is already here"

At the sound of that name Byakuya stopped for a second before headed into the dining room.

"My Lord…" the servant added in attempt to stop him.

Byakuya slightly turned his head and frowned his eyebrows.

"He's not there, is he?" he asked coldly before changing his direction to his personal study.

He opened the door and stopped in the threshold looking at a dark silhouette which was standing up against the light between his desk and library, right in front of Hisana's memorial shrine.

"You know…when I look at this picture I don't see the similarities" said the grave and harsh voice of Ryoing Goroza, head of the Ryoing family. "Everybody always mentions how Rukia resembles the late lady…and yet I don't see the similarities between the two. See, Byakuya?" he added as he pointed his finger towards the picture. "Their eyes are just so different…"

"I thought we agreed this meeting was to take place during the afternoon" Byakuya answered in an icy tone. He was unable to make up his mind on which he despised more: having someone enter his study while he was away or receiving such inappropriate comments regarding his late wife.

"I thought the same, however it seems that some unexpected events have occurred…not that you would be interested in them" Ryoing answered before stepping out of the light so that Byakuya could clearly see the aging, yet firm and rigid face of the Elder.

"Indeed. Not the slightest bit of interest." answered Byakuya. "So I wonder what else do you believe would entice my interest since I have already made my position clear on Nanakuma inheritance issue."

Ryoing smiled. "Byakuya…" he begun with a fake sugary voice. "If I hadn't known you since you were little I would have thought you were playing stupid with me. Do you think that I have slightest need of my dead brother's money? The quarter amount of the inheritance that _you_ gave me is useless to my family. I have already signed the papers in which I donated it all to my brother's son's future child"

"A very philanthropic move on your part… That's rather curious…" Byakuya coldly replied.

"Curious you say? Curious, it's indeed to hear you talking about philanthropy when it comes to me. Don't we both know each other better than that? I'd rather call this a genuine 'lack of interest'."

"And yet this so called "lack of interest" gave birth to quite a quarrel within the clan."

"That's because everyone thought that all the misunderstandings were regarding the money, but as you should already know, money consists of "a lack of interest to me". My opposition on giving Nanakuma's son the inheritance, which was otherwise well deserved, was in fact a tactic to prevent him from getting married."

Byakuya looked at him with his emotionless eyes.

"He wouldn't get married if he had no money, right?" said Ryoing with an evil grin.

Byakuya remembered in that moment Rukia's words after the meeting she had with Nanakuma's fiancée.

~~Flashback~~

"_And why was Miss Shokun so eager to visit the Kuchiki manor? He asked"_

_"She asked for recognition of her engagement"_

_"I am afraid that this would not be possible"_

_"I don't understand…She said that she didn't obtain the recognition because the relatives won't give Nanakuma his inheritance, but as far as I know you had already offered him the money and all the possessions"_

_"You're correct" he said as he was signing one of the documents. "The story that Miss Shokun told you must have been a lie that Nanakuma had told her so that she wouldn't be scared away. But still, I am afraid the engagement is not possible and the reason it's not regarding the inheritance."_

_"Then what is the reason?"_

_"Nanakuma and Shokun are cousins." _

~~End Flashback~~

"Which is even more curious… Having you against an incest marriage…"Byakuya finally said.

Ryoing grinned and dozens of wrinkles appeared around his half opened eyes. "Byakuya… you unburdened yourself with your shinigami duties and all the problems of the clan and in doing so, you became blind to the issues that concern you directly."

Then Ryoing dropped all the introductions and approached Byakuya, who remained still, letting no emotion or thought to be read upon his face.

"This marriage will create a precedent which I will not allow!" the elder said firmly, without any others fake smiles or grins.

"A precedent?" said Byakuya with a slow and cold voice, almost menacing. "Weren't you agreeing with this "precedent" a few decades ago?"

Ryoing frowned his grey eyebrows. "I see…so it's as I thought…" the elder growled. "You do empathize with this marriage! You do want for this precedent to be created but mark my words Byakuya! If decades ago I was almost begging the council to accept the marriage between cousins, today there will be no such wedding within this family!

Byakuya didn't answer, but a slight fold appeared on his forehead.

"I won't allow it! It would be my own revenge!" the elder shouted angered.

The fold on Byakuya's forehead disappeared and his eyes turned to the picture of his wife.

"I see…" he said as he once again approached the shrine. "I wonder how this revenge will satisfy you since the suffering will be brought upon your relatives and not upon me…" said Byakuya

Ryoing also approached the shrine. "The suffering you say? If it comes to it then I could say that fate has already brought me my revenge…"he said still looking at the picture of Byakuya's deceased wife. "But since fate has stubbornly given you another chance I started to wonder to myself if there is indeed any justice in this world."

Byakuya again stood silently.

"Doesn't it seem a little ironic how this whole situation seems to be a case of deja-vu?" he added with a harsh whispered voice ad he leaned forward. "You know…when I said that I never liked her, it was only because I was angry of your actions and choices. This woman was never a threat. However the same can't be said about her sister…"

Byakuya turned his face to Ryoing with eyes slightly widened.

"This Rukia… I truly dislike her" continued the elder with his eyes still fixed on the picture, as if he was talking to himself. "And this is because I might fear her. She's so different from Hisana… She seems to succeed in every way that Hisana had failed."

Then Ryoing straighten his back and turned to Byakuya. "Do you honestly think that I care to whom my nephew will marry? For all it matters he could marry his mother, I could care less! But if today the head of the Kuchiki clan would accept an incest marriage… what would stop him from becoming a part of one sooner or later?"

Byakuya's face was straight, but more his usual lack of emotion, there was the speechless attitude in front of the words he didn't expect...words he might even fear.

"My Lords, lunch is served."

Dazed Byakuya turned to the door, realizing that he had forgot to close it. In the threshold a servant woman appeared and made a bow.

"There's no need for that" Ryoing said. "I have someone else expecting me!...Perhaps I should take my leave." The elder turned his back and took a few steps towards the door.

"Perhaps we can serve you a drink?" the servant insisted.

As he was about to exit the room, Ryoing suddenly stopped and turned to Byakuya as if he had forgot to say something important.

"You see, Byakuya… You said the unexpected event that made my visit here earlier didn't give you the slightest interest. I'm telling you now, as a person who took care of you for years: one day this ignorance of yours will be repaid to you tenfold. You won't be able to bear the consequences with that heart of yours which you only pretend to be made of stone."

Byakuya was still staring with the blank expression at the elder, which simply sighed. He turned and took a few more steps towards the door. And stopped once again, this time without facing Byakuya.

"Given all this, I shouldn't even be telling you… but "_**Nene-cha**_" is in the Seireitei"

Suddenly, before he could even control his reactions, Byakuya's eyes widened.

"What could have been more unexpected than this?" the elder added with a slight smile, maybe the only honest smile during that visit. "Have a good day Byakuya!" And then, continued out of the room.

"My lord?..." the servant who wasn't yet dismissed said with a small voice. "Shall I bring your lunch here?"

With eyes still open wide, he turned to servant: "G-E-T …O-U-T!" he growled.

With a scared expression the servant disappeared in a hurry without even closing the door behind her and Byakuya remained frozen and alone with his eyes fixed on emptiness.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes as some long strands of hair started to tickle his chin, slowly driving his sleep away. He blinked confused seeing the dark color of those strands of hair and began asking himself: "_When did Orihime dye her hair?"_ But then as he slowly remembered last night a warm and happy smile appeared on his face. He reached his hand to put it around her but suddenly he stopped, fearing that the slightest movement or noise would wake her up and this dream of his would tear apart. So he remained still just watching her as she slept, relishing the feeling of having her so close. So that he could feel everything, from her warmth all the way to rhythm of her heartbeat.

'_But isn't it a little cruel how we are both so weak when it comes to our feelings?...How we would make a mess of our lives and tear apart other people's hearts just so that we can have a couple of hours together to spent like this… I'm so helpless and irrational when I'm in front of you, Rukia…and yet… I will never have any regrets as long as you are here by my side_"

He slowly approached her and began to lean his head onto her back.

Slowly sunlight had flooded the room and his eyes had closed as he fell into yet another restful sleep. No dreams about fighting hollows, no rain, no pain and sorrow. It seemed that for the moment he held next to him everything he had ever wanted.

* * *

Renji was nervous and looked as if he was beginning to lose his patience. He was in his captain office looking through the dozens of papers sitting there. He knew that Byakuya left the headquarters shortly after the captain's meeting so he permitted himself to enter while he was away. Renji was looking for the latest reports and archives hoping that he would find out something new about the escaped prisoners. This issue was no longer a secret among the division; however except for the captains no one else had any clear information about it. Usually 'Taicho' would sacrifice a bit of his time to explain to him what was really going on, but lately he didn't seem to be in any kind of mood for conversation. As a consequence, Renji was in a situation in which if he needed something he had to get it himself. This wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that he was forced to read through all the documents and archives. It had already been two hours since he had started and he had yet to have any success. He was way better at using his sword rather than having to use his brain to collect information. However he felt that he had no other way to gather any new information since Rukia was still away. His Taicho was not in the mood to see his face, and he didn't have any other "smart" friends. "_Ok, maybe not friends exactly …but acquaintances none the less_" he added thinking of the relationship he had with Byakuya.

He slowly felt like he was going mad. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhahahhahaa !" he growled annoyed as he put his hands on his head. "I will never get through this…"

But he suddenly froze as he heard the office door slam.

"Taaa-daaaaaa!"

He lifted his eyes, hands still held over his head, and saw a gorgeous lady standing against the threshold, with a hand on her hip and the other one lifted up in the air, just like a movie star that was making her entrance on the red carpet that he had seen on Ichigo's TV.

His mouth instantly hung open. The lady seemed to be dressed with clothes from the human world. She also wore a traditional silk haiori and looked at him for a second before putting her hands down with a rather confused expression. "You're not Toto…" she said.

Renji shook his head negatively. The lady then, stepped into the office looking around rather curiously: "Well isn't this the 6th Division's barracks?" she asked a bit intrigued.

Again Renji didn't answer. He just stood there astonished by the beauty of the women standing in front of him. She was tall and her skin slightly tanned, she had long legs coming out of her blue haiori and her thin waist marked out by her summer dress. Her long slightly wavy sandy brown hair was brimmed over her back.

"Well of course this must be the 6th Division's barracks. I've been away for over 60 years but I haven't lost my memory that badly" she answered to herself and turned to Renji. "And you must be the captain, right?" she said as she leaned over to him.

The first thing he noticed was that she had grey eyes and somehow the color and shape looked so familiar to him. The second thing he noticed was that he was still sitting at the desk as a stranger had just entered his captain's office without permission. He immediately got up from the desk and took a formal position. She skeptically raised her eyebrows and took a step back.

"No madam, I'm not the captain" he finally spoke. "I'm the lieutenant of the 6th Division, Abarai Renji"

Her face immediately enlightened and a smile appeared on her sensual lips. "Oh! I see…So he must still be the captain…" she told to herself and then approached Renji again. "Well…it's a pleasure to meet you Abarai Renji." and without invitation she shook his hand. "My name is Ryoing Haruna …used to be Lopez until last year but since my husband had passed away from old age, I decided to retake my original family name"

Renji who was already amazed by her beauty had now started to become a bit intimidated by both her daring and careless attitude. So once again, he stood there speechless.

"I wonder how long I will be able to keep it this time…" she added to herself. "Tell me Renji, will your captain be back soon?"

Renji blinked confused. "Do you have an appointment with Kuchiki Taicho?" Lately Byakuya had been passing off to him all of the secretary duties, so he knew all of the people who had requested an appointment. However he didn't recall any women. Especially ones dressed in human clothes.

"Tell me honestly, Renji" she began with a surprisingly familiar tone. "Do I look like a person who would make an appointment?"

'_No, you look just so…beautiful'_ he said to himself however he ended up just biting his tongue.

"Really…I appear out of nowhere after 60 years and you expect me to put myself on a waiting list! You're quite funny, Renji! I like you!"

Hearing those last few words, his face instantly turned the same shade of red as his hair. Finally able to compose himself, he began to act serious.

"Madam, if you don't have an appointment how did you even get in here?" he asked formally.

"I shunpo-ed" she nonchalantly said. "And don't 'madam' me… just call me Haruna"

'_Haruna?_' he told himself dazed as he watched her putting her curved back on the Taicho's desk as if was her own sofa. "_Yeah… Haruna! I like it!"_ Yet again he bit his tongue so that he could regain his senses.

"You shunpo-ed?... So I take it your also a shinigami?" was all he could muster

"Hmmm…you could say that. More precisely I used to be. My father insisted on it. He had this crazy idea of marrying me with a noble shinigami so he wanted me to become one in order to stand a chance in front of him."

'_I think it would be impossible to find the existence of a man, which you wouldn't stand a chance with'_ he told himself with an evil grin.

"But I never liked it though…" she continued.

"Who, the guy?" he asked, not knowing when he started to take part of this conversation.

She started to laugh. "No, not the guy… being a shinigami. The guy I always liked but not in a romantic way...Anyway, that's part of the past. Now that I am no longer a shinigami, I kill my time as a dance instructor in Rio…or at least that is what I've been doing for the past year…since my husband died… Anyway, tell me, Renji, will the captain be back soon?"

"He's been away for quite a while…" he mumbled confused by the story he was hearing. '_Rio?...Did she meant Rio de Janerio?"_

"I see…" she said as she got up from the desk. " Then I'll leave you some stuff to give to him"

She disappeared for a few seconds in the hall and when she returned she brought two heavy suitcases with her. She started take out several boxes and bags which she placed into his arms. "They're all souvenirs… You can check them out and if you happen to like something you can keep it. I'm sure he won't even look at them…But I guess it's the thought that counts, right?" Renji blinked confused, unable to answer.

"Well….it's been a pleasure Renji and I while I would like to stick around a bit longer maybe even grab a drink, I really have to go now. I'll see ya around!" she said before she grabbed her suitcases and disappeared with a shunpo.

Standing there dazed, holding the bag she had given him, he remained frozen for a couple of minutes looking at the place from which she disappeared.

"Yeah…." He mumbled "I'll see you around!" he said with a stupid smile on his face.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes with a terrible headache. '_I must overslept'_ she told herself as she raised her head from the pillow. "4.13 p.m." displayed the electronic clock on the bedside and next to it, again that picture of the happy couple dancing. She rolled her eyes annoyed and turned again to the clock: "4:14 p.m."

'_Great! More than half of the day wasted_!' she told herself as she took her face into her palms; she was not used to sleeping this late as she normally didn't stay up until sunrise. Even on the New Year's Eve parties, around 3 a.m. she was already headed to bed. After she stretched herself out a bit, she sat up in the middle of the bed. Next to her, she saw Ichigo who was still sleeping, mouth half open and an amused smile appeared on her lips and she slowly approached that big mouth of his: "Wake up, Ichigo!" she whispered.

"Shut up, Rukia!" he mumbled his eyes still closed. "I'm tired!"

Rukia then bit her lips and approached him even closer…"Ichigo…." she whispered.

"Hmmm…." he growled like a spoiled cat.

"WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she yelled. He immediately sat up with an alarmed expression ready to get out of the bed and grab his school bag. But then he heard the sound of laughter next to him.

"I will never get tired of this!" Rukia said as she started heading towards the door.

Still tormented by his brutally interrupted sleep, he looked at her confused. It was strange how the only alarm clock that ever really seemed to work for him happened to be a certain midget one. "You really need to stop doing that!" he mumbled annoyed.

"Well …then you should stop sleeping so late." He turned his face to the bedside clock but before could see the time; he saw his picture with Orihime. He remained still for a couple of seconds all while staring at his and Orihime's happy expressions. After hesitating several times he finally reached his hand over towards the picture, flipping it around so that the picture was no longer facing him. He then yawned loudly before throwing himself into the bed again.

"I'm going out for a while." Rukia said.

"Huh?...Wait, where?" he asked raising his head from the pillow.

"To Uraraha's…I do need a gigai, don't I?" she said as she exited the room.

"Oi!...Wait! I'm coming too! I haven't seen that old man in years!...Oi! Rukia! Didn't you hear me?"

"Hurry up then!" Rukia shouted from downstairs. "I'm counting 'till 10 before I…"

"Wait! Wait!" he yelled as he jumped up out of the bed. "I have to take a shower first!"

* * *

Ishhin was at his desk in his consulting room with a concentrated expression as he was looking over what seemed to be the schedule for his employees this week.

"Hmmm…He seems like a good guy…I'll give him the afternoon off tomorrow so she can replace him…So 8 + 4…is 12…Damn it! I can't make her work more than 12 hours…She'll still be here around dinner time then…" he was mumbling to himself as he was franticly trying to change the shifts. A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" he said without lifting his face from the timetable.

"Dad?..." a lovely voice was heard.

"Orihime!" Isshin said with a wide grin all the while trying to hide the timetable. "What brings you here?"

"I've just come to say that I've finished my shift and that I'll be heading home…"

"Oh! I see… Good then!"

"Do you want me to cook something tonight?" she asked

"Why?" he asked worried. "Is Yuzu not going to be home this evening?"

"No, she's home…but I was thinking since everybody's home tonight maybe I could make something special."

Isshin looked at her with a rather worried look. Orihime simply blinked looking confused. "At least, ask for Yuzu's help…" Isshin added.

"Ok, dad!" she said with a lovely smile and turned to the door prepared to leave. After a few steps she stopped and asked. "Dad… I was wondering… given that Rukia is here…Can I have off the afternoons this week?"

Isshin forced a smile on his face. "Afternoons you say?"

"Yes…This morning I saw Rukia looking at the picture Karin took of us at the dance hall…and I was thinking of surprising her and Ichigo"

Isshin's eyes widened. "Well…we'll see about it!"

"Thank you, dad!" she said happily."I'll see you at home!"

"Yeah…Yeah!" he said, but the moment she left the room he retook the timetable. "So the afternoon….Hmmm…So I'll give her the night shifts…This way, his room would be empty… and during the afternoon she'll be too tired for any other activities…"

"Again?!... coming up with your stupid plans?"

Ishhin startled scared to death. He raised his head and saw Karin standing over him with an emotionless expression.

"K-K-arin…It's you…When did you…enter?"

She leaned over and took a glance at the timetable which he was working on. "I see…You're giving extra shifts to Orihime so Ichi-nii could enjoy more time with Rukia! How romantic!..." she added sarcastically.

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, Really?" she added with a not so convinced tone. "Have you ever thought of what a perverted and immoral father you are?"

Helpless, Ishhin put his head on his desk starting to fake a cry. "How can my own daughter think of me like that?"

But Karin remained composed, untouched by his father's crocodile tears. "I wonder why you are taking Rukia's side?" she said.

"Why are you taking Orihime's side?" Isshin riposted with a childish voice.

Karin lifted her eyebrows. "The only side I'm taking is Ichi-nii's!" she said and slammed a bento box down onto the desk. "You forgot your lunch in the kitchen. I was just passing by to give it to you! I'll see you at dinner" she added and headed to the door.

"You know…I'm on Ichigo's side as well!" Isshin shouted annoyed.

Before closing the door, Karin stopped for a second, but didn't add another word.

* * *

The moment Ichigo and Rukia passed through the gate into Urahara's shop, they saw two adolescents making out. After a better look they both recognized the gown ups Jinta and Ururu. The couple stopped as they knew they were discovered and Jinta immediately pushed his girlfriend away: "Why are you climbing on me, Ururu?...J..Ju…just…go and finish your house work!" the boy shouted with a red face as the girl was looking at him with rather confused expression.

Ichigo and Rukia watched the whole scene with straight faces and speechless mouths.

"Kurosaki-san! Kuchiki-san! What a pleasant surprise!" Urahara's voice was heard as he pulled open the door to his shop, but Rukia and Ichigo were still looking at the two adolescents. "Oh! Just ignore those two…They have had some trouble lately with expressing their feelings!"

Ichigo still surprised pointed a finger in their direction with a curious expression: "Are they…I mean…for real?"…

"I know, time flies by so fast!" Urahara added with a sugary smile. "Come on the both of you, let's go inside!"

As they were walking, Urahara turned to Rukia: "You put on quite a show last night! Nice bankai…somehow it reminds me of your brother's…"

"Told you!" Ichigo intervened. Rukia just remained silent.

"I also sensed your reiatsu" Urahara added turning to Ichigo. "So the sealer is finally broken! What are you planning on doing now?"

Ichigo looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that? Am I not returning to my shinigami duties? I thought that was the deal…"

Rukia's eyes widened while Urahara put on a thoughtful expression.

"You'd be surprised Ichigo, to hear that you also have other options…"

Ichigo frowned his eyebrows, while Rukia lowered her face so she could hide the worry in her eyes.

"Anyway, I have already prepared everything you need here, Rukia!" Urahara concluded as he took a big package and placed it into Rukia's arms. "I even gave you a discount!"

Rukia took the price tag and the next second her eyebrows lift distressful. "A discount?! This is even more expensive than the last time!"

Urahara grinned with a guilty look.

"He's been doing this extra charge ever since he found out that I'm the Kuchiki heir and that I don't rely on my shinigami salary anymore!" she mumbled annoyed while looking at Ichigo.

"Well I also threw a few extra things as well!" Urahara defend himself.

"Such as?..." Rukia asked annoyed.

"A reiatsu sealer for Ichigo…Just like the one you are wearing now"

"What?! No way!... I'm never wearing another sealer again!" Ichigo began

"Don't be dumb, Ichigo!" Rukia intervened. "If you don't conserve your spiritual pressure you will collapse here since the spiritual pressure in the atmosphere hasn't been restored yet!"

"Kuchiki-san is right!" added Urahara. "The prisoner's absorbed all of the spiritual pressure and even if Rukia had destroyed them all it will probably take anywhere from 7 to 10 days for it to be completely restored."

"The prisoners…" Ichigo repeated. "Are either of you going to tell me the story behind them!"

Urahara smiled, as Rukia frowned annoyed all while making signs to Urahara to remain silent.

"What!" Ichigo said annoyed as both shinigami were giving themselves complicity looks.

Rukia finally gasped. "I don't think there will be any need for the sealers…"

"Hmmm…" hissed Urahara.

"I don't get any of this!" said Ichigo irked.

"Are you sure?" Urahara insisted looking at Rukia.

"I'm positive!" she answered firmly. "Ichigo will not be using his shinigami powers until…"

"…Until you receive the Gotei 13' agreement?" added Urahara.

"…Until Ichigo is ready!" concluded Rukia.

Ichigo growled irritated. "It's not up to you to decide that!" he shouted.

"Oh, really?!" she said raising her voice. "As long as you are a shinigami assigned to the 13th Division, you're under my command!"

"Ha!" exclaimed Ichigo. "You're bringing that bullshit up again! I thought we were friends! Not superior and subordinate!"

"We are friends! And that's why I'm trying to protect you!"

"Hmmmmm…." Said Urahara. "I think I'll make some tea until things are set straight between you two"

"I don't need protection! I'm the one who has saved you how many times now?" he shouted annoyed

"Look who's bringing up bullshit now!" she riposted3

"What?!... Saving you was bullshit?! Maybe I should have let you die and seen if you liked it better that way!

"It's bullshit that you think you still have the strength you had back then, you blockhead!"

"Ok… I think it's time I get us that tea" Urahara intervened, talking more to himself. "Green tea or black? The green one is better for calming spirits…" he added as he was heading towards the other room.

Rukia gasped annoyed as she looked in Ichigo's amber eyes.

"Why are you trying so hard to protect me?" he said softly when they remained alone.

She gasped again.

"Weren't you the one who gave me this power? Weren't you the one who told me that there's no turning back?"

Hearing those word's she looked into his eyes again with a hurt expression and she spoke the words she had avoided saying for so many years: "Ichigo…You're a human…"

She expected those words to be so awkward that it would make him back off, she lowered her face. But Ichigo just blinked looking confused.

"So what?" he said nonchalantly. "I'm also a substitute shinigami!"

"I can't believe things are so simple for you…" she said annoyed.

"Yeah…I know.. It's only you that makes my life so complicated!"

She turned to him her mouth hanging wide open and kicked him.

"You can kick me until you get bored of it, but that won't take away my right of knowing what's really happening in Karakura. After all it's my home I need to protect it"

"I believe Kurosaki-san is right here!" Urahara said from the threshold as he was carrying a tray with a teapot. "I believe the both of you should know the whole story…since you Rukia, might also be in danger"

"In danger?" repeated Rukia confused.

"Ok!" concluded Ichigo as he started to lose his patience. "What are these Prisoners exactly?"

Both, Urahara and Rukia turned to him.

* * *

The Kuchiki mansion remained as silent as a tomb given that the "Lord" was not in a good mood. After the short visit he received in the morning, he had locked himself in his study. There was gossip among the servants that he might have spent all this time contemplating his deceased wife's picture. Others started to wonder if he was feeling alright since music from the real world was heard from the study.

In the afternoon, though, something _'unexpected'_ had happened. A silhouette appeared on the main porch of the mansion. All the servants gathered with astonished expressions, whispering: "Is she for real?"… "Should we go and announce it to the Lord?" … "It's impossible!"

But the silhouette put a finger on her smiling lips, making them remain silent, as she headed towards Byakuya's study. In front of the door she stopped and silently pulled the door open, in such a way that she could only show her face. "Toto…" she whispered with a mesmerizing voice.

Byakuya who stood at his desk calmly lifted his head and saw in the threshold a pair of typical Kuchiki grey eyes. She smiled and pulled the door open all the way, showing herself: The women dressed in a summer dress, over which she wore a blue haiori. "What is it, Toto?…" she said "Don't tell me, you don't remember _**Nene-cha**_?"

Slowly, on Byakuya's emotionless face, a slight smile appeared.

"I knew it! " she exclaimed happily and jumped into his arms.

* * *

**So... what do you think about _Nene-cha_?**

**See ya next time. Until then, waiting for your feedback!**


	10. I can feel your heartbeats

**Hello! New chapter's out! If this chapter it's not elucidating Byakuya's and Nene-cha's story the next two chapters will do that for sure.**

**Once again, thank you CJ for your effort! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What is it, Toto?… she said "Don't tell me, you don't remember Nene-cha?" Slowly, on Byakuya's emotionless face, a slight smile appeared.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed happily and jumped into his arms. It was an unexpected gesture. Even more unexpected was Byakuya's reaction which he responded to the woman's hug. "I've missed you so much, Toto!"

"So much so that you couldn't visit in 50 years?" Byakuya said. His voice the same as ever, but some of its coolness surprisingly disappeared.

"Oh! Don't scold me know!" she said as she released him from her grip, and put herself into his lap. Again, Byakuya didn't seem to riposte to her movement, but neither seemed to encourage her. "I was married, you know?"

"Indeed?...How many times?" he said impartially.

Looking into his eyes she gave him a guilty smile.

"Four?..." she said not too confident.

"Only four, Nene-cha?...That doesn't seem like you!"

"Really, Toto…Don't patronize me!" she said and got up from his lap looking around with the same curiosity she showed earlier while looking at the 6th Division's barracks. "Nothing seems to have changed around here…" she said out loud to herself before turning to Byakuya. "Anyway…the last one is dead now."

"'The last one', who?" asked Byakuya.

"Husband...my last husband. He died from a heart attack right as I was going to tell him that he had won the lottery. What irony! Anyway, he was old…65…Can you imagine?"

"You're more than 100…" he replied.

"Hmmm… but I'm immortal…" she replied

"So what did you do with the money?" asked Byakuya

"The money from the lottery? Oh, I gave it to an orphanage…or was it a shelter for homeless pets?... Hmmm, I don't really remember the point was that I gave it away. Shortly after, I had started to teach Latino dances to all the children throughout Rio."

"Rio? So you ended up in Brazil after all?"

"Yeah… you know I always loved the music there! Tell me do you still remember how to dance bachata?"

"I don't know…I haven't tried it since then…"

Here her gorgeous face was suddenly shadowed by a slight sadness. "Since then… Byakuya?"

He raised his eyes, as she called him by his name for the first time. It was an awkward moment which showed how vulnerable that playful and cheerful atmosphere was in reality.

"It's been a long time and you have changed an awful lot…"

"It has been a long time since you had left…and I recall that even before that you used to tell me "ever since" Byakuya said.

She lowered her head sorrowful.

"Guess it's time to finally admit that we're not children anymore?"

Byakuya didn't answer.

"Even so…back then…"

But Byakuya remained silent. Finally she decided to change the topic:

"You know I came back last night, right?"

"Yes…I had sensed you're reiatsu…" he finally said.

She turned to him rather surprised. "It's still amazing…I wasn't in the Seireitei last night and yet you still felt my faint reiatsu? No wonder you're a captain…"

"You could easily have been one yourself." Byakuya said impartially.

"I never liked being a shinigami…the responsibility was just too much…but who knows? Since I'm back, maybe I'll break a few shinigami's hearts. By the way, did you know that I met you lieutenant today?...what was his name again? Ahhh…Renji Abarai. I kind of liked him!"

"Of course you did, he's rather stupid" Byakuya stated objectively.

"Still patronizing others, Toto?" she said unpleased. "Doesn't matter anyway I lied about what I said earlier"

"With what you said earlier? Do you mean the part in which you'll break a few shinigami's hearts or the comment about 'liking' my lieutenant?"

"Both!" she replied stiffly.

"I honestly believe that the only word which was a lie was that final one, 'both'"

She raised her eyebrows, but she wasn't able to reply.

"Why did you come back?" he suddenly asked.

"Because I've missed you of course!"

"I believe that to be a lie as well…" Byakuya added emotionless.

She sighed.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would need a reason for coming back here?"

Byakuya didn't answer.

"Indeed, I don't" she answered herself. "I just look like the kind of person who doesn't fit in this place anymore"

She slowly approached the desk from which he hadn't move throughout their whole conversation. However in front of the library she stopped as she saw Hisana's picture. Her eyebrows lowered sorrowfully: "You still keep her picture so close…" and after a few moments of silence she added: "After she died I refused to think about her… or even see any picture of her because I feared that I might miss her…Now I see that I was right…" She lowered her head and took a few steps towards the window. "The day after tomorrow would have been her birthday, right? I suddenly remember that a few days ago and ever since then I just couldn't stop recalling the expression on your face when we were at her funeral. You had that same expression when I left the Seireitei. Even right now, just the way you're looking at me…do you know what they all have in common, Byakuya?... That same lack of _emotion_!" she said as she turned to him, painting that last word with hate."You've changed a lot! The Byakuya I knew would have_ never_ treated me so coldly" as she approached, leaning over to him so close that she had almost touched his nose: "You see…you don't even act startled when I try to kiss you…"

Byakuya's eyebrows shifted downward as he remained frozen in time, looking into those mesmerizing grey eyes of hers.

"I remember this are the exact words you said to me when you left" he said emotionless. In that moment she backed off with an annoyed sigh. "I believe you understand that things have not changed very much…"Since then" he added. "So I'm wondering why you are still chasing the fantasy of a past that vanished long before you had ever left this place?" he finished coldly.

She turned to him with wide yet wet eyes. "Because…I…." she stuttered before finally swallowing her words to not show weakness in front of him. She composed herself with a slight cough before giving him a scolding look: "It's not as if I was expecting a welcome party with scotch, girls and bachata when I came back here! I know some things died along with your parents and as well with Hisana, but you can't blame me for still staying strong and being honest with my feelings after all that has happened… you can't blame me for desiring the same thing with you!"

"Bachata…you say?..." as a slight smile appeared upon his lips, as his thoughts ran to places that only he and the women standing in front of him only knew.

Seeing that slight smile made her approach him again, full of hope. When she met his cold eyes, she once again felt sadness: "As much as I was scared to even think about Hisana…I….I was also so afraid to see you again after all these years" she sighed. "Can you blame me for that, Toto?"

"I would have as well if it was someone that I had longed for…" he stated simply.

"But you haven't longed for anyone 'since then'…have you?" she whispered sadly before getting up and taking a few steps into the room.

"When I came in here last night I wasn't too sure of what I was doing. I knew that if you sensed me, there would be no turning back…so I attempted to stay as far away as I could from the Seireitei" she continued.

"You mean you stayed at the inn… in the Runkogai?" he asked.

"I mean that I was hoping for someplace that would make me change my mind and not interfere with your life." She answered.

"But I did sense your presence…" whispered Byakuya to himself. "Even though it was so faint and hardly possible to have ever been real…"

She raised her eyebrows. "What if you are right and none of this is real? What if this reunion... All of my careless behavior, my lying to you about us being children again…is just your imagination running wild?" Byakuya tuned to her with a frown, as he hadn't eliminated such a hypothesis from his thoughts.

"Don't worry, Toto!" she said coldly. "This moment is as real as the pain you feel!"

His eyes widened distrustful.

"Don't look at me with those cold eyes! I know them better than you think!" she added. "I also know what lies within the depths of your heart. It's still intriguing to me how we both hate this place and our family so much…yet I had left…and you had remained"

"I never said I hated it…" Byakuya simply stated.

"Oh…is that so?...Your memory must have started to fade then…"

"You can't put the burden of a child's words on me, when those words were spoken when he was young… You just wished that I had hated this clan so that things would be easier for yourself…You had always wished that."

Her eyes widened. "Things would have been different had you not become the head of the clan, but I guess you didn't have a choice back then…"

"And I'm glad that I didn't!" he concluded coldly. "As you may have found your salvation by running away…I had found mine by staying here!"

She took a few steps and approached again Hisana's picture. "I wonder if you really found your salvation here…or if you just unburdened yourself with of these responsibilities in order to forget. It's strange… in the 60 years that I spent in the real world I got married 4 times…and you who remained here, kept your dead wife's picture next to your desk this whole time. This could easily make me the bad person in this story…except for the fact that I was at least honest with myself all these years and I always knew that no matter how many times I'd get married, I could never learn how to fall in love. It's an honesty that I can't see in your eyes. You may hate me for saying this… but I truly believe that you keep this picture here, in order to protect yourself. It's not because you might still love her: It's '_I'm still grieving for my wife…even after all these years, so I can never let anyone else approach my hear_t' isn't that what you have been telling yourself all these years, Byakuya?'"

But Byakuya wasn't making any gestures.

"Toto, you're still grieving for a wound that's been closed for years now" she whispered "… And I honestly believe that it is so unfair to Hisana, to use her as a shield protecting your heart from ever breaking again…"

Byakuya's face turned white as if the whole world was crumbling down above him. And in a way that was exactly what was happening. The walls he had tried so hard to build up around him started to fall apart.

"You've tried so hard to pretend that you don't have a heart that you even started to believe that lie…" she continued. "But deep inside we both know that, between the two of us…the only one who's ruthless in regards to others and their feelings….is me" . She approached him again, so close that she could feel his breath. "You, see… you can't lie to yourself anymore, no matter how hard you try…even your body doesn't seem to listen to you. The very first moment I've called out for your heart, the same one you say is made of stone, your lips began to shake…just as they always had when we were both children and I was trying to kiss you…

Byakuya bit his lips, a poor attempt to hide his feelings and reactions. The woman could so easily read his heart, she smiled to him warmly and put her fingertips over his chest.

"**You're saying it's made of stone...yet i can fell your heartbeats..."**

Byakuya looked at her with his eyes wide open.

"Toto…I've been watching over you ever since you were born…now that I'm back I'll continue doing the same so that you can free your heart from that ice shield you had put around it…" . "And this way…maybe Hisana will also find peace and her well deserved place…Come on, Toto…it's time to let her go…"

Byakuya remained speechless, almost scared. She couldn't add anything else. She just took a deep breath and suddenly got up.

"You know what?" she said using a completely different tone of voice. "I think I'm hungry! I haven't eaten since yesterday… No matter how much I loved that inn in the past, the food was always terrible. I think I'll go to the kitchen and search for some of those famous Kuchiki dried fruits! I've really missed them. Wait for me I'll be right back!"

And with a graceful hop she disappeared from the study.

Byakuya's heart was beating so rapidly. He suddenly felt exhausted almost as if he had fought with 4 espadas at once. Deep down he knew this day will eventually come…it's just that he never thought it would be so soon.

"_Ooooi! I'm hungry! Why isn't there anyone in the kitchen?"_ His Nene-cha's voice echoed through the halls of the mansion.

He slowly leaned his chest over the desk because at that moment his heart just seemed so heavy. Now, that it had started to finally free itself from all of the burdens he had placed upon it, his heart was starting to absorb all the emotion that it could. The feeling was so overwhelming.

* * *

Meanwhile in Urahara's shop, Ichigo was listening carefully to Rukia's words, as she was giving him all the information she had on the escaped Prisoners. "You seem to be well informed, Kuchiki-san…" Urahara suddenly intervened. "The only thing that Ukitake-san seemed to leave out was the nature of these prisoners." Both Rukia and Ichigo turned to him. "The final Level of the prison was built under the structures of the Seireitei. It was conceived by the previous head captain of the Gotei 13. Unlike Yamamoto who also sealed that prison, the previous head captain had noble origins which he hadn't cut ties with after he had taken the highest position in the Gotei 13. So originally the Prison was built in order to punish not the shinigamis, but the noble traitors. The head captain decided that death was not a suitable punishment for a noble and that the humiliation of watching himself disintegrated would have been a better example to others. Later on the prison started to be filled with shinigamis as well, but the most dangerous ones in there, remained the 15 noble prisoners who were first detained there. From my investigation, it seems that the hierarchy had been maintained until now and that the 15 Prisoners once members of the 4 noble families are now leading the others shinigami prisoners".

"14…" Rukia added.

"Hmmm…" stated Urahara.

"14, what?" Ichigo asked looking rather confused.

"It seems that last night Rukia had killed one of the 15 Prisoners" Urahara explained.

"I saw once of them last night and he seemed…different from the others. His body still seemed to be in one piece and when I asked him his name he told me that didn't have one… he simply stated he was 'Prisoner no. 10'. Unfortunately I didn't have the chance of seeing what his powers were or to find out what his purpose was because I had killed him before he was able to attack me."

"His purpose?" Ichigo added. "Does that even matter? We should just crush them!"

"This smells like a revenge plan to me!" Urahara added thoughtfully.

"It could be, but against who? The whole Gotei 13?"

Urahara's eyes glowed from the back of his hat as he turned his eyes to Rukia. "Since their leaders are noble traitors, I have the strong impression that they might not be truly interested in the Gotei 13's affairs. If I had to guess they are probably after the current leaders of the 4 noble houses within the Soul Society."

"Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed worried.

"Rukia!" Ichigo stated with the same tone.

"Indeed" concluded Urahara with a strange smile. "Both Kuchiki's might be in danger…one as the actual leader and the other being the official heir."

* * *

Shortly, Haruna returned to Byakuya's study, but she found it empty. She approached the desk and saw Hisana's picture missing. She smiled to herself and left the study, heading towards the back of the gardens, where the main Kuchiki shrine was.

"Have you found the dried fruits?" Byakuya asked the moment she stopped behind him.

She approached him and saw next to his parent's memorial stones, Hisana's picture.

"You did the right thing…" she whispered.

"Is this what you returned for?" he asked.

"I guess it worked…" she added softly.

Byakuya kept looking at his deceased wife's picture. Somehow he felt as if he was saying 'good-bye' for the second time. Though this time it didn't hurt anymore. She was right: this had been a wound that had closed many years ago.

"While you were eating…I kept thinking about what you told me…" he said as he turned towards her. "It made me remember your father. In some ways you are still very much like him…"

"My father?" she hissed amused.

"Indeed…He came to me this morning and told me something rather similar"

She widened her eyes seemingly surprised, as they were both started moving away leaving behind the shrine and their heavy hearts. "

You know what, Toto?" she said cheerful. "I think I will retake my responsibilities within the family…"

"I believe your father will be thrilled to hear that…"

"Actually he's throwing a party this weekend for my return!"

"I see…"

"You're coming, right?" she asked

"I believe I have to…" he said trying to remain impartial.

"You don't sound quite enthused about it! And you used to enjoy the parties when you were little…"

"No, it was you who liked all of those parties… especially the wild ones… I was just forcibly brought in the middle of them by you" Byakuya simply stated.

"But you're coming, anyway? Daddy will be so thrilled to see you…"

"I'm not sure about that…"

"Don't tell that he still hasn't gotten over that whole marriage thing?"

"I don't believe he has…He recently started a quarrel in the family regarding this matter"

"What?!" she said with a weary face. "How could he?... It's been over 70 years since then!"

"Yet, he hasn't seemed to have forgotten about it…He used all his energy to stop a marriage within this family…"

"A marriage?..."

"An incest one." He simply stated.

Instantly she began to laugh. "An incest one?! Daddy?! Don't make me laugh!"

"Nanakuma's son…and the third daughter of lord Shokun…apparently they are cousins"

"You're saying that he's trying to stop a 3rd degree cousins marriage…and yet he tried everything in his power to put us together in a marriage which would have been more incestuous then if we had married our brothers or parents? Haha! That's really funny!" she said laughing.

"He believes that this would be his revenge for all of that…"

"I can't believe him! He's hurting some poor children like that…I think he's starting to crack from old age"

Byakuya didn't answer and for a couple of seconds they walk silently through the gardens.

"I wonder…" she finally said "If you hadn't met her back then…would have you finally married me?…"

"You would not have accepted…" he said emotionless.

"What makes you so sure of that?" she said rather annoyed.

"You would never get married to someone you actually love" he simply stated.

With her eyes and mouth hanging wide open she stopped. She wasn't expecting such an answer. She let him take a few steps ahead, before taking a few deep breaths: "I'll see you at the party, Toto!"

He slightly turned his head over his shoulders and he saw her leaving the gardens. "We'll see about that, Haruna…" he answered.

Hearing her name she stopped, facing him with a scolding yet warm expression: "Don't you ever call Nene-cha like that, again! You'll make her really mad!" she added disappearing with a shunpo.

"I'll see you later, Nene-cha…" he said to himself and continued walking.

* * *

Ichigo turned to Rukia with a worried expression. The only thing she could think about right now, was her brother's safety. "Nii-sama must be informed!"

"I believe Byakuya can take care of himself!" said Ichigo annoyed. "You should be more worried about yourself!"

"Ichigo, I just defeated one of them last night…So It's pretty clear that I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

Urahara watched silently as they argued. From time to time pouring himself another cup of tea or watching the clock on the wall.

"It's good that we're going to the Seireitei the day after tomorrow …I must inform Nii-sama…and Ukitake-sama…"

"How can you think of leaving Karakura in this state?"

"Orders are orders!" she simply stated. "Since I defeated my opponent and received new instructions I must follow them!"

"Well…then you follow your orders and I'll follow mine!"

"The only orders you're following are mine and that's the end of it! I'm not leaving you here to break your neck fighting enemies when I'm sure that you can't even release your zanpakuto in its shikai form.

"Oh is that so?...I'll show you I can even release my bankai and scare that hot ass of yours!" he shouted getting up in order to retrieve his shinigami badge, but as he took his first step she put her leg out in front of him leading to him falling right onto his face.

"So that was your bankai show!" Rukia said sarcastically. "Thank you. Can we move forward, please?"

"Kuchiki-san is right, Kurosaki-kun…" Urahara suddenly intervened. "Most of you strength may be gone…"

Ichigo raised his face from the floor. "What?!"

"Kurosaki-san, just think about how much time has passed since you last held your zanpakuto… Your body, as well as your spiritual pressure are no longer in shape to release your shikai…"

"It may take years for you use bankai again…" Rukia said without facing him.

Ichigo looked at each shinigami one at a time with straight face. Before finally turning back to Rukia with a scowl filled with anger: "You knew that, didn't you? You knew that from the very beginning!"

She lowered her head, unable to give him an answer. He got up onto his feet, biting his lower lip until it hurt. That feeling of being tricked and by who? The person who he had trusted the most: "How could you? Or were you planning this long before…."

But before he could finish Rukia silently got up and left the room.

"What?!" he shouted. "And now you're leaving? You don't even have the courage to face me, do you?" As if he couldn't wait for her to return, he ran after her leaving Urahara behind.

"I've tried to tell you this before…" she said from the courtyard. " You're a human…and as a human you must live your life here, not in the Seireitei as a shinigami. You don't understand that because you've always been as single minded as a horse!"

"Huh?" he hissed confused.

"See? Exactly what I was talking about! "

"I've been a substitute shinigami all these years and the Gotei 13 agreed it"

"You don't get it, Ichigo…do you?... You can't continue being a substitute shinigami forever since you have a mortal body…If you'd really want to become a shinigami, then you must first die…" Ichigo's eyes widened. "The Gotei 13 won't agree to this "substitute shinigami" compromise any longer. They will ask you to become a full time shinigami. Now do you understand why I pushed so hard for you to go back to your human life?...So that the Gotei 13 won't ask for your death…."

Ichigo clinched his fists. "You thought that after 6 years…that would be enough to forget everything about being a shinigami?...you played everything on this card, didn't you?" He said with a strange sparkle in his eyes.

"Don't!.." she whispered a little scared. "Don't ruin it now!...Just come with me to the Seireitei and let me do the talking! I'll persuade them to let you come back to your normal life…Please, Ichigo! Don't think of doing anything stupid! I beg of you!"

"Rukia, it's not up to you to make these choices for me!" Rukia's eyes widened scared. "You can go to the Seireitei yourself…I'll remain here training until I achieve bankai once again…so that I can protect my home town!" he added.

"No!" she insisted "No! You're coming with me! You don't have any other choice!"

"I'm afraid he does…" Urahara suddenly said as he appeared inside the threshold of his shop. "And I think it's only fair to let him decide his future!"

"Indeed" concluded Ichigo "And my choice, is to remain a shinigami! Urahara…I'll need your help!"

"With pleasure, but only after you come back from the Seireitei!" Ichigo looked at him confused. "Don't worry…there is nothing to worry about until the spiritual pressure has been restored…because no spirit can fight without it, right? So for the next 10 days Karakura will be free of any hollows or enemies of any kind" Urahara explained cheerful. Ichigo lowered his eyebrows. "The only thing you must be aware of Ichigo, is there is you agree to this there is no turning back."

"I see…" Ichigo added.

"I believe you should start packing for the Seireitei, Kurosaki-san! Kuchiki-san, here is your stuff! I'll see you both in 10 days! Now, If you will excuse me…" he said as he returned to his shop.

Finally the moment the two of them remained alone, Rukia turned to Ichigo with a scolding expression on her face, but before she could say anything…

* * *

**hope you liked it! See ya next time! Until then R&R :)**


	11. Things he never said before part 1

**Hello new chapter's out! But before reading i would like to add a couple of things.**

**1. As if you might have noticed, the description of this story had slightly changed.**

** In other words, Byakuya it's a also a main character, just like Rukia or Ichigo... Don't wory this story won't turn itself into a harem. As the 2 direction of the story seemed to have absolutely nothing in common for the moment, they will come across later. So once again...this is not only a story about Ichigo and Rukia, but also about Byakuya. I know i might risk with this, but i believe it's too late to change the course of the story... I just hope that Ichigo's fans will also start to like Byakuya... and Byakuya's fans will start to like Ichigo...**

**.**

**2. As the main character are established. I also wanted to add that next to the 2 main plans, from time to time there i will also follow the other characters, such as...Orihime...Renji... The Ryoing family ...and later (much more later) Ishhin Kurosaki. I don't know if this will bother you, but i'm thinking...the original bleach was also running on 3 or 4 different directions and it didn't follow the main character in every episode/ chapter.**

**I'm also doing this because i'm trying to make this fanfic a little more complex by giving to every character a different story. I don't intend to write another fanfic so i'm pulling the best out of this one.**

**3. AND THE MOST IMPORTANT TOPIC. **

**This chapter you have Nene-cha's story. It was split in 2 chapters as it was quite long. Now, giving the fact that i have a couple of chapters written in advance i have a proposition for you guys. If you want to know the rest of Nene-cha's story i can publish it within the next chapter. But as the you readers are mainly Ichiruki fans i could swich chapters and publish next the sequel of Ichigo and Rukia's conversation in front of Urahara's shop. **

**In other words it's up to you...**

**That was all i had to say! :)**

**Otherwise enjoy the rest of the story ( if you weren't too disappointed with the latest news)**

* * *

Haruna left the gardens and shunpo-ed without direction. She had feared this day ever since she had first left. When she first took a step into the Kuchiki mansion she only intended to greet Byakuya and talk to him about the small, insignificant things she has done during these past 60 years. It would have been so much easier to tell him about her 4 husbands, about her school dance and how much the real world had changed…But the moment she saw Hisana's picture it was as if all her rationality had checked out.

She stopped in front of what seemed to be a cheap bar and entered. With an exhausted expression she sat down at a table: "Bring me something strong…" she whispered to the servant who approached.

"Madam…are you ok?"

"Just bring me something strong, will you?" she said annoyed making him leave. She sighed and before placing her face into her palms. "Oh, Toto... My Toto" she whispered. And without knowing, old memories had started to flood back into her mind.

.

_~~Flashback~~_

_A small girl with light brown hair and grey eyes, who appeared to look no more than 7 to 8 years old, stood next to a man resembling Ryiong Goroza, expect for the fact he was younger. The little girl was not comfortable as she tried to hide herself by holding onto the lap of the man's clothes.__"D-daddy?" she said with a small voice.__But the man didn't hear her as his attention was caught by other tall man similar to himself._

"_Well…go and see the newborn" the man suddenly said to the girl, and showed her the open door of a room flooded in warmth and sunlight._

"_I don't want to…I want to stay with you!" she said distressful._

"_Haruna…come on, go and become friends with him"_

"_How can I be friend with 1 year old child?" she insisted seemingly annoyed._

"_Do you think that matters? One day, that child may rule us all"_

_Haruna frowned seemingly confused, but as her father left the corridor to join the other lords, she found herself with no other option, then to enter in the warm room.__It was a simple room, with no furniture…except from a cradle which stood in the middle. She approached it lacking confidence, but the moment she looked inside the cradle her eyes opened wide.__The child was beautiful.__"Hi there" she tried.__The child turned to her a pair of big grey eyes.__"I'm Haruna, your cousin…Haruna Ryoing…Can you say that?" eventually she sighed outta boredom. "Well of course you can't. You're nothing more than a year old shrimp!' she said out loud.__She stood pondering something for a few seconds before turning to the child as if she had come up with a brilliant idea:__"I'm your Nee-chan…Can you say Nee-chan? Come on that simple enough"__The child blinked confused at her.__"Come on…Nee…Nee- chan"__Again the child was paying attention, even though he couldn't understand a thing.__"Oh come on, at least say Nee… I'll let you drop the "chan!... Just Nee…Nee…Come on…Nee"_

"_Neee?" suddenly the child said._

"_Great!" Haruna said applauding…."Yes, Nee!"_

"_Nee! Nee! Nee!" the child continued to say as he was encouraged by his "Nee-chan". Haruna then grinned in complicity and approached the child once again._

"_Now let's add the 'chan'… Come on! Neeeee-chaaan!"_

"_Neee! Neee!... Neee!" said the child happily. Haruna sighed rather annoyed, before immediately taking a formal position as she saw a shadow coming from behind. She turned and saw none other then Ginrei himself. She immediately turned to stone as the presence of the head of the Kuchiki family was too imposing. _

"_Neee …Nee… Cha! Neee… Neee… Cha…Neeee!" the child kept saying. Ginrei immediately looked at the child with wide eyes and in the next second lord Ryoing entered the room, followed by the Shojin Kuchiki and a beautiful woman, which Haruna recognized as Shojun's wife. They all had astounded expressions._

"_Did he just speak?!" the women said. "Did my Byakuya speak?"_

"_It appears so" Ginrei said visibly emotional._

"_What did he say?" Shojun asked. "What did my son said? Did he say 'dad'?...maybe 'mom'?"__As they were all nervous and excited, the child knew he had become the center of the attention and proudly began to prattle: __"Nee…Nee… Cha…Nee…Nee…cha!"_

"_Nee-chan?" the women said seemingly confused. "But he doesn't have any sisters…where did he hear that word from?"_

_Haruna then began to take a few steps away from the cradle and looked desperately for her father's eyes. Lord Ryoing only gave her a meaningful look, giving her a subtle sign to remain silent. Haruna then turned to the child who was now in his grandfather's arms being applauded by the whole family for his achievement. She couldn't believe that the first word Kuchiki Byakuya spoke was the one he had learned from her. The child turned to her, reaching his arms out with a happy smile repeating: "Neee…neee… cha…nee…nee"_

_~~End Flashback~~_

_._

"Madam…Madam…Here's your drink!" Haruna reached her hand for the glass without facing the servant. She was thinking about how odd it was for her to have become friends with a one year old child…and yet at the same time how warm the feeling of those memories were that afternoon. Things were just so much simpler back then. As she was emptying the glass, she kept thinking of her childhood…of how they ended up calling themselves by nicknames rather than their actual names as was proper for noble children. As Kuchiki Byakuya perceived her as his older sister, given that she introduced herself as "Nee-chan" she started to call him "Otouto" Hearing himself called that, Byakuya thought this appellative was one of his names and started to refer to himself as "Toto" as it was too difficult to pronounce 'Otouto' at his age. For no special reason, she too began to call Byakuya "Toto".

.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Totoooo! Totoooo! Where are you?" she was calling while she was wandering through the Kuchiki's gardens._

"_Toto's here!" a childish voice answered from the back of the yard.__Haruna followed the sound of the voice before seeing the child leaning over the koi pond trying to catch the biggest fish in the pond. Her eyes immediately widened scared and angered at the same time. She came next to him and slapped him over his butt:__"How many times, have I told you to leave the 'fishy-fishy' alone? You want to fall in to the pond and drowned yourself?!"__The little Byakuya lowered his head with a guilty look. "Harunaaa! Harunaaaa!" a voice was heard from far._

"_The others are here! Come, Toto! Let's hurry!" she said as took his hand.__In front of the mansion, two boys around the same age as Haruna's were waving to her:__"Hurry! Kaien had arrived as well! Let's play hide and seek!" one of them said enthusiastically, but the moment she approached them holding Byakuya, the boy put on a bored expression. "Why did you bring him, again? He's too little to play with us!"_

"_Well…I thought the reason Ginrei-sama brought us here…was to play with Byakuya!"_

"_But he's too young for hide and seek!" the boy insisted annoyed._

"_Nene-cha, what is hide and seek?" Byakuya suddenly intervened._

"_Why is he calling you Nene-cha?" the little Shiba Kaien asked confused._

"_Because he can't call me Nee-san or Nee-chan" Haruna answered._

"_Why's that, is he stupid or something?" the other boy asked. Hearing the word 'stupid' her grey eyes suddenly turned black form anger and she started to hit the boys until they ran. "Yeah! You better run! You cowards! Let this be a lesson for you! " she shouted as the two noble boys were running away. She turned to Byakuya who, even though he didn't really understand what just happened, kept a happy expression on his face knowing that his 'Nene-cha' stood up for him. "What?!" she said. "Don't look at me with those eyes…Even if you might be the only person for whom I'll ever care about"_

_~~End Flashback~~_

_._

Haruna looked at the empty glass. Back then, they were always together. Back then everybody wanted them together…

.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Nene-chaaa! Uncle Goroza!" the little Byakuya exclaimed as he jumped from the porch to the garden towards Haruna and her father, lord Ryoing giving both a big hug. "You two children go and play outside while I discuss a few things with grandpa Ginrei, alright?" The children obediently nodded while still holding hands, but the moment Ryoing disappeared from their sight they smiled to themselves in complicity and simultaneously ran into the mansion towards Ginrei's study. There, they stopped in the hallway and put their ears up against the wall._

"_No matter how much I'll regret Kouga's treason, we must both admit that this is after all, for the best of the clan…" Goroza' voice was heard. "Now, we have a true Kuchiki next in line to lead the clan…"_

"_Indeed, Shojun is right to become the next leader…Even so, he was never raised with this in mind" Ginrei answered._

"_This means that we only have one other option left" said Goroza._

"_I'm afraid that you are right… Byakuya must be prepared to become the 28__th__ Kuchiki clan leader" Ginrei concluded.__From the hallway, Haruna turned to Byakuya, who even though he was still little understood what the words of his grandfather had meant._

"_Now, even if the premises have changed, I guess that our deal is still standing" Goroza added._

"_It is well understood, Goroza… Haruna will be a suitable wife for Byakuya" Ginrei answered._

_Haruna's eyes widened and her heart began to beat so hard that it began to hurt. Both children stood there dumbfounded looking into each other's eyes, still holding hands.__"Toto…" she whispered.__"Don't worry Nene-cha…Everything will be alright"_

_~~End flashback~~_

_._

"Everything will be alright" Haruna said to herself, but ever since that day things gradually changed…

.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Haruna, who was now a teenage girl, stood in the hallway of the Kuchiki mansion with a tense expression. In front of her was a closed door. Behind that door the voice of an annoyed Byakuya boy was heard:__"I said I'm going to the Shiba's mansion to swim with the other children! I don't care about this shinigami thing…or leading the clan!"_

"_But my lord" a servant's voice was heard._

"_I don't want to hear another word! I promised Nene-cha that we would be going together! So get out of my way! G-E-T O-U-T I SAID!"_

_On the hallway she listened to all his yelling and sight._

"_Haruna?"_

_As she heard her name she turned. Shojun was behind her.__"I'm afraid that Byakuya won't be able to join you today. He must start his shinigami training"_

"_Oh…" she sighed sadly. " I see… I'll take my leave then, Kuchiki-dono" As she was walking away she heard Byakuya annoyed and yelling to the contrast of his father's warm voice: "Dad! Glad you came! Tell these servants to leave me alone so I can meet up with Nene-cha!"_

"_Byakuya… we already had this conversation yesterday. Today you'll begin your training"_

"_NO, I'M NOT!" Byakuya yelled. _

"_Oh, yes you are" Shojun replied calmly._

"_But the others are going swimming today!"_

_That day Haruna didn't go to the Shiba's either, as she really wasn't in the mood for anything. She came back home immediately after leaving the Kuchiki's mansion.__"Haruna, is that you?..." lord Ryoing's voice was heard from the main room the moment she stepped in the hallway._

"_Yeah" she answered with a bored air._

"_Weren't you going swimming with Byakuya and the others at the Shiba's pool?" Ryoing said as he appeared in the threshold._

"_Byakuya is not coming…and it's no fun without him" _

"_Why is he not coming? Is he ill?"_

"_No…He's starting his shinigami training today" she said upset.__Ryoing remained silent for a few moments, creating some complicated syllogisms in his mind. Before turning to Haruna with an enlightened expression.__"My dear… I believe it's time you also start some shinigami training!"_

"_WHAT?!" she shouted almost scared._

"_Why are putting that face on?" said Ryoing confused._

"_I refuse!" she said categorically as she remembered Byakuya who didn't have time for playing because of the training._

"_As if!" he father added untroubled. "If your husband will be a shinigami that, who knows might even become a captain one day... you don't expect to be the kind of wife who will stay at home sewing tapestry!"_

_Haruna's eyes widened scared.__"But mom is sewing tapestry" she said confused._

"_That's not the point!" her father added, apparently deaf to his daughter's desires or comments. "The point is that Ukitake Taicho, here will be happy to add you to his division isn't that right?" he added and invited Haruna into the main room where she saw Ukitake._

"_Taicho!" Haruna exclaimed happily and jumped into his arms. The white haired man, who apparently was used to this treatment, responded to her hug amused. "Taicho! Taicho! Taicho" she continued with a dolly voice. "I'm so glad to see you, but pretty please don't make me a shinigami! I'm too young to have someone ordering me around!"_

_Ukitake coughed during the middle of what she way saying and was about to concede in front of the lovely Ryoing girl, before meeting Ryoing's ruthless eyes: "Don't you even think about it"_

_~~End Flashback~~_

_._

Even if Ukitake would have finally gave into her. There was no way she could have convinced her father. The next day, despite all her begging and crying, Haruna was enrolled into the Shinigami Academy. It intrigued her how her father would have sacrificed anything, even the comfort of his own daughter to be closer to the main Kuchiki family. At that time, his main purpose seemed to only be a marriage to the heir of the clan. For many years she despised her father for using her as a tool for his own benefits. Only later did she understand that he only did this because he thought it was for the best…for her. But by that point it was already too late.

However, as children neither of them were troubled by their engagement. It was just a part of their existence due to their noble names, so they never questioned it. They grew up knowing that one day they would marry but neither of them understood what marriage really was; so they never felt restrained by it. To cut a long story short, they were engaged but since their bond was much deeper than that, they never talked nor paid any attention to it.

Haruna didn't seem to like the Shinigami Academy. However she graduated from it diligently. As Ukitake had promised her father she was assigned to the 13th Division. She seemed a promising talent, as her zanpakuto had an interesting ability but after the graduation, she felt that she had done enough to please her father and her interest for a career as a shinigami faded in no time. She was often skipping her duties, sneaking into the Kuchiki gardens. There she watched intrigued by the tenacity with which Byakuya was training himself though he had yet to reach the appropriate age to enter the Academy. Often during these moments she was watched him, she wished they were both still children so that they could have all the time in the world to play…

.

_~~Flashback~~_

_She was what would have been in human years maybe 18 or 19. Dressed in a shinigami uniform, she silently approached the 14 year old teenage boy, who was dressed in comfortable clothes exercising with a wooden sword.__"HOW ARE YOU, TOTO?" she suddenly yelled in the silence of the Kuchiki garden._

_Byakuya slowly turned to her with eyebrows slightly raised.__"I'm fine, Nene-cha, thank you!" he said sarcastically._

"_You weren't even startled" she said surprised._

"_You wanted to scare me? Ha! I sensed you long before you entered the gardens"_

"_Well… I guess you're no fun!" she added bored._

"_What are you doing here anyway? Still skipping your shinigami duties?"_

"_Oh! Don't start to preach to me! Honestly, Toto…you were more fun when you were little!"_

"_When I was little I didn't have to worry about embarrassing the Kuchiki family!"_

"_Ooooooh, no!... There's that preaching again!" she said annoyed. "I think I prefer the office duties that I have rather than this!" and she took a step, pretending that she was leaving. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, pretending that he didn't care, but the moment she was preparing to shunpo he turned to her: "Want to play tag?... Shunpo style!" he said with a smirking look. She stopped with a satisfied smile on her face. "On 3…" she said._

"_Fine!" he added while he stretched his muscles."1…2…"_

"_So you're playing tag? Mind If I join?" a familiar voice was heard from behind._

"_Yoruichi!" Haruna exclaimed rather cheerful as the Captain of the 2__nd__ Division made her appearance._

"_Uuuuh!" said Byakuya making a weary face. "That were-cat again…I'll be inside, Nene-cha!"_

"_Hmmm…What is it, Byakuya-bo? Not pleased to see me?"_

_Byakuya growled annoyed.__"You know you're on private property on which you entered without permission, right?"_

_Yoruichi started to laugh.__"Well…then you better call the guards to catch me…Ooor, maybe you could try to catch me yourself, Byakuya-bo?" _

"_You wouldn't stand chance" he shot back_

"_Oooh!" she hissed pretending to take him serious before turning to Haruna. "So what were you doing here? You're off program?"_

_Haruna smiled with a tangled expression, then Byakuya gave her an 'I told you' look. __"It's curious because I'm coming from the headquarters and Ukitake was looking for you." Added Yoruichi._

"_Indeed?" she said defensively._

"_It seems that he made you his first nomination for the lieutenant seat."_

_Both, Haruna's and Byakuya's eyes widened at the same time.__"Congratulation, Nene-cha!" Byakuya said happily._

"_Oh, crap!" Haruna growled._

"_Hmmmm…." Yoruichi stated. _

_Then a few moments of silence passed between the three of them.__"Well, this should be good news… Even Byakuya-bo sees it that way"_

_Haruna smiled without confidence. "What about Kaien?" she said. "He's been trying to get that position for two years, now"_

"_Hmmm…" said Yoruichi with a meaningful grin._

"_I really think Kaien should be the lieutenant!" she insisted._

"_I really think that you should be the one to tell him that and id hurry as captain Ukitake is there waiting for you right now!" Yoruichi added taking a step, approaching her._

"_Crap!" Haruna whispered, before looking at Byakuya from the corner of her eyes. "Toto… on 3, 1...2…"__Yoruichi's eyes widened for a second.__"Good-bye, you were-cat!" said Byakuya with an evil grin as he grabbed Haruna's hand.__"3!" Haruna shouted and the next second, the couple disappeared"_

_~~End Flashback~~_

_._

"Madam…Madam…shall I bring something else to drink?"

Haruna came back to reality as if she had been woken up from a dream. She slightly turned her face. It was the servant… again.

"Madam?" the man said as she seemed rather confused by his presence.

"Bring me another glass of… whatever this was" she finally said, while pointing at the empty glass.

When she found herself alone she gasped.

The place where her memories were held was much warmer that the reality of these days. She knew she didn't have much time left…and somehow she was scared…because in the end she will lose the scent…the feeling…the memories of those moments… That's why, lately whenever she found herself alone she was deepen herself in memories.

" In days like this, Toto… I miss the ability of my zanpakuto" she whispered as she was trying recall…

* * *

**.**

**Thank you in advance for reading! And don't forget to mention if you want the in next chapter the sequel of Nene-cha's story... or Ichiruki!**

**.**


	12. Wedding plans

**Thank you for your advises and honest opinions. I really needed that!**

**So we're back on the main track... Here you have an ichiruki chapter... :)**

* * *

From chapter 10 :

"_I believe you should start packing for the Seireitei, Kurosaki-san! Kuchiki-san, here is your stuff! I'll see you both in 10 days! Now, If you will excuse me…" he said as he returned to his shop._

_Finally the moment the two of them remained alone, Rukia turned to Ichigo with a scolding expression on her face, but before she could say anything_… Ichigo's cellphone rang.

"It's a message…" he said as he took the mobile from his pocket. "It's from Inoue" he added confused after he read it. " She said she has a surprise and that she's waiting us both before dinner at the dance hall…"

Rukia lift her eyebrows distrustful. The last thing she needed in this moment was Orihime's surprise. She gasped.

"We still have plenty of time until dinner…" he added. "Is there something you want you want to do until then?"

"Something such as?..." she answered in an unfriendly manner which reminded him so much of her brother. He instantly made a weary face at the thought of her looking so much with that iceberg.

"I don't know…" he finally said. "Since we're leaving tomorrow… maybe you'd like to do some shopping…or…"

"Huh?!" she gasped confused. "Do I look like the king of women who will waste her time on…" but then she stopped as she reminded the meeting she had a few days ago with that weird Shokun Lady who insisted so much on asking her help with the wedding planning. "As a matter a fact" she added with a different tone of voice " Do you know where I can find a shop for brides?"

"A shop for… what?!" shouted Ichigo scared. " You're getting married?"

"Mmm…." Stated Rukia with a mean smile. "Who knows… maybe…"

Ichigo's body instantly turned to stone, as his eyes were wide open in shock. He couldn't even find the senses to ask who the lucky "groom" is. He just felt like he wanted to beat someone really hard. He knew exactly who: "the lucky groom".

Rukia started to laugh:

"This serves you right!... You should see your face now!"

Ichigo blinked confused as she kept laughing.

"I was kidding!" she finally added. " I'm not getting married! It's possible to have a marriage in the clan soon and I promised that I will help with the planning."

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Good joke…" Ichigo tried to fake a laugh."As if I cared if you'd get married!"

Rukia lift again her eyebrows and passed by him, making her way to the main street.

"I will take you to the bride's shops" he shouted as he was trying to catch her from behind. "But don't expect me to enter with you there."

"There's no need for that, Ichigo!..." she replied sarcastically." You won't be at any help with your lack of common sense when it comes to fashion or beauty"

"My lack of common sense?!" he said laughing with irony. "Then I pity the bride who trusted you her wedding!"

"Ichigo…." She said with her fake sweet smile and voice. "I think that I will manage to find the shop if you'd give me the address only… and meanwhile you can wait for me at home. As a matter a fact I insist for you to do so…"

"I couldn't agree better!" he replied stiffed.

Half an hour later, on the main street of Karakura town, from behind the window of the peaceful and high-class shop "The white dress" a weird couple seemed to draw all the attention as they were arguing with loud voices:

"You can't put chappies on the dress veil!" he shouted annoyed for the 17th time. "It's not a pajama!

"And what would you know? On how many wedding have you been?" she replied as she was drawing frenetically a design for a wedding dress. The floor around then was covered with papers filled with Rukia's specific chappy drawing who supposed to portray the wedding guests and their clothing.

"It just doesn't suit! Trust me!"

"No! I don't trust you!... The wedding will have a chappy thematic! I've heard that wedding with theme are quite popular here…" she replied.

"Indeed… but not the ones with chappies!" he said annoyed as he was looking at her drawings. "If you want a popular theme, you can chose something the like fairy tale…or the ceremony on the beach. Maybe even the white winter theme. I went to one of this the last year. It came out pretty good!"

"Winter it's too cold... As for the others, we don't have beaches on Seireitei! Neither fairies! " she replied stiffed.

" I see…but you have chappies, right?"

"We'll stick to the chappies… we will have tables with seats on chappy shapes and white sheets with chappies pattern in the middle of which we'll put the coat of arms for the Kuchiki family!"

"I think Byakuya will kill you for that!" she stated simply as he threw on the floor one of her drawings.

"I believe that Nii-sama will actually like this idea!" she said with an smile full of admiration that almost scared him. After he gave it a second thought and he remembered that weird, strange creature of Byakuaya, the Seawood Ambassador he realized that Rukia might be right. That thought scared him even more. He slowly started to pity the grooms who asked for her help, whoever they were.

Meanwhile, as they were arguing the shop assistant looked at them worried as all the people, including the ones who were passing in front of the window shop were starring at them. She tried a couple of times to ask them to keep their voices down, but every time, the orange haired guy gave her scary look and made her back off. Now she was trying a different tactic, since she couldn't just kick them out of the store.

"Excuse me…" the women begun with a lovely voice.

"What?!" both of them turned to her. "We're not decided yet!"

On the women's face the smile froze.

"I see that you're not decided yet…That's why I was thinking to offer you some help…" the woman added.

Both of them looked at the distrustfully. The women gasped and approached them with a stack of catalogs and books.

"I brought you a couple of catalogs of this year's tendencies concerning wedding… maybe this could give some ideas…" she women said in her most polite manner.

After a couple of seconds on which the three of them starred one at each other, Rukia approached the assistant studying the cover of the catalogs. After another couples of second of silence, she finally concluded:

"Fine!...I'll buy all of them!"

The women sighed relived and started to pack the catalogs. Before the two of them left the shop, on her face the warm smile reappeared.

"You two really are alike…I'm sure your marriage will last a life time!"

Ichigo turned to the women with wide eyes as Rukia's face turned red and she hurried to leave.

"Oi, Rukia! Wait!" he shouted. "Why are you acting like this?...There was no way for the women to know that we are not … I mean… "

Rukia turned to him with wide and curious eyes.

"You know… engaged…" he finally said.

She bowed her face, hiding her disappointed look.

"Yes… engaged… " she whispered. "Come on… let's find a place to look on this stuff" she said and lift the bag with wedding catalogs.

They waked until the shore of the river that split Karakura and they sat on the grass while they were browsing the pages with the beautiful dresses and decors. This time both of them seemed peaceful and relaxed.

"I like this one…" he said while pointing at a bouquet of lilies.

"Yes… it's nice…better than the roses…" she said. "She could have all the room arranged in lilies…"

"But she can still have roses if she wants…"

"Red roses with white dress…" Rukia stated thoughtful. "This would be the traditional wedding colors… What do you think about that, given that at the wedding there will be a lot of nobility?..."

Ichigo laid his back on the grass facing the clear summer sky.

"I wonder if that would do…" he said with a dreamy voice. "I don't' know…If it were for me I would have a small wedding, one in which I would invite only the family and the close friends…"

Rukia smiled as she put the catalogs besides and lay next to him.

"If you'd invite all your friends…I wonder if the wedding will still be small…" she said and they both started to laugh.

"You know…" she said after a while. " If it were to be the case, i would also like to have a small wedding… but given my position I believe that this would be impossible…"

"I'm sure Byakuya won't be easy on you if you get married… Half of the Seireitei will be invited…"

"Tell me about!" she said half amused, half worried.

Then a few moments of silence passed.

"But you could do it in a different way…" he finally said. "You can have two weddings!"

"Two weddings?" she replied distrustful. "I'm not going to marry twice, Ichigo!"

"I meant you can have two ceremonies for the same wedding. You can have one in Soul Society where Byakuya can invite half of the Seireitei and another one, much more smaller, here in Karakura…What do you think about that?"

"Mmmm…" she stated as she was trying to picture that image.

"Of course the one in Seireitei, I believe that it would be best to let Byakuya to handle it…"

"Yes…I agree…" she said. It won't be a pleasant one…Certainly it would be extremely tiring, but I believe that i could handle it…"

"Rukia, we both managed to escape from deadly enemies…Comparing to that, a day with the nobility of Soul Society would be piece of cake!"

"You're saying this now, because you have never been around them! But trust me I prefer a hundred times the battlefield than all the manners and politeness I have to be aware of in front of the Elders… For me It could be bearable since I'm already used to them, but for you it would be suicidal!"

He started to laugh.

"Then I will spend that day thinking of the simple and intimate ceremony that I would have back home…"

"Simple and intimate'… I like the sound of it, Ichigo!"

"Told you!" he said with a grin as he was keeping his eyes close so the sun won't blind him.

"I would also wear a simple dress…"

"Just like the one you used to wear on the summer vacation when I was in highschool…"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed happily…But it has to be white…"

"White, of course…" he supported her words. "And we'll invite only the close friends… Chad…Ishida…Asano…Tatsuki…I also have some friends from the college…"

"And your family!"

"It comes within, Rukia!...I'll make Yuzu and Karin your maids of honor…"

"And Ishhin will lead me to the altar…"

"I think this would be for him a dream came true!" he added and again both of them started to laugh.

"Nii-sama won't get upset on this, since the only ceremony that will matter for him will be the one in Seireitei…" she added, but after a couple of seconds she gasped. "Oh!...We forgot about Renji!"

"What about him?" he said.

"He'll also be invited to the ceremony in Karakura!"

"I believe that Byakuya will invite him before you to the one in Seireitei…"

"So what?...He will come to both of them!"

"More presents for us!" he concluded while laughing.

"And where will the ceremony be hold?"

"You know the church downtown?"

"The white one, built in wood?... I think it would be perfect!...And then we can find a place to install a white tint and we can arrange it with a chappy theme."

"Oh! No! No! No!" he said repeatedly as he suddenly opened his eyes. "You can have your chappies on your honeymoon, but not at the ceremony!"

"Fine…On the honeymoon! But it's a promise!"

"It's a promise … you can have chappies wherever you want, even in bed, if you like it! But only on the honeymoon!"

"Right, only on the honeymoon which it should be…it should be…on the seaside!"

"Better an island!"

"Yeeessss… where I can lay the whole on the beach…"

"Just the two of us… a hammock and two cocktails! And then …. All day we could make lo…"

But here he stopped as she turned to him with big and worried eyes.

"Ichigo…" she tried to said… "What are we talking about?"

He got up, opened his mouth, but no word came out. Her last words brought him again to reality.

"Why are we having this conversation?…We are not getting married!" she added.

"Oh!...Ha… Ha… Ha…." He suddenly tried to fake a smile as he found himself tangled in that situation. "Yes…what a crazy idea…marriage…I don't know what came to me…Ha…Ha… Ha…"

But then he bowed his face.

"It was just a joke…Rukia… because there's no way we could ever get married, right? he added with a sadly smile.

"Indeed…" she whispered as sadly as him.

"I mean… It's impossible…With you being the heir of the Kuchiki's and me just an engendering student…" he added, trying more to convince himself than her.

"It's more because I'm dead and you are a human…." She replied with sad eyes.

"But we are both shinigamis…" he added with smile full of hope.

Her eyes widened again.

"Ichigo... why are we even talking about marriage?"

He turned to her with a tangled expression.

"Ichigo… I mean … me and you… we never…." She begun to say.

"Yeah…you're right…" he added still dazed.

"Yes… I'm right…" she reinforced her words.

"… I mean… we didn't even date…ever…"

"…Indeed. Never…" she added trying to keep herself together, but her face was slowly turning red.

"…Never… So there's no way for us to get married…" he replied, trying to keep his voice normal as it was starting to crack.

"… No, there's no way…We never dated…and you never proposed…"

"Yes… Yes…I never proposed!" he confirmed with a forced smile.

"No, Ichigo, you never proposed!" but this time in her voice there was something pretty close to a reproach. Instantly his eyes widened and his mouth remained half opened. His heart started to beat strongly as he couldn't believe his ears. Was she really?...

"Rukia…are you… I meant if I would…." He begun to say but he didn't seem to find his words. Again he remained with mouth half open.

" If you would 'what', Ichigo?" she replied nervous.

"Will you say 'yes' to me?" he suddenly spoke the first words that came through his mind.

Her eyes opened wide and unconsciously she put a hand over her chest as it started to burn her. She opened her mouth a couple of times but not a sound came out. For a second she thought that even if she could speak she didn't know what to say. Was he really proposing her?...

She blinked confused as she looked into his amber eyes. They looked to vulnerable and insecure in that moment and she feared that a refuse from her part will make him crumble right in front of her eyes. That strong Ichigo who could fight one hundred hallows at a time, was now so fragile…with his face and years red as the sunset behind them.

"Will you…?" he repeated hardly.

"I …" she tried to say, but the next second Ichigo's phone rang again.

Rukia gasped loudly and turned her face away from him as the moment was ruin. She didn't know if she was glad or sad because of that.

Ichigo took out his cell phone from his pocket: another message. A shadow seemed to cover all his face. He turned off the phone and faced the sunset with a sad expression as he recalled the message: "I'm already to the dance hall. I'll be waiting you here. Until then I'm sending you a biiiiiiiig kiss! :* ". In that moment he felt as if he wanted to throw the cellphone in to the river. He felt as if he wanted to end all this masquerade. The life he had the last 6 years seemed to no longer belong to him and that was because Rukia was now back. For him, even if she was a shinigami…a sprit… "dead" as she calls herself, she was more real than anything else around him.

The very first moment he was reunited with her, she was the only one that he could see… the presence of the others around him was blurred. He couldn't reject the life he had in her absence, he couldn't deny his relationship with Orihime, but he couldn't compare them with the feeling that Rukia was giving him when she was around. It was as if he compared a tern autumn day with the summer. Now as he knew what a life without summer would be, he couldn't lie to him anymore that this what he wanted…that this was the best for him. He neither could lie to Orihime anymore… During the past 6 years she had never stopped to love him and in return, during this time he had never done her wrong. He learned to care for her and to think of her as part of the family… but he never…absolutely never forgot Rukia. Her face seemed to be painted on his heart. After all this years it was too late to lie to him anymore… and above all , to lie Orihime. No matter if Rukia will stay or go back in Seireitei he had to put end to his relationship with Orihime. He respected her too much for putting her though all this. After he tried to kiss Rukia last night… after he almost proposed her a few moments ago… there was no way he could have the same relationship with Orihime. He could no longer see him holding her in him arms…He could no longer see her sleeping next to him…because the only thing he could see now…was Rukia.

He turned his face to her.

"Rukia…I'm decided!" he said a soft and deep voice.

But she avoided his eyes.

"Rukia! Look at me! Listen to me! I'm decided! I will …" he repeated raising his voice.

"Ichigo…" she interrupted him with low and sad voice. "No matter what you want to say…please keep it until later…please… I believe I've heard enough for today…"

Ichigo turned his face to the sunset. She must have been tired of his confusing behavior. She couldn't blame her since he crossed the line so many times.

"I see… I won't say any other weird things.." he added with a soft voice.

She gasped.

"It's almost dinner time…Wasn't Orihime saying that she wanted to see us?" she said trying to end the topic.

"Yeah…she must be waiting for us." He replied but he didn't care about these details anymore.

Even if she didn't seem in the mood for any other conversation somehow, as he was decided on his future now, he felt as a heavy burden was lifted from his heart. Tomorrow he will go back with her Soul Society. He will definitely remain a shinigami… he will definitely remained by her side… he didn't care she was the heir of the Kuchiki clan… he didn't care about Byakuya's approval… he didn't care about anything else in the world, expect from her…

That is what he was thinking in that moment, because …he didn't wanted to day it out lout, but he was in love with Rukia…

* * *

**Thank you in advance for reading!**


	13. I will never dance again

_**Hi there Ichiruki and Byakuya fans! A little late, but here's another update! I will try to make the updates faster starting now ( 1-2 per week).**_

* * *

Right after she received her second glass of drink, Haruna's attention was caught by the voices behind her. It seemed that three shinigamis who had just entered in the bar were caught in a conversation about the rumors of some new enemies.

"I understood that it's about some fugitives…" one of them said.

"I heard they escaped from the prison…" the other one added.

"It can't be the prison…No incident was claimed there …I wonder why the captain is keeping this away from us!" the third one concluded.

Haruna slightly turned so she could see them with the corner of her eye. Then she bowed her chin, hiding her face in the shadow.

"It seems that you don't have much time left, _**dad**_…" she whispered and tossed off the drink.

After that she turned her eyes to the window. It was a mechanical gesture. In reality she wasn't seeing anything behind the glass. The only clear things she could distinguish were the details of that day… when she and the young Byakuya were runaway from Yoruichi and they ended up in…

.

_Flashback_

_._

"_Good-bye, you were-cat!" said Byakuya with an evil grin as he grabbed Haruna's hand._

" _3!" Haruna shouted and the next second, the couple disappeared._

_As she remained alone, Yoruichi sighed. She knew she can't catch them both, as they had this secret manner of getting away ever since they learned shunpo. Whenever they were in an unpleased situation, they disappeared together in a flashstep. Normally she would have caught them, since they were together and her shunpo skills were far superior…but the smarts devils were holding their hands so their reiatsu would mix in a way that they could be easily mistaken. Then, when each of them was wearing the reaiatsu of the other one, they were splitting and running in different directions. This way It was impossible for the follower to know who was following exactly, and again it would have been impossible to catch them both as they were running in different directions._

_What Yoruichi didn't know was that, after a certain time, the smart devils, stopped running and met outside Seireitei in a secret spot of theirs._

"_Grandpa will kill me!" Byakya said breathing loudly from all the running._

"_No, Ginrei will kill me! Because the whole Kuchiki family knows that I'm the bad influence on you…but since I'm your fiancé, no one will take it hard …so we shouldn't worry!" she answered as they were both lying in grass._

"_Whatever! he said. "I'm going home! Yoruichi must be already gone!"_

"_I don't know…I'm not sure… I'm not coming back! She might kidnap me and take me to Ukitake's office!"_

"_That's stupid!" he replied annoyed. " And you're stupid, refusing the 13__th__ lieutenant position!"_

"_Then if you are so smart, take my place and be the lieutenant of the 13__th__ Division, working your ass 12 hours a day!"_

"_I don't need to take anyone's place! I already have my place as the next Kuchiki leader and you'll see that shortly I'll also become a captain!" he said stiffed._

"_Yeah…Bla…Bla..Bla…Whatever!" she said bored._

_But Byakuya didn't pay attention to her. He just got up from the grass prepared to shunpo back home. But then with a scared expression she rolled herself on the grass and she grabbed him by one ankle. He immediately lost his equilibrium and fell over her, right in her arms._

_Suddenly he found himself, with his face so close's to his Nene-cha, that he could feel her breathing._

"_Try once again to go home without me…" she begun with a deep, menacing yet sensual voice as she was piercing with her grey eyes "…And I will kiss you!"_

_Involuntary his lips begun to startle as he didn't know if he was really scared of that perspective or if he really wanted her to kiss him. _

_He became more confused as he saw that playful smile appearing on her thick lips…. _

_As she seemed to approach him even more…._

_And… kiss him… _

_On his chick!_

_On his chick?! Why was he so disappointed? Why was she even starting to laugh?_

"_Don't worry ,Toto…It's not as if I would pick it up on a child!" she said while she got up and couldn't stop laughing._

"_I'm not a child!" he riposted with his face all turned red._

" _Right!" she said with boredom as she was looking around for something to. "You're very manly… You are tall… You have muscle… You're mature… You're powerful … Any woman would die to have you!"_

_Byakuya growled annoyed as he knew she was way taller than him and that he didn't have any muscles either._

"_Haven't you noticed yet, Toto? She said as she approached the edge of the forest. "This place it's so close to Rukongai…"_

_Byaukuya got up, removing the grass from his clothes._

"_Don't you even think about!" he said as he discovered annoyed a green stain on his expensive yukata._

"_Well I'm going…" she said._

"_Well…I'm going home then!" he replied stiffed._

_She suddenly turned to him with a menacing look. The consequence of that look was that 15 minutes later, they were both walking on the main street of the 5__th__ District of Runkogai. Haruna looked around full of enthusiasm and curiosity, while Byakua's face was red from anger._

"_Why would anyone want to come here? It's dirty…noisy…people have ugly faces and unmannered behavior… they're all poor and… dirty…and noisy!" Byakuya mumbled as he was following her._

"_You said before dirty and noisy…" she stated with an impartial voice as her eyes sparkled in front of the Runkogai panorama. "You shouldn't repeat yourself, because I'm not stupid…" she added as she stopped in front a wooden gate. "This is an inn…"_

"_No that's not an inn…That's a chicken coop…" Byakuya stated annoyed._

"_And how would a noble like you, know how a chicken coop look? " she replied untroubled by his manifestations. "I think I'm hungry… aren't you hungry too?"_

_Byakuya's eyes widened scared as he looked to the wooden gates. He could see clearly a poor and insalubrious building inside them._

"_Come on, let's go eat something!" she insisted with a wide smile, but his face turned green only at the thought of entering there._

"_I'll wait for you here…" he said._

_Haruna looked around with a worried expression. After all, no matter how much she liked playing and going against the rules, she was carrying along in one of the most dangerous regions of Soul Society, the heir of the Kuchiki family,. The main street was full of commoners who watched them with curiosity and greedy eyes… Byakuya, no matter how big his mouth was, he still was, only a defenseless child._

"_I think you should better come with me inside… Just look at these people …I can't have you hurt or robbed."_

"_If you didn't want that, you should have thought about it from the beginning!" he stated annoyed. "I'm staying here you go and enjoy that commoner's dirty lunch!"_

_Haruna looked at him with wide eyes. If he wasn't her only friend she would have slapped that spoiled child for his words._

"_Well go!" he shouted. "I can take care of myself!"_

"_Fine!" she concluded stiffed and left him in the middle of that agglomerated Rukongai street. _

_Considering his words, he really deserved to remain there by himself and perhaps having something bad happening to him. 'He need this as a lesson' , Haruna thought as she entered the gates of the inn. She left him without looking back. There were moments when, no matter how much she liked him, she couldn't stand his spoiled and arrogant behavior._

_She entered the inn and sat at empty table right in middle, from where she could watch all the other customers. A slight smile appeared on her lips. The room was full with loudly people, talking with their mouths full, gesturing with large movements. She hasd seen nothing like this at home or at the clan's reunions. Those people could have easily been considerate unmannered and yet, as she was watching their careless behavior… as she was noticing a sparkle full of vigor in their eyes, she had to admit that theoe persons were more real and full of life than any other noble of her clan._

_These commoners were so many and they didn't seem to notice her presence or her shinigami uniform. And even If they had noticed it, they didn't care about it. Suddenly she felt as a heavy burden was raised from her chest: Indeed, no one knew her here… And no one could have any expectations from her._

"_Excuse me, madam…with what can I serve you?" a mellow voice asked her._

_Haruna smiled._

"_Mmmm… I guess with a place like this to hide every time my responsibilities and duties become a burden…" she whispered._

"_I'm s-sorry?" the voice said confused._

_Haruna lift her eyes and saw next to her a woman who was waiting to take her order. She had a delicate appearance with dark hair reaching her elbows in frayed strains. Her eyes were colored in a pale violet with a hint of blue. Somehow that look made her think of the fragility itself._

_Haruna grinned at her full of confidence._

"_Hi, there!" she begun with cheerful voice. "I haven't noticed you…Were you paying attention to my mumbling?...You shouldn't, it's just nonsense…"_

_The women smiled at her warmly._

"_I understand, but with what can I serve you, madam?" she asked again._

"_Firstly don't 'madam' me… I'm not old yet, neither married! Haruna said, maintaining her relaxed attitude. "Secondly my name it's Haruna Ryoing. You may call me Haruna. What's yours?"_

"_My… w-what?" the women asked confused as Haruna spoke too fast._

"_Name, darling… Your name. What is it?"_

"_I'm Hisana…" the women said and made a bow._

"_Good!... " she concluded satisfied." Hisana, this means that we are friends now, right?"_

_Hisana's eyes widened surprised. Then an amused smile appeared on her delicate lips._

"_I guess…" she answered._

"_Good!...Then as a good friend, since you have already noticed by my clothes and my behavior that I'm not from this region and that I'm obviously not aware of the food that you're serving here, you should make a recommendation!" Haruna spoke and displayed another wide grin._

"_Aaamm..A recomandation?..." Hisana said with a thoughtful expression. "Well…the ramen soup it's good…and the fish it's fresh. We just got it this morning."_

"_Good!...Then I'll have a bowl of ramen! I always wanted to eat that. My father forbidden me, he said it's food for commoners. He's such a blockhead, isn't he? But what can I do? He's my dad and I love him….but you know what? I think I'll make two of them!_

"_Sorry, two of what?" Hisana asked as she wasn't used with her way of talking, jumping from a topic to another so fast._

"_Of ramen, Hisana…Two bowls of ramen!... My fiancé it's waiting outside, but I'm sure he'll finally enter here since he doesn't like being left behind._

"_Understood! Two bowls of ramen. I'll bring them right away!" Hisana said and made a bow._

_A few minutes later she returned with the bowls. She put one in front of Haruna, but when she noticed the place next to her still empty she stopped:_

"_The ramen will get cold if it's not eaten right away. I can take it back to the kitchen and gave it to you hot, when your fiancé will return."_

"_I don't think that would be necessary…since he is already here" Haruna said as she looked to the entrance of the inn. Hisana also turned her eyes to that direction and saw approaching the table a boy who had recently entered in puberty. Then her eyes turned to Haruna who was a young but grown women . She blinked confused, as she couldn't understand how that boy could be her fiancé._

"_Yeah….i know" Haruna said with a bored expression as she guessed Hisana's thoughts. "This happens a lot in the nobles families…"_

_Hisana's eyes widened surprised at the sound of the word "noble", while she watched the boy who sat at the table with a stiffed expression, kipping his chip up and his eyes straight._

"_What is it, Toto?" Haruna begun with a malicious voice. "The Rukongai inhabitants scared you?"_

"_It's not my safety of which I'm concerned, but yours." The boy answered coldly._

"_Oh… I see…" she added pretending to take him serious, and then rolled her eyes with boredom as she approached Hisana: "Told you, he'll get bored!"_

"_I was not bored!" Byakuya shouted._

"_Then…perhaps, scared?" Haruna insited._

"_Nither!" Byakuya shouted again. "I came here to protect you!"_

_Haruna burst into laugh and his face turned red. Hisana then approached him and gave him the ramen bowl._

"_I believe that's very kind of you to be concerned for your fiancé, Toto-sama" Hisana said._

_Hearing the way she called him, Haruna burst into another laugh, louder that the first one, while Byakuya's face turned red as a crimson rose._

"_My name it's not Toto!" he shouted embarrassed. "I'm Kuchiki Byakuya, the heir of the Kuchiki clan, next in line as the 28__th__ leader!" he added and raised his chin with an arrogant look, as his face remained red._

_Hisana immediately put a hand over her mouth ashamed by the confusion she made and at the same time surprised by the high rank of the boy in front of her. The Kuchikis were a well known family even in Rukongai._

"_I'm so sorry, Kuchiki-dono. Pleace accept my apologies …" Hisana said and made a deep bow._

"_Ooooooh, my!" Haruna intervened annoyed. "Toto…that's not a proper way to introduce yourself to my new friend! 'The heir of the Kuchiki clan'? Give me a break!" then she turned to Hisana with a friendly smile. " And you shouldn't "Kuchiki-dono" him… I mean look at him… he's still a child…His name it's Byakuya so you should call him Byakuya!"_

"_Oh, no!" Hisana hissed almost scared."I couldn't…."_

"_See?" Byakuya intervened with a satisfied grin as he turned to Haruna. "Even the woman doesn't agree to call me by my name…I also think 'Kuchiki-dono' suits me best._

"_Shut up and eat your lunch!" Haruna shouted annoyed._

_Byakuya bit his tongue as he knew he couldn't reply to Nene-cha when she was raising his voice at him. Like an obedient child he just growled annoyed and turned his eyes to his bowl. He had no appetite._

"_You should at least try it…Our ramen it's very good, Kuchiki- dono." Hisana said with her delicate warm voice which for no reason, made Byakuya blush._

"_You can drop the "Kuchiki-dono"… You may call me Byakuya…" he mumbled._

"_No, my lord…I…" Hisana said with her face bowed._

"_I insist…" Byakuya said imperatively._

"_Oh…I see…Thank you for this honor…" she mumbled._

"_Then say it!" he insisted._

"_I'm sorry?" Hisana said confused._

"_Say my name!"_

_Hisana's lips startled a few times, but as she couldn't escape his insistent look she finally mumbled:_

"_Thank …you…B-b-bya-kuya-…sama…Byakuya-sama…!..."_

"_Good!" Haruna suddenly intervened, talking with her mouth full. "Toto seems to let you call him by his name! It means that the three of us are friends now!"_

"_I never said we are friends!" Byakuya said stiffed._

"_Toto, if you don't have any other intelligent things to say, you should shut up and finish you lunch!" Haruna replied him. "And you, Hisana…you should have a seat and join us!"_

"_No…I couldn't…"_

_Byakuya suddenly raised his eyes at the sound of that women's name. Their eyes met for a second in a meaningful and strange expression. _

"_I insist!" Haruna said cheerful with her mouth still full. "Take a bowl of ramen and join us! I'll buy it"_

_Then Hisana turned her eyes to Haruna. She had a confused expression as if she was woken up from a dream. Byakuya bowed his face and started to eat fast."_

_._

_End Flashback_

_._

Neither of them could have guessed, but she did noticed the way those two were looking at each other. Back then she found it amusing. Now , she regretted dragging Byakuya after her in that inn. Despite all the regrets and the pain she was carrying now, back then, she liked a lot that inn. It was the only place in which she could hide from her father's preaching and Ukitake's commandments. She liked spending time with Hisana because she enjoyed watching a way of life with was not as complicated and full of responsibilities as hers. In short time she became close to Hisana. She even remembered that once, she was so drunk that she couldn't stand in her feet. That night, she slept in Hisana's room and they talked until dawn. Hisana confessed her things about her childhood in Rukongai and that she had a little sister which she deserted, as she didn't have the money to raise her. That secret seemed to torment the Rukongai girl a lot, but in that night, as she was drunk, Haruna didn't pay a lot of attention to it. The only thing she could tell her was: "Hisana…you know…I think Toto likes you…"

The irony was, that no matter how much Byakuya liked Haruna's Rukongai friend, there was nothing he enjoyed more than being a high seated shinigami and bringing pride to the Kuchiki clan. That year, as he graduated the Shinigami Academy and he was directly seated the 3rd of the 6th Division, he stopped visiting the Rukongai inn. He was not to return there for many decades. Shortly after that Haruna also stopped going in Rukongai. As a matter a fact she started to be absent from other places too. But her reasons were different from Byakuya's…

"Miss Haruna?...Miss Haruna Ryoing?"

Haruna's string of memories was suddenly interrupted as she heard her name being called repeatedly. She finally turned around and saw next to her a red haired man with tribal tattoos on his forehead. She frowned for a second trying to recognize him_: Lieutenant Renji Abarai….Toto's lieutenant…_

"I thought it was you, miss Haruna…but I couldn't believe it. What would a fine lady like you, be doing in this barrack?" Renji said cheerful.

'_If only I were his lieutenant…I would have also enjoyed being a shinigami…'_

"Taicho, haven't come to the office today…I will give him the souvenirs from you tomorrow…" Renji added in the same manner.

'_If only…'_

"Miss Haruna?..." Renji said. " Are you alright?"

Haruna turned to him, strongly biting her lips, a poor attempt to stop her tears.

"You know Renji…" she mumbled with girlish voice. "**I loved him… I really loved him!**"

And then she took her face into her palms.

Tangled Renji looked at the beautiful women with a confused expression. He tried figure out about who she was speaking. The only thing that slept in his mind was the obvious fact that she had drunk a few glasses. Then he remembered that her husband died a year ago. He thought the wound was not healed yet.

"I'm sorry, Miss Haruna for your loss…My condolences!" he said with his warmest voice as he put his hand on her shoulder.

The next moment she raised her face from her palm with a confused expression:

"Condolences for what? He's not dead! We spoke this noon!"

Renji also looked at her confused.

"I thought…I mean…you said this morning…."

Haruna suddenly started to laugh.

"Don't tell me you think I'm grieving my dead husband! No..no …no! My story it's much more complicated than that…I'll tell if you want, because I'm sure **these are things he never said before** …but have a seat next to me first…order a drink… and fro the beginning, tell me more about you, Renji…."

.

* * *

.

Ichigo and Rukia were walking silently side by side.

"I wonder what Inoue it's up to…" he suddenly said.

"Hmmm…" Rukia stated.

"Are you alright?" he insisted.

" I was just thinking that I want to go home…"

"You weren't that eager to go back to Soul Society before…" he stated.

"Tomorrow would have been my sister's birthday…" she replied.

Ichigo turned to her and for a couple of seconds he remained silent.

"I see…" he finally said.

"It's an important day for Nii-sama and I want to be there for him…"

"That is why you insisted to go to Soul Society so fast?"

"Was it a wrong thing to do?..."

"I guess not…" he answered.

They both stopped in front of a two levels building.

"Well we're here! Let's enter!" he said.

They climbed the stairs to the second level. Here Ichigo opened a door and they entered into a training dance hall with mirrors on the front wall.

"You finally arrived!" a lovely voice was heard and the next second in front of them Orihime appeared. Instantly Ichigo's eyes widened and Rukia took a step back.

Orihime was wearing a strong pink colored dress that was pointing out her sensual body. It was the same dress she was wearing on that picture from Ichigo's room. With a generous décolletage, a naked back and a long leg coming out from the slit of the dress she looked like movie star. Rukia never had that feeling, but as she was starring at the ginger hair women she found herself…an ugly duck.

"Inoue… Are we throwing a party?" said Ichigo skeptically.

The girl blinked confused.

"Inoue?... " insisted Ichigo.

"Well…" she finally began. "This morning when I entered the room and you were sleeping I saw Rukia looking at the picture of us… the one taken at the latino dance contest…and she had a strange look upon her face. I thought that she might also want to learn salsa…and bachata… and merenghe…and…"

Ichigo turned to Rukia, as he was sure that the reason for which she had a strange look upon her face on that moment was not her wish to learn salsa. Rukia immediately bowed her face trying to avoid eye contact.

"Am I not it right, Rukia?" Orihime added.

"I…" she tried to answer but she felt so uneasy in that place that she couldn't find her words.

"I'm so happy!" Orhimie burst as she approached Rukia and squeezed her in to her arms. "Don't worry I'll teach you everything you need to know about the latino dances. They're quite simple and guys like them too! When you go back to Soul Society you can also teach Renji or your brother!"

"I'm not…s-sure…" Rukia tried to say, but Orihime pulled her hand in the middle of the room. Then she hurried to press play on the mp3 player. Suddenly the room was filled with music. Rukia remained still as stone as she watched one at a time, Orihime and Ichigo.

"Bachata?" said Ichigo not fully convinced by Orihime's actions.

"Yes!" Orhime replied as she was approaching Rukia. "It's pretty simple and I'm sure it suits Rukia best!"

"It suits Rukia best?" replied ichigo as he started to laugh. "I would rather see you dancing bachata then Rukia!"

Suddenly she turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"And why would that be so?" she shouted.

"You're right, Rukia! Of course you can dance bachata! Come let me show you!... It's 1..2…3…and you lift your hip into the opposite direction of your step!"

Rukia blinked confused. Ichigo bit his lips prepared to watch some funny scenes.

"Come on… 1…2…3 and lift!... 1…2…3 and lift!…1…2…3 and lift!

After she watched a couple of times her sensual and perfect movements, Rukia tried to imitate them. She ended up moving like penguin. From the back Ichigo's laughs were heard.

"Don't worry Rukia, you're doing well!" Orihime said cheerful as she approached and took her by the hand. "1…2…3 and lift!...That's great!...Keep moving your hips!..." and then she slowly started to sing the lyrics of the song that was playing the boxes : "Que casi me entrego…casi respiro…tu dulce aliento…casi te miro…tan cerkitika"

For Ichigo, watching Rukia dancing like a penguin on latino music and listening to Orihime screeching over the lyrics was simply too much. No matter how much he was trying to refrain himself he couldn't help but laughing out loud. He just had to turn on his mobile and take a photo of them.

"Priceless!" he told himself and continued to watch that comedy for almost another half an hour.

At some point annoyed, Rukia turned to him and shouted:

"If you are such a smart ass … why don't you come here and shake your hips on the rhythm?"

"Firstly, you don't have to shake them…but to lift one at a time… And secondly do you think I'm afraid to show you some bachata moves? I just don't want to humiliate you!" he replied with an arrogant gaze.

Rukia frowned her forehead annoyed.

"If you forgot, Orihime told you earlier that we won on contest two years ago…" he added with a bored air, as he was lolled over the small bench.

Orhime suddenly stopped with an enlightened expression.

"That's a great idea!" she said. "Why won't we show Rukia one of the dances we had in the contest program?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"No, I don't think so…"

"Why not, Kurosaki-kun?... It will be fun…we haven't dance in a while…"

"Exactly…that's why…" he replied.

"Well … I also believe it's a good idea!" Rukia added with her specific evil grin. " After making fun of me during the last hour, let's see if he can do better than me!"

"Ha!" he shouted. " You don't know what you're saying!"

"Then show me!" she invited him with a malicious smile. "Or did your feet lost the rhythm?"

Ichigo growled annoyed and then he suddenly got up from the bench.

"Yahooo!" exclaimed Orihime as she clapped her hands exited. "What choreography would you like to choose?"

"It doesn't matter...I have the rhythm in my veins!" he said as he passed beside Rukia and gave her another arrogant look.

She rolled her eyes with boredom and took his place on the bench.

"I know…Let's dance that tchu tcha tcha…" Orihime said cheerful.

In response, as she pressed play she offered his hand and pulled her close. From that moment Rukia's eyes widened and her stomach started to ache:

Ichigo started to lead the dance while Orihime begun to wave her hips on the rhythm of the music. Those were not simple movements… that was not a simple dance… Ichigo was pulling her away and she was approaching him back in sensual pirouettes. They were close again and Ichigo's hands were wandering on her naked back…on her hips… Rukia put a hand over her aching stomach. Their legs were across and their hips were moving at the time…

Somehow Ichigo really knew how to dance…Somehow, he really knew how to make her jealous. She bit her lips. Jealousy? She had no right to be jealous!... Again those sensual movements!...Orihime turned her back was against his lap as their feet were moving on the rhythm. Rukia wanted to turn away her face! She didn't wanted to watch this!...She couldn't!...And yet her eyes seemed glued on the sensual couple: Orihime looked like she had just told him something. Due to the loud music Rukia didn't heard, But Ichigo seemed to find her words funny, because he started to laugh. They really looked happy. They really looked made for each other. She just wanted to stop watching… but then as the music seemed to become wildly sensual, Orihime leaned on her back until her hair reached the floor and he as he was holding her, he leaned over her, his chin touching her chest.

Rukia's breath stopped. That's it! She needed to get out of here!

Another hips waving….another pirouette and the music finally stopped. When it was finally over, their laughs and words could be clearly heard.

"Told you you'll remember the steps!" Orihime said.

" But have you noticed? I almost stepped on you on that last pirouette!" Ichigo answered.

"I believe it was pretty good after 6 months in which you lack the practice!"

Ichigo grinned full of himself.

"Oi! Rukia! What were you saying about me, not knowing how to dance?" he said, but no answer came to him. "Rukia?" He called her name once again. When he turned to the bench he found it empty and the door wide opened.

"Rukia left?" Orihime asked confused.

Ichigo bowed his face as all his cheeriness disappeared. It has been just a silly dance. He had put all the effort only to prove her that he can dance better than her. In the end he had crossed the line again and forced her to watch a scene on which he was leaning over Orihime's chest! He had pulled his far too long. He had to end it. Now!

He let go of Orihime's hand and took a step back. She immediately turned to him with surprised eyes.

"Inoue…" he begun with a deep voice. "I need to tell you something. On the beginning you might misunderstand it but at least… you deserve to know the truth… Rukia and i…"

"I know!" Orihime interrupted.

His eyes widened.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Thank you in advance for reading! **_

_**Well , if bachata confused you a little… you should look for it on youtube. It's a very sensual dance.**_

_**I used for this chapter lyrics from: "tchu tcha tcha -joão lucas e Marcelo" and "toby love- casi casi" ( just in case you are interested).**_

_**I believe that's all for the moment! Until next time R&R**_


	14. Sōten Kisshun! I reject!

_**Hi! As i promised, here you have a soon update!... Mistakes might come (spelling/grammar), please be indulgent! :)**_

* * *

Rukia exited the dance hall in hurry. It was the second time regretting her choice of coming back to the real world…

She kept running on Karakura's streets, trying to chase away from her mind the imagine of Ichigo and Orihime dancing… the image of them hanging around each other's neck. She was so full of anger! She was so full of pain!... She was so hopeless.

"Nii-sama…" she whispered as she stopped in the middle of a crowded street.

If there was a place in this moment where her heart would have felt safe now, it would have been back on the porch of her room. She would have enjoyed the chilly breeze as she watched her brother taking his nocturnal walks. Just like a child who was seeking comfort in his parents' arms, Rukia was dreaming now of being next to her brother. Even if he wasn't exactly the right person capable to console her, his simple presence would have been enough for her to feel better, since his face was the first thing coming up in her mind when she was thinking of the word "home". For her, Nii-sama meant home and being home it meant being safe.

What she needed now more than anything else was to be safe from her own feelings…

She gasped and pulled herself together… but then she turned her head as something caught her attention. Next to her, there was a music store. As she stopped for a second and listen to the music inside, she recognized the song on which earlier she learned bachata.

'_Well… this human music doesn't sound that bad'_ she told herself and before she could explain herself what she was doing, she was already inside the store. She approached and she saw everywhere the same cd was . "Burning soul- the newest and the hottest bachata songs"

She instantly remembered Orihime's wonderful dress. Rukia was a confident person. She had never doubted her look… but Orihime was a wonderful women. She could not blame Ichigo for wanting her. Rukia had never compared herself with anyone before… and still she didn't want to believe that Orihime was more beautiful than her. She also never needed herself to be attractive since her duties required her only strength and sense of responsibility… but now, for the first time in her life, she wanted to look in the mirror and put on some make up… she wanted to fix her hair… she wanted to buy an attractive dress… She wanted to learn how to dance…

"Madam, can I help you?"

Rukia startled as she saw next to her an employee from the store. The short men approached her and looked at the cd she have starring for the whole time.

"Ooooh, I see! Wonderful choice!... This compilation it's been selling like hot bread! Would you like me to charge it for you?" the man begun cheerful.

"I…I'm not sure…" Ruka mumbled.

"Or perhaps do you want me to pack it for you? Perhaps you are thinking to make it as a present?" the man insisted.

"A present?" Rukia asked confused.

"Well yes… to your boyfriend perhaps. Latino songs are really sensual … it brings to life the hidden passions!" he said with a meaningful smile.

"My boyfriend?! … I beg your pardon? I don't even have one!" Rukia replied annoyed.

"Then perhaps to one of your friends or relatives…" the employee added untroubled by Rukia's reaction.

"Relative?...No, I don't think Nii-sama would…" she said talking more to herself.

"Oh, I'm sure he would! Madam, I can assure you that this cd would be a perfect gift! Now let me pack it for you!

Before she could even know, she found herself on the way back to Karakura's Clinic holding a gift bag with passionate bachata songs in it.

'_I could never give this to Nii-sama_…' she told herself and her face turned red when she imagined Byakuya's grimace while she was handing him "the present".

In front of the Kurosaki's residence she stopped for a second with diffident look. It was already dark but somehow, she hoped she would find the house empty. She opened the gate, stepped in… and suddenly she heard her name being called.

"_Damn it!"_ she told herself.

.

* * *

.

"Inoue… I must tell you something…" Ichigo began with a deep voice.

Orihime looked at him worried as he seemed truly anxious.

"…You might misunderstand at the beginning …but I believe that you disserve to know the truth… Rukia and I…"

As she heard that name mentioned, she bowed her face sorrowfully.

"I know…" she whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widened. When she try to look at him, he seemed almost scared. She gasped.

"I don't know why are you so surprise… I'm not surprised at all…why should you be then?" she said.

Ichigo remained… speechless.

"It's something I should be expecting since she is back…" she added.

Ichigo blinked.

"Rukia is a nice person… but every time she comes here, her presence becomes the beginning of a tragedy…"

Slowly Ichigo's eyebrows begun to frown confused.

"This time I'm sure it's about those creature we saw two days ago… isn't it?... I'm sure you'll have to fight again… I am sure you will have to…go back in Soul Society at some point… I'm just wondering how soon it will be…"

He bowed his face with a sorrowful smile. As usual she misunderstood everything. It has always been a part of her charm… and this time he couldn't even blame her. How could a naïve and pure heart as hers, could believe that him… that him… Oh! But he couldn't just tell like that!... He needed to do it in a way that would hurt her less.

"Tomorrow…" he said finally. "I will leave tomorrow…"

Her eyes widened with a painful expression. Then she turned her face to the window. '_It's hopeless to go against things that are bigger that you'_ the told herself in that moment.

"I see…" she whispered. "Well… I won't meddle in it, this time!" and then she turned to him, forcing a cheerful smile. "It seems that every time I wanted to help, I ended up making things worse… The time you saved Rukia from her execution...I know I wasn't much of a use… Then, the second time when i wanted to help, I ended up being captured and you got yourself almost killed because of me… So this third time I will stand off…I believe that's for the best…"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Still he couldn't say anything.

"If you are with Rukia, I know you will be safe… because she is much stronger than me so…she will protect you…" she added while her eyes were becoming more and more sorrowful.

"Inoue…" he managed to say, thinking of approaching her.

"She will protect you… so you can protect everyone else…" she continued and her eyes begun to be filled with tears.

He almost reached his hand to hold her…

"And when everything will be over… " She continued. "You'll have to promise me that you will come back to me, because I'll wait for you… I'll wait for you no matter what!

Hearing her lasts words he immediately pulled back his hand.

"Inoue…" he said. "You won't have to wait for me anymore…"

Indeed. He could not fool him or her anymore… She disserved to know the truth!... But how could he when Orihime's gaze looked so fragile and confused?

"Kurosaki-kun…" she managed to say. "I've waited for you months to come and rescue me from Hueco Mondo… Then I've waited for you during whole highschool to accept my feelings … I've also waited for you these past 6 years, because I could see you only during holydays and summer breaks…It seems now that I waited for you all my life… do you believe that won't be able to wait for you to come back from Soul Society?..."

He clinched his fists. He bit his tongue… took a deep breath and finally spoke:

"I didn't say that you won't be able to wait for me… I said that you won't have to wait for me anymore…"

Slowly any expression of any kind, started to disappear from her face.

"Inoue… I might not even come back from there…" he added.

…And her eyes were getting bigger and bigger…

"I might remain there and become a fulltime shinigami…" he hid his eyes while he spoke, trying to keep his voice cold and composed. "Don't you remember Inoue? What was the reason I went to college in the first place? … It was just a little vacation in order to enjoy this human life before I could finally go to Seireitei…"

He heard her tears and her whims.

"So that's your final choice?... After all these years we were together…"

Ichigo clinched his fists, still not able to face her.

"But I know you will be back…" she added while she dashed away her tears.

His eyes widened.

"Inoue… please don't…" he tried.

"I know you will be back!" she said louder so she could cover his harsh words with her lovely voice. "…Because everyone here it's counting on you… because everyone here needs to be protected by you… because I know you won't let those creatures to hurt your family!... So even if you chose to remain in Soul Society and even you are going there tomorrow, I know that you will be back so you can fight those creatures!"

"Inoue…"

"So even if it would be for the last time…I will wait for you! I will wait until you'll chose Soul Society forever…" she concluded.

"Please, don't do this…" he whispered. "You'll only hurt yourself more… I've already done a lot of wrong to you, so please don't torment yourself anymore…There is nothing for you to wait, because nothing from what you had and from what you hoped you'd have, will not return to you… even if I might be in front of you again, in flash and bones…"

She looked at him speechless… so he finnaly found the courage to raise his eyes and face her.

"Becoming a shinigami… it's not all about it!" he continued. "There are also other reasons for which I'm doing this… And even if it might be cruel to admit them in front of you… It's the only way to be honest with you… Inoue i…"

"No, Ichigo…" she said with her serious voice. "No matter what your reasons are I will not hear them now… It seems to me that you are taking these decisions hastily so, please… let us finish this conversation when you'll be back from Soul Society…"

They looked into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, both tormented and pained. In the end Ichigo added:

"Don't wait for me…" his voice was almost begging her. "Even if I might come back… don't …"

It was hard for him to spoke those almost magical words: "let's break up!"… Insead he could only repeat: "_don't wait for me_".

In the end, the only thing she could reply him was:

"It's getting dark… and I must go to work… Your dad gave me night shifts…"

.

* * *

.

They both walked together home. They were silent. None of them spoke a single word. None of them tried to grab the other's hand. When they arrived, Orihime went directly to the kitchen to help Yuzu with the dinner, while Ichigo went directly to his room.

Isshin who noticed the heavy atmosphere between the two watched them, until he finally decided to break the ice and went upstairs knocking on his son's door. When he saw the curious look on his father's face, Ichigo just made an unpleased grimace:

"Now… it's not a good moment for stupid questions…" he said.

Isshin cocked his eyebrows.

"I wonder if there ever was a proper moment for them…" he said thoughtfully as she approached the edge of the bed on which Ichigo was laying."Still… what happened?"

"Nothing…" answered Ichigo.

"Nothing indeed appears to be… because I've never seen Orihime this silent before…"

Ichigo took his face into his palm with a tired gesture.

"Dad…" he suddenly said. "I'm going to Soul Society tomorrow…"

Isshin turned to him hardly surprised.

" With Rukia only…"

Here, the old man's eyebrows lift.

" Am I doing a bad thing?" the boy asked.

"It is bad as long as your heart tells you it's bad…"

"If I fallow my heart only… other people will be hurt for the sake of my happiness…" he added.

"I believe that the same '_people'_ will be more hurt if you'll pretend being happy next to them… while your heart will be somewhere else…" the father replied.

Ichigo gasped.

"What will she do from now on?... She once told me that being here with you …and Karin and Yuzu…it's like being part of the family she never had…How, can I take that away from her?"

"Better than asking yourself what others sould do… you should be more concerned about yourself!... Don't worry for Orihime she will be safe here! I promise you to take care of her the same way I did all these years… but you… do you have the slightest idea in what are you getting yourself involved if you are going to Seireirei?"

Ichigo gasped again, this time annoyed.

"I don't have any plans if that's what you're asking me… I just trust Rukia… she would know what to say to the captains and to that old man…so if I trust her, you should trust her too!"

"I trust her more than you do, Ichigo… but this is not a matter of trust, but a matter of choice! … I know what Gotei 13 it's expecting from you!"

Ichigo turned to his father, looking directly into his eyes.

"I know that too… But don't worry I will come back and smash those hollows and prisoners just like I used to do it in the past"

A smile appeared on Isshin's lips… and then suddenly, he kicked the boy's stomach.

"Good!" the man concluded cheerful and got up from the bed. "Then, have a good trip… and don't forget to bring me back … some souvenirs!"

Ichigo looked at him while he was holding on his stomach.

"What was that for?" he asked frustrated.

A wide grin appeared on Isshin's face.

"That?... For nothing! I just caught you off your guard!" he replied as he was heading to the door.

"Crazy old man!..." he mumbled , but in the corner of his mouth a slight smile appeared. " But you will take care of Orihime, right?"

Isshin stopped for a second.

"It's a promise…" he replied and left the room.

.

* * *

.

When Isshin went downstairs the first person he encountered in the kitchen was Orihime, already dressed in her nurse uniform. The moment she saw him, she started to act nervous, talking nonsense.

"Well… work, work… I must hurry…but the carrots were left in the fridge… I don't know if Ichigo will like my new garlic sauce…I believe I have a stain on my uniform…Stupid me, I must hurry and wash it!"

Isshin continued to watch Orihime surprised for another couples of seconds, than his face suddenly become serious.

"Orihime…" he began. "You are my daughter too…"

The girl suddenly stopped her mumbling and looked at Ishhin with big eyes.

"…But Ichigo it's my son… My only son, do you understand that?"

Orihime bowed her gaze. Of course he was his only son… and he would do anything for his happiness. Of course that no matter what he would do, he will be on his side. That was the little parenthood selfishness. When it comes to their children, they could never see things clear. Ishhin was no different from any other father… so he will support Ichigo all the way, even if this meant letting him becoming a fulltime shinigami… even if this meant turning her heart apart.

"I think I must get to work…" she finally said with a low voice and left the room.

She stopped in the chilly breeze of the night and took a deep breath in order to detain her tears. Ichigo was about to leave for Soul Society… He was about to start fighting again… and the only thing she could think of was that he will no longer be by her side.

"How selfish…" she whispered and put herself on the stairs of the entrance door.

He might get injured… He might risk his life again… and all she could think of was her burning desire of having him close. There were so many others who needed his protection. She wasn't the only one… she was…His heart was too big to accept only one person inside…

She suddenly raised her head as he heard the gate opened.

"Rukia?..." she asked.

.

* * *

.

"_Damn it!"_ Rukia thought as she approached. "Inoue… is that you there? I am sorry for leaving like this from the dance hall…but suddenly I had… some urgent matters to take care of!" she said and displayed one of her charming but fake smiles.

"I see… I understand, so you don't have to worry about it…" Orihime replied, but her voice sounded weird. Rukia approached and she saw her standing on the stairs with a sad expression.

"Inoue… are you alright?"

Orihime raised her gaze and looked at the gift bag Rukia was holding.

"Burning soul- the newest and the hottest bachata songs?..." she whispered. "It's a present?... I'm sure your brother will be pleased to receive it…"

Rukia's face instantly turned red.

"No..n-no… it's not for Nii-sama!" she immediately said, but Orihime was not paying attention to her anymore. She turned her gaze to sky.

"Kurosaki-kun… will be safe with you… I guess…" she finally said. "So I shouldn't worry about anything…"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Still there is one thing I keep worrying about…" she added and then she put her face on her knees. "I'm such a mess…I can't help but being selfish!"

Rukia looked at her, not knowing how she should react.

"I never wanted him to go to college in the first place!" Orihime suddenly snapped. " No , I didn't because I knew that he would be so far away from home… I envy you so much Rukia…"

Rukia frowned her eyebrows.

"You also knew that you won't see him if he goes to college yet you insisted for him to do so… You always thought of what it's best for Kurosaki-kun… You are indeed strong and mature...you're quite the opposite of me…"

Rukia thought of going next to her, trying to comfort her sadness, but somehow she felt that her legs were stoned.

"This year…he would have graduated from master also… So he would have come back home… and maybe then, we would have built a home of our own… During the last two years he always used to tell me that after the school it's over he will settle down…"

Rukia clinched her fists. Slowly this was turning into a conversation on which she didn't want to take part.

"But now… it seems that I misunderstood his idea of settling down…in the end he chose to remain a shinigami…he chose to not bind himself to anyone…and anything…"

Rukia's eyes widened again.

"He asked me to stop waiting… He asked me to set myself free…But how can i?... he had been part of my life for so long that I don't believe I would manage to carry on without him…"

'_This girl really … loves him'_ Rukia thought. '_What am I doing between the two of them_?'

"Don't worry, Inoue…" Rukia finally said. "I will bring Ichigo back to you… no matter what!" and after she stepped on her heart saying those words, she approached and she put an arm on Orihime's shoulders with a motherly gesture.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile in that small bar at the periphery of Seireitei, Haruna and Renji were laughing out loud while they were trying to maintain their drunken heads on their shoulders. As usual, Haruna managed to say nothing about her past with Byakuya, succeeding instead of squeezing all the information she could from Renji. From the moment he become drunk he started to tell her anything about his past in Rukongai…about Rukia… about the time he spent at the Shinigami Academy with Hinamori and Kira… about how he became a Lieutenat…Then slowly she started to tell him about the time she used to be a shinigami… about her four failed marriages…Then they talked about love… about friendship… about drinks…about food…about weather…about music… and before they could acknowledge it, they were enjoying themselves…

"Miss Haruna… Miss Haruna…" Renji mumbled as he looked at the empty bottles in front of them.

"D-d-drop the miss…"she replied with her tongue numbed and twisted from alcohol.

"Ok… Ok… Haruna… I believe they're closing the bar…" he said.

"Shit!" she hissed as she put her head on the table. "I c-c-can't go at h-home like this…Dad would kill me!"

Renji laughed.

"Still under daddy's control?" he asked.

"Shut up!" she said and she punched him. "It's not what you think!"

He looked at her confused, with his cheeks turned red from all the drinks he had.

"…Still I can't go home… I think I will have to sleep on this table…" she added and closed her eyes.

Renji watched her for a couple of seconds, and then he pushed her with his index finger. She didn't move.

"You can't sleep here…" he stated.

"Hmmmm…." She replied.

"Really… they will kick us out soon" he added, half asleep.

"I don't wanna go home… but even if I wanted it, I couldn't… because…I c-c-can't move…"

"I could carry you…"

"Hmmm… A drank stranger holding the eldest daughter of Lord Ryoing in front of his house…I wonder what would my father say in front of that sight…"

"I didn't meant to "carry you home"…" he replied. "I was just thinking… if you don't have a place to go… you can sleep to my place…"

At the sound of that magic formula Haruna eyes widened and her drunken dazedness was replaced by a sensual glare.

"Is that a direct and indecent proposition, Lieutenant Abarai Renji?"

Renji opened his mouth a couple of times but no sound came out.

"Good, then…" she concluded with a mesmerizing smile and tossed off her last drink.

"Look…I don't want to offend you!" Renji finally managed to say. "We'll go to my place… and we'll sleep only…I believe that I also have an extra futon somewhere in the closet"

"Sleep?" she replied making a weary face. " If want to sleep only , I can do it on this table… Why even bother to go to your place?"

In the end he took her to his home. Nervous he opened the door for her. He turned on the lights and immediately, he started to excuse himself for the disorder and for the lack of luxury of his room. He asked her if she is hungry… he asked her if she needed an extra blanket but she didn't answer to any of those questions. She didn't seem to pay attention to the room either. A lustful smile appeared on her thick lips as she suddenly turned off the lights.

"Huh?...Why did you do that?" Renji asked nervous.

"You'll see why, in a moment…" she replied with playful voice.

He heard her steps approaching… then he felt her hands pushing him on the bed… and then he felt her crawling in her hand and knees over him… and then…

.

* * *

.

Wearing her shinigami uniform, Rukia entered in Ichigo's room. Next to the bed, she remained for couple of seconds and watched his sleepy face. Then she reached her hand and approached his forehead.

'_This will be the last time I will pass my fingers through your hai_r' she told herself and slightly touched the edge of the orange strands. She smiled and as she kept patting his forehead, she whispered:

"Wake up, Ichigo…It's time…"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw her smiling face. Something felt warm inside of him.

"Listen to me…" she whispered. "We will leave now…"

He smiled wishing to approach and take her in his arms, but the next second she felt her hand grabbing his souls out his body. The next thing he knew was that he was in his shinigami uniform, running through the Precipice World, with Rukia by his side.

.

* * *

.

The sun was almost up, a new day chasing away a long and eventful night. Orhime, as she finished her work, entered her room and saw Ichigo laid on the bed. She approached him hopeful, but as she felt his body cold, she understood that he was already in Seireitei. A sudden eagerness to hold him overwhelmed her. She already missed him… As she held her feelings in her clinched fists, she leaned over him, the same way she did years ago when she tried to kiss him goodbye, before Aizen kidnapped her… but then she suddenly stopped as she noticed a beautiful and warm smile upon his face… Her eyes widened. It was a smile she had seen so many times, but it was a smile that was never addressed to her… She remained still as a stone. That smile… that peaceful and relived expression of his could have been address to only one person. Given that he was already in Soul Society, it meant that the last person he saw was…Rukia. Orihime's heart skipped a beat. She backed off and then she saw on the bedside the picture of her and Ichigo turned around, with the image facing the wall.

She suddenly remembered Rukia's expression from yesterday morning when she held that picture…

She suddenly remembered that Ichigo and she had slept together that morning…

She suddenly remembered Ichigo's words : "_There are also other reasons for which I'm doing this… And even if it might be cruel to admit them in front of you… I find them the only way to be honest with you…"_

Her heart stopped.

She finally understood it all…

She took the picture in her hand and felt on her knees.

Tears started to fill her eyes and her face… drowning her words in pain.

As she hold the picture and as her whole body started to shiver, she kept calling with a desperate and small voice:

_**"Sōten Kisshun! I reject!... I reject!... I reject!... I reject!..."**_

Golden sparkles started to appear from her hairclips. But they all of them fell hopeless on her lap like a rain of shooting stars… Nothing happened. No matter how great her powers were… she could not _**reject**_ the reality:

Ichigo…was in love…with Rukia.

"**_Sōten Kisshun! I reject!... I reject!... I reject!... I reject!.._**."

And then her phone stared to vibrate. She took it and opened the message she received :

"_Ishida it's back in town. He wants to see you, but he is too proud to admit that. Maybe you could do something about it. Chad_"

Her eyes widened.

* * *

_**Sooo... Renji got quite drunk and Orihime's finally getting the picture! Please don't feel sorry for her, i'm sure she will find her happiness. If i were you i would worry more for Ichigo ( just like his father said).**_

_**Anyway! Thank you in advance for reading! **_

_**I'm waiting for your opinions!**_


	15. Reunions

**This english it's killing me!**

**Anyway! Another soon update! enjoy!**

* * *

The light at the end of the tunnel appeared.

"Are you ready?" asked Rukia.

"You bet" Ichigo answered and before he could make that last jump he grabbed her hand. He wanted to tell her that starting this moment he "will ever let go of her hand again" but then the light surrounded them and the next thing he knew was that he entered in Soul Society. He suddenly begun to hear voices, whisperings, enthused exclamations and as his sight become clear he saw In front of him the whole Gotei 13: "_It truly is Ichigo!" , "Finally he arrived!", "Thank god!" , "Now can we move on ,please?"_

His eyes widened shocked. Everyone was there: Ukitake, Kyoraku and Nanao, Unohana and Isane , Shinji, Kinsan, Haisagi, Hinamori, Hitsaguya and Rangiku, Kenpachi along with Yachiru and Ikkaku …even Soi fon with her lieutenant and Kurotsuchi were there… And surprisingly, they all seemed excited to see him.

"It's been a while!" said Ukitake as he approached to greet him.

"My, my… the boy looks quite shocked" Kyroaku added. "Maybe we shouldn't have barged in like this…"

" He's the one who barged in! Soi fon commented stiffed. "And now that we gave our greetings we should go back to our posts!"

"Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Yachiru yelled and jumped in Ichigo's arms. "Tell me! Tell me! Did you bring candies?"

Still shocked, Ichigo smiled politely, still unable to answer.

"Drop the candies, Yachiru…" a harsh voice replied. " Ichigo and I, we have a fight to finish."

Ichigo lift his gaze and saw Kenpachi. His smile suddenly disappeared.

"No!... No fight it's allowed until I'll make some investigations." Kurotsuchi answered annoyed and he approached Ichigo. "My boy, don't misunderstand me… I don't like either this slushy and noisy reunion … the only reason I'm here it's because I need to investigate your body and see the state of your reiatsu…"

Ichigo instantly backed off scared. Kurotsuchi gasped annoyed.

"Don't start with this again!.. Nemu, bring the tranquilization!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, but the next second Unohana appeared behind them.

"Kurotsuchi Taicho… any investigations of any kind, concerning Ichigo's body will be held at the 4th Division's headquarters."

"I don't want to hear it!" Kurotsuchi replied annoyed.

"I said… any investigations of any kind, concerning Ichigo's body will be held at the 4th Division's headquarters" Unohana repeated herself giving him her specific frightening glare.

"Oi! Oi! … You are suffocating the poor boy!" Shinji intervened. "Even though I must confess, Ichigo… I'm a little envious of all the attention you get!" then Shinji turned to the others. "So that's it people… now back off…back off!"

"Well it took you some time to get here… We've been waiting for you for almost an hour, now." A voice said.

"What?! An hour?!" Ichigo shouted astonished and saw next to him the red haired lieutenant.

"Renji!..." he hissed.

"Well don't stare like this!" he replied with a frown, but before Ichigo could add something Renji turned around shouting: "Oi! Rukia! Where are you going?"

That was right, in this agitation he almost forgot about her. He looked around but she wasn't anywhere.

"Well… come to your senses already, Ichigo!" Shinji added and dragged him. "It's time!"

"Already?" Ichigo said, thinking at the inevitable meeting with head commander.

"Well… I told Nanao and Rangiku that it's a little too early… But hey! Who can refuse a party anyway?" Kyoraku said.

"A party?!" Ichigo asked confused as he was being dragged by Shinji. "I thought that I was required to see the old man Yamamoto…"

"Don't worry, we'll get to that too!" answered Ukitake.

"Now it's paaaaaaarty tiiiiime!" Rangiku shouted.

"Matsumotoooo!" Hitsugaya yelled annoyed. "When are you going to give up organizing illegal and improper parties?"

"As a matter a fact this party it's being supported by the Shinigami Women's Association!" Nanao replied stiffed.

"And by the Shinimami Men's Association!" Tetsuzaemon added, but of course no one paid attention to him.

"And let me guess… if the SWA arranged this so called party, where will take place? At the Kuchiki manor?" Soi fon commented in her specific manner.

"Actually, that's impossible…" Yachiru answered as she climbed on Kenpachi's elbow. "Bya-kun has been in a bad mood lately… you know since Rukia-chan it's been away !"

"Since what?!" Ichigo hissed.

"Don't worry! Now, that she's back he'll recover…!... Soooo, Ichi, have brought candies?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Come on! Let's hurry and get over with this party!" Kenpachi commented. "I want more time for fighting!"

Ichigo then looked around at all those happy and enthusiastic faces. He asked Shinji to put him down and stopped for a second.

"I want to thank you…" he said suddenly.

Everyone turned to him surprised.

"I didn't think that you guys would be so glad to see me! I mean, I thought you'd all would start to preach me for reaping the sealer… instead you all waited for me an hour and you're even throwing a 'welcome party'…"

"Don't get too carried away just because we waited for you an hour!" Ikkaku replied.

"And don't get the wrong idea… " Soi Fon added. "Not _everyone _it's here… Komamura and Kuchicki are missing!..."

"That's because Komamura Taicho it's away in a mission…Otherwise he would have come! And Kuchiki Taicho…I guess that's just him!"Ranguku replied as she took Ichigo in her arms almost suffocating him with her breasts. "

"Rangiku-san… I believe you are asphyxiating him…" Hinamori said worried.

"But I juuuuust can't help myself! Ichigo has grown in such a cute and handsome man!" she replied.

"I'm not cute!" Ichigo hissed as he was choking.

"If you don't like cute, than, maybe you prefer hot? I know! I will call you hottie!"

"Matsumotoooo!" Histsaguya growled. "Behave yourself!"

"Oooh!,,, I think this will make Rukia jealous" Yachiru commented. "… But where is she? I don't see her…"

"She left already…" Kenpachi answered.

"Maybe she went to see Bya-kun…"

.

* * *

.

Holding a big bouquet of flowers Rukia entered the Kuchiki manor, heading to Byakuya's study. She knew that the room was empty because at this hour Byakuya should have been already at his headquarters . Even so, before entering, she knocked on the door. Given that she received no answer, she finally entered and approached his desk, where she would find Hisana's memorial shrine.

"Happy Birthday, One-san" she whispered and headed the flowers, but then she stopped with her eyes getting bigger. The shire was missing.

She remained there for a couple of seconds, looking at the empty spot and then a crazy idea crossed her mind. '_No, that couldn't be possible_!' she told herself. Even so, she got out of the study and headed herself to the backyard where the main Kuchiki shrine was. She approached and with more than surprise she discovered Hisana's picture next to the others memorial stones.

'_Does this mean that Nii-sama has finally freed himself_?'

"Such a useless thing to celebrate the birthday of a dead person isn't it?" a voice spoke behind her.

Rukia startled and when she turned around, her heart skipped a beat.

"Nii-sama…" she hissed.

"I see you haven't forgotten your sister, Hisana… But now the time had come for her to find the peace and the rest of her soul"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Rukia?...Are you surprised to see me?" Byakuya asked impassively.

Rukia opened her mouth a couple of time, and then she looked at her sister's picture. Indeed it was a surprising gesture from Byakuya, but nonetheless a welcomed one. She thought that words were useless in this situation so she decided to act as if nothing extraordinary had happened.

"Indeed, Nii-sama … it's surprising to see you here. I was expecting you to be at your office"

"I'm in my lunch break" he replied emotionless.

Rukia lift her eyebrows confused. A lunch break during morning? Then her eyes widened again_: 'Impossible! Did he skipped work to be here!'_

"How was your trip to the real world?" Byakuya asked.

"A lot happened…" she asked with a tired voice. " As you already know, Ichigo ripped the sealer… For the moment everybody seems to be in a good mood. They're even throwing a party … so at least for the moment, I don't have to worry…"

"You worry about him?" Byakuya asked clearly unpleased.

She turned her gaze to the direction of the Gotei 13's headquarters with a dreamy expression.

"You wanted to attend the welcome party?" he asked.

"Oh!..i.. I'm sorry!" she replied immediately. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry, Rukia… we have our own party to attend to…" he added.

"A party?" she asked surprised.

"Indeed. But we'll discuss about this later…Now I want to know if anything strange happened into the real world, unrelated ,of course, to Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well…" Rukia begun.

"Perhaps we can do this while serving a cup of tea" He added. "Because, considering the hour, I believe you already have breakfast"

"Actually…" she begun and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Don't tell me Kurosaki Ichigo isn't feeding you properly." Byakuya replied slightly annoyed.

"I…i…He…" try Rukia to say.

"I will ask for breakfast to be prepared immediately." He concluded and headed to the house.

They both walked side by side and after a couple of silent minutes during which each of them took the time to feel at ease around the other, they started to talk.

"How were these two days for you Nii-sama?"

"I would say… eventful…"

"So as mine…I even released bankai in a fight…"

His eyes widened.

"Were you able to control it?... Tell me more about it!"

"Oh!... I believe I'll have to start with the beginning… So, I was on my way to the Kurosaki residence when the whole town was filled with…"

.

* * *

.

"_She opened her eyes and before that terrible headache could take control over her, she encountered Lieutenant Renji Abarai's sleeping face. Then she noticed that she was laying on the top of him. A slight frown appeared on her forehead as she tried to recall what happened last night. The last thing she remembered was that she was watching Renji's struggles to make feel at home in his room. In that moment she was thinking of how much she enjoyed spending time with him… and how hot those tribal tattoos were… but of course, she didn't thought for a second of how drunk she was. Then the next thing she remembered was that she turned off the light and pushed him on bed… than everything went black in her mind. Did something actually happen last night? Renji was half naked… Her dress was unzipped. The possibility was high. She pulled her dress and looked in her décolletage._

"_Hmmm" she stated. "Nothing happened after all'_

_She was still wearing her bra. That was her main clue that the moment she lost her memories was also the moment she blacked out… She never puts on her bra on after a passionate night. Actually she never put her clothes on after that… Usually she just sleeps naked._

_She smiled. Renji had an interesting expression when he was sleeping. _

"_I'll see you again…" she whispered and kissed the top of his nose. After that she got up, and before leaving the room she wrote him a note: "Thank you for having me here last night. To return the favor I'll let you an invitation to a party that my family it's giving this Saturday. Your captain will be there too, so there will be at least two familiar faces to count on. I'll be waiting for you. Haruna"_

"Stop day dreaming!" a voice shouted annoyed.

Haruna startled and the memory of her romantic morning was dispelled. Back to her house, in the main room, along with her younger sister, younger brother and her mother she prepared herself to listen to her old man's preach.

"It's been less than two days since you're back and you're already skipping the nights from home!"

"I've been sleeping at Toto's…" she answered with boredom.

"You're lying!" Goroza Ryoing replied. "You've been drinking all night!"

Haruna's eyes widened and she immediately put a hand over her mouth.

"You can sense it? It's my breath?" she hissed.

Goroza rolled his eyes with a hopeless expression. Then he approached his son who was silently reading a book.

"Please do something about her!" he begged.

The boy raised his eyes from the book with an impassive expression.

"Why me? Ask mom."

Then Goroza turned himself to the middle aged lady who stood in the corner, sewing tapestry. She raised her eyes surprised:

"I'm not meddling into this! You're the one who's getting along with her!" she replied.

The man gasped annoyed so the youngest daughter got up and approached Haruna .

"I know what would cheer up our father, Haruna!" the girl said. "Let's review the guest list for the welcome party!"

"Well , it's simple…" Haruna replied. "We'll invite Toto…"

"Of course! He's at the top of the list!" Goroza said proudly.

"… And his lieutenant, Abarai Renji. I just met him! Interesting person…" Haruna added.

A deep frown appeared on Goroza's forehead.

"So it's him the one you spend the night with!" He snapped.

Haruna rolled her eyes with boredom.

"Renji Abarai…" the youngest sister stated thoughtfully. "I know him … He kind of looks like your type…" then she approached her older sister whispering: "Did you truly sleep with him?"

"Of course she did…" the brother stated objectively.

Goroza growled exasperated and then the whole family entered into a long discussion concerning Haruna's lovers and improper behavior. Choosing to not meddle herself into this, she turned her gaze to the window. A slight frown appeared on her forehead as her eyes looked into the direction of the Gotei 13's headquarters.

"Something's happening there…" she stated.

"It's the party the captains are giving for Kurosaki Ichigo…" Goroza replied.

"And who's this Kurosaki Ichigo?..." she asked confused.

"A human…" the father answered.

"A human? In Soul Society?! And the captains are throwing a party for him!" she commented stunned.

"Well… he saved this place a couple of time. I believe it's only a natural courtesy..."

Haruna was still confused.

"Well, darling… a lot happened during the 60 years you've been gone…" the father added and he started to relate the whole story of Aizen's betrayal and the war with the Vandenreich . As this Kurosaki Ichigo character became clear in front of her eyes, a deep frown approached her eyebrows.

"So this boy beat up the whole Soul Society and Hueco Mondo with bare hands…" she concluded thoughtfully. "I see… than be aware to put him on the guests' list!"

"What? But why?...Since you gave up being a shinigami we haven't interact with anyone from Gotei 13… except, of course, from Ukitake… but he's been a family friend so it doesn't count…"

"I said…I want Kurosaki on the list!" Haruna concluded coldly and took the list from her father's hand. She took a look at the written names while she took a pen in order to expand the list: Kuchiki Byakuya… Kuchiki Rukia…Katsuya Yamato and the family…Ukitake Jushiro… But then her gaze turned to the second name which she didn't recognized:

"Who's Kuchiki Rukia?" she asked.

Goroza made a weary face: "Hisana's sister…"

Haruna's eyes widened.

"Don't …tell…me… He did found her…" she hissed astonished.

"Right after you left! And ever since she's been a nightmare for me!"

Haruna looked at that name, beautifully written on the paper.

"A nightmare?..." she whispered. "You never hated Hisana… is her sister so different from her?"

"Different?! Ha!" he snapped. "If there wasn't for that stunning similarity in their physic appearances no one could have ever said that say they were once sisters…"

Haruna lift her eyebrows.

"He even made her the heir of the clan!" Goroza added scornfully.

Haruna turned to him and blinked confused.

"He couldn't!" she gasped.

"But he did…"

Then Haruna frowned.

"Is she that amazing?"

"She's the Lieutenant of the 13th Division… Ukitake's lieutenant…"

Haruna smiled with sarcasm.

"A women who looks like Hisana but who's also a strong shinigami… I can see why you are hating her… Not even Toto could resist in front of that!…"

Goroza didn't reply.

"And I can also see why you are trying to stop my cousin to marry that Shokun lady!" She snapped with a loud laugh.

Goroza's eyes widened.

"Don't look so surprise! Toto told me everything!... Stop bulling some poor children just because Toto and I didn't get married! A marriage which by the way, if you remember, I called if off, not him!" she shouted annoyed and threw herself on the couch.

" I know very well why you called off that wedding! So don't try to fool me by making Byakuya a victim!... And don't you even think on meddling yourself in Nanakuma's marriage!... I'm not going to accept a wedding who will give Byakuya the chance to….create a precedent!"

Haruna lift her eyebrows with a malicious expression.

"So you fear this … Rukia, don't you?... Then I can't wait to meet her!"

"You're unbelievable!" Goroze hissed. "Are you really enjoying hurting yourself?"

Haruna turned instantly her gaze, not able to face her father. She stood silently for a second then she got up from the couch.

"Put Nanakuma and his fiancé on the guest list!" she said while she was heading to the door.

"Never!"

From the threshold she stopped for a second.

"Oh, daddy…" she began with a fake sugary voice. " Why are you afraid to create the precedent of an incest marriage in the Kuchiki family… when I'm back?"

"Don't tell me you want to marry Byakuya!" the youngest sister gasped.

"Of course, she doesn't…" The brother replied impassively.

But Haruna didn't answer. She silently exited the room.

.

* * *

.

When everyone was drunk already, Ichigo pulled himself together and got on his feet. He left the party trying to find Rukia. He didn't find her at her headquarters so he figured out that there will be only one place in which she could be: he shunpo-ed to the Kuchiki Manor. The moment he stepped into the gardens, for a second, he found it hard to breathe as two reiatsu were strongly released. Ichigo didn't even need to recognize them, because the next second he saw in the backyard Byakuya's and Rukia's bankai released. Confused, he made took a few steps forward and he saw all the Kuchiki's servants aligned, clapping their hands with enthusiasm. '_What the f…'_ Ichigo thought as he approached one of them.

"Sorry, what it's actually happening here?... Are they training?"

"No,…" the servant replied. "Lady Kuchiki is showing to our Lord how bravely she defeated her enemy from the real world!"

Ichigo's eyes widened distrustfully, but when he looked closer he saw inside Byakuya's bankai , he saw a huge mascot made from his sakura blades which had the shape of… Seawood Ambassador. His astonishment became bigger as next the pink Seawood Ambassador he saw another mascot, an enormous chappie, made from Rukia's white reiatsu of.

"Lord Kuchiki it's playing the enemy's part!" the servant added with enthusiasm.

Ichigo cocked his eyebrows as he watched Chappy fighting Seawood Ambassador. Slowly his face became straight. Indeed this was the… Kuchiki family. One of the strongest… but also one of the weirdest.

"And then the Prisoner told me: "_You stupid shinigami dog! I am no longer one of you so I can have a name…I am the prisoner nr 10!_" Rukia said as she was manipulating the chappie with her zanpakuto. " And I replied to him: "_Wery well prisoner nr 10…I will teach you what it means to speak in a improper manner to the heir to the Kuchiki Clan. You will die now!"_

"That was a very good reply, Rukia!"Byakuya commented.

'_They're both nuts_!' Ichigo told himself and left the garden considering that it wasn't a good moment to see Rukia. He was half distance to Ukitake's headquarters when he received a message through a hell butterfly: " _Kurosaki Ichigo you are expected at the main headquarter. The Head Commander wants to see you"_. He changed the direction and in a couple of minutes he was already in front of Yamamoto's office. He entered and found the old man sitting silently at the window.

"Do you know why you are here, Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked.

"Because I broke the sealer and released my shinigami powers?" Ichigo replied.

"And do you know the consequences for that?"

"Aaaaam…I guess I must die?" he replied with a sarcastic smile.

"It means that you must choose Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Ichigo lift his eyebrows.

"You may return to the real world and be a human… or you can stay here and be a shinigami. The arrangements had been already made and you would be seated the 4th officer of the 13th squad. Of course the perspective of promotion exists…"

"You mean to work under Rukia…" he added with a slight laugh.

Yamamoto turned to him surprised by his reaction.

"Does her presence here have a big weight in your final decision?"

Ichigo was blocked. He couldn't answer.

"I see" Yamamoto stated. "Then I have nothing else to add… I will wait for your decision" and he turned again to the window.

Ichigo remained silent for a couple of seconds, and then, after he took a deep breath , he said:

"I've already made my decision!"

Yamamoto turned to him:

"And what would that be?"

"I decide to protect everything that it's dear to me! And as long as my family belongs to the real world, I can't cut the ties with that place…"

"You can't have everything, Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"With all due respect… I will remain the substitute shinigami I've always been"

"I'm afraid that's not possible anymore"

"And I am afraid that this it's not something you or anyone in this place could decide for me. Old man, you don't understand! My heart does not belong to me but to the ones I love… and they need my protection… So you can't make choose between my family, my friends… and Rukia!

Ichigo suddenly stopped as he acknowledged that he mentioned her name…again.

"So it is, indeed, about her… Even so , you are still forced to chose. I don't understand. You should have been grateful that the captains gave you this opportunity. The law says clearly that a human cannot be a shinigami!"

"You have my decision. After this conversation it's over, I will go back to Karakura and fight those prisoners. It's my duty to protect my home!"

Yamamoto remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"We know few things about this new enemies, you should considerate all your options before attacking "the old man finally spoke.

Ichigo smiled.

"Then you're ok with me continuing to be a substitute shinigami?"

"For the moment I'll say that our priority it's to catch those Prisoners."

With a satisfied smile Ichigo turned to the door prepared to leave the room.

"But don't forget Kurosaki Ichigo, you still have a choice to make!"

"We'll see about that later… after I catch those prisoners!" he replied and left.

.

* * *

.

When everyone retired to their room, Ryoing Goroza also left the room and headed to Haruna's old study. As he expected, he found her there, sitting in front o bunch of old pictures. He approached her and noticed she was holding a particular one, of three men dressed in festive kimonos. One of them looked a lot with Goroza.

"You still haven't forgotten…" the father commented.

"How could i? Wasn't that also the ability of my zanpakuto?" she replied as she put the pictures back into their boxes. Then she turned to her father and suddenly said: "**Oza has escaped!**"

Goroza remained silent for a moment then he replied:

"Of course he did… otherwise you wouldn't be here!...I know you very well and you're not the kind of person who makes courtesy visits!"

Haruna turned to her father with a sorrowful expression:

"Then what kind of person am i?" she whispered.

The fahter's eyes widened and he approached her, because he was never able to see her pained. He even tried to embrace her, but she rejected him.

"Don't torment yourself for my mistakes… I'm begging you!" he said.

She didn't answer. Then her father asked her:

"What are you going to about him?"

Again, she didn't answer.

"Not matter what, we must all remain silent… Do you understand that, Haruna?" the man insisted.

"Don't worry dad… I might have betrayed all my lovers, but I never betrayed my family…" she finally said and headed herself to the door.

"No matter what your plans are… it would be dangerous to involve Kurosaki Ichigo in them!" he said from behind.

"Why's that? A little power in your corner won't bring any damages" she replied and closed the door.

* * *

_**So... what do you think? Ichigo made up his mind, Rukia's back home... Haruna doesn't seem to be as innocent as she looks...**_

_**Next chapter will bring you the Ryoing's party!**_

_**Once again, thank you in advance for reading... and until next time, R&R!**_


	16. Preparations

_**Hi, there! Neeeeew chapter! Thank you for your support, reviews, messages etc. :).F**__**or me, e**__**very opinion counts.**_

_**I wanted to add this. i received a review from :Barbarossa (i guess that's his/her name) that it really made my day ( in a good way). I couln't answer in a message to i'm answering here:**_

_**"Dear Barbarossa,**_

_**I can't promise Byaruki, nor Ichiruki ... and together happily ever after sounds like a cliche for me... i will just try to make this story as realistic as it can get( i'm not sure that's grammatically correct, but i hope you understand what i mean) and of course, i will that do that with the risk of being an insensitive writer ( by the way i really liked that :) )**_

_**Cordially,**_

_**The insensitive witer"**_

_**Now, once again. Please be indulgent with my grammar/ spelling :D... And Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

'_Shit! This house it's so big that you could raise a whole village in it!'_ thought Ichigo as he was circling the Kuchiki manor in order to find Rukia's room. It was already night and the whole house was asleep so he was moving silently, careful in order to no wake anybody… especially Byakuya. He did not wanted to see man's face when he would discover that one of his less favourite acquaintances had barged into his house, seeking for his sister. No matter how he tried to put it, a midnight visit in a girl's dorm was not something that Byakuya would have called "appropriate".

'_This must be!'_ he told himself relived as he stepped on the porch and slid the exterior door. He found Rukia sleeping on her futon with her blanket on and a childish expression on her face. He smiled and leaned over her.

"Wake up!"

"I don't want…" she mumbled, half-asleep.

"Wake up! It's me, Ichigo!"

Hearing that name, she instantly got up with a scared expression on her face:

"Ichigo?!" she shouted. "Are you nuts?! What are you doing here?!... What if Ni.." but here Ichigo put his hands over her mouth with a worried expression.

"Stop yelling!" he whispered. "If Byakuya finds out that I'm here, I'm dead!"

Annoyed she started to protest as he was covering her mouth. He couldn't distinguish a word from her mumbling, but she was obviously asking him to free her.

"Ok…ok…I'll take off my hands… But you promise not to yell?"

After she rolled her eyes annoyed, she nodded, so he slowly let go.

"Are you crazy?!" she snapped immediately with a whispering, but reproaching voice. "What are you doing here, at this hour?"

"I… wanted to see you" he replied with a simple and natural air.

Her eyes widened.

"You could have waited until tomorrow…"

"But I wanted to see you now…" he added with a wide grin that made her smile involuntarily. "I have some news that I wish to share with you"

"News?..." she asked curiously.

"I spoke with old man Yamamoto… and he agreed to let continue being a substitute shinigami for the moment!"

Her eyes widened.

"Really?" she hissed.

He nodded with a wide and self pleased smile.

"You mean… really, really?" she repeated, her violet eyes glowing from happiness. "Well…that's just…"

"Great!" he completed her sentence. "Now we can go back to the real world so I can start training with Urahara… and then we can catch those prisoners! We can go back in the morning!"

Here, her smile suddenly disappeared, making place for a serious glare.

"Oh, no, Ichigo!... I can't go back to real world tomorrow!... Saturday I have a party that I have to attend." She said.

Ichigo looked at her with a straight face.

"Really! A party!" he replied sarcastically.

"It's not what you think… It's a family obligation…It's given by the Ryoing family and i…"

But Ichigo frowned.

"Wait a second…" he stopped her and pulled out of his kimono a folded paper. "You mean this party?"

Rukia took the paper and after she read it, her eyes widened surprised.

"Ichigo, you're invited too!" she said.

"Am i?... " he replied. " I received this today but I didn't paid attention to it since I didn't know who the Ryoings were and what they wanted"

"They're a family that belongs to the Kuchiki clan…But why would they invite you to their party?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well, if you are invited you could also come …" she concluded.

"You mean… we could go together, right?"

"Oh…not exactly, because I'll have to go with Nii-sama…"

"You mean that you'll bring your brother as your date?!" he snaped.

She instantly blushed.

"No! It's not like that!" she shouted.

But his eyes widened as he approached her worried.

"Rukia… I believe you're blushing…" he said confused.

"What?!" she shouted and started to rub her cheeks.

"Why would you blush when I mention Byakuya?… I mean it's not like he's a hot prince charming or something… he's just… your brother…"

Her eyes widened and the next second she hit his face with her foot.

"How could you even think of something like that?!" she shouted as she took the pillow in her arms hiding her face.

"Well… it's not me the one who blushed, Rukia…" he replied, still confused.

"Well of course I blush when you are thinking of such embarrassing things!" and after she said that she hit him again.

"Ok! Ok! I got it! Now stop hitting me!"

"That was because you were insulting Nii-sama!"

"What?!" he snapped. "Ok, Rukia… if you are starting to act like this and become violent again, I'll leave!" he said and got up, heading to the door. In that moment, she put down the pillow and looked at him with wide puppy eyes.

"So, you don't want me to leave …" he said with a pleased smile.

She instantly frown her eyebrows and turned her face away from him.

"You can do whatever you want! I care not!"

"Indeed, Rukia… it can shows clearly how much you '_don't care'_ " he replied and he approached her again. "But even if you want me stay …I can't sleep with you! Imagine what Byakuya would do if he finds out…"

"Stupid! Who said something about sl…" she begun so say but suddenly she remained speechless as she saw him leaning over her and kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Rukia! I'll see you tomorrow!"

With wide eyes and red face she remained still as stoned as she watched him leaving the room.

" _That was close!...I can't believe I did it! I can't believe she didn't kick me! Now I have to get out of here before Byakuya notice me_!' Ichigo told himself as he closed the door of her room and stepped on the porch.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" a grave voice was heard behind him.

Ichigo's blood froze in his veins. After he had what in human world would have been called "_a heart attack_", he slowly turned.

He saw… Byakuya…in his night yukata… holding Senbonzakura!

His face turned blue as he started to think of all the things he could have done while he would have still been alive. He could have taken that Phd Degree on IT engineering… He would have assisted his sisters' graduation… Maybe he would have become a fulltime shinigami… He would have definitely married Rukia…and have a child…or two… a boy and a girl. The girl, he would have named her Masaki… he would have also…

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" began Byakuya with his coldest voice. "I don't recall having a midnight appointment with you…"

A guilty smile appeared on Ichigo's face.

"Actually… the appointment was not with you… but with Rukia…" he replied.

Byakuya grabbed his zanpakuto.

"Ok…Ok…I'm good! I'm sorry!...Lovely house! I'll see you later!" he added and the next second he disappeared with a shunpo.

From inside of her room, Rukia who heard all "the conversation" put a blanket on her and closed her eyes pretending she was asleep.

'_Stupid Ichigo!_' she thought… but then put her little fingers on her forehead. The place where he kissed her was still burning.

.

* * *

.

The next day she tried to be as late as she could to her breakfast. Until the last moment she hoped that Byakuya will eat quickly and head to his office.

"Good Morning, Rukia"

'_Crap!...It's Saturday! He's staying home_!'

"G-g-ood m-morning… Nii-sama…" she replied, trying to fake a smile.

"It was a quite eventful night…" he said with his impersonal voice. "Did you sleep well?"

She blocked in front of the table.

"Well, have a seat… the food it's getting cold" he added, this time only with an apparently impartiality. As she knew him very well, she noticed a slight irritation in his voice.

"Y-yes…" she answered and took her seat, starting to eat fast, even though she wasn't hungry. She just wished to finish quickly so she can retire.

"Rukia…" Byakuya spoke.

She instantly choked with her food. Unimpressed with her reaction he continued:

"What I saw last night will not happen again. I do not care for the reason he come, but if he wants to visit he'll have to make an appointment during day like any other visitor at the Kuchiki manor!"

She bowed her head.

"He can't barge in your room , in the middle of the night like he's some sort of a secret paramour!" he added, this time visibly annoyed.

Rukia's eyes widened. Byakuya remained silent waiting a reaction from her part. As the reaction didn't come, his eyes widened.

"Or is he…your… lover?" he finally asked, his lips startling as he spoke the last word.

Her mouth opened for a couple of time. His eyebrows cocked as he waited for her answer…

"N-no… of course not!" she finally said.

"Good!" he concluded and took a bite of his food. "Because I would never agree with that sort of relation between the two of you!"

Rukia had the impression that she choked again with her food.

"Now, that I clearly stated my point on this matter… I have to remind you that today we're attending the Ryoings' party and right after the breakfast is finished, we will begin the preparations."

'_Oh… the party._..' he hissed in her mind.

"Ichigo it's coming too…" she suddenly said.

Byakuya turned to her with an obviously unpleased expression.

"Is that so?..." he commented.

"He's been invited…too…" she added with a low voice realising what a bad move was from her part to mention Ichigo again.

"Lovely!" Byakuya concluded sarcastically and put aside his plate. "I'll be in my room preparing…"

When she remained alone she gasped thinking of the "the preparation" ' torture : long bath, then treatment with moisturising creams and floral oils, choosing clothes, choosing slippers, getting the hair done, choosing jewelleries, choosing make up… This was going to take her more than half of the day.

These noble parties! She hated them! …

But then she got up from the table with a worried expression as she remembered Ichigo. She suddenly realised that he never attended to a noble's party before and he was obviously not aware of their exigencies. She was sure that Ichigo would dare to appear dressed up in his shinigami robe.

She gasped almost scared at the thought of it. She needed to do something! She exited the room wondering where she could find Ichigo.

.

* * *

.

Renji entered his apartment, carrying some shopping bag filled with food. He put the bags on the table and then noticed something strange on his bed. He approached and discovered an ultra expensive kimono. On the top of it, he found a note:

"_I hope you haven't forgotten about the party. Haruna_"

He took the kimono and gave it a second look.

"Wow… This must cost a fortune!" he whimpered. "Still… I'm not so sure about it, Haruna…"

.

* * *

.

Rukia arrived at the 13th Division's headquarters, hoping that she might find Ichigo there; instead she came across with her captain.

"Ukitake Taicho…"

"Oh, Rukia… you also thought of coming to office today?"

"I was looking for Ichigo…"

"He was downstairs with Kotetsu a few minutes ago…" he replied and headed to his office.

Rukia stopped for a second with a frown.

"Why would Ukitake Taicho would be at office on Saturday?" she asked.

"Well…I took a second look on your report… and after that I came to gather more information on those 15 Prisoners Urahara mentioned…" Ukitake replied with a smile. "Ichigo it's planning to go back to the real world soon and we need a plan until he leaves…"

"I see… May I help you?" she asked.

"I was about to finish, besides I have to…" he answered but he was interrupted by a third voice:

"Here you were…"

Rukia turned and saw Ichigo approaching.

"I was just about to come to your place…" he added as he was looking at her.

"You are not to come to my place without appointment anymore!" she replied stiffed.

"Oh… so Byakuya got really angry last night!" Ichigo said with an amused laugh.

"Ichigo, could you stop talking so freely about these things? My captain it's here…" she replied annoyed.

"Well, don't mind me… I was about to leave anyway" Ukitake replied with a mild smile. " I guess I'll see you tonight, Rukia. At the party…"

"Wait! You're coming too, Ukitake?" Ichigo asked surprised.

The captain looked at him confused.

"He's been invited too…" explained Rukia.

"I see… Then, we'll better to get ready. There's not much time left…"

"We have the whole day…" Ichigo commented.

The two nobles gave themselves a meaningful look.

"Ichigo never attended before a noble's party before…so he doesn't know the meaning of "preparations" " Rukia explained.

Ukitake smiled amused.

"I guess you'll have to teach him then. Now I'll leave the two of you, because I still haven't picked up my clothes and the present for little Haruna…"

"Indeed, clothes are also a problem for Ichigo…" Rukia said thoughtfully.

"What?!" Ichigo snapped confused. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

The two nobles gave themselves another meaningful look.

"Ukitake-sama…I think I just had an idea…" Rukia suddenly said. "Do you think you could help me out?"

Ukitake scanned Ichigo's body with a thoughtful expression.

"I believe we are about the same size…" Ukatake said in response.

Half an hour later, the three of them were in Ukitake's house. The captain promised to borrow Ichigo some clothes for the party. On the beginning he didn't agree with it, but when Rukia intervened with a menacing glare, he found himself speechless. Now he was alone in a room, waiting. After a certain time, Rukia entered holding in her arms a bunch of festive kimonos.

"Wohow!...Wait!... I'm not going to try all these!"

Rukia rolled her eyes with boredom, as she was sorting the clothes. She found a brown kimono sewed with golden threads. She frowned as she put over It an obi painted in the colours of autumn.

"These will match his eyes…" she whispered with a warm smile.

"What did you said?" he asked as he approached her.

"Nothing!" she replied stiffed. "Just put these on!" and she gave him the clothes.

Ichigo scanned the clothes with curiosity then without saying a word he started to untie the cordon of his shinigami robe.

"What are you doing? I hope you're not undressing in front of me!" she shouted.

"Well… if you don't want to look, then you should just turn around!" he replied.

With a red face she made a pirouette on her heels and headed to the door.

"Where are you going now?" he asked.

"O-out…"

"And if you are leaving who will tie my obi?" he asked untroubled.

"I will ask a servant to help you…"

"Why call a servant when you are already here?" he replied.

In front of the door, she suddenly stopped as she heard the sound of his clothes falling helpless on the floor… the sound of his soft skin that was revealing itself. Pushed by an inexplicable curiosity she suddenly turned. Her eyes widened.

"Why are you looking like this?... It's not as if you see me top naked for the first time …" he said.

Pulling herself together, Rukia tried to act cool and approached him. She took the kimono and helped him to get dressed.

"All those times when we fought and I was injured…and my clothes were ripped of…you remember? It's not the first time you see me half naked… then why are you acting so strange now?" he asked with a deep voice as he was trying to face her eyes… the eyes who were avoiding him so much. "Is it because this time… It might be different?"

"Ichigo… what are you trying to do?" she asked with a frown, suddenly facing him.

A slight smile appeared on his lips.

"This…" he whispered and leaned over her.

Seeing where all this was heading to, she suddenly turned her face. For a couple of seconds they remained still… Rukia had a serious gaze, while Ichigo clinched his fists, thinking that it was the second time she was rejecting him.

Then, as nothing had happened, Rukia continued to fix the kimono.

They both remained silent… and Ichigo thought in that moment of how Rukia was knotting his obi. Somehow, her gestures reminded him those memories from childhood when his mother was tying his old man's necktie. That memory made him think that Rukia's gestures were warm and careful just like the ones of a… wife.

His eyes widened. The craziest idea crossed in him mind in that second…

"Rukia…i…" he began.

"That's it Ichigo… You're good to go!" she said as she finished.

For the second time he swallowed his words…

.

* * *

.

It's been more than an hour since he was waiting in the Kuchiki garden. At a certain moment a servant approached, asking him if he wishes to enter the house.

"No thanks" he replied stiffed. "I don't have an appointment…"

After that, another two hour passed and it was slowly getting dark. He was hungry. He was thirsty …He was bored …He was annoyed.

"_What is she taking her so long?!"_ He told himself exasperated.

In the end, he decided to enter to house, just to look for her and ask her to hurry… or better, he thought of dragging her directly to the party without any additional questions. But then, as he put his first step in the main room, he encountered Byakuya's intimidating glare.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" he intoned.

Ichigo remained still.

"I believe you have come here to apologise…" Byakuya said.

"What?!" replied Ichigo half confused, half annoyed. Then, as he remembered the scene he made last night, he ghasped. "Uuuuuuh!... Fine!" he growled irked and made a bow. "I'm very sorry for what I did last night…It was improper, illegal, impolite…and so on."

But Byakuya didn't even look at him, his eyes focused on the other side of the room.

"Are even listening?" Ichigo asked and he turned his eyes to the direction on which Byakuya was looking. Instantly his mouth opened wide.

A little princess appeared in the main room. She was wearing a violent and black kimono that was matching perfectly her eyes. Her hair was arranged in delicate loop at the top of her head, over which amethyst jewelleries were arranged.

With graceful and small steps she approached.

"I'm ready, Nii-sama…" she said.

"_Oh…my!...It's Rukia_!" Ichigo hissed in his mind.

"I suppose he is riding with us?" Byakuya asked looking Ichigo.

"Only If it's alright with you, Nii-sama" she replied.

Without answering Byakuya went ahead and left the room.

"Close your mouth! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Rukia whispered annoyed as she passed beside him and followed her bother.

'_Certainly, that's Rukia_!' Ichigo added to himself and left the room.

.

* * *

.

Riding with Rukia and Byakuya was a strange experience for him. Rukia was next to him… but she was different… She looked like a miniature of Byakuya. She had the same distinguished and cool air. The same superior glare… The same immeasurable beauty. He watched her chatting with her brother… he watched her smiling to him… and suddenly something felt wrong! …He slowly started to feel that he was no longer part of her world because her whole world was slowly occupied by… Byakuya. Ichigo frowned. Something was indeed wrong. He couldn't name it…he couldn't indentify it… Maybe was the way she was she looking at him…maybe was the way he didn't lose track of her not even for a second. He suddenly felt… excluded!

When they arrived at the destination, in front of the entrance, Ichigo continued to follow the couple but then, someone put a hand on his chest:

"Please be patient. Let the Lords pass first!"

Ichigo frowned as he turned his gaze to Byakuya and Rukia.

"Make waaaay for Lord Kuchiki and Lady Kuchiki!" announced the servant.

Ichigo's eyes slowly widened as he kept looking at the noble couple. They marched, entering the house as if the whole world was bending at their feet. That was a fact not far from the truth, because all the guests made a deep bow as they appeared.

It was an awkward moment.

For Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia never existed. For him Rukia was enough. For him, Rukia was the person he had been in love with all these years. Now, for the first time he encountered her Kuchiki side. He suddenly felt a gap…a distance between them.

He thought of the day he met her… He thought of the day he saved her. He thought of the day they spent planning the wedding of one of her relatives… He thought of how she was helping him to get dressed this afternoon… He thought of that question he wanted so much to ask her…

And then, he looked at her brother…

He suddenly realised…

He suddenly asked himself…

How could he ever marry a Kuchiki?

* * *

_**I know i promised you the party... but then i got these new ideas ( if i can call them like that). Uh! This story it's getting longer than i expected (and it's not even half way written)... Oh! i just noticed... I'm quite communicative today! I think i'll just stop here...**_

_**So...**_

_**Thank you in advance for reading, and until next time, R&R! Each opinion counts!**_


	17. The lifeless marble statue

**_Hi! So "miss insensitive writer" had wrote another chapter... It's not much of a romance in it, but it's one of the most important chapters, by the connection it makes with the rest of the story._**

**_Also it's a oce scene chapter... I don't know if i did it well ( personally i belive it could have been done better,but since i also have other stories to write i can't grow old on this one)... So i'll let you guys, be the juges. (espeaciallt mr. Adamxero who is always sooo..."constructivly critical" on my work.)_**

**_And Rndd, if you are around here somewhere..._**_**Cette nouvelle développement de l'histoire est faite grâce à toi et tes "théories folles" concernant Nene-cha... elles ont été, disons, une source d'inspiration! Merci :)**_

**_As usual , please be indulgent with my english mistakes._**

**_Otherwise... enjoy!_**

* * *

A noble's party in Souls Society. Not much of a difference from a high class cocktail in the human world.

Good food…good drinks…good music… good people! The only think that might have been different were the clothes: everybody was wearing expensive kimonos…

Byakuya and Rukia entered the Ryoings's house and they were immediately encountered by Haruna.

"Good evening, Miss Haruna" intoned Byakuya.

"Good evening Lord Kuchiki, Lady Kuchiki" Haruna answered with her most polite voice and made a graceful bow.

Then the three of them remained still as stones for a couple of second. Wondering if something was wrong, Rukia looked at both of them, waiting for a reaction. Then, the second the people around them were not paying attention, Haruna suddenly grabbed their hands and pulled them into a corner behind a curtain. Dragged by force, Rukia didn't have the time to say anything. She just looked at her brother, and discovered with surprise that he wasn't protesting. Then, the moment they all remained alone, Haruna's noble and polite mask suddenly disappeared.

"Totooooooooo!" she exclaimed and jumped in Byakuya's arms.

Rukia's eyes widened almost scared. _'What is she doing? Who's Toto?'_

"You're late! I thought you weren't coming!" the women said with a playful voice.

"Women take more time to prepare for a party than men, Nene-cha" Byakuya replied with a slight smile.

Rukia turned to Byakuya. What was wrong with him? A women jumped in his arms and he didn't reject her. Furthermore she was talking to her in a good-humored way.

"Oooh… I see… So this little princess took the time to look her best!" Haruna said as she turned to Rukia. "You must be Hisana's sister! You know, Hisana and I, we used to be best friends! I'm Haruna Ryoing, but since you are Toto's sister you may also call me Nene-cha ! Anyway, it's nice to finally meet you ,Rukia Kuchiki!

"Nice to meet you,too…" Rukia answered not sure of what she was doing.

"Nene-cha and I, we grew up together… that is why she is acting so exuberantly… she believes that we are still children." Byakuya explain to Rukia as he gave Haruna a meaningful look.

"You're quite cold Toto, aren't you ?" Haruna commented "…But that shouldn't surprise me… Anyway I kidnapped you here so i could only to say 'hi'. Now I have to return to my guests…"

"Were you really friend with my sister?" Rukia suddenly asked.

A glamorous smile revealed Haruna's white teeth.

"Of course…Actually I'm the one who hooked her up with Toto." she replied. "Am I not?" she added looking at Byakuya.

He didn't answer.

"See you later!" she sang and pulled the curtain.

Rukia raised her gaze to Byakuya waiting for an explanation, but he continued to watch Haruna as she was heading to Ukitake:

"_Taichooo! I missed you so much!"_

"_Little Haruna! It's lovely to see you…"_

"_Well, Taicho I'm not little anymore…but still, I'm so glad to see you that I could become a shinigami again."_

"_Well you can do that anytime… The gates of the 13__th__ Division are always opened for you!"_

"_Taicho… you know that I was joking, right?"_

'_Strange creature'_ Rukia thought and gasped bored. She couldn't spend her whole night like this, watching others. She looked again at Byakuya but he didn't seem give a sigh of communication.

"Nii-sama…" she finally said. "I believe I will look for Ichigo…" and before she could receive his permission she went ahead. It didn't take her long to find him. After all there weren't many handsome orange haired guys that seemed lost in that sea of nobles.

"Did you lose your sense of orientation? It looks like you need some guidance!" she whispered from behind.

"There you were!" Ichigo said relived. "It's a really strange world up here…"

"I know… Let's grab some drinks and find a quiet place…" she proposed.

"Drinks?...I'm hungry! Let's find some food!"

"Some boiled lobster, perhaps?" she asked.

"I don't know… they don't have something more comestible…?"

They didn't know, but from the other side of the room, Byakuya was watching them both. What Byakuya didn't know was that from the window of his opposite corner, while she was slowly smoking a cigarette, Haruna was watching them all. She observed the way those grey eyes were frowning every time the little princess was smiling. She observed the amused expression of the princess while she was trying to teach that orange haired stranger how to eat properly a lobster. She was also paying attention to Ukitake's joyful manner of leading conversations with the guests. She was even noticing the absence of some guests…and from time to time, her eyes were turning to entrance door, checking if new faces made their appearance. And of course, she saw her father approaching her:

" 2 captain, 2 lieutenants and that prodigy Kurosaki… If I didn't know you I would say that you are trying to build yourself a team" the old man said.

Haruna frowned and took a grad from her cigarette. Then, she turned again her eyes to the entrance.

"There's only one lieutenant…" she replied calmly.

"Don't tell me that your sweetheart has dumped you…"

She didn't answer.

"I could say it makes sense what you're trying to do… but what do you plan to do with Nanakuma and his lover? Because they definitely don't fit in the picture."

"I don't plan anything with them for the moment … because they're the back plan" Haruna replied with her eyes fixed on the entrance.

"So much for " _stop taking on some poor children_!" the father replied ironically.

Haruna took another drag from her cigarette.

"I think you should go and greet them" she said.

Goroza turned his gaze to the entrance and saw the young couple making its appearance.

"I couldn't!" the man replied stiffed. "It's you the one who wanted them, not me!"

"Indeed, and I'm also the one who's asking you to go and greet them as a good host that you are!" she replied in a cold glare.

"What are you up to, Haruna?" the man asked frankly.

"Fixing up old mistakes! Saving your ass!" she replied annoyed. "And for that I will ask you to no put additional questions or try to meddle yourself, because the last time you did things on your own you ended up destroying this family!"

After she said that she threw her cigarette on the window and disappeared in the crowd.

A few meters away from the place that Goroza Ryoing was left with a stunned expression on his face, Rukia was standing alone on the terrace waiting for Ichigo to come back from the toilet. It appeared that the lobsters were not one of his favorite foods. Leaning over the balustrade, she took a deep breath as her beautiful but uncomfortable kimono was slowly suffocating her.

"Hisana used to live in 1st District of Rekishi… That is the safest place in Rukongai and the closest to Seireitei..."

Rukia turned as she heard a voice and saw Haruna Ryoing approaching.

"She used to work at inn… That's where I met her." Haruna continued. "She was always serving me this tasty and fresh food and somehow I liked her companionship. She was a good friend and she admired Byakuya a lot. When we were alone she always used to tell me: "he's everything I cannot be"… I never understood what she meant with these words, but I guess everybody has their secrets. Byakuya married her even though he knew she was sick, and for that, back then I thought he was deeply in loved her… Now, after all these years I'm starting to wonder…"

Ruka's eyes widened.

"Well don't look at me like this, I told you haven't I, that everyone have their secrets?... If you are patient enough and careful while you watch the people around you… The secrets will reveal themselves…" Haruna added.

Rukia frown displeased.

"Revealing secrets…I wonder if that would be a beautiful sight. It's like you're undress people against their will. Sometimes secrets are kept in order to protect the others. Can you take the responsibility for that?" Rukia replied.

Haruna's eyes suddenly widened. For a reason she couldn't mention those words pierced her heart. Then a smile appeared on her thick lips.

"Hisana spoke to me about you…" she finally said. "I knew she was looking for you, but I didn't hope for Toto to find you…"

"Toto?" Rukia said amused.

"It's shortcut from Otouto. Byakuya made that up when he was child. Quite ingenious, right?"

"Otuoto… you mean little bother?"

Haruna turned her gaze to the garden.

"Byakuya and I, we are cousins… so i taught him to call me Nee-chan so I will call him Otouto. He ended up calling me Nene-cha and himself, Toto. Quite typical for him, right?"

Rukia frowned her eyebrows confused.

"Well, of course, there is no way for you to know what is typical for Byakuya since you don't know the person he used to be…"

Rukia also turned her gaze to the garden.

"My captain told me, he used to be quite temperamental…" she said with a dreamy gaze. Haruna turned and saw in that little woman's heart the hidden desire of encountering that character Ukitake and she spoke about.

"Would you like to meet this 'temperamental' Byakuya?... I could arrange a meeting for the two of you!" she said with a grin.

Rukia suddenly started to laugh.

"That would be impossible!… Nii-sama it's now one of the most self controlled persons I have ever met! It's hard to imagine him other way … Maybe if I would have met him a century ago…"

"And what if I could arrange that for you?" Haruna said with a strange glare.

"That will require going back in time!" Rukia said with sarcasm.

"And what if I could arrange that too?" Haruna added with the same glare.

Rukia's eyes widened wondering if the strange woman in front of her was being serious.

"Joking! I was joking!" Haruna concluded with a playful smile. "No one can control time, right?"

Rukia frowned confused. That woman was changing her moods too fast.

"But anyway…" she added. " You seem to care a lot about Byakuya…"

"Why wouldn't i? Everything I am and I have I own to him…" Rukia replied emotionless.

"Oh! I see… so it's more like a feeling of high respect and indebtedness…" Haruna commented visibly disappointed.

"Whatever my feelings are or their nature it is a certainty that I won't make a spectacle out of them in front of the others" Rukia said.

"So you love him…" Haruna added with a serious glare.

Rukia didn't answer. The only comment she add was:

"I believe you are way too direct and rude, Miss Ryoing!"

Haruna smiled.

"I certainly am… but you, my darling, are way too tensed when I talk about Toto."

Rukia's eyes widened offended.

"You're indeed, very different from Hisana." Haruna continued untroubled. " My father warned me, but I have to admit that you surpassed all my expectations."

Rukia gasped. That was a line she got tired listening to.

"You're the currently next head of the Kuchiki clan and at the same time, the lieutenant of the 13th Division … I could say that you easily succeed in every way that I failed."

Rukia turned to her curiously.

" I was born to in order to ensure the next heir of the Kuchiki clan and raised in order to became a shinigami…" Haruna added.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"That means…" she hissed.

"I was Byakuya's fiancée … and a shinigami also…' Haruna completed the sentence with a sad smile.

Rukia was more than...surprised.

"But I horribly failed in both of my duties… Arrange marriages were never my kind of business…and as a shinigami, I wasn't able to fight a single hollow in my entire life…"

"Nii-sama's fiancé…" Rukia whispered.

"I was a shinigami right at the 13th Division, just like you are now… Me and Ukitake, we are old acquaintances…" Haruna added quickly so Rukia won't put other questions regarding her failed engagement. "I could say it was fun being an officer… but not fun enough to indulge myself becoming a lieutenant. If there is one thing I truly miss… it's the hold of my zanpakuto…"

"If say you resigned from your seat, your zanpakuto must be locked at the 13th Division headquarters…"

"Indeed… It's a way to keep control over ex-shinigamis and prevent them to act on their own. But I don't think my zanpakuto was ever dangerous. As I told you I was never able to fight a single hollow."

"Then what is the ability of your zanpakuto?"

Suddenly, a strange sparkle appeared in Haruna's grey eyes.

"Stealing and revealing secrets…" she answered.

Rukia lift her eyebrows.

"That seems more dangerous than any other weapon…"

Haruna bit her lips.

"Dangerous for others, but harmless for you… since you already know its secret" Haruna replied and then she suddenly turned to Rukia with a warm smile. "I'm sorry. I must appear like a strange and unpleasant person to you… Byakuya was right: I'm not a child anymore. Can you forgive me for that? Can you tell me what to do in order to gain your trust?"

Rukia cocked her eyebrows.

"Why would you need my trust?"

"Because even though I'm surrounded by hundreds of people, the truth is that I'm alone… and I need a friend… But hey! It's not like I'm forcing you! Everyone has the right to choose their friends!"

Rukia didn't answer.

"You're an interesting person, Rukia… I'm happy that Toto is having you by his side!" she added and took a few steps back, heading to the party.

Rukia remained still, facing the garden. From behind, Haruna's eyebrows frowned annoyed by the fact she wasn't receiving any reaction. She took another step back… and slowly another. She was about to give up when…

"If you really want to hold your zanpakuto again, than I would arrange for you to reenter the 13th Division" Rukia finally said.

A satisfied, almost evil smile appeared on her sensual lips.

"Me? A shinigami again?" she begun with a friendly voice. "Too much bother only to see my old zanpakuto again… Don't worry as I lived all these years without my zanpakuto, I guess I can continue to do so…Now if you'll excuse me Rukia, I have to greet some other guests!"

Rukia turned around but, the woman was gone. As she remained alone, she suddenly remembered Ichigo. He's being in the toilet for quite long, now. She left the terrace, thinking of looking after him, but the second she rejoined the party a young couple approached her enthusiastically.

"Lady Kuchiki! Lady Kuchiki!"

After a second look she recognized, Lady Shokun, Nanakuma's lover. Rukia took a deep breath preparing herself mentally.

"I'm so happy that i finally found you! I've looked for you for more than half an hour! I must introduce you my fiancé…" the girl begun with her childish voice and pulled closer her partner, an average looking boy. "This is Nanakuma Noru!"

"It's an honor, Lady Kuchiki!"

Rukia faked a smile as her eyes were looking around for Ichigo.

"Lady Kuchiki! Lady Kuchiki!...I'm so excited! Can you believe that Lord Ryoing had invited us to his party?..." she said.

"This must be a good sign, right? Maybe he's preparing to recognize our engagement!" the boy added.

"Y-yes… indeed!" Rukia replied mechanically without paying any attention. Her eyes did not meet Ichigo, but instead they found Haruna leaving the room.

"If he will accept it… I hope you haven't forgotten your promise of helping me with the preparations, right?" the girl asked.

Rukia finally turned to them with a polite smile.

"Of course, I haven't…As a matter a fact, I brought some things that might help you!" she replied, referring to the catalogues she bought a few days ago with Ichigo. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

She left the couple, in order to make her way to the men's restroom. What she didn't know was that Haruna got there first. With a sick expression on his face Ichigo exited the toilet and tried to pull himself together, so that Rukia won't make too much fun of him.

"Orange hair… tall appearance… disoriented expression…" Haruna intoned as she sat against the corridor's wall. "You must be the human, Kurosaki Ichigo"

Ichigo turned to her with a "whatever" expression.

"I am Haruna Ryoing!" she said and raised her hand in order to greet him.

His eyebrows cocked surprised.

"I didn't know nobles of Soul Society shake hands…" he commented.

"Well, you could say I'm a little different… I've spent some time in the real world so I'm quite used with these customs…" she replied with a smile.

"Some time?"

"You could say about 60 years…"

Ichigo laughed.

"Then you must know the real world better than I do…"

Haruna smiled.

"And I might say that you, Kurosaki Ichigo, know Soul Society better than I do"

Ichigo frowned.

"I heard that you beat the crap out the captains when you first came here!" Haruna added.

"I'm sure the rumors are exaggerated …"

"And I'm sure that you are being modest!... I'm wondering what bring you here this time?"

"New enemies, as usual…" he replied.

"And do they stand a chance in front of you?" she asked with a seducing voice.

He frowned with a self pleased grin, untroubled by the noble's charm.

"Of course they don't!" he replied.

"Then you are fooling yourself!" she snapped coldly, cutting all her sweetness.

Ichigo's eyes widened confused.

"How are your arms? Your shoulders? Your reiatsu? None of these seem strong to me ,in this moment. You haven't trained yourself in years, haven't you?" she added.

"How would you know that?"

"Does that matter? The point is you can't defeat the Prisoners without Bankai…and you don't have the time to train in order to regain it. In other words you need some help, my friend!"

Ichigo frowned.

"How do you know about these things?" he asked with a serious glare. "You say your name it's Haruna Ryoing…I've seen your name on the invitation I received. What is the real reason I'm here?"

Haruna smiled playfully.

"Well you're Kurosaki Ichigo… everybody in Seireitei knows you. Having you here it's like inviting a movie star to a private party!" she replied.

"So you brought me for entertaining!" he snapped sarcastically.

"I would rather call it curiosity!" she replied and went ahead. "Anyway… let's meet again, Kurosaki Ichigo! I'm not sure yet but I might be able to help you!"

Ichigo remined in the corridor confused and worried at the same time. He exited the corridor, thinking of following that strange woman, but she was nowhere to be found. Then in front of him Rukia appeared with a relived smile.

"There you were!"

"Is it only my impression or did you really missed me?" he asked with a grin.

"Stop it Ichigo! I was worried that you'll get yourself in trouble if I leave for a couple of minutes with these nobles! Tell me, are you feeling better?"

"I guess so… anyway, no more lobsters for me!" he said and looked once again at the crowd, searching for Haruna. He thought of telling Rukia about the short meeting he had on the corridor, but then he reconsidered it, not wishing to ruin the night. "Would you like to go back to the terrace?"

"It's ok with me…" she replied.

She went ahead a few steps, she felt how Ichigo approached her and gently grabbed her hand. This time, she didn't say anything and she bowed her head in order to hide a girlish smile.

"Or…maybe, we could find to quieter place…" she said. " How about a walk in the gardens?"

Ichogo's eyes widened in a pleasant surprise.

"As you wish, my lady… But first, let's grab some drinks!"

"My lord, are planning to get me drank?" she asked with a flirting voice.

"Why are asking such things, my lady? Am I looking like a suspicious person?" he replied trying to play the gentleman, as he let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist.

After that, they both started to laugh… and they were not the only ones. The whole room was filled with happy … relaxed… careless faces. There was only one person who was not enjoying himself. From the place he had been left by his sister, Byakuya was pretending to pay attention to a glass of wine, while his eyes were glued on Ichigo and Rukia.

And then a voice whispered in his ear:

_._

"_**And so the lifeless marble statue has been cursed with living eyes,**_

_**So he'd watch with pain the princess giving her smiles to another guy. **_

_**He had no voice to damn the culprit, nor the tears to cry his pain,**_

_**He could only stay and watch how she' being stolen away.**_

_**He knows he's strong, yet he won't fight the hopeless choices of her heart**_

_**And if her happiness requires it, he will let her go and fall apart.**_

_**.**_

_**His heart is true, it has no doubt,**_

_**Though, she will be way better without.**_

_**So he prefers to set her free…**_

_**Than to have her seen what he turned out to be:**_

_**.**_

_**He, shameful brother… He, poor soul…**_

_**Now it's too late…**_

_**Too late for all…**_

…_**the unconscious monsters…**_

_**.**_

_**The little monsters are awake**_

_**And you are praying for her sake**_

_**To stay far, to not be close **_

_**Even though you wish the most…**_

_**To grab… to taste… too feel…to love**_

_**To kiss her chin and the lips above!**_

_**You can control…Your eyes are cold!**_

_**But can you deny what burns your soul?**_

_**The pain of seeing next to him…**_

_**You have to endure, you cannot whim!**_

_**But wait a moment … What is that?**_

_**That strange glare that just I caught…**_

_**Could it be the burden of guilt?**_

_**Or have you fallen in love for real?**_

_**You, shameful brother…you, poor soul…"**_

Byakuya's eyes widened and Haruna leaned over him whispering again:

"**Kuchiki Byakuya… I know your secret!**"

He froze and dropped the glass of wine on the floor.

"But don't worry… Your secrets have been always safe with me!" she added.

He was…speechless.

"I pity you…You disserve more than you have indulged yourself…" she said and looked around. Her father was approaching them from the left, while the Nanakuma-Shokun couple was coming from the right. "That's why I'm going to help you out!" she added and left him.

"_It's time for the back-up plan!"_ she told herself and took a few steps ahead. She gave her father a "_Stay where you are!"_ glare and then turned to the Nanakuma-Shokun couple with a wide and cheerful smile:

"There you were! I've looking for you the whole night! Come on, it's time!"

She grabbed their hands and claimed on the little stage where the musicians were performing. She asked them stop the music and then turned to the crowed.

"My dear guests, I want to thank you all for your presence here, tonight! My father and I, we are honored and we inquire a toast to remember this moment…but before we all fill our glasses, I would like to make an announcement in the name of my family and this new family here, that it's about to be created…"

She turned to Nanakuma and Shokun who were both confused and made a slight bow. Then she turned to the crowd again, took a deep breath and spoke:

"My dear guests, I would like to invite all of to the wedding of Lord Nanakuma Noru with Lady Shokun Natsumi , that will take place in 2 months at the summer residence of the Ryioing family!"

Shokun gasped loudly and put a hand over her mouth, almost passing out. On the opposite side of the room, next to the window, Goroza widened his eyes with anger. Next to the food table, Rukia let go of Ichigo's hand and turned to the stage with a confused expression…

Haruna, with satisfied smile, turned to the crowd as everybody started to applaud. Then, slowly, her smile faded:

Byakuya was nowhere to be found.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hmm... poetry... i wan't seeing that coming either! Anyway...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**That you in advance for reading and until next time R&R! Every opinion counts!**_

_**PS: Why everyone's so exclusively Ichigo or Byakuya?... I mean there is plenty space for both of them in this story.**_


	18. After party

_**I'm a little in hurry, so i'll be short on this one.**_

_**You guys, said you wanted Ichiruki, right? If this one it's not Ichiruki...then i don't know else could be! (even though i feel so sorry for Byakuya now... T_T )**_

_**(i've read all your reviews. Thank you! :D:D:D... i just didn't had the time to answer ... i barely had the time to write this... but i promise to make it up).**_

_**Anyway... Enjoy the chapter and have fun during week-end!**_

* * *

Previously:

"_My dear guests, I would like to invite all of to the wedding of Lord Nanakuma Noru with Lady Shokun Natsumi , that will take place in 2 months at the summer residence of the Ryioing family!"_

_Shokun gasped loudly and put a hand over her mouth, almost passing out. On the opposite side of the room, next to the window, Goroza widened his eyes with anger. Next to the food table, Rukia let go of Ichigo's hand and turned to the stage with a confused expression…_

_Haruna, with satisfied smile, turned to the crowd as everybody started to applaud. Then, slowly, her smile faded:_

_Byakuya was nowhere to be found._

Shokun started to cry, while her official fiancé was making bows in front of Haruna in order thank her and her family… But Haruna was not paying attention to them. Her chin started to tremble and a helpless expression appeared on her beautiful porcelain face.

Byakuya was nowhere to be found. Did he really hate her now? Was he really hurt? Did she make a bad move with this engagement?... Her eyes turned to the entrance door wondering if he had already left but then, her eyes slowly widened…and her heart started to pound strongly. She got off the stage and as if she was hypnotized, she headed to entrance. In that moment Byakuya disappeared from her mind, her father also, along with all her secret plans and worries. There was nothing occupying her thoughts and heart in that moment, except for… that tall man that standing in the threshold. That man dressed in a wonderful kimono, with long and loose red hair, flowing over his shoulders.

"_It took you some time to get here… Renji Abarai_" she whispered to herself.

She approached him with sincerely happy smile.

"My, my…if I wouldn't know I would say that you are some kind of noble" she begun in her specific manner.

"Well don't get fooled by the appearances" Renji replied.

She cocked her eyebrows.

"You're late, you know that, right?"

"It took me a while to decide if I should come or…"

She frowned.

"What?...Why?... I told you, there's nothing to worry about. Even though it's a noble's party as long as you have some fancy close you don't…"

"Haruna!..." he interrupted her. "It's not about the clothes…I thought a lot before coming and the only reason that dragged me here in the end was… my wish to apologize!"

Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry for what happened three nights ago… I know I have offended you and I don't even remember what happened! I'm a mess, Haruna! You shouldn't hang around people like me…"

She blinked confused then she gasped annoyed and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside. She looked in the crowd and after she found her father she asked a minute of his attention:

"Father, I want to introduce you to Renji Abarai, the lieutenant of the 6th Division…" she begun.

Renji who was more than surprised, just made a bow.

"It's pleasure…" Goroza replied absently then turned to Haruna with an annoyed frown. "We need to talk! The Ryoying's summer residence, are you nuts?!"

"Yes, father, we need to talk, but for that I'm sure we have the whole time in the world, don't we? Furthermore I can't neglect my guest" she said with sugary voice and gave Renji a meaningful look. "So I will see in the morning, father! Enjoy the rest of the night!"

And as she was holding Renji's arm she took a few steps ahead.

"Haruna!" shouted Goroza from behind.

"Don't! Don't look back!" she said to Renji as she was rushing her steps."Juts, let's go to a more private place!"

Renji looked confused as she saw her grabbing a bottle of sake. They left the party and she took him inside the house. After they went upstairs they stopped in front of a door. Haruna opened it and invited him in.

"Why are we here?" he asked diffident.

"Aaaaa… this is my room…" she said.

"I can see that, but why are we here?"

She cocked her eyebrows as she was pouring sake for both.

"Well... three nights ago nothing happened actually… and I thought of taking you here so you can make it up for the last time. What say you? The bed it 'pretty comfortable…"

He was blocked. Then she turned to him with a serious glare and a warm smile:

"I was kidding, Renji… I took you here so we can spend some time away from that exhausting crowd."

"Oh…I see" he replied relived.

"Now, let's have a drink!"

.

* * *

.

"What's this the wedding season? Everybody's thinking of weddings?" Ichiogo said intrigued as he looked at the couple on the stage.

"Everybody's thinking of weddings? Who else's thinking of getting married?" Rukia asked as she filled her glass of wine.

Ichigo's eyes widened and then he gave her a guilty smile.

"Those two are the ones who asked me to plan their wedding. Remember the time we were at that shop? But that's odd I thought the Ryoings were against their marriage…"

Ichigo gave her another guilty smile. He remembered clearly the time they start planning a wedding which turned out to be…'theirs'.

"So who else it's thinking of getting married?" she asked again.

Ichigo tossed off his drink so he won't have to answer her.

"Come on! Let's go to the gardens!"

She grabbed another round of glasses of wine and she followed him.

They took relaxing walk through the dark alleys that were illuminated only by some small hand lamp. It was what everybody would have called a romantic atmosphere. They slowly drank their wine as they begun casual conversation. She started to tell her about his time spent in the college. She asked him about his future plans. With a diffident smile he asked her_: "You mean professionally… or personally?"._ She instantly blushed and decided to drop the topic. He asked her about her life as lieutenant and her time as a Kuchiki. She shrugged her shoulders and begun to tell her some boring stories. "_So nothing really changed around you. You're the same old Rukia that I know" _he concluded. "_That makes me kind of happy… but all these years you did nothing but to make slalom between your office and the meeting with the Elders? I mean… you didn't have a boyfriend …or something?"_ he added with an apparently casual tone of voice, in order to hide his true curiosity: did she wait for him?. On that question she turned to him confused. "_Well, I didn't have the time for romance…nor the interest"_ she replied. Ichigo smiled relieved.

"What about now… do you have the time or…" he asked.

Her eyes immediately widened.

"Sorry… sorry…I guess it's the wide who's talking in my place…"

Again they changed the topic. They made the tour of the garden for a couple of time… then they had another round of wine. He told her she looks beautiful. She blushed and told his that he's drunk. He gasped and told her again that she is beautiful… and then he suddenly asked her:

"Rukia… have you ever been in love?"

"Ichigo you changed… back then, when we first met you would have never asked me about these kinds of things…"

"Well back then I was a high school junior… I was too preoccupied of getting stronger and fighting Aizen… Still Rukia, have you ever been… you know?"

She bowed her face with an amused smile.

"Still you don't look like the kind of person who will start this kind of topic…"

"I guess it's easier when you are drunk…" he replied.

"You could say that again!" she added with a slight laugh.

"Still Rukia…have you…?" he insisted.

She turned her gaze to the nocturnal garden.

"I might have been …"

"You might?" he asked intrigued.

A strange smile appeared in her little lips.

"I might have been in love with the same person for 9 years…" she answered and lowered her gaze to her glass wine. The same smile lingered on her lips. 9 years of one sided love and yet she never regretted a second of it.

"9 years…?" he asked and in his mind he started to remember where was he 9 years ago. His eyes suddenly widened. He was a freshman on his way back home. He was late for dinner, had a fight with his father and went directly to his room. Then a little black angel jumped his room, trough window…

He turned to Rukia: "Does this guy knows?"

"There's no use…" she replied.

He suddenly felt as if something heavy had hit him.

"We literally leave in two different worlds… and he already has someone… Furthermore Nii-sama would never approve him…"

He turned to her:

"Tell him!" he snapped.

Her eyes widened.

"Ichigo… stop it! You're drunk!"

" You worry too much about your brother thinks…" he said annoyed.

"There's no need to get so worked up! It's not like it has something to do with you!"

"I believe you should do only what your heart tells you to do!…" he continued untroubled. "If I would have followed the rules, just like Byakuya did… you would have been dead by now!"

"Ichigo why do you bring this now?... We were only talking about… love…" she replied troubled.

"Exactly, Rukia… we were talking about love!…" he shouted annoyed. " We were talking about 9 years spent in uncertainties!… Always caught between two wars and my lack of courage to admit my feelings… Always caught between two visits in Soul Society and Karakura… We never seemed to have the time…we never seemed to find the right moment… That's how 9 years have passed!"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Ichigo…" she hissed. "Stop it, please… you are crossing the line!"

" Don't try to change the topic!...Because those 9 years have been the same for me!" she snapped.

Her eyes widened.

"You know nothing about me, the man, I was these last 6 years…" he continued. "You sent me to college! You said: "Enjoy your human life! This world it's the best thing you can get!" And I did listen to you… I did my best to enjoy these years only because you've asked me to do so! But you never knew that …"

"Ichigo…" she said with a small voice. "These are words… only words…and I won't believe them! I won't let my heart to beat for one night so I can watch how you'll break it…tomorrow when you'll go back to your hometown…to your human life…to your lover!"

"Rukia stop this nonsense talking!... You think I'm happy back home, don't you?... What a perfect life I have, right? The engineering student with a gorgeous girlfriend and a bright professional future in front of him! Isn't this what you think? I got the best things this life could offer me, right? But I told you back then, haven't I? 6 years ago, do you remember? The best for me… it's you Rukia!" he shouted, half annoyed, half frustrated, half desperate .

She suddenly put her hands over her years:

"Words…words…words! These are only words and they won't work on me! They will never get my heart! Because I know… I know what you have back home… I've seen you dancing with her!" she said with an almost crying voice."

"Words?!" she shouted exasperated.

"Don't torment me anymore…" she begged.

"You want something more than words?!" He said and took off her hands from her years. Her eyes widened. He pulled her close…

"Ichigo…don't…" she whispered but he pressed his lips on hers.

She gave up. She gave in…she dropped the glass of wine and put her arms around his neck holding him tight. She didn't even know what she was doing…but she couldn't stop. She thought of those countless times when she had secretly dreamed of this moment. She thought of how she scolded herself for each and one of those thoughts… She thought of the feeling of being complete… She felt as if her heart beat for the first time…'_I'm so hopeless in love with him…_" her thoughts whispered and she pulled him closer… and closer…and closer… as if her heart will stop if he'll leave her for a second… as if she won't be able to breathe again if his arms won't be around her.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. His heart has never pound that strong before. His head was dizzy. A moment ago he was shouting, he seemed to be self-confident. She didn't have to know but his knees were trembling…and he was so scared that she will reject him again. Before it broke his chest, his heart almost stopped when he felt her arms holding him tight…when she responded to his kiss.

She also opened her wide and violet eyes…. She put her little fingers in his cheeks and they both looked into their eyes.

"9 years…I've also been hopeless in love with you…" he whispered.

Her chin started to treble.

"You're drunk, Ichigo…" she said with a low voice.

"I might… but drunken people always speaks the truth" he replied and took her in his arms.

They remained there silently for more than a half an hour, when he finally spoke:

"I remembered… when I told you to come with me to the party you said that you were going with Byakuya…but it seems that you ended up being my date…"

Her eyes suddenly widened scared.

"Nii-sama!" she hissed and brutally pushed him back.

"Huh?" Ichigo snapped confused.

She approached his with a glooming expression.

"If he sees us… he'll kill us both!"

"I don't care!" he replied and tried to embrace her again but she got up in her feet.

"Come, let's go inside… he might be looking for me and he knows that I'm with you…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes annoyed and followed her.

.

* * *

.

The sake disappeared faster than any of them would have guessed. Haruna threw herself on the bed with a lazy, half-asleep expression.

"Will you go to get another bottle?" she said.

"Just be sure to not fall asleep until I get back!" Renji said and left.

He went downstairs and noticed that the guests begun to leave. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was 3 am. He wondered if should leave too and leave Haruna to get some rest. He approached the table looking for a full sake bottle, but then he suddenly stopped. He saw a few meters away from him… a gorgeous Rukia looking around with a worried expression. She was beautifully dressed… her cheeks had pale shade of pink. Somehow that pale blush made him thought that something good happened to her recently.

"Rukia…" he found himself speaking.

She turned and as she saw him her eyes widened.

"Renji?!...Is that you?" she asked surprised.

"In flesh in bones!" he replied a little dazed.

"You were invited too?"

"Long story… don't ask…" he replied still looking at her girlish blush, wondering what could have cause it.

"Well… you look stunning!" she complimented.

"Y-yeah…" he replied absently, still looking at her slightly intrigued. She looked changed… she looked like a …woman.

"I didn't found him anywhere!" a voice suddenly said. Renji turned and saw Ichigo. He looked at him surprised and before he could say something, he noticed Rukia blushing more intensively. And that was the moment he understood reason Rukia had a totally new air.

"Renji! You were here too?..." Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…I arrived not long ago…" he replied absently, faking one of his specific grins while his eyes were still lingering on Rukia. Suddenly an inexplicable sadness filled him. He forgot about Haruna… He forgot about the party… He wasn't in the mood for anything. "Well, I'll see you around… someone it's…waiting…for me" he added and left. When he came back in Haruna's room, the women welcomed his with a cheerful smile.

"See ? I didn't fall asleep!" but then, as she noticed Renji's bad mood, her cheeriness suddenly disappeared.

.

.

"Well if he's not anywhere… maybe he just left the party!" Ichigo said after Renji left.

"How could he?" Rukia replied annoyed. "He couldn't just leave me here!"

"I think is better that he left… Would have you preferred to see us in the garden?"

Rukia bit her lips.

"You're right…" she replied as she took another glass of wine from servant who pass next to her, holding a tray.

"Furthermore we are both drunk…"

"You're the one who's drunk … not me!"

"Really?" he replied. "Try to stand in one foot!"

"I'm not drunk…" she insisted and tossed off the wine.

"Ok… that's it! I'm taking you home!" he concluded.

"Nooo! Wait, wait, and wait! I can't let Nii-sama to see me like that!

"So now you admit that you're drunk?"

She blushed.

"I'm…. a little tipsy…" she admitted.

He cocked his eyebrows.

"Fine, let's go now!"

"No!... I'm not going home!"

"I was not taking you home… We're going to my place"

"Your place?" she asked distrustful.

"Well…it's Renji's place…but I'm standing there while I am in Seireitei…"

"Then i can't come… where will Renji sleep when he comes back?"

Ichigo frown.

"Renji just got here… I'm sure he won't be home until morning so… let's go!" he said and the same second he took her in his arms in a bridal way and shunpo-ed out of the house. When they arrived, he put her down and opened the door. He turned around to invite her in, but he found her spacing out while she was starring at the sky.

"I can't believe what is happening tonight!..." she whispered.

With a slight smile he approached her from behind and as he put his hand around her hips he kissed her neck and then approached her ear with another kiss:

"I wasn't expecting this either…but I guess i can't help it now…" he whispered.

But Rukia didn't answer. He suddenly felt her tensed and saw her putting the little fingers on the spot of her neck that he just kissed.

"Rukia are you alright?"

She blinked speechless, with her eyes wide opened.

"Gosh, Rukia! Do you always act like this when someone kisses you?"

She blinked again.

"Or… don't' tell me you never…"

Her face turned red. Ashamed, she tried to mask her timidity by a failed attempt to punched him.

"Oi! Rukia!" he reposted but then, after he looked at her, he started to laugh." You look so funny!"

"Stop it!" she said with a girlish voice.

"Or what? You'll kiss me?" he said while laughing.

"No!" answered with her face still red. "I'll never kiss you again if you won't stop making fun of me!"

"Ok! Ok!...I'll be good! He said biting his lips, but after a second on which he reconsidered the problem he added: "You won't kiss me, right? No problem! I'll kiss you first, then!

And he kissed her again, while he took her in his arms in a bridal way.

"Wait Ichigo! Where are you taking me?"

"To the Paradise!" he said sarcastically.

"What?!"

"I'm taking you inside…where else do you think we can go at this hour?"

"Ok! But put me down! I can walk by myself!"

"Shut up Rukia! I'm trying to be romantic!"

"You! Romantic?!" she said bursting into laugh.

His face turned red.

"Shut up, Rukia or I'll kiss you again!"

"Yeah! Right!" she added and kept laughing.

"You asked it!"

And did. He kissed her again…And again… And then as he couldn't pay attention to where his feet were, he stumbled over a chair. He dropped her on the bed and as he lost his equilibrium, he felt over her… with his face over her chest.

She started to laugh loudly.

"That was not funny…" he commended.

But then as his head was over her chest, after she stopped laughing, she begun to pat his ruffled hair. He slowly took her hand and kissed her palm. Then he put her arms around her and hold her tight… but as his hands were holding her, his fingers started , unconsciously to untie her kimono.

"Rukia… I want to ask you something…"

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"What do you think about marriage?..."

She gasped.

"It's a good thing to be done with the person you love…" she replied.

"…And I love you, Rukia…" he said.

Her eyes widened. He took of the obi…and slightly pulled the kimono enough so he can reveal the skin of her décolletage. Then he put his head on the naked spot of skin and begun to hear clearly that: _"Boom! Boom! Boom_!"

"And your heart… it tells to me that you also…love me" he whispered.

Then both of them closed their eyes.

* * *

_**Thank you in advance for reading! Until next time...you know it! i do my job writing and you do your job reviewing!**_

_**Bye-Bye! :)**_


	19. Things he never said before part 2

**_My dear readers i want to say how much it thrills me to hear you saying that i have a good hand in writing. I truly take it as a compliment given that i don't write in my native language and that i don't put half of the effort i use in writing my own novels._**

**_Of course, i am also pleased that you liked the ichiruki moment (that i wrote exclusively because you asked for it so much). So if this kind of moments will make you happy, i will obviously write more of them. So just let me know, because ever since the beginning i kept asking for some honest opinions and suggestions. _**

**_I am also stunned by the fact that my mr. adamxero actually spelled "great chapter" for the 18th one. I was like O_O ! And then: "I finally did it!" :D:D:D. Don't get me wrong Adam, i like your type of reader... it always compelles me to make things better... and better... and... i guess, better. (ps: i didn't understand to well what what said in your last comment with: "when two characters confess while intoxicated the author usually makes them forget...please don't." Sorry, my english it's poor)_**

**_Love Rukia asked me where did Byakuya go: "Home to get himself drunk!" Kidding, we both know byakuya never gets drunk... but he did went home ( the sequel it's inside the chapter) . And you said you liked my poetry... Thank youuuuuuuuuuuu... Actually you're the only one who noticed it!_**

_**Tituslepetitlion, merci pour ton commentaire. It n'a pas été ennuyant, pas du tout. Tu avais dit que je suis francophone out française. En faite je ne suis aucune de ses deux. J'ai appris le français a l'école... Merci pour tes conseils.**_

**_Anyway... here's another chapter... i know some of you don't like Nene-cha( she's not quite the honest and trustful type, i know) but her memories have their importance in the development of the story..._**

**_Mind the english mistakes..._**

**_and_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Haruna stood in her bed and while Renji put his head on her lap, she started to play with this loose hair. Renji felt that gesture that made him body feels warm, but the sadness couldn't be surpassed…

"You shouldn't do that, Haruna… Hanging around with people like me… People who have their hearts…"

'_Stolen…Taken…Given… Broke'_ he would have liked to say, but of course he kept his mouth shut. Then Haruna leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, lieutenant… my heart it's also taken" she whispered.

His eyes widened.

"I believe that last time we met I began to tell you a story that I haven't got the chance to finish." She continued. "You know me and your captain we grew up together. We were engaged, but we chose to live as brother and sister. We were best friends… and even if you won't believe it… He was different back then… I used to drag him along in all sort of trouble and adventures…"

~~Flashback~~

_Haruna looked in her right…then she looked in her left. The alee was empty. 'Good!' she told herself. 'I'll shunpo fast so no one can sense my reiatsu!"_

"_Hello, Nene-cha…It's been quite a while!"_

_She stopped annoyed as she recognized the voice of the childhood friend and fiancé._

"_Hello, Toto…" she begun with a forced grin. "How are you?"_

"_Busy…" he stated simply._

_Byakuya who was around 24-25, looked now the closest to his actual appearance._

"_I see…" Haruna replied. "Well…I'm busy too…so what about we catch up later?" and she displayed her most charming smile._

_Byakuya remained emotionless as a stone._

"_Uuuh!" she gasped annoyed. "What do you want?" she suddenly asked cutting all the sweetness._

"_I want to know what you're doing when you should be at your headquarters…" he stated with his poker face._

_She raised her eyes surprised. _

"_Last time I remember your name was Kuchiki, not Ukitake…so thank you for your concern, but I'm compelled to justify my actions in front of you. Now, if you excuse me, I have some things to do…"_

"_I believe you are compelled to justify your actions in front of me…If you have forgotten you still are my fiancé."_

_Haruna's eyes widened for a second, then she approached Byakuya with slow steps:_

"_Indeed…I am your fiancée, not your wife so I can't have you ordering me around." She whispered with a menacing voice. "Not yet."_

"_It's wrong what you're doing…" he said untouched by her tone of voice._

"_Toto, I believe I'm too old for your preaching…" she said while she turned her back._

"_Do you think I don't know that you're sneaking outside of Seireitei lately? It's not as you're missing a day or two… You're being away for weeks and you're returning only at the end of the month to write you activity report so that Ukitake won't notice your absence…"_

_Haruna smiled ironically._

"_I thought you were too busy with your shinigami career to be still paying attention to my actions…"_

_And then she started again to walk._

"_Nene-cha! You're keeping things from me…"_

_She gasped._

"_No, Toto…" she said gently. "I keeping away from you only the things that might not interest you"_

"_Since I also skipped my shinigamies duties for them…I think they might interest me" he said._

_Her eyes widened._

"_Tell me…" he insisted. " Where are you going when you're leaving Seireitei?"_

_She turned to him and watched him with a deep frown on her forehead, and then she finally said:_

"_Fine! I'll take you with me… but if you'll blow a word to Ginrei or to my father, I'll beat the crap out of you!"_

_A slight smile appeared in the corner on his mouth. With no other words, he followed her until the gate of the 12__th__ Division's barracks. There, they both stopped behind the corned._

"_Akon is always opening the gates on monday at noon so he can receive the research materials. That means that we still have 10 minutes left…"_

"…_I think you want us to enter in the 12__th__ Division's barracks by intrusion…." He stated emotionless._

_She didn't reply._

"_It's time!" she said after a few moments. "We'll shunpo!...At 3…1…2…3!"_

_Holding their hands as they were doing it in childhood, they both shunpo-ed, as she was leading him in the deposit room. There they stopped. She started to search frenetically thought the boxes and racks but finally she turned back to him with an exhausted expression. _

"_There's none of them left here…We must go to the laboratory and get them."_

_Said and done. Without any additional questions he followed her again. But in the front of the lab's door he stopped._

"_This door won't open" he stated objectively._

"_I can see that!" she said annoyed as she was pulling it._

"_Make it open!" he said emotionless while he was watching her from behind._

"_I'm… trying!" she growled as used all her strength._

"_Maybe we should use force…" he suggested._

"_I don't think…" she begun to say, but the next second she saw him drawing his zanpakuto._

'_Shire…Sendonsakura'_

"_The alarms! You idiot!" she yelled as he door turned dust in fort of them._

_He turned to her confused, as the laboratory seemed calm and empty. Annoyed she pulled him away and made her way to the lab._

"_You idiot child! The alarms are ringing in the captain's office directly! We have less than 2 minutes, until he'll be here! You'll stay put and don't touch anything."_

_Of course he couldn't stay put and he followed her, looking around the obscure room with an unpleased expression._

"_This place it's been conceived without any sense of elegancy…"_

"_It's science laboratory. It's not supposed to be elegant!" she said while she was searching among the racks. "Yessss! I found it! Come on' let's get out of here!"_

_But the moment she grabbed what seemed to be two jars, she screamed with a scary expression as behind the racks Kisuke Urahara appeared with a tangled smile upon his face._

"_Taicho!" Haruna hissed in shocked._

"_At 3!" Byakuya said with his calm voice, while his eyes also seemed to be more then surprised."1…2…"_

"_3!" Haruna shouted and they both disappeared._

_Urahara remained behind with a confused expression, but the next second in the front of the destroyed door Byakuya reappeared. Haruna who was holding his hand was also brutally stopped from her flashstep and as she lost her equilibrium he felt with her nose on the floor._

"_You are not the captain!" Byakuya stated pointing at Urahara._

"_Well…." Begun Urahara._

" _Are you crazy?!" Haruna shouted as she put herself together. "Let's get out of here!"_

"_He's not the captain!" Byakuya insisted._

"_Who the hell cares?! Let's run!"_

_Urahara blinked as he watched the scene._

"_I do! He's been banished from Soul Society!"_

"_Aaamm…" tried Urahara to speak again._

"_You're a traitor!" Byakuya spoke with an annoyed expression. " As the heir of the Kuchicki clan and the 3__rd__ seat of the 6__th__ Division, I shall hand you to the Central 46!" and he drew his zanpakuto._

"_Just cut the Kuchiki bullshit and let's get out of here, Kurotsuchi will be here any moment!" Haruna growled annoyed._

"_I'm afraid the lady it's right…" Urahara finally said untroubled by Byakuya's zanapakuto._

_But the next moment, a strong reiatsu filled the laboratory._

"_Mmmm…." Stated Urahara calmy. "Too late!"_

"_Who had the courage to enter my sanctuary?!... Urahara?!" the voice of Mayuri Kurotshuchi was heard._

"_At 3!" Haruna mumbled scared._

"_1…" began Byakuya, but the same moment they disappeared from the the 12 division's barracks. They shunpo-ed in their usual manner, splitting at half of the distance and reuniting in the forest near Rukongai. _

_When she finally arrived, he was already there. It was a well known fact in Seireitei that Byakuya was already a master of shunpo. Still breathing loudly from all the running she approached him caring the two jars that she stole from the laboratory._

"_You….you…lunatic!" she hissed while she was trying to catch her breath. "You…and your Kuchicki mumbo-jumbo!...You …could have had both of us killed by now!"…_

"_I will immediately go and inform my grandfather about Urahara'a intrusion. As the captain of the 6__th__ Division he will…"_

"_You're more stupid than I thought!... How are you going to explain to Ginrei your presence in the laboratory?" she said and put the jars on the grass._

_Byakuya approached them curiously. Immediately his eyebrows frowned confused, as he saw little black wings struggling inside._

"_Hell butterflies? You went through all this for hell butterflies?" he said. "What are you doing with them?"_

"_Honestly…what can I do with a hell butterfly?" she replied with a bored air._

"_You have only two options…you may send a message or…_

"_Or you can go to the real world!" she added with a cheerful smile._

_His eyes widened._

"_That's forbidden!" he said._

_She rolled her eyes._

"_You said you wanted to know where I'm going when I'm skipping work… So are you coming of not?"_

End flashback

"That day I took him to Paris…" Haruna said.

"You mean Paris…like the Paris in France?" asked Renji surprised.

"You want to know what he said when we were above the Eiffel Tower?" she replied.

Renji looked at her curiously.

"He said: "The view on the sokyoku hill it's far better… but I think I'll spend the week-end here"

Renji cocked his eyebrows surprised.

"It's hard to believe that Taicho would have broken the rules so easily…"

Haruna smiled.

" Your 'taicho' was a different person back then…and perhaps if some things won't have happened he would have been the same now…"

"Some things?..."

She looked into his eyes for a couple of seconds but then she suddenly turned her gaze to the window.

"Anyway… let me tell you what happened after that week-end in Paris. We came back home and he had this idea that will change his life…"

~~Flashback~~

"_I forbid it!" Goroza replied with a stiffed air._

"_But daddy…"_

_He turned to her with a menacing gaze. Then, he turned his eyes to a young Byakuya who was standing apathetically next to his daughter. Ever since they entered in the study he hardly spoke two words._

"_And… you …Byakuya! I had bigger expectations from you! I know she's irresponsible… but you?"_

_Byakuya didn't reply. He just looked with boredom at the cup of tea he was holding._

"_Daddy… pleases! If you talk to grandpa Ginrei and say it's your idea, he will agree..." Haruna insisted._

"_Have you lost your mind? How can you ask me to let the two of you go in a one year vacation to the real world?! I don't even know how you could come up with this idea!"_

"_It was his idea…" she replied with a low voice pointing at Byakuya._

_Goroza's eyes widened._

"_I'm petrified, Byakuya!...I would never expect something like that from…" _

_Calmly, Byakuya put aside the cup of tea and looked at Goroza._

"_If you talk to my grandfather and you convince him that it's good idea for me and Nene-cha to spend one year in the real word, I promise you that right after we'll get back we will have the wedding ceremony."_

_A frown on Goroza's forehead appeared. Suddenly the vacation to the real world sounded like a good idea._

"_But it's a promise!" he said._

"_You can even use this one year to take care of the preparations…" Byakuya replied impassively._

_Goroza looked at both of them, silently for a couple of seconds._

"_Fine!" he concluded and then he turned to Haruna. "Young lady be aware that by the time you get back your home will be the Kuchiki manor!"_

~~End Flashback~~

Haruna turned her gaze from the window, and found Renji asleep with his head on her lap. Silently, she started to play with his hair again.

"Don't let me sleep here…" he whispered.

"Shhh… don't worry… you are safe"

.

* * *

.

Rukia opened her eyes. Her first reaction was to ask herself if she was dreaming: Ichigo was asleep, next to her …or more precilely, on her. She found her kimono untied…and Ichigo's head was on her chest, while his hands were around her. She slowly remembered last night and as her cheeks became red, a girlish smile appeared on her lips. She stood there a couple of minutes enjoying the moment… and then, slowly and carful to not wake him up she got off the bed. She took the obi from the floor and before she leaves she turned for a second. She leans over him and kisses his sleeping lips.

"You're not leaving… right?" he whispered with his eyes closed.

He grabbed her and pulled her close, starting to kiss her with lazy… sleepy gestures. He slowly put his hand under her cloth, looking for her waist… then for naked back. Soon, as they were so close to each other, they started to look as one body, covered by one cloth… her kimono.

"Still…I have to go, Ichigo…" she whispered.

"I don't care…" he replied as he descended his lips to her neck.

"I'll be back soon…" she added as she slowly got off the bed.

"Soon it's not good… be back sooner than soon" he replied with his eyes closed, while he reached his hands to grab her.

"Go back to sleep, Ichigo…" she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Ahaa…" he replied and she knew he was already asleep.

She opened the door and shunpo-ed to her house. Her head was dizzy and something was telling her that it was not because of the drinks she had last night. She was trying to pull herself together but all she could think about was Ichigo. She was seeing him everywhere! No matter of how much she was she was trying to think of something else, she ended up coming back to Ichigo… When she stepped on the porch of the Kuchiki manor, she rushed her steppes. She wanted to go her room, throw herself on the bed and rememorize over and over again the moments spend in the Ryoing's garden…

"Rukia…"

That voice… Suddenly all her dreams were chased away. She raised her eyes… Byakuya was in front of her. For more than one minute they stool still and silent. A strange glare appeared on the noble's face. He looked at her ruffled hair… at her untied kimono… at the obi she was holding in her hand.

"Rukia… where were you last night?" he finally asked.

His voice was white. No inflexions. No subjectivity.

"Where could have I been? At the party with you, Nii-sama…" she replied, but her voice was slightly trembling.

"Rukia… the party finished at 3 am. Now, it's almost noon…" he added.

Her heart started to beat strongly.

"Where were you?" he asked again.

She knew it was hopeless to lie. She clinched her fists and faced Byakuya:

"With all due respect, Nii-sama… I'm a grown woman, not a child. I'm not compelled to justify all my actions! Especially when it comes to my personal life!"

And after she said that just turned around and left.

Byakuya remained stoned, alone on the porch. He didn't understand what happened. He didn't want to understand what just happened. Her untied kimono…and Ichigo's reiatsu all over her body… He suddenly felt the odd eagerness to… destroy something… but he just…couldn't move.

.

* * *

.

'_Stupid me! Saying something like that to Nii-sama!' _she scolded herself as she entered I her room and started to undress. All her good and dreamy mood disappeared. The maids followed her in order to help her with the bath but for the first time in 60 years,she yelled at them '_to get out'_. She began to scold herself again. She was so ashamed when Byakuya saw her kimono untied. And when he started to put all those questions as if she was some teenage girl caught while she was kissing her boyfriend…She cared a lot about Byakuya… maybe it was even more than consideration and careness… but she couldn't give him details about a night she just spend with a man. Furthermore nothing happened. But she guessed that it was too late to explain that to Byakuya. After he saw the obi she carried in her hand, he must have made his own movies in his head. She as so ashamed! But she couldn't just go and apologize… she couldn't just tell him_: "I'm sorry Nii-sama… It was improper to appear like that in front of you. And yes I've spend the night with a man. It was Ichigo … but nothing happened, because he's Ichigo right? And he is always so careful and full of tenderness and consideration…and…"_

Uuuuuuuug! No, she couldn't!

She took a quickly bath and get dressed in her shinigami uniform. It was impossible for her stay inside the house, under the same roof with Byakuya. She just shunpo-ed to her headquarters. Even though her office responsibilities have been taken care of by Kotetsu while she was in the human world, even though it was Sunday, she was sure that she will find something to do…

And then…as she was passing through the corridors of the 13th Division, a strange idea crossed her mind. She remembered the conversation she had last night with Haruna Ryoing. She stopped and looked in her left. Next to her there was the repository of which, as a lieutenant, she held the key. She approached the door and opened it. She saw in front of her the all the boxes which held the zanpakutos of the resigned shinigamis.

"_It's only a curiosity… Just to see if it's for real_…" she told herself as she entered.

She knew they were all put in alphabetic order…so she went directly to the letter R. '_…Ramon…Reiko…_

_Renzo…Riku…Rinji…Ryoing…'_

Her eyes widened. So it was true…

She approached and took the long box. She found inside a normal sized zanpakuto. She put the box down and took it in her arms. She suddenly took a step back since out of nowhere a strong and inexplicable feeling of sadness overwhelmed her. The zanpakuto was light. Lighter than a normal one and its blade was not sharp. She stood there for couples of minutes considering this last aspect. A blunt blade could not be dangerous…

Then she suddenly put the zanpakuoto back in its box. She took it with her and left the room.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo heard the door. With his eyes still closed he wondered if Rukia was back. She should have been back by now. She told him that she will be back "sooner than soon". He didn't know how much time had passed, because he didn't know when he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was that he was kissing her… and that suddenly she told him that she must go. "Go where?"… To the toilet perhaps…

The steps were approaching. She was certainly back… he will wait for her to be next to him… he will pretend to be asleep and then he will surprise her by grabbing and kiss her!

Oh… she was here! He slowly grabbed her writs and pulled her close. Something was wrong. Didn't Rukia have the smallest wrist in the world? He opened his eyes and his face turned blue.

"Are you nuts?!" Renji shouted with an annoyed expression.

Ichigo started to yell and pushed him away.

"Why are you here?"

"What the hell?!" Renji snapped. "That's my house!"

"Then why are you here now? You should have come back in the morning!"

"It's afternoon you dumbass!"

Then Ichigo got off the bed and started to look around the house. "_Where is she?!"_

"What's wrong with you?" Renji asked annoyed. "You're making a lot of noise…and I'm hangover!"

'_Where is she_?' he insisted while he looked in every corner of the house.

" Are you deaf?!" shouted Renji. "My head hurts and if you won't stop I'll kick your ass and then I'll kick you out!"

Ichigo suddenly stopped. Renji turned to him surprised. It was actually the first time in his life when he was actually listening to him.

'_She left_…' Ichigo thought. '_She left before i could settle things with her_" but then a strange glare appeared in his eyes. He suddenly turned to Renji.

"Oi…Renji… Tell me… What do you think about marriage?"

"Huh?!" the red haired man snapped with a weary face.

"Marriage Renji… you know when you have a ceremony and then you can live the rest of your life with the woman you love!"

Renji blinked confused.

"I'm decided!" Ichigo hissed.

"Huh?!"

"Renji, I've been thinking about this ever since I left Karakura! I will propose to her!"

"What?!" Renji shouted as if he had chocked with his food. "To whom?"

"I give a shit about what the other would say! I will just marry her and that's it!" he added without paying attention to Renji's question. "So what do you think?"

On his turned, Renji was trying to figure out what was Ichigo actually talking about. Then he remembered that Rukia mentioned 2 weeks ago when she got back from the real world that Ichigo was together with Inoue Orihime. Automatically, he thought that Ichigo was talking about that human girl.

"Well… she's hot…" Renji commented.

"Hot?!.." snapped Ichigo. "She's perfect! And I will propose to her!"

"Well… congratulations…." Renji replied not fully convinced.

Slowly Ichigo'face turned white.

"How am I going to do this?...Do I have to buy I ring?... And flowers?..." he snapped.

Renji didn't answer. He was obviously not interested with the matter.

"But flowers are…to old fashion right?... Then a restaurant?... A walk in the park? A firework spectacle? O maybe a plane on the sky writing : "Please… marry me!"… How am I going to this?" Ichigo said alarmed.

"Just calm down…" Renji replied and threw himself on the bed.

"You're not helping!" Ichigo reproached.

"Well… I can't… my head hurts!"

"Whatever…" he replied and went to the bathroom to have a shower. '_Maybe I could give her that ring mom used to wear…"_ he thought.

.

* * *

.

Shortly, after Renji left, Haruna went to the living room. After she listen to her father and his round of shouting and yelling concerning the Nanakuma wedding at his summer house she went with him in the study and begun to calculate the money they had to pay for the party.

"The food?" she asked.

"Taken care of…" he replied. "Now… 55 bottle of wine…87 of sake…"

"13 have remained untouched…"

"We'll sent them back… I don't want to see you drunk for the next 2 weeks"

Suddenly there was a knock and a servant entered carring a long box.

"This has arrived for you Miss Ryoing"

Haruna took the box and the note it came with it: " Friendship it's rare thing and it's built on trust. I sent you this as a sign of my trust in you. Kuchiki Rukia"

Haruna opened the box and saw inside… her zanpakuto. A satisfied smile appeared on her lips as she took the sword on her hands. Instantly, her father took a few steps back with a scared expression. She started to laugh.

"Well that brings back memories for you…"

"Put that down…" he hissed.

"Don't worry, old man… I don't plan to use it on you anymore" she replied and got up in her feet, heading to the door. "Let's see… where would that Kurosaki Ichigo be now?"

* * *

_**Thank you in advance for reading! Until next time ... you know... read...review... Each opinion counts!**_


	20. Rapelle-lui

_**I know... it's been some time, but i finally updated. Hope you didn't lost your interest.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews...**_

_**adamxero (i'm afraid the one devastated will not be Renji. I know you won't like this new chap), **_

_**purplepam ( did you really wanted Renji and Ichigo to kiss, haha?)**_

_**zero09q ( you don't like Haruna... i don't know if you should in this moment, because she's quite selfish. But she will come around, you'll see) et bien sur... Rndd (**_**_oui, je sais... j'ai mal écrit Senbonzakura... et tu sais, l'ironie est que ni à ce moment j'ai pas corrigé ma faute ... je suis tellement paresseuse !_**_** )**_

_**Here's a new chapter. Enjoy... and let me know your opinion.**_

* * *

As Byakuya remained alone, stoned and shocked wondering if his heart was still beating, a hell butterfly came to him. It was from Yamamoto who requested an audience. He turned and shunpo-ed to the main headquarters. It was a good think that he was a cold, emotionless character. This way he succeed in remaining calm after the scene he just witnessed a minutes ago. A blowzy Rukia with Ichigo's reiatsu all over her body. Yes, he was calm…composed, but only on the outside. Inside, he was screaming. He was torn apart by his own feelings. Not only the feeling of jalousie… but also the feeling of guilt:

He, Kuchiki Byakuya in love with his sister?!

His own sister?! …

Hisana's sister…

He knocked on the door of Yamamoto's while Haruna's words kept coming repeatedly in his mind: "You shameful brother… you poor soul…"

"Come in, Captain Kuchiki…" the harsh voice of the head commander answered from inside the room.

He entered and approached.

"What is matter for which you have requested me?" Byakuya asked coldly.

Yamamoto remained silent for few seconds and then, he finally spoke:

"Kuchiki… you know that as the heat commander of the Gotei 13 I have never interfered with the way of the nobles…"

"Each of them has their own duties and rules to follow…" Byakuya added.

"Indeed , Kuchiki… but Rukia it's a shinigami and a noble at the same time…"

Byakuya frowned.

" So the reason for which you wanted us to meet is Rukia?"

The old man, remained again silent for a few moments.

"Kurosaki Ichigo hasn't made his choice yet, but my instincts are telling me that he will never do it. He wants to keep on living at the edge of the two worlds…"

"And when does Rukia come into this discussion?" Byakuya asked sharply.

"You must already know since you are her brother, that the substitute shinigami has feelings for her…"

Byakuya remained still. No emotion could be seen through his face, but inside he felt as something hard just hit him. Had this become so obvious that even the head commander had noticed it? It was for the first time someone was saying out loud the reason for which Kurosaki Ichigo have been always so close to Rukia.

"Kuchiki you know the laws of Soul Society better than anyone… and you understand the consequences if the relation of Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo will fructify…"

"I do." He replied coldly. "That's why a relation of that nature between those two will end before it could '_fructify'_…"

"Still…" Yamamoto added. " If Kurosaki chooses to become a shinigami, there won't be any reasons to interfere between them."

Byakuya suddenly gave his superior in icy glare.

"I understand what you are implying… but Rukia will never be used as an instrument in order to convince Kurosaki Ichigo to remain in Soul Society!"

Yamamoto didn't answer.

"As you said on the beginning of our conversation, Gotei 13 should never meddle on noble families' matters. With all due respect, I believe this meeting has ended!" Byakuya concluded and headed to the door.

"Still…" Yamamoto added calmly. "If Kurosaki decides to keep doing the substitute shinigami duty… for her own safeness, Rukia should be kept away from him."

Byakuya stopped.

"I will not come across with a noble's decision… You know your heart better than anyone" Yamamoto continued. " I am sure that, as her brother, of course _adoptive_ and _unrelated_ … you will know what is best to do"

He blocked, facing the door. First Goroza, than Nene-cha… now Yamamoto… When did his heart had become so transparent in front of the others?!

"I will take my leave now…" Byakuya finally said.

He will not have it their ways! The only way he knew was his own! Still… he needed to confront Ichigo! Immediately!

.

* * *

.

Ichigo got dressed in his shinigami robe and started to pack Ukitake's. He thought of sending it back… As matter of fact he was thinking of many things and all of them were related to Rukia. Rukia in wedding dress… Isshin's reaction on the news… A honey moon destination… list of the wedding guests…

He packed off and exited the room.

"I'm off Renji! See ya later!"

"Leave already….i wanna sleep!" Renji growled with his face buried on the futon.

He shunpo-ed to the 13th Division's headquarters. His thoughts turned again to Rukia…and her wedding dress so he didn't paid attention to the fact that it was Sunday and that no one was supposed to be at the headquarters. He just kept thinking of his future wedding.. and wife. He had never liked these sorts of girlish things, but Rukia as a bride was just a great idea.

He entered the building and headed to Ukitake's office… and then he saw her. She was coming across on the hallway.

"Ichigo… is that you?" Rukia begun with a wide, cheerful smile.

"Rukia!" he stated exited… Will you ma…."

But then, he suddenly stopped, biting hardly his tongue. He had almost said the magic words in such in an improper place and moment. He was slowly going insane from his love butterflies.

"Will I what?" she asked when she arrived in front of him.

He looked at her with wide eyes blinking stupidly.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" she asked.

He blinked again.

"Hellooo!" she snapped.

He grinned. Again, it was a stupid grin upon his face. Then she lowered her gaze and saw Ukitake's kimono.

"Have you come to return this?"

He opened his mouth, but then he shut it once again, as the only words he could think of on that moment were " Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!".

She gasped:

"And there is me… thinking that you were here looking for me…"

"I was! I am! I will!...But will you…m…!" he snapped and stopped himself again biting his lips.

She looked at him confused. He felt so embarrassed. It was as if he was back in highschool. He growled annoyed.

"It must be special! It must be planned before!" he talked to himself out loud.

" Ichigo… Have you met with Kurotsuchi and he did something on you?"

"Huh?" he hissed turning to her confused.

Suddenly Rukia became worried.

"Ichigo…don't tell me… you have second thoughts about what happened last night!"

"Yes!" she replied almost shouting.

Her eyes widened scared.

"Yes! I have second thoughts… some thoughts…" he continued nervous, unable to notice her chin which started to tremble. "Yes..second thoughts…but not in a bad way! they're important… and I must confess them to you…I mean ask you… propose? Do you understand? No! No! No!..."

Rukia suddenly took a step back. She didn't understand a word from what he was mumbling. Finally he gasped with a hopeless expression.

"You know what, Rukia?... Let's meet and talk later, ok? I mean, please… later!"

She didn't answer.

"Moreover, I have to return this to Ukitake!"

"You know that it's Sunday today…and he's not here, right?" she asked.

"Oh, right! Then I must hurry to his home! He replied with a stupid smile. "See ya, Rukia!"

He shunpo-ed and Rukia remained alone. Worries started to fill her heart. What if he really had second thoughts about last night? What if he was avoiding her?...

It was a horrible afternoon. First, Byakuya… now ,Ichigo.

With heavy steps she returned to her office.

.

* * *

.

"_You are the absolute idiot! The king of idiots! The crowned one!"_ Ichigo was scolding himself for his early behavior, while he left the kimono in front of the captain's office with a thanking note.

"_The most idiot among idiots! More idiot than Renji himself!"_ he continued to scold himself when a hell butterfly stopped in front of him.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo. I am expecting you at my estate immediately. I believe the reason it's obvious. Do not push my patience by making me wait for you. Kuchiki Byakuya, 29__th__ leader of the Kuchiki clan and captain of the 6__th__ Division"_

"Great! So he knows my intentions before I could even have the chance to express them!"

He exited the headquarters and headed without enthusiasm to the Kuchiki manor.

.

* * *

.

Holding tightly her zanpakuto , Haruna was wandering around Seireitei, in shunpo, trying to locate Ichigo. Suddenly she stopped.

"Here you are!" she told herself. "Wait… isn't that the direction of Toto's house? Never mind!"

And she fastened her speed so she could reach him. She found him near the Kuchiki estate, walking slowly. She watched him for a couple of seconds, hiding her reiatsu. Then she saw him stopping in front of the entrance into the big gardens. She looked around. There was no one else.

"_The perfect moment!"_

She raised her zanpakuto and while she shunpo-ed in his direction she whispered:

"Rappelle!"

Her zanpakuto blade disappeared for a second and then recomposed into shinier, sharp blade.

"You're mine!" she hissed.

But then, the moment she attacked, Ichigo disappeared from her sight.

"What?!" she growled, trying to turn and look around but then she felt her wrist grabbed.

"You!" Ichigo growled.

She turned and saw him next to her. A few moments of silence passed between then after which she finally said:

"I wasn't expected that from someone who didn't practice shunpo in years…"

"Drop your zanpakuto!" he snapped coldly.

"Or what?" she replied annoyed. "You don't even have your zanpakuto with you… and you don't look like someone who masters kido!"

"Drop it!"

She cocked her eyebrows.

"Get your hands off me!" she snapped with disgust. "Do you think that I was about to kill you? How stupid do you think I am? Aizen himself couldn't kill you… so I know where my limits are!"

"You weren't trying to kill me? You were certainly attacking me!" he shouted in reply.

"I wasn't attacking you, brat! I was trying to help you!"

"Help me…" he stated ironically.

Haruna moved her trapped wrist and waved her zanpakuto.

"This is Nenomori… And it's not a zanpakuto made for fighting!"

"Then for what is it used? For the Fencing Olympic Game?" he snapped icily.

"Ha… ha… how sarcastic!" she replied annoyed. "Release my wrist and I will show you its use"

"You already know that I won't do this… not until you tell why you attacked me!"

She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"You are really giving me some hard time and i haven't got all day …"

He didn't loosen his grip.

"Are you nuts?" she finally shouted. " Oza and the other Prisoners are free wondering around in the human world and you are wasting your time on stupid questions?!"

Hearing the Prisoners being mentioned, his grip suddenly loosened.

"That's better! Thank you!" she replied ironically.

"What you do know about the Prisoners? You also mentioned them last night! " he asked.

He looked into his eyes. Her mouth opened, but then she hesitated.

"Speak!" he shouted.

"They must be destroyed!... And you can't do it without bankai… They are much stronger that you imagine, because with the energy a shinigami needs to release the shikai form, they could reach bankai…imagine if they'll use the reiatsu a shinigmi needs for bankai!"

"How do you know these things?"

"Does it matter?" she snapped. "I'm here to help you freely so absolve me from your stupid and irrelevant questions!"

"Helping me by attacking me?!" she snapped exasperated.

"Helping by restoring your power you idiot! This zankaputo does not have a killing blade because its blade does not pierce the body but the soul!"

Ichigo was confused. She raised her zanpakuto and during a moment on which he did not paid attention she tried to stab him. He, back off immediately but her blade touched a little his right fingers. He didn't felt a physical pain. Instead all his memories of the feeling he had when he was thinking or proposing Rukia came back to him like a cold shiver on his back.

"So you are thinking of proposing someone…" she stated emotionless. "Another little scratch and I will also know who the lucky bride is!"

He took a step back with his eyes widened.

"Now you get it? There's no pain." she finally said. "Nenomori pierces the soul, allowing me to see all the feelings and memories of person I stab."

He looked at the fingers touched by her blade.

"Moreover, it permits me to erase all the memories of the victim and also restore anything he had forgotten on my wish." She continued.

He frowned:

"And that's how you are planning to restore my powers, by making me remember them?"

"Finally, he got it!" she exclamation exasperated.

"Then, there's no need for your help,." He added. "I will destroy them anyway… and I will also restore my powers by training, so I don't need your help!"

"By training?" she replied with disparagement. "Even a prodigy like you will need a week to reachieve bankai and you don't have that time left! Trust me, even at this particular moment Oza is thinking of a way to enter Seireitei and the others prisoners must be destroyed before he gets here!"

"Who is Oza? Their leader?" Ichigo asked.

She didn't answer.

"I don't trust you!" he suddenly said.

"You don't even have to!" she replied. "It's possible for us to not face each other, after this meeting. And that it's fine with me! We don't have to be friends; you don't have to like me! It just happened for us to be able to help each other…

"I already said that I will catch the Prisoners, but I don't need your help" he concluded.

Haruna didn't say anything. She put down her zanpakuto. Then Ichigo finally turned thinking of leaving. He took a few steps, but then Haruna frowned and shouted:

" Rappelle-lui Nenomori!"

Before he knew, he was stabbed.

.

* * *

.

Byakuya was in his study waiting Ichigo with stiffed air, when he sensed a familiar reiatsu. He turned brutally to the garden. It was a released zanapkuto. He knew it so well but…

"It's impossible!" he hissed and shunpo-ed out of his study.

.

* * *

.

She stabbed him right in his heart. His eyes suddenly widened trapped into the expression of someone who see his soul being torn apart. He felt her blade in his mind, in his thoughts. He closed his eyes and wished to hide himself and his soul. His memories… his feelings… the faces of people he loved… the smile of the girl he wished to see as his bride. He wanted to hide that from that burning blade. And then he slowly started to see in front of his eyes, clearly as if it was all happening in front of him, in that particular moment… the fight he had with Aizen… with the Espadas… with the Captains while he arrived in Seireitei for the first time … he remembered every second of the training he had when he reached bankai… and along with his mind also his body started to remember all the training, the movements…

He suddenly remembered how he used to shout "Bankai".

Haruna retreat her zanpakuto.

" It' strange, I don't know anyone who could ever went against my Nenomori. Normally I'm the one controlling the soul I stab, but this time it was you who controlled my zanpakuto… you allowed my blade to touch only the places you wished. The fights… the moment you achieved bankai… nothing more, nothing less. It's strange and a pity at the same time… I was really curious to see the face of the girl you wish to marry…"

Ichigo was confused. He put a hand over the place he had been stabbed. There was no trace of a wound. Not even his clothes were ripped.

"Did you remember it?"

"…Y-yes…"

"And it hurts, right?"

He didn't say a word, but the lost expression of his eyes was a clear affirmative answer.

"Of course it did… you broken heart…" she said.

He looked at her dazed, but then Haruna turned her gaze to the near Kcuhiki garden.

"He's coming already!" she hissed.

Ichigo also turned and sensed Byakuya reiatsu.

"Go! Haruna shouted. "Go! He can't see us together! Go and return as soon as you can to the real world! And don't forget, let Oza alive! Go, Ichigo!"

Ichigo didn't react, but she pushed him away and finally he turned and left with a fast shunpo.

Haruna then took a few steps, approaching the garden. Immediately ,she saw Byakuya. His eyes were fixed on her zanpakuto.

"Who gave that to you?" he asked icily.

"Toto !" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"This zanpakuto was confiscated. Who gave it back to you?" he asked again with the same voice.

"A friend…" she replied untroubled by his cold glare.

"Ukitake!" Byakuya growled.

"I wouldn't go that far…" she replied.

He frowned.

"Haruna Ryoing… what are you planning?"

"Hmmmm… I was thinking of stealing some memories from you and show them to Rukia…Some memories from Paris…"

She displayed a wide charming smile, but Byakuya kept his poker face.

"Or do you prefer some memories from the Dominican Republic?" she added.

He frowned annoyed. She cocked her eyebrows.

"With this behavior… it's obvious why she isn't getting close to you. Myself, If wouldn't have known you since you were born, I would have kept myself away from you…"

Suddenly his expression mellowed.

"You were nicer back then… any girl would have fallen for you, even Ru…" she continued.

"Nene-cha…" he interrupted her with a low voice. "Please don't try to make Rukia…"

But here he stopped.

"…falling in love with you?" she completed his sentence. "Why not? The only happiness I care in this world it's yours…"

He didn't answer.

"Come on…let's go inside and eat some dried fruits" she finally said.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo's mind was full of questions. Who was Haruna? How did she have that power? Why would she help him? Who was Oza?

He left the Kuchiki estate heading to Ukitake's house. He needed to inform him that tomorrow morning he will go back to Karakura. If Haruna was right, he couldn't waste any more time on parties and other social reunions…

He reached the porch of the captain's house and then, for the second time in that afternoon he met Rukia.

"Ichigo!" she called him.

He sighed. That was not the best moment to face her. All his thoughts were focused on the encounter he early had with Haruna.

"We meet again…" he begun.

"Yes…" she replied with a girlish smile. "Are you feeling better? You sounded strange in the morning…"

"What? Oh …that…" he replied. "Yes, I better. Thank you…"

Rukia frowned. His voice was strange.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I took back the kimono you left at the headquarters…" she replied concentrated on his reactions and tone of voice. He was really acting strange.

"Oh… I see… that's… good. Thank you" he said but his eyes focused on Ukitake's house.

"Ichigo…" she gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Rukia… I will go back to Karakura tomorrow" he said as he didn't hear her last question.

"I see…"

"Yes…Tomorrow…" he added to himself, and then he turned his gaze to Rukia. " Could we meet later? I have some things on my mind in this moment..."

She didn't answer. She just watched him go.

.

* * *

.

Renji heard a knock on his door. He was still buried on his futon, in the same position Ichigo left him. He didn't move. But the person behind the door insisted. With an annoyed growled he finally got up and crawled himself to the door.

"Rukia?" she said surprised, all his hangover disappearing in a second.

"Hi, Renji…" she said with a smile. It was one of her fake smiles.

"What happened, Rukia?"

"Nothing…"

"You always say that…you know you can't fool me anymore."

"Renji…" she gasped. "Renji… do you know if something is happening to Ichigo?"

He suddenly put a displeased expression on his face and returned to the house.

"Why do you ask me about such things?" he asked from his room.

"Well he's staying at you, right?" she replied from the threshold.

"Yes… but that doesn't make me his nanny…"

"He acted strange the whole day… I'm under the impression that… he's avoiding me…"

"I don't think he's avoiding you… He's just freaking out about the marriage thing" he replied.

Her eyes widened scared.

"What marriage?" she snapped.

Renji looked at her confused.

"Rukia… you and Ichigo are closer than me… I was actually jealous last night when you were next to him… don't tell me that he didn't tell you about his big plan of proposing…"

"Proposing to whom?" she asked with trembling voice.

Renji bit her lips.

" I'm sorry Rukia…" he whispered. "I thought you knew…"

Rukia's heartbeats slowed down. Renji could already see the fear in her eyes.

"Rukia I know how you feel about him…" he said without facing her.

"Do you?" she asked with a white voice.

" I don't want be the one giving these news to you…" he said.

"But?..."

"He will marry Orihime… He told me this morning…"

Rukia totter a couple of times, and then she felt on her knees. The only thing that was crossing her mind were her words:

"Ichigo, don't tell me you have second thoughts about last night."

.

.

.

* * *

_** So that was for the moment. Hope to come back tomorrow with another chapter.**_

_**Until then... waiting for a feedback. :)**_


	21. The metaphorically husband

_**Miss insensitive writer is back!**_

_**So this is a long chapter... just like ones from the beginning of the story. I initially wanted to split it in half, but then i said "what the hell, let's cut to the chase!" because the following chapters are the main reason for which i started this fanfiction. A lot it's happening in this chapter... and a lot will happen will from now on...**_

_**Adam, Haruna gets slapped and Renji beaten... Are you, happy? haha. ( i made that italique, especially for you :d )**_

_**purplepam, i wasn't also satisfied with the last chapter. Hope this one will be better :)**_

_**saiya-jinPan140, poor Orihime... maybe after this chapter you won't hate her anymore.**_

_**Guest1 ( and also for the others who think the same way)"**_

_**Hmmm... haruna, a Mary-sue? i did't intend something like this. Well she is beautiful, but that is her only quality. She is a selfish person after all, and she is not, but absolutely not trying to fix other's problems. She doesn't give a damn about Ichigo or Rukia... and she might use them as she pleases for her own good. And if you have noticed she is not friendly... she is just acting friendly so she can obtain what she wants. She also doesn't want to play everybody's hero... she only wants to be Byakuya's hero ( for some reasons that will be revealed later) and as you might see in the next chapters she will beautifully fail. Good, so enough with the spoilers, hahaha :D.**_

_** Guest 2, i promise that Renji will stop messing up Ichigo and Rukia's relation.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter! (mind the english)**_

* * *

It was evening. Each and one of them were alone, buried in their own thoughts… so Seireitei was silent and only the falling rain could be heard. It was the rain inside their hearts.

The rain that drowns.

The rain that saves.

The rains that washes.

The rain that bless.

Rukia left from Renji trying to pull herself together. She wanted to be strong instead of being angry on Ichigo. She wanted to be cold instead of crying over him. She wanted to stay away from him in this moment… She wondered how she will handle the mission starting tomorrow when they will both stay in the same house…

Renji watched Rukai leaving with slow steps from his house, when she finally disappeared he closed the door and sat against it. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her… If only she could stay more... If only we didn't decide to become shinigamis, then none of these have happened! If only Ichigo didn't appeared!" . He punched the door with his punch. "If only Ichigo…"

But Ichigo was still away, in Ukitake's leaving room wondering if he should tell Ukitake about Haruna and her zanpakuto. And his thoughts were all focused on identifying the bad character in this story The Prisoners? Oza? Haruna herself?...

But miles away Haruna couldn't care less on what Ichigo was thinking. Back at her home her father and she were yelling at each other like lunatics. The only worlds that could have been hear clearly and repeatedly were: " the wedding" , "Oza" , "Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki" and again " the wedding"

"Their wedding will not hold place!" Goroza growled.

"Oh, but it will!... Trust me! It will and Byakuya will be again as he used to be!"

"_You're going crazy!_" the father shouted. "_You're playing so much a character which is not you! The perfect, beautiful, strong, helping girl, appearing out of nowhere to save us all! Stop meddling in other's lives! Instead of playing the hero, you should look in the mirror and see how messed up your live is!_"

"I WILL have Byakuya happy!" she yelled. "I WILL HAVE HIM MARRIED TO RUKIA!"

But then the father approached and suddenly slapped Haruna over her face.

"Come to your senses!" he said harshly.

That was because, unfortunately, Haruna didn't know anything about Byakuya's happiness. Sitting alone in the dark, main room… exactly in the same place where she has left him, Byakuya couldn't stop thinking about _**her**_… And then, she suddenly appeared in the pale moon light…

"Rukia?"

"N-nii… sama" she whispered.

He got up and approached the porch on which she was standing. She couldn't see his face, but then, as she remembered the quarrel they had and her impudent behavior during the morning, she made a deep bow in front of him, putting her knees and the hands on the porch.

"I am sorry Nii-sama…"

But then she felt his delicate fingers raising her chin. A cold shiver passed all over her back as he was never getting that close to her.

"There is no need to apology… You are right; I shouldn't interfere with your personal life…" he said with a low but grave voice.

She looked at him astonished. Did he really say that? And as she was thinking of that question, he renounced at his noble etiquette and sat next to her on the porch. She slowly raised her head…

"Will you let me keep you company… tonight?" he asked with the same low voice.

"Please, do that, brother…"

He smiled hearing that appellative. He hated and loved it at the same time.

"Do you really see me as your bother?"

"You are more that that …"

He turned to her surprised.

"You are my whole family…" she added.

"Am I your friend, too?"

"If Nii-sama wishes for my friendship, he must know that he already has it…"

They both stood silent watching the leaves falling in the nocturnal garden. After a while, Byakuya finally spoke:

"So I could easily be your bother, your friend, your father… your husband?"

"Husband?..." she asked with a slight smile. In the conditions in which she didn't plan to marry and she wished to remain in this house forever, his words did make sense. "Yes, I suppose you are right…metaphorically"

Another smile appeared on Byakuya's lips, accompanied with a low laugh.

"A metaphorical husband….How true" He added thoughtfully. "Just as metaphorically as my brother playing part…"

Then silence fell again. She found it so strange and pleasant at the same time to see him smiling and laughing. He did that so rarely.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is going back to the human world tomorrow…" he finally said.

"I know that…"

"Rukia, could I ask you to remain here instead of going with him?"

She turned to him surprised.

"I will ask Renji to replace you, if you accept…and you could remain here so we can both plan Nanakuma's wedding. We were invited to go for two months at the Ryoing's summer house where the wedding will take place."

"Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us If you wish so…"

Rukia's eyes widened. After all that time in which she waited for her brother to find the time to spend with her, he was now so close to her. He was finally opening his heart to her… but wasn't it a little too late? After all that happened with Ichigo she could barely think of her relation with Byakuya. On the other hand, if she'd stay here, she won't be compelled to face Ichigo and Orihime together…again.

"Then of course I will stay…" she finally said.

Byakuya nodded satisfied. Then she felt very tired and without acknowledging it she put her head on his shoulder.

"Suddenly… it's warm, Rukia" he whispered.

"Yes… it feels like home, Nii-sama"

.

* * *

.

Later on that night, Rukia took a paper and she wrote a short message: "_As I promised, you will have Ichigo back_." She put it in a white envelope on which she wrote "Inoue". Then she gave the envelope to a servant requesting him to send it to Ichigo along with the message "_Please go ahead tomorrow morning. I will remain with Nii-sama in Seireitei_". After that she tried to sleep… and she fell into her childish chappy dreams sooner than she expected.

.

* * *

.

A few hours later, holding a white envelope in his hand, Ichigo stepped into Rukia's room. He approached her silently and sat on the edge of her bed, watching her childish, sleeping expression.

"So you're not coming tomorrow, huh? I hope you are not upset or something. The truth is that we didn't have the chance of to talk after the other night… and you asked me if I have second thoughts. I have… I wish to marry you, but I can't ask you that. I'm freaking out about you refusing me, because I am sure you are able to find reasons for us to be apart like you always did… You will bring that " I am dead, you are alive" thing, and honestly, I can't stand it anymore. That is why, even if it's selfish and stupid, I won't ask you to marry me… I will make you marry me!"

He took out from his kimono a little jewelry box and opened it. Inside there was a silvery ring with shiny diamond at the top. He took it and gently put it on her finger.

"I hope you like it… I went all the trouble to find it this evening. The truth is that I really wished for you to have my mom's ring, but I couldn't leave Seireitei without being engaged to you. I will leave tomorrow, but as soon I beat up those prisoners I will be back to you, so you don't have to worry."

Then he took the white envelope.

"So you want me to give this to Inoue? Just to let you know, I didn't open it … but I'm sure that this letter is full of apologies toward her. I'm not sure this will make her any good, but because you asked me I will send it to her…"

He leaned over her.

"I will go now, Rukia…and be back before you know it. You know if I could I would put a spell on and turn you in Sleeping beauty… this way you won't know that I'm missing, this way you'll wake up only on my kiss…"

And he approached her and kissed her sleeping lips.

Then he got up and left.

.

* * *

.

Next morning, Ichigo and Renji were on the kitchen of the Kurosaki residence, having breakfast.

"How do you mean she left?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple!... She just packed her stuff and walked away!" Karin snapped annoyed.

"For good?" Ichigo asked.

"You bet! I said she packed haven't i?" Karin replied.

"It' not likes this…"Isshin suddenly intervened. "Ishida came in town for the week-end and she met with him. He proposed her to go for a couple of months in Tokyo and practice nursing there…And of course she couldn't say no to that kind of opportunity…"

"So she left with a guy… It means she left you, Ichi-nii! Karin concluded.

Ichigo smiled.

"That's good…" he stated.

Karin looked at hid worried.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No, Karin… but Inoue and I we broke up before I left for Seireitei…"

Karin was shocked. She turned to Ishhin. He instantly started to hiss with an innocent look.

"You old fart! You knew it!" she shouted. The she turned to her brother: "But why would you do something so stupid? Why would you break up with her?"

"Karin, I couldn't lie to her anymore…"

The girl looked at him confused.

"Rukia is the one he loves!" Isshin shouted with a wide, cheerful grin.

"What?!"

"Dad!" Ichigo shouted annoyed.

But then all of them turned then to Renji who had dropped his cup of coffee.

"Could you stop being so clumsy?" Ichigo snapped.

"Are you alright, man?" Karin asked.

"Y-yes…" he answered with a low voice.

Then everyone turned to their discussion, debating Ichigo's change of heart. The only one who was silent, was Renji. He had suddenly realized the horrible mistake he had done. The one Ichigo actually wanted to propose was Rukia. And he had told Rukia that it was Inoue. And she was devastated. She didn't even come to Karakura. Byakuya asked him to take her place. He looked at Ichigo. How was he going to tell him this? How was he going to tell Rukia?!... How was he going to fix this?!

"What are you day dreaming?" Ichigo snapped from the threshold of the entrance door. "Come on, let's move! We must meet with Urahara and find out who this Haruna Ryoing is!"

Haruna…? Did he knew Haruna also?... All the way to Urahara shop, he could stop thinking of the mistake he had done and ask himself what was his connection with Haruna. But he couldn't ask him anything. It was like his tongue was twisted. Before he knew he already was inside the shop and Urahara was serving them tea.

"So you have regained your powers?" Urahara asked surprised. "How come?"

"This women… she stabbed my with her zanpakuto and made by body remember all it has to do to fight again."

"A woman?"

"Haruna Ryoing… Do you know anything about her? Because I don't want to be harsh… and it may be for the first time, but I don't feel like I can trust her. She seemed to know a lot about the prisoners, but she didn't say anything about her intentions…"

"Haruna… Ryoing?..." Urahara repeated the name thoughtfully. "If my memory doesn't fail me… she is part of the Kuchiki clan. Yoruichi have better connections with them than i, so she must know more. What I know about this girl is that she used to be a troublemaker… in a bad sort of way"

"In a bad sort of way?" Ichigo pointed.

"Personally, i didn't like her… even though she was pretty good looking… of course not prettier than Yoruichi… Anyway … you said, she knows about the Prisoners?"

"She told me about their abilities… and she even named one of them… Oza, or something like that…"

Urahara suddenly put a serious expression.

"And she told me to kill everybody but leave him alive…"

"Alive?" Urahara stated more than surprised.

"Who is this Oza, their leader?"

Urahara lowered his gaze for a couple of seconds, and then he said:

"Oza is the one who killed Kuchiki Byakuya's parents."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Renji also raised his eyes confused, but then, before anyone could say something or put another question, they all turned their gaze to window, sensing Yoruichi's reiatsu. During the same second, they all took their soul candy and shunpo-ed outside the shop.

.

* * *

.

They've found Yoruichi knocking off something that looked pretty much like a Prisoner. Next to them another two Prisonners were watching the scene apathetically. Ichigo, recognized them immediately by their zombie appearance. Their skin was brown as if was made of mud and their clothes old and ripped.

"Hmmm… " stated Urahara while watching Yoruichi. " Who is your new friend?" he asked.

"Oh, hi!" she replied while she kicked her enemy on his head. "I didn't see you guys over there!"

"As if…" Ichigo commented sarcastically.

"This…" Yoruichi begun while she hit him again. "It's Prisonner No 2… who also used to be knows as Sakyo Shihoin! My uncle, who 500 years ago made a bath blood out all my relatives because he couldn't become the head of the clan!"

"Hmmm… So this means he's exclusively after you?" Urahara asked calmly as he was analyzing the prisoner's movements.

"After you and after all is left out the Shihoin clan!" the Prisoner growled as tried to attack Yoruichi. "I've made a mistake that night leaving alive a few children! This won't happen again! I will destroy all is left out of that clan!"

But Yoruichi succeeded in avoiding his attack , moreover to fight back.

"So do you need some help?"

"No, I'm fine!"

But Urarara was already shunpo-ing in her direction. Ichigo and Renji who remained alone looked at each other for a second then turned to the prisoners who were waiting aside.

"I don't think we should pick up a fight …." Ichigo stated. "Maybe we could start with some question…"

But in that moment the two prisoners turned their cold gaze to the two shinigami and released their swords.

"I guess that negotiation had just failed…" Renji stated and shunpo-ed to their direction. Ichigo followed him. The four of the met halfway and the fight begun. Unfortunately the zombie creatures seemed to have advantage on them. Renji had also released his bankai but it didn't make the difference. Ichigo remembered then Haruna's words: With less reiatsu they could easily achieve a power of a bankai level.

"Weak!" Ichigo's enemy stated. "You, shinigamis, had become week! That's why you will all perish soon…But we, the Prisoner, we will all rise from our misery and ash and gain a new powers!"

'_Weak?' , 'Perish soon?!_' , he didn't had just faced death and hell during his life to be now defeated by some horrible zombie creatures! He put on his hollow mask and shouted: "_Getsuga Tenshou_!"

Renji stopped from his fight a second, amazed on the sight of Ichigo's bankai. It was something he hasn't seen in quite a while. It was as powerful as ever. The prisoner was dead… turned into ashes.

Prisonner No 2 stopped, turning his gaze to Ichigo.

"He's dead!" he hissed and suddenly disappeared from Yoruichi and Urahara's sight. The prisoner who was fighting Renji, also retreat.

"This is not ending here, you Shinonin slut! Trust me! This is only the beginning… soon you'll see all the noble houses in Seireitei perishing, because I am not alone! There are still 14 of us left!"

After that the Prisoners disappeared. Ichigo approached Urahara.

"It's exactly as I thought… a personal revenge of the traitors toward the noble houses…" Urahara stated. "But to be honest… more than going after them right now, I would say it's better to be careful on the movements Haruna Ryoing will make…"

Renji's eyes widened. Ichigo frowned.

"It's possible that she has some kind of agreement with this Oza…" Yoruichi added. "So keep your eyes opened!"

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, in the same forest on which 2 weeks ago, Rukia had dropped her luggage when she came back in Karakura, a man dressed into a ripped ceremonial kimono was walking slowly among the trees. He had the appearance of a sick middle age man, but his dark grey eyes were full of life and passionate hidden anger. Suddenly he stopped as he heard footsteps. He turned and he saw approaching the Prisonner No 2, the one who used to be called Sakyo Shihoin.

"Well … you look like you have been through something…" he said.

"Oza-sama…" replied the man with a respectful tone.

"What happened?"

"That slut! Shihonin Yoruichi!"

Oza turned his gaze with a bored expression.

"I've told you that she is no match for you…not yet! I've been watching her for weeks… she's stronger than she looks"

"One of us… one of the shinigami prisoners was killed, by an orange haired shinigami…"

"I couldn't care less about those nobodies being killed. I couldn't care less about you or any other being killed" Oza replied with a cold, cruel voice.

Prisonner No 2 didn't reply. He kept following Oza for a couple of minutes.

"But… may I ask… what are you doing here, Oza-sama?"

The man then turned to him and showed him a scarf. The prisoner's eyes widened.

"I've found it here yesterday… It has the Kuchiki coat of arms on it, the one worn exclusively by the heir of the clan. But look at the colors… pink and violet. This is a feminine scarf. Do you know what that means? It means that the heir it's a women… and she's been here recently. Prisoner, I'm under the impression that i might not need to go to Seireitei, after all… I think that the Kuchikis will come here!"

.

* * *

.

On their way back, Renji forgot soon about the fight and the prisoners. His mind was focused on something else. When his thoughts were not concentrated on Haruna's enigmatic appearance and role in this story, he was thinking of a way to confess Ichigo the mistake he had made by telling Rukia that he intends to marry Inoue instead of her. He never seemed to find the right words, nor the right moment… so in the end, he found himself accompanying Ichigo wherever he went, hoping that better ideas might come to him.

A few days later he went with Ichigo to the post station. He noticed that he was holding an envelope on which Inoue's name was written by Rukia's hand writing. He knew that nothing good could come out of this.

"Are you sure?" he asked not fully convinced of his words.

"To be honest, no… I'm sure this letter it's full of explanations and apologies and this will make things worse for Inoue, but Rukia asked me to do this… so…"

.

* * *

.

Sitting on a living room, at the 29th floor of a Tokyo residence building, Orihime took the white envelope Ishida handed to her. She looked at the envelope, than at Ishida. She looked worried… and a little scared, as if her whole future depended on the content on the letter inside.

Finally, she took a deep breath and opened it.

'_She kept her promise…' _she hissed in her mind.

She suddenly stopped and looked at Ishida with big, wet eyes.

"He's back… He's in Karakura…" she whispered with her hand trembling while holding the letter.

Ishida lowered his gaze, pretending to pay attention at the furniture.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She put down the letter and sat on the couch, with a sad expression.

"Does he even want you there?" he insisted

"But do you want me here?"

"Of course I do!" he replied, almost violently.

She lowered her gaze and a couple of ginger strands fell on her cheeks.

"I've just wanted a normal life… a happy family… a carrying husband. But even if I will ever marry him I won't have any of these. So childish of me… I guess there are more important things in this world… because this word always needs to be saved…"

"You could have them… all of them… if you'd wish…" he said while approaching her. " If only, you would wish to marry me, instead of him!"

Her eyes widened surprised.

"Ishida-kun… i…i…"

He backed off immediately.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that! I may look ridiculous to you now… I'm sorry… please don't pay attention to me…"

But then she got up from the couch and without saying a word she took him in her arms.

"Thank you Ishida-kun… thank you for truly wanting me by your side…"

He was surprised. He didn't know how to react.

"Thank you for loving me all this time… thank you for supporting me even if for a long time my happiness had been your misery… Thank you for all…"

He smiled, but it was a sad smile. He knew that her words were only meant to comfort him.

And then she said…

"Ishida-kun, I will marry you!"

He suddenly turned to her. So suddenly that his glasses fell from his nose. His eyes were wide open, not sure that he had correctly hear her last words… but then a warm smile appeared on her face, reassuring him that everything was true. He couldn't hold back anymore, so he took her in his arms and kissed her… and kissed her… and kissed her.

Later that night, Orihime woke up from her sleep. She stood there for a couple of minutes watching over the asleep Ishida. She thought of how different was to be with someone else than Ichigo. She had loved the last 6 years… she had loved his warm body against hers, but somehow she never felt that she got all his attention during those moments. She had never known that felling of being everything for someone… not until tonight. She put some clothes on her and then she got up from bed. She went on the leaving room, took a biro, a paper and wrote:

"_Kuchiki-san, thanks to your letter I have finally found my true happiness. Be free to find yours now…"_

She smiled. For the first time during this summer she felt hope in her heart. She put the letter in an envelope and then turned her gaze to the kitchen.

'_Hmmm… I think I will cook breakfast tomorrow morning. Ishida-kun never complained about my cooking skills. That means he likes it. For a wife it's important to feed properly her husband. Let's see now… I will start with some boiled eggs and some extra spicy tomatoes sauce…then…'_

.

* * *

.

Another week passed. Then two…then three… and one day, Renji noticed that he had been in Karakura for more than two months… and still he haven't said a word to Ichigo. On the other side, Ichigo did not suspect any of Renji's torments. All his attention was focused on the prisoners. During the two months he had repeatedly defeated more shinigami prisoners. This way he has learned that they were much more weaker than the 14 Prisoners from the noble race. Yoruichi had a couple of other altercations with her enemy, Prisoner No 2, but every time he managed to escape. He was the only one among the other 14 ex nobles who had made his apparition. Oza was nowhere to be found… and his intentions were still uncertain.

And then one day Renji decided that he should also concentrate on fighting more than on his stupid mistakes. So he had finally decided that, better than have himself beaten by both Ichigo and Rukia, he should keep his mouth shut until he returns to Seireitei. Then he will talk to Rukia and explain her everything. This way she will make a big scene, by yelling and kicking him but in the end she will return to Ichigo and he could be left alone, at peace… to cry over his broken heart. With a little luck he could also still be the best man at their wedding.

But within the same day, this entire plan vanished, because during the afternoon, while Ichigo and he were trying to find something to eat in the fridge, Rukia's reiatsu appeared in Karakura. Ichigo suddenly closed the fridge door and turned his eyes to the reiatsu's direction. That was the moment, Renji knew was doomed.

"She's here!" Ichigo shouted with excitement. "I can't believe it! She's here!" and ran to the door.

"Wait!" Renji snapped.

"Renji… what the…?! Rukia's here! Give me a break, will you?"

"Ichigo…" he tried with an uncertain tone of voice.

"What is it Renji?!" Ichigo snapped.

"I…I must tell you something before you meet Rukia…"

Ichigo frowned. Renji's guilty expression was telling him, that this was bad.

"I…i.." Renji begun.

"You what?!"

"I told Rukia that you were planning to propose Inoue!" Renji said quickly and then waited for Ichigo to release his bankai.

"What?!" he said confused.

"I didn't mean it!… That morning when we were at my place and you told me that you are planning to propose someone I thought that it was Inoue, because Rukia told me that you were together and I didn't know that you broke up. So when later, that day Rukia came and asked me if you were alright… I told her that you might be nervous over 'the marrying Inoue' thing …I'm sorry, Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned white.

"And she believed you?" he asked.

Renji nodded.

The next second Ichigo ran out the door. Now he finally understood why Rukia suddenly send him that message on which she was asking him to leave for Karakura without her. Now he understood why she didn't give a sign for more than two months. He run… and run… and he was getting close to her. He could finally see her. Small and feminine as ever, wearing with grace her shinigami uniform and her zanpakuto. So beautiful… and that stupid Renji must have broken her heart!

"Rukia!" he shouted. "Rukia!"

She suddenly stopped in the middle of the street with an intrigued expression.

"Rukia!..." she said when he finally reached her. "We need to talk…"

She cocked her eyebrow.

"If there is something related to the Prisoners…" she begun with a cold voice.

She was upset. She was angry. That stupid Renji!

"No, Rukia! It's not about the Prisoners… It's about…"

"If it's not related to the Prisoners than there is nothing else we need to talk about." She replied and moved forward.

"Rukia… it's about us!" He snapped, trying to catch his breath from all the running.

She suddenly turned to him with a piercing, angry expression.

"Ichigo, please, leave before I slap you!"

But he didn't move.

"Rukia, if there is someone you need to slap, that is Renji because he had told you the biggest lie in the world."

She frowned.

He smiled:

"I was not … but absolutely not going to marry Inoue. The only person I was planning to marry was… you , Rukia!"

Her eyes widened.

"Why else do you think I would have put that ring on your finger before I left Seireitei?"

She suddenly put the left hand over her chest. Then she hid it immediately at her back.

"The ring…" she hissed with a scarred expression.

"Yes, Rukia… the ring…it meant to be an engagement ring!"

Her eyes became even wider as she remained speechless. But he approached her and took her in his arms.

"Renji is just stupid… he made confusion… he didn't mean any harm… I'm just glad that you are in my arms again. I've missed you so much Rukia!"

But she didn't react. She was just like a puppet with broken strings, in his arms. She leaned on her back trying to see his eyes. She wanted to make sure that he was telling the truth… and he was…

Oooh! All this was just a dream!… A horrible nightmare! But she had also missed him so she couldn't think of what she left back home in this moment. She couldn't think of anything else except him. She suddenly grabbed him tightly and started to cry like child.

"I've missed you… I've missed you so much, Ichigo… and I was so stupid… forgive me! Please, forgive me!"

"Don't worry…" he replied softly. "The only one who should apologies is Renji…"

"No, Ichigo… you don't understand… Oh! Forgive me, please! Just forgive me!"

"Rukia I've told you… It was Renji's fault…"

Then Rukia suddenly stopped and pulled herself together.

"Where is Renji now?" she asked.

"At my place…" he answered. "But please don't…"

Too late. She was already gone.

.

* * *

.

She came into the house thinking of killing Renji. She wished him "_a long and painful death_" but then as she put her first foothold on the kitchen Isshin appeared in threshold with his classic cheerful expression.

"Rukia, you're back! And you are finally going to be my official daughter! Oh Ichigo told me everything! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to see your face when you woke up! Let me see it! Let me see the ring!"

Rukia tried to say something, but before she could even open her mouth Isshin grabbed her left hand. Suddenly all his cheeriness disappeared. He found a ring on that hand, but it was no classic engagement ring with a diamond on.

"Rukia…" he whispered with a worried expression. "This is a Kuchiki…"

But then Ichigo entered the kitchen.

"So what do you think about the ring, Rukia? I really hope you liked it… a little at least…" he asked. He couldn't see her because she was facing Isshin, but from that position, he knew that his father was starring at the ring.

Rukia didn't answer. Ishhin then gave Ichigo a worried expression. Rukia shook her head whispering: "_Please…don't… please_". Ichigo was approaching. Then Rukia took off her ring, put it on Isshin's hand and turned to Ichigo with a frown:

"So that ring was from you?"

Ichigo laughed:

"Who else could have been?"

"Ichigo… It could have been anyone! I just woke up and found a ring on my finger… No message, no nothing! To be honest, on the beginning I thought that It was from Byakuya…"

"Byakuya?!" Ichigo snapped laughing. "Really Rukia… why would your brother have entered your room in the middle of the night and give you a ring? Moreover, an engagement ring! It doesn't make sense! It should have been obvious that it was me"

But Rukia didn't answer. She looked at him with a serious expression. Isshin on his turn lowered his gaze.

"Where is Renji?" she finally asked.

"Upstairs…" Isshin answered.

Ichigo looked at them confused, but without a word Rukia exited the kitchen. She climbed the stairs and opened the door to Ichigo's room. There, she found Renji, already with his face on the floor on an asking forgiveness position. Relentlessly, she approached him and grabbing him by his collar:

"How could you do something like this?" she shouted with a desperate expression in her violet eyes. "How could you be so stupid?!"

"Rukia… forgive me…"

"Forgive you?!" she snapped exasperated and started to punch his chest with her little fists. " Do even have the slightest idea of what have you done? Do you?"

"Rukia…" he whispered.

"You have messed up my life with your idiocy!"

She pushed him away and then took her face on her palm.

"And not only mine… Byakuya's also!..."

Renji was shocked. He appeared to have done more wrong than he expected… And since when was Rukia calling Byakuya by his name?... Since when?

"Renji, please …just go… I don't want to see your face for a long time starting this moment…"

Without a word he got up and left. When she remained alone she looked at her right hand on which she was wearing the ring Ichigo gave her. She took it off and hid it in her fist.

'_I should have known it was him. It's not Renji's fault! It's mine! I didn't trust Ichigo! I was stupid and infatuated and I forgot that he was the only person who never betrayed me…Rukia, how could have you done something like this?_'

She remembered the last words she exchanged with Byakuya during morning, before she left. She was so certain of her feelings in that moment, and since then only a few hours passed. It was enough to turn her world upside down.

"_Rukia, are you sure of all this?..."_

"_I am… do not worry, I will be back in no time. Nothing will be delayed so you can purchase with the preparations…"_

"_In this case, please take care of you Rukia…_

"_You too, Ni… Byakuya-sama..."_

* * *

_**So that was for the moment... **  
_

_**Let me know what you're thinking! :)**_


	22. While you thought we were together

**_Champagne_**_** and fireworks! I have reached 100,000 words! Haha, i didn't see that coming when i started this ff.**_

_**Anyway... here you have the longest chapter so far! (written in one day... i don't know what is wrong with me!)**_

_**One little comment on the chapter:**_

_**Ichirukui fans... no flames (i've really put a lot of heart into this chapter) and don't lose hope also (after all this is an ichiruki story).**_

_**Anyway this is one of the most romantic chapters ( one of ... not the most...) so enjoy and mind the english (it's 3 am in the morning here, i i'm tired and i must wake up early tomorrow.)**_

_**Ps: lyrics translation for the bachata scene from "casi casi- tobey love"**_

_**.**_

_**annia9semi, when i got your message i started to write this chapter, so now you can concentrate on your studying. Good luck and good grades!**_

_**teshichan, you are right... Byakuya fell right in the trap... and now it's too late for him to go back.**_

_**falconrukichi, "hell will happen to open." ...i'm so sorry, i didn't understand to what were you referring...**_

_**ej,** **you have read my mind :D. **_

_**your-darkangel07, **** if that chapter hurt you... i really wonder if you'll hate me after this one.**_

_**saiya-jinPan140 , You believe that Renji won't give up easily. I belive that also... but some readers, will get really angry he'll keep appering. Don't know why...**_

_**SchelmaAnimeFan, Hmmmm... good intuition on Byakuya... i thought it was obvious, but the others didn't see it coming. And: " but don't make it too cliche ! :D" - i will ask something and i need you to be really, but really honest: 'In which point or starting when this story started to look like a clishe?"**_

_**Adam, GO ON, HATE ME! :)**_

_**purplepam, you broke my heart... why is Hisana better than Rukia?**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

And as Rukia remained alone she started to think of her last two months in Seireitei that changed her life…forever.

The morning Ichigo left, Rukia woke up late. She had a warm sensation on her lips and her body. A sensation similar to the morning she woke up next to Ichigo… except that he wasn't around anymore… and he will never be, not in that way. She gasped trying to put herself together. She took her face into her palm rubbing it… and then she felt something cold, like a metal. She looked at her hand and discovered a beautiful silver ring.

Was that for real? Who could have entered into her room and do that?

For a second her heart was filled with hope. She thought of Ichigo. But then, she came to her senses and realized that he was already gone. How stupid and childish of her! She shouldn't interfere with his life anymore. Not even in her deepest wishes. Finally he will marry Inoue and he will have the peaceful, beautiful life she had always wished for him. That kiss… the night they spent together… the morning in which she woke up in his arms and felt his warm lips all over her body… It was enough for her to carry on with the felling that, at least, comparing to others, she had known the felling of true love.

She looked again at the ring. The only person who was giving her jewelries and who was also the one who could enter her room at any moment was Byakuya. She smiled. It must have been him then… In a way it did make sense after the conversation they had last night.

"_The metaphorically husband" _

She knew exactly what that meant. Neither of them was going to marry ever and somehow they were both stocked together in this house, in this passionless life… The ring must have been a little lovely irony from his part. She will accept the gift, as she will accept this life, by him side… in this 'metaphorically marriage'…

She will remain forever Kuchiki Rukia, the adoptive sister of Kuchiki Byakuya and the lieutenant of the 13th Division…nothing more, nothing less.

She got off the bed and the same moment the servants knocked on the door. They must have been waited at the door hours, she thought.

"Come in…" she said.

The maid Mariko made immediately her appearance followed by two other servants.

"Good morning, Rukia-sama… Or better 'good after noon'. Would you like to have something to eat? Lord Kuchiki had been waited for you to eat together."

"He shouldn't have… I am not even hungry…"

"I see…" the maid stated. "He also has sent us to take care of your luggage."

"Luggage?"

"Yes, my lady. You are both leaving today to the Ryoing's summer vacation…"

Rukia gasped with boredom and put herself again on the futon. She hated to pack.

"So what would you like me to pack for you ?"

"I don't know… whatever you feel like is necessary…"

The three servants started then to 'devastate' her dressing in order to compose an enormous luggage.

"My lady…" Mariko stated. "You haven't even unpacked the clothes you last time used when you went to the human world. These must be immediately taken away and washed…Oh but what is this?" the maid added while she found a gift bag in the suit case. Rukia immediately got up from bed and took the bag from the maid's hand. It was the bag with the 'passionate bachata songs' she had bought from the real world.

"It's nothing…" she replied and put it on her desk.

The maid smiled politely then she turned back to her work. After a couple of minutes, as she saw her master lazing around, she asked:

"Won't my lady start to prepare herself for the departure?"

Rukia approached the mirror and yawned as she was looking at her ruffled hair. But before she could answer a knock on the door was heard.

"Yes?..." Rukia permitted thinking that it was another maid, but then Byakuya appeared in the threshold.

Both their eyes widened as they looked at each other. Rukia was amazed by the fact that Byakuya was already all dressed up and ready for departure. Byakuya was tangled by the fact he had burst into her room while she was dressed only into a cream –white negligee. A short one…

"Rukia…" he intoned.

She immediately took from the luggage Mariko was preparing, a silk dressing gown and put it on her.

"I am… sorry …" Byakuya said with a white voice. "I was just …wishing to check if you are … ready…"

"I…i…" Rukia begun with a bashful tone. "I overslept…"

"The luggage it's done. We will take them outside!" Mariko said and made a sign to the others servants to take the suitcases and leave the room. But when they passed beside the desk, they hit it and the gift bag that Rukia put there earlier, fell.

Byakuya scowled at the little bag and when the door closed he approached it and picked it up. Rukia froze.

"What is this?" he asked curiously.

She opened her mouth for a couple of times and then she finally gasped with a hopeless expression. She remembered clearly the day she had bought it… and the shop boy who insisted that the cd would be a great present for a relative.

"Nii-sama…" she finally said. "Actually that was supposed to be a present for …you…"

His eyebrows cocked surprised.

"But it's nothing… Please, don't! It's rubbish!" she said and she approached him trying to get back the bag, but he lift his arm in a way so she could not reach it. Then took out from the bag the : "Burning soul- the newest and the hottest bachata songs" CD.

Byakuya's eyes widened for a second before they could returned to their impartial expression. Rukia lowered her chin, waiting to be laughed at…or even scolded.

"Do you have something where we can play this thing?"

She looked at him surprised.

"Nii-sama… you don't have to…" she whispered, but Byakuya looked at her with a serious expression.

'_Is he for real? This is madness!'_

So she went to her closet and from a in which box she had her things from the human world she took out a CD-player. Byakuya then approached it, put the CD inside and pressed play with a handiness that surprised Rukia. She wondered when did her brother become so aware of the human technology.

The room started to be filled with the warmly bachata rhythms, but both of them remained stiffed. Rukia's ears turned red, wondering what thoughts could cross his mind, when he turned to her asking:

"Do you know how to dance on this music?"

She looked at him as if she had chocked with her food, Byakuya, untroubled, was still waiting for an answer.

"I… I've learned a few steps…" she finally answered with a low voice.

"Would you mind showing them to me?"

Her eyes widened. She didn't know how to react. He saw giving his hand in a dancing invitation. She gasped nervously. _'This is truly madness_!' she told herself and took his hand. '_Holding hands with Nii-sama! Dancing with him!'_

"Firstly…" she began with a trembling voice. "You must know the basic step…"

Byakuya was looking at her attentively. She immediately lowered her gaze looking at her feet.

"So… the basic step… is 1…2… 3 and you must lift your hip in the opposite direction…It means you to right, you lift to left." she said and slowly showed him.

He looked at her curiously, but no thought of his could be read from those grey eyes.

"Nii-sama…" she said embarrassed. "We don't have to do this…"

"Continue, please…" he encouraged her.

She gasped again.

"Ok… so 1..2 …3 and lift…"

He tried to copy her movements.

"No…No… it's not a lift from the knee… it's from the hip!" she corrected him.

He frowned.

"The hip…" she repeated and she put her hand over her hip so she could show him the movement.

He didn't react.

'_Oh! This is pure madness! Madness!_' she yelled in her inner self and she took off her dressing gown, so that she could show him better the steps. His eyes widened when he saw her remaining only in her short negligee.

"1…2…3 and lift!" she continued.

He smiled amused and took her by hand…and by her hip… and after that he started to lead the dance.

"That's right! You've learned it!" she said happily… But then she suddenly realized that he knew the steps better than her… that he actually knew how to dance bachata. She raised her eyes, facing him with a more than surprised expression, but Byakuya smiled with complicity.

"I actually like this song…" he said.

Her mind was blocked. Only her hip and feet were moving due to Byakuya's lead.

"Do you understand the words of the song?" he asked.

It was Spanish. Of course she didn't. Oh, she just wished for all this to end quicker. She was so embarrassed.

"No…" she answered with a low voice.

"It's the story of boy falling in love with his best friend…" he answered.

She smiled. That sounded pretty familiar to her.

"I hope they have a happy ending…" she whispered.

"I wonder…" he said and he started to translate the lyrics:

"_My friend, I __breathe your sweet and nervous breath, and I know that I am so close to confess that what I feel it's more than friendship_…"

She closed her eyes. If those were the meaning of the words, she would also start to like the song.

"_My friend, you are so close that I can feel the one thousand tickles inside you… My friend, I__ am close to give myself to you…"_

His voice was low and mellow. She closed her eyes. Slowly all her muscles relaxed, all the tenseness disappeared and she started to enjoy the music… the dancing… But then he suddenly approached her year and whispered:

"Bachaterra!"

She opened her eyes and the last think she noticed was that strange smile upon his lips. The next thing she knew was that he pushed her away in a round of pirouettes and she started to feel like the ground was not beneath her anymore. It felt as if she was flying. She had never danced in that way before! No one had ever held her that close! Finally, he pulled her back, close to him…with her back against his chest. Their bodies were waving on the music as if they were one… The joy of dancing! She wished for it to never end! … She felt his breath in the back of her head. Just like in the lyrics of the song! She really wondered… Should she whish for this to stop?... It was just a dance… nothing more… She just enjoyed the feeling of being embraced by the music's warmness … by his hands…

She meant no harm, but she wished for that dance to never end!

But it did! Within the same second she wished it didn't…

Gently, he let go of her hand. She looked at him confused, almost not wanting to let him go. He smiled, noticing her little grip and finally, acknowledging the embarrassing situation, she him let go and put the dressing gown on her. Byakuya pressed stop on the Cd-player and then silence filled the room. She tried to avoid his gaze, but then she felt as the silence was too heavy.

"I didn't know that… Nii-sama knew how to dance bachata…"

"When I was 48, I spent one year in the real world… during that period I've learned a lot about their customs, including bachata…"

She lifted her eyes surprised. She had never heard that before.

"Rukia, I'll be waiting for you at the carriage…" he said suddenly said and turned to the door.

He left, but not before he could take with him the bachata CD.

.

* * *

.

Byakuya smiled as he was heading to the carriage. He also meant no harm… He really hoped he hadn't cross the line with that dance. But he had really enjoyed it… and he did not seem to be the only one, even though when he left her, she looked confused. She shouldn't, he thought, because he will never do something that she will not wish or allow him to do. For him, it was enough, that she was near him. He will never ask for more… even though his heart was screaming inside him, every time she was close.

.

* * *

.

Goroza entered in Haruna's bedroom and found her packing.

"And where are you going exactly?"

She grinned.

"To the summer vacation house, of course!" she replied cheerful.

"No, I don't think so…" he replied taking the luggage away from her.

"But if I don't go… Byakuya won't do anything about Rukia… I'm sure that they would sleep in separate rooms and they will both waste all this time."

"Of course they will sleep in separate rooms! They are brother and sister!"

"They're not related by blood!"

"Hauna…" Gogoza said calmly. " You are not going anywhere!"

"As if!"

He turned to her, cocking his eyebrows.

"My darling… I think I have permitted you too many things! You should remember who is the parent and who is the child in this relation!" he added while leaving. "You are staying home!"

"Then It means that all this thing with Nanakuma's it's just a waste of time!"

"Exactly!" he replied from the threshold.

Angry, she threw away all he clothes.

"Haruna, you know very well that the reason for which you wish to go there is not because you want to help Rukia and Byakuya… It's because you don't lose them from your sight! Stop playing blind! It's obvious that you still have feelings for him!"

"Get out!" she growled with a trembling voice. "Get out!"

.

* * *

.

It wasn't in vain the reason for which the building was called "vacation house". Everyone who put a foothold there was forgetting immediately about any worry or trouble. It was early September, but everything felt like a warm, careless summer Sunday. It was exactly what Rukia needed after all her unfortunate episode with Ichigo… here she slowly started to regain her strength and the beauty of her smile.

But Rukia was not the only one on which this house had good influence. Byakuya also had loosened his tightness and stiffness here. He had traded the coldness toward the servants for subtitle irony. He had traded the apathetically expression toward Rukia for smiles.

He and Rukia were spending the entire day together, here. They were planning, choosing, arguing on patterns, flowers, drinks, food and music for the wedding they were preparing. But when they were getting tired of this, Rukia was always coming with ideas like "What about a horse ride?" … "What about tea?"… "What about some walks across the near river?"

One day he asked her: "What about drawing?" .She smiled like child and run to get papers and brushes.

They've spent all that afternoon drawing chappies and Seawood Ambassadors. Rukia even did one with the two of them holding their hands. When she showed it to Byakuya he frowned thoughtfully:

"Seawood Ambassador looks better than the chappy…" he stated.

She also frowned like an upset child and Bronx cheered at him. He widened his eyes intrigued but then, he suddenly laughed. He had just realized: Rukia was being at ease around him. He always thought that she could do that only around Ichigo and Renji. Now he had understood the reason. Those two had spent time with her. She had never been cold toward him. He's been the one keeping himself away…that's why she couldn't bring herself to be close to him. But now, things have changed… and he was happy. For the first time in decades…

"What about you? What do you got there, Nii-sama?" she asked pointing at the drawing he was working for more than an hour.

He hid it.

"It's a secret?" she asked curiously.

"It's not a secret…It's a portrait." He replied.

"A self-portrait?" she asked with a hint of irony in her voice.

"Actually it's your portrait…"

Her eyes widened with excitement.

"Nii-sama, I didn't know you can draw chappies!"

Without a word he handed her the paper. Suddenly all her excitement disappeared making room for a serious expression. She held no chappy drawing but a real portrait. She felt like she was looking into a mirror… only that it was a mirror which made her more beautiful: Covered with a white sheet that let her naked elbow to show off, the beautiful girl had turned her graceful neck looking at Rukia with some melancholic yet sensual eyes. Long strands of her black hair were falling over her back and shoulders. Rukia had the impression that the portrait was alive.

"Do you really see me like this?" she asked.

Byakuya didn't answer.

"Thank you, Nii-sama…" she added.

"You're welcome..." he replied impassively. "But you'll have to hand that back because it's unfinished."

.

* * *

.

In this way days have passed at the Ryoing's summer vacation. Because both of them were worriless and happy, they have lost the notion of the time... They could have been there for a day…or two… a week or maybe a whole year! They couldn't care less!

During the day they were working on the wedding, on the afternoon they were listening together how the time passes.

"I wish for these days to never end…" he whispered as they were both lying on a blanket under a tree.

"They won't Nii-sama… I mean, when we are going back home, even if we'll be both work, we'll still have free week-ends to spend like this…"

He didn't reply. Then Rukia understood that it was not about the week-ends or the time spent here.

"Don't worry, Nii-sama…" she added. "Ichigo plans to get married, so I won't have any reasons to stay in the real word more than my missions are requesting it…"

He looked at her surprised.

"Kurasaki Ichigo is getting married?"

"Yes… he is, with a human, of course" she answered with a low voice, not wishing to mention Inoue's name. "Moreover, I don't plan to get married… I am the heir of the clan; this means that the Kuchiki manor will always be my home… so that's why, you don't have to worry Nii-sama."

He smiled.

"Are you sure that you don't want to marry?"

"Nii-sama… what can give me a married life that the life I already have cannot?" she answered.

"Love… children…" he replied.

She suddenly got up for the blanket.

"What kind of love can I ask?" she said. "Don't I already have your love, Nii-sama?"

His eyes widened. He tried to answer, but for the first time since he was a teenager, he couldn't find his words in front of a girl.

.

* * *

.

During that evening, Rukia had come back from a meeting she had with Natsumi and her fiancé. She was excited about the fact that the couple had agreed on making the ceremony in a traditional way and the reception in human's style. She was hurrying to give Byakuya's the news. She knocked on the door of his room but no one answered. She has allowed herself to enter, but the room was empty. She looked around with curiosity as it was the first time she was entering there… and then she saw on the desk her portrait on which he had been working. She noticed some extra small details from the last time she saw it. The most interesting was a ring on the hand that was coming out the white sheet. She recognized the Kuchiki's coat of arms on it but she admitted that she had never seen a ring like that before. Nonetheless the ring was beautiful. The portrait itself was beautiful… but still, there was something that didn't look like her. Something that could give it authenticity was missing… So then Rukia took a pencil and drawn around the writs a thin bracelet with a little Seawood Ambassador hanging.

'_Perfect!'_ she told herself.

Within the same evening, when she returned in her room, she had found an envelope on her desk. It was the letter from Inoue. She cried after she read it, but this time her tears did hurt her as they used to. She understood that she had already let go of Ichigo.

"_Kuchiki-san __I have finally found my true happiness. Be free to find yours now…"_

Yes, she was free of Ichigo or at least that is what she wanted to think…So now, where was her happiness?

A knock on the door was heard.

"It's me, Rukia. The designer had come over and he wishes to ask you if you have decided on the color of your dress" Byakuya's voice was heard.

She smiled as an unexplainable cheeriness took over her. She understood where her happiness was.

She got up and opened the door.

"But didn't we already agreed on violet with pink?" she asked.

"Yes, Rukia… but I can't wear pink…"

"Then blue… perhaps?"

.

* * *

.

Later, that night, when Byakuya entered his room, he noticed the change in his draw, that little Seawood Ambassador. Instantly, his eyes were widened and his heart started to beat fast.

For the first time, his heart was filled with hope. Even the feeling of guilt disappeared. That little mascot hanging on her drawn wrist was like her silent approbation of his feelings. It was as if she was saying… "It's alright for you to love me… I won't hate you for that"

He smiled. He felt like the end of the world could come and he couldn't care less about it!

.

* * *

.

The day of the wedding arrived sooner than they expected. That morning, they both wake up early. They had their bath, their massage, their spa session. The maids arranged their hair, helped them get dressed… and when the time was near they have met on the porch of their house. Walking gracefully like two characters from the Heian period, they approached and bowed at each other. Then Byakkuya whispered:

"You're beautiful, Rukia"

But Rukia lift her eyes and faced him with a worried expression:

"I'm so nervous about this wedding as if it's my own. I will feel responsible if something goes wrong!"

"Don't worry… It won't!"

.

* * *

.

At the Ryoing's summer house, in the garden, Byakuya and Rukia had prepared an enormous white tent for the ceremony. The whole Kuchiki clan had gathered there. By noon, there was no empty place left. Except for two seats which, were, of course, prepared for the heads of the clan. When they finally arrived everybody got up and salute them as they were the grooms. With their chin high and their back straight, dressed in clothes worthy of kings and queens, Rukia and Byakuya advanced in the tent and silently took their places.

From a few meters away, Haruna watched the couple with her eyes wide opened, biting constantly her lips.  
"Please, try to hide your jalousie…" her father whispered with boredom.

"I'm not jealous!" she snapped angry.

"Lower your voice, will you? He will hear you."

Soon after that, the grooms also appeared, dressed in traditional clothes. While they advanced to the improvised altar, Natsumi couldn't abstain from being herself : When she passed beside Rukia and Byakuya, in that solemn atmosphere, she leaned on her back and whispered:

"Rukia-sama, thank you so much! This is sooo perfect! I love it! Great job!"

Everybody present exchanged meaningful smiles and chuckles. Rukia herself smiled amused and made a polite bow as thanking gesture.

"Wait and see the dress!" Natsumi added.

"Natsmi!" her fiancé whispered.

"Oh, sorry!" she replied with a guilty smile.

Rukia smiled again, but when the ceremony begun her smile slowly disappeared. Byakuya noticed her melancholic expression. He knew the reason. Rukia after all, was a women… and no matter how much she denied it, she also secretly dreamed of a beautiful wedding. He remarked how that melancholy of her eyes turned into…loneliness. He frowned. But she wasn't alone! Wasn't she aware of that?...

He slowly reached his hand and put it over hers. She turned to him surprised but when she saw a reassuring smile on his face, she also regained her smile. Byakuya was pleased: for the rest of the ceremony that smile didn't left her lips.

And then, while her eyes were watching with emotion the ceremony, that strange idea crossed his mind. Rukia had chose to remain home… she said that her happiness is there. t… He thought of the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo will also get married…He thought of the little Seawood Ambassador hanging around her wrist. He thought of the reason Ryoing Goroza didn't want this wedding… And suddenly he asked himself…

'_What if…?'_

_'What if, Rukia_…?'

.

* * *

.

During the reception, everybody changed in human clothes. They seemed to have a good time. The fresh Nanakuma couple approached Rukia and Byakuya thanking for everything they have done. Rukia complimented Natsumi for her beautiful wedding dress, while Byakuya with a stiff air announced that the whole wedding arrangement will be paid by him as starting gift. Before he could receive a proper thank, Haruna cut between them. With her specific cheerful manner she had congratulated the grooms and then pulled Rukia aside, thanking her for allowing her to see her zanpakuto again. She didn't have the time to start a real conversation with her, because a handsome man had invited her to dance. Haruna excused herself and left. Disappointed by the fact she remained alone, Rukia looked around for Byakuya. She found him surrounded by the elders of the clan. Knowing that she couldn't interfere, she decided to go and have something to eat… or perhaps to drink. Byakuya noticed her passing beside him, and he also noticed her disappointed expression. He wanted to approach her, but when he finally succeeded in backing out of the Elders, Goroza came to him:

"I hope you won't hold any grudges for me going against this wedding…" he said.

"No, because I finally understood why you did it…" Byakuya replied.

Goroza smiled sadly.

"So you have made up your mind?"

"Will you go against it?" Byakuya replied.

Goroza gasped.

"Haruna won't go against it, so you can imagine…"

Byakuya looked at the man with a satisfied glare in his eyes. Then he turned his gaze to the other side of the room where a beautiful brunette girl was hanging on glass of … something with a bored expression.

"Please, excuse me…" he said and moved aside.

Rukia was next to the bar having her glass of campaign. The elders had come to her since they have been deserted by Byakuya. She tried to smile and answer to their questions politely, but her eyes were lingering on the dance floor where all the couples were having a good time. It was wedding after all… She also wished that…

"May I have this dance?"

She turned surprised. Someone has just read her thoughts!

"Nii-sama!" she hissed.

He smiled and led her to the center of the dance floor. While she was dancing with him, she thought for a second that if her whole life would have been composed by days like these, she would have easily forgot that once… an orange haired guy had turned her world and her heart upside down. Then she thought of how lucky was her sister to be married to Byakuya…

.

* * *

.

Later, while the wedding was about to end, Natsumi got up and made a special request. She asked to be allowed to throw her bouquet the same way the human brides do it. Since the bride was the queen, all the unmarried girls gathered on the dance floor..

"Are you married?" Byakuya asked when Rukia remained beside.

"Nii-sama…" she replied with a frown. "These kinds of things are not for me…"

"Rukia, I've asked you, are you married?"

"Uuuh!" she gasped and got up from the table, joining the girls.

"1…2…3!" Natsumi said and she threw the bouquet.

One second a deep silence filled the room and all the girls turned to Rukia. On her turn, Rukia looked at everyone surprised. Then Haruna broke the ice with a:

"I hear some wedding bells ringing, Lady Kuchiki! I wonder who the lucky groom is!" and then she gave Byakuya a meaningful look.

After the bouquet episode, everyone started to say good-bye. Holding the bouquet, Rukia congratulated the grooms once again and then went abroad the carriage, along with Byakuya.

.

* * *

.

"What a day, Nii-sama!…" Rukia said on her way home.

But Byakuya didn't reply. He looked tensed, as if he was repeating in his mind a long and important speech.

.

* * *

.

"Okaerinasai, Kuchiki-sama, Rukia-sama!" the servants greeted the lord and the lady of the house.

"Tadaima!" Rukia replied cheerful. "I'm exhausted, Mariko!" she added as she went ahead and passed by her personal maid. "But it was worthy! I even cached the bouquet of flowers. Can you believe it? On the beginning I didn't want to go, but Nii-sama insisted! He must have felt something… Oh, Mariko! I'm so tired in this moment. You know, fighting hollows it's easier than facing a Kuchiki wedding! I'm glad Nii-sama was by my side all the time or else I wouldn't have been able to go thought with it!"

The maid smiled amused and made a bow.

"Would you like to serve you the dinner in the garden?"

"Oh, no! Please… I believe that Nii-sama and I ate enough on that wedding to not be hungry for the next three days! Instead, you could serve us some green tea…"

"Understood, my lady!" the maid replied and after she made another bow she left the alley.

"Green tea I believe would be nice, right Nii-sama?" Rukia asked as she kept moving, but as no answer came to her she stopped. "Nii-sama?"

But as she turned she found Byakuya still as a stone in the middle of the alley with a strange expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worried.

"It has been a wonderful day, Rukia…" he said with his grave voice. It was a voice that it was no longer intimidated her. It had become her most familiar sound.

"It was, Nii-sama, indeed …" she replied.

"Actually…the last 6 years have been wonderful…" he added and instantly her face turned red. She bowed her face in order to hide it.

"Nii-sama… t-there is… no need to mention it… i…" she tried to day.

"And I was wondering if all the years that have been left for us could be like them…" he continued as if she hadn't interrupted him.

She raised her face. For a second her violet eyes widened, but then a warm smile appeared on her face.

"As long as there're will be peace on this land …our lives will go on the same way as they did until now" she replied.

"Is that a promise, Rukia?"

"It is, Nii-sama…"

"I see…" he added.

A slight smile appeared on his lips and for a reason she couldn't explain, Rukia felt happy. In that moment she would have wished to ask him to smile more often…but she bit her tongue, because that would have complied her to admit that in the depth of her hearts she would have wanted him to keep all his smiles and rare moments of kindness only for her. And that would have been crazy and selfish, she thought. She sighed, prepared to tell him that she will go ahead and change her clothes…but then her eyes widened again. She saw Byakuya leaning on his knees in front of her…

" Rukia, you have forgiven all the wrong I have done to you and ever since have been my closest friend, my family…and the pride of the Kuchiki family" he begun and from his knees he completely bowed in front of her, with hands and eyes facing the ground. On that sight Rukia's heart skipped a beat.

"And for that I have nothing to repay you…"

"Nii-sama!" she hissed almost scared as she approached him. "Please get up! Please don't say such foolish things…You have already made me the heir of the Kuchiki clan… You are the one who saved my life so many times…and you have offered me a home…Please Nii-sama, get up! I am not worthy of…"

"Rukia, all the things you have received …are nonetheless the things you deserved." He continued calmly with face still facing the ground. "You are worthy of everything within this house …including me. But even it might sound strange from a man like me… I feel that I'm the one who it's not worthy of you…"

On the beginning, Rukia thought that Byakuya must have drunk too much at the party. Then she remembered that he haven't touched a single glass of alcohol. After she heard his words she started to worried and shortly, her worries made her heart stop as she remember what Byakuya's body position meant: A leader of a clan was not simply bowing in front of women…

She put both of her little hands over her burning chest. There was only one reason for which nobles men were bowing in front of women. He was just not going to do what she was thinking he will do!

"But if your heart could ever find me worthy of you, will you accept to live together days like the one we had today for the rest of our lives? … Will you trade the status of an adopted sister for the rightful one of the Lady of the Kuchiki clan?...Will you…" but here he stops and clinches his fists for a second. "Rukia, all these years, you have been the heart I thought it stopped from beating… You have been my heart.. For a long time, I have tried to ignore it, given that you were adopted as a sister in this family… but not anymore… Rukia will you be my wife?"

A deep silence felt between them and in that moment Byakuya understood that these thoughts and crazy wishes of him should have been kept forever locked in the depth of heart. But then, as he wished he could turn back the time and remain silent, he felt a pair of small hands raising his face from the ground. He raised his eyes and saw Rukia in her knees, crying next to him.

"I will…Nii-sama" she said as tears kept falling. "I will… but don't you ever bow like this in front of anyone …ever!"

And after she said that, she took him in to her arms and embraced him with all her strength. That should have been their moments of intimacy, but all the stuff of the house was on the porch watching the scene with astonishment_._

_._

* * *

_._

Back in Ichigo's room, sitting alone she was thinking of the night Byakuya proposed to her. A lot of things crossed her mind in that moment. Ichigo's frown every time they parted… Inoue's letter… the party at the Ryoing's… She had the feeling that if she'd say 'yes' she would lose Ichigo forever. Then she realized that she had already lost him… What if he was already married by now? Then she thought of her happiness… she thought of Byakuya. Was she surprised by his feelings?... Did that matter anymore? When she was next to him she felt that her heart was safe… She knew that he will never make her cry…She knew that if their live together will be the same with the day of Nanakuma's wedding… she will eventually, forget everything about Ichigo…

So she said yes…and he gave her the ring he had drawn around her finger on that portrait. She started to call him Byakuya-sama and he started to come home earlier from the headquarters, so he could spend time with her. But one day, Ukitake tells her that he needs her in the human world, since the Prisoner's issue had become serious… and she accepted. She needed that. She was about to get married to Byakuya so she wanted to meet Ichigo, to make sure that all her feelings she once had for him, had died…

But then she saw him across the street calling her out loud… and she understood how hopeless she was in front of him.

And then he told her that Renji had made a confusion. That there is no Inoue… and no wedding with her! That the only person he wishes to marry is she, Rukia! …

And that's how she understood that she had made the biggest mistake of her life…

She looked at the ring in her palm.

What was she going to do now?

.

* * *

.

Ichigo turned to his father after Rukia went upstairs.

"Do you think she will kill Renji?"

Isshin didn't answer, then Ichigo approached him.

"Dad, I was thinking… if it's ok with you, I would like to give Rukia, mom's ring…"

Isshin frown.

"Ichigo… I believe you are rushing things…" he said.

He looked confused at his father.

"Give her a little time, Ichigo… Just trust me and give her a little time…"

.

* * *

_**Really, i also know what i have just done...but i was planning it for far to long to gave up on it now!... So please, be kind**_


	23. I've got this faraway blues

_**Miss insensitive writer has thought of being a little more sensitive with you in this little chapter.**_

_**Hope you will enjoy it!**_

_**.**_

_**annia9semi, **__** glad to know that they are readers who support equally Ichigo and Byakuya. I'll think about pairing Byakuya with you, hahaha...**_

_**saiya-jinPan140,**__** , i'm surprised that you liked that chapter... i thought that people will think that i have gone mad or **_**_something_**

_**B000097z **__**, Rukia get him Ichigo?... Renji?..**_

_**teshichan, **__** , yes Isshin is much more clever than he looks :D. and by the way, i also have the same opinion with you. If Ichigo wants Rukia, he should prove himself, right? He must be aware that she won't wait for him forever and that there a others who treasure her.**__**  
**_

_**SchelmaAnimeFan, **__** I'm really... really glad that you like this so far!:D**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

And as all these thoughts overwhelmed her, big drops of rain started to fall, painting the window in black and blue…It was already night. When did her time flow over that window? It seems it was only yesterday that she first stepped into this room. So many things had changed since then… She looked around waiting to see Inoue's clothes around, but they were all gone. The picture took at the dancing contest was also missing… Maybe this room did not change as she thought it would… but on the other hand she did…

She turned her gaze to the window again. Ichigo hated the rain, but she loved Ichigo during rainy days. He was so quiet and vulnerable, ready at every second to jump and hide himself in her arms. They never had a fight during rainy days. Usually they had long and easy conversations. They were acting gently and their gazes were mellow. That was because, when he was next to her, he forgot about the rain…she knew how to hide it with her embrace…

A low knock on the door was heard.

She didn't answer.

He slowly entered. He closed the door after him, but he didn't advanced. He just stood there, against the door, looking at her intensely but blandly. As she didn't say a word, he turned to the wet window and a frown appeared on his forehead.

'_The rain…'_

"I saw Renji leaving pretty upset…" he finally said.

She didn't answer. Slowly he approached her, and sat next to her on the carpet, against the bed. He saw her playing with the ring he gave her. He took it from her hand and looked closer at the little shiny diamond.

"I don't think you should keep a grudge against him for a long time…He didn't do it on purpose… I know you must have been angry these two months… but it's been only two months, it's not like you have married someone else during this time…"

She gasped, her eyes still fixed on the window.

"Why is everybody rushing so much to get married?" she whispered.

He clinched his fist, holding the ring in it.

"I'm not rushing to get married, Rukia… I'm rushing so I won't lose you…"

Something ached inside her on those words.

"I might be 24… but I'm acting like a child who likes so much a flower and because he doesn't know to make it his, he just rips it from the grownd and takes it home with him…He doesn't even understands that this way, the flower will die… I'm sorry"

She lowered her gaze from the window to the carpet.

"Rukia… I don't want to rush you…" he added.

She wished she could say something, but she didn't know what. She had lost long ago the sweetness of her voice.

"It's just… that more than being together, we have been apart…" he continued. "When we were together I was thinking about the time when you would leave me again… and when you were away, i was carrying your memory with me, wherever I was going…"

He opened his fist and put the ring on the top of his pinky finger, starting to play with it.

"I just wanted for you to never leave me…and because I don't know other way to make you stay, I wanted to marry you…"

She turned to him with a tormented expression and he tried to mask his disappointment with a bitter smile.

"But… I won't rush you, Rukia…please, don't worry… I won't …i…"

She also looked at the ring on Ichigo's hand. She wanted to take it back… but she couldn't. On her finger there was place for just one ring, and Byakuya was the first to make the step. The first to propose her. She gasped and turned again to the window: the sound of the rain was calming and its colors made her remember things that were so far away from her in that moment…

"I've got these far away blues…" she whispered.

"How far?" he asked.

"As far as the memories we made together can go…" she answered.

"That would be 9 years ago…" he added.

"You know what I thought when i first saw you?"

He waited her answer curiously.

"I thought of Shiba Kaien…"

He rolled his eyes.

"…And then, do you want to know what I told myself?... '_There might be a resemblance, but he's not Kaien-dono…' "_

"What a disappointment, right?" he said with sarcasm.

"Figure out that this wasn't the only disappointment I got after I met you. You were so stubborn, so violent, unable to control yourself, so immature… Such a trouble maker! I couldn't understand how I got myself… in love with a child like you"

He looked at her surprised.

"I've asked you not to come after me…I've asked not to save me from the execution!" she continued. "I sword myself that I won't forgive you… but you didn't listen! I should have been angry… but when you went back to your world, my heart was so heavy…"

She remained silent for a few moments.

"You know that every time we parted I was thinking that It could be for the last time?...It was as if I was preparing myself for the worst… but the truth was that I was never ready … never able to let go of you…"

Ichigo lowered his gaze trying to play deaf to the sound of the rain.

"You know…" he begun. "After I saved you It didn't crossed my mind for a second that you might not come back with me. When you told me that you wish to remain in Soul Society, I was surprised at first . Then I didn't know what to think… I've just remembered that I put one of my stupid smiles on and said "_If that's what you really want, then you should stay_". I kept telling myself "that was the reason I wanted to save her in the first place, right? So she could live… the way she wants!".

He stopped for second. He couldn't ignore the rain. He just couldn't…It was so loud and cold.

"… In reality, back then, i was trying to convince myself of something that I wasn't aware of…yet. I needed to get back home and notice that the rain has stopped so i could understand that i was also in love with you…"

She gasped:

"Well, that took you some time…"

"You know me… I'm so blockhead when it comes to these things..."

"Why didn't you say something back then?" she asked intrigued.

"Well…Why didn't you say something?" he replied.

She put her head against the edge of the bed.

"I've told you already: every time we were parting, you were giving me that "See ya'"… It was supposed to be encouraging, but I couldn't help the fear that this "See ya" could be the last one… What was the use of adding "i love you" to " good-bye", than?"

"Me, I stopped believing in this "last time" a long time ago…" he replied. "Ever since I regained my powers, i knew that there will be no way for us to part for good…"

She gasped as if those words had brought her back some terrible memories. After a few moments, she added:

"The day when you lost your powers was the worst… I really thought that I've lost you forever… I remember that we went outside and you were looking at me as if was i slowly fading. I've tried to put on a cheerful mask and I told you: "_don't look so sad…_"

"I remember… and I've replied with a lie saying that "_I'm not sad_" he completed.

"And I almost believed you…" she added with a sorrowful voice. "That's why I tried to be mean by telling you that I will keep seeing you even if won't"

"And then I lied again, saying: "_I'm not sure I wish that"._ The truth is that I was getting worried on the fact that your presence was fading. That thought scarred me so much that I almost wished for you to visit me; even though I couldn't see you…"

He made a pause and added: "…_But you never came…"_

"That day I've saw myself gradually disappearing from your eyes." She said. " I knew that I was supposed to be invisible from the beginning, but if you couldn't see me I had the impression that no one will… I was so scared of disappearing… so I thought of kissing you. I even took a step closer, but then I knew it was too late. You couldn't see me already…"

Ichigo turned to her with a hurt frown. He wondered what would have come of his life, if she had kissed him back then. She took a deep breath and continued:

"When I returned home I tried to forget all about you, but the same question kept lingering on my heart… Why, among all, I fell in love with you? … Was it for those warm amber eyes of yours?... Was it because you saved my life?... Was it because it was meant to be?..."

And she turned to him with a hopeless expression:

"Ichigo… I don't know why… please, tell me…"

He frowned tangled, but then he took her hands. She put one over her chest and the other one on his chest. Her eyes widened.

"I think It's because, these two hearts beat at the same time, in the same manner… even thought you are dead and I am live… This means, Rukia that our hearts are one…" he said.

She bit her lips and pulled back her hand.

"You said that you tried to forget me… but i didn't even tried that. I was ready to face a long, normal life, with you hanging in the corner of my heart… It's been 6 years since then…" he said.

"You could say that the same went with me…After we separate, my life regained its usual track…" she replied.

"But I did like college…" he added.

"I slowly got used with being a real part in the Kuckichi family…" she continued.

"Also it was comfortable being with Inoue…"

" Soon after that, Byakuya made me the Lady of the Kuchiki house…"

"Inoue made me feel like normal human… but still you were there, in my heart, Rukia…" he added.

"And a few years later, Byakuya made the heir of the Kuchiki clan…"

Ichigo blinked confused.

"Byakuya? Since when are calling him like this?" he suddenly asked intrigued as he noticed that appellative the second time, within the same minute.

"And we became real close…" she continued, pretending that she didn't heard his question.

"Rukia… since when?" he repeated a little worried.

"We started to train together… to work together… to spend our free time together, sometimes even the nights…" she continued raising her voice nervously.

"Rukia!" he snapped truly worried.

"There were walks we were taking in the garden… and cups of tea… and presents that he was giving to me… a lot of them…" she kept talking, her voice starting to tremble.

His eyes widened scared.

"And I felt like I was truly home…and I felt, that my heart was finally safe…" she added bowing her face.

"Rukia…" he whispered frightened.

She clinched her fists.

"Rukia… _are you in love with Byakuya?._.." he asked her, pointing with pain every word.

She suddenly raised her violet eyes and turned to him.

"I…" she tried to say. "I…i…"

Ichigo felt as if his heartbeats slowed down, while the rain was louder than ever. She saw her bowing her face again. If only she could make that rain stops! If only she'd tell him a lie…

But she couldn't. She couldn't lie to him:

"Ichigo…" she whispered. "… I love you…"

He looked at her with big, amazed eyes. It might have passed a moment, an hour, a whole eternity like this… but when he came to her senses, he dropped the ring he had been holding all this time and took Rukia in his arms. He held her tight. Tighter than ever. Then the strength slowly left him and he leaned over her, until he buried his face in her chest and cuddled in her lap like a small child…

She started to play with his hair and hum with a low voice a lullaby she used to sing to the little children when she was in Rukongai…

He closed his eyes.

Suddenly it was silence again. There was no more rain. The rain was far away…

"I won't let you go…" he whispered. "I won't…"

.

* * *

.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, sitting at the table, Isshin was playing with the ring Rukia gave to him, in order to hid it away from Ichigo.

'_Engaged to Byakuya Kuchiki?'_

He really wished to trust Rukia in this matter. He wished… but he just couldn't. A lot of things had been until now just a children play. Not anymore… the Kuchiki clan and Byakuya were no joke.

"What is that?" Karin asked pointing at the ring. She had just entered the house and she was taking off her jaket .

"It's an engagement ring…" Isshin answered.

"They are already getting married?" she asked visibly displeased.

"I don't know Karin… I really don't know…"

Karin frowned. Her father seemed really worried. That also made her worried.

.

* * *

.

Back at the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya was sitting in the main room drinking sake with Haruna.

Drinking. That was something he hasn't done in decades. He also seemed to be in a really good mood. Another rare and unusual thing. He was sitting on big and soft pillows relating stories that were making Haruna rolling on the floor from laugh.

At some point she got up from her pillows and leaned over him to grab the sake bottle. When her eyes met his at distance of a couple of centimeters, she gasped.

"Totoooo, I'm so jalouuus!" she cried like a spoiled little girl. She tried to approach him even more, but Byakuya maintained the distance.

"I've always wondered, Nene-cha, where does this attraction of yours for married men comes from?" he asked thoughtfully

She gasped annoyed.

"You're not married!" she replied in the same spoiled manner, while she approached him again.

"Yet! Not married yet!" he corrected her with a smile and gently pulled her back.

She took the bottle and powered herself sake.

"I wonder how Renji is doing…" she said.

Byakuya looked at her with the corned of his eyes, but preferred to remain silent. Then she turned to him.

"What about you? Aren't you worried about Rukia?"

"No" he answered simply.

She cocked her eyebrows surprised.

"I know Rukia enough so I could trust her." He added. " Moreover, Kurosaki Ichigo might be married by now…"

She tossed off the drink and then poured another.

"Yes…" he said again. "I trust Rukia… she will soon be my wife…"

"Trust it's an important trait in marriage!" Haruna commented with the voice of a drunken person.

"You must know best, Nene-cha" he stated ironically. "You've been married four times…"

"Don't play saint with me… This is not your first marriage either" she replied and tossed of the drink.

Slowly, he also drank his sake, his thoughts, slowly turning to Rukia…

.

* * *

**_That's it for the moment! Hope to come back tomorrow with an update! :D Until then... Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed & reeeeeeeevieeeeeeeew! :D_**


	24. She's not breathing!

_**I have reached 100 reviews! Miss insensitive writer would like to thank you for that and add that she is very fond of every each and one her readers... i repeat, each and one of them ( especially those who review... them most especially) ! ! ( Rndd , c'etait toi qui a ecrit effectivement la centieme review! )**_

_**I also wanted to add how nicely surprised i am by the fact that there are so many readers among you who say: Byakuya is my favorite character! ( btw... mine also! And he's not dead in the manga... Hmmm... not yet!). Someone actually wrote to me a review in which stated that he is an ichiruki, but thinks that this story would better end like a byaruki. This made me smile, even though i already know the end of the story and nothing, but absolutely nothing will make me change it. ( the only thing i can promise is that this story will not have a classic happy ending, nor it will end dumb... )**_

_**Anyway... another chapter it out! Enjoy! I did not made a good English check... since once again, here is 4 am and i am pretty tired.**_

_**.**_

_**saiya-jinPan140, to be hosest, i'm also wondering how she will tell Ichigo about Byakuya... no, just kidding, you'll see this in the next chapters XD. glad you still like the updates!**_

_**B000097z **__**, I don't think she made him believe she is in love with Byakuya. In the end the only truth she could tell was "I love you Ichigo" , right? Yes, i know, Haruna is really annoying. But she has to be like this... she needs to (you'll see later why)**_

_**annia9semi **__**, Unfortunatelly, i reserved the next chapters for Byakuya's side of story. (glad you like the updates. hope this one will not disappoint you)**_

_**andyantopia, **__** Wow, Byaruki fan following this story. Beautiful!**_

_**loverukia, if that's the case, i hope this story will not disappointing you! :)**_

_**teshichan, Don't worry, Ichigo will scream! He will have his screaming! :D... And Byakuya, "the poor soul", unfortunately, he is truly in loved with Rukia.**_

_**adamxero, Welcome back, Adam! I though i've lost you after chapter 22... :D ( not that i wouldn't have reasons given your clear and unchangeable opinion on Byakuya's feelings)**_

_**purplepam,1. i don't think i will change the pairing in Byaruki... 2. I don't think Rukia hesitated... let's say that more than this she was afraid to admit herself that she will marry a man she isn't in love with. It's just a supposition... Anyway... she loves Ichigo, right? He said that herself...**_

_** Rndd : "Ichigo est vraiment adorable. Byakuya aussi... Mais c'est different." Ooouuui, je sais, tu soutiens 100% Ichigo et Rukia ensemble. Mais je suis contente. Au moins tu as dis que Byakuya est adorable aussi. Hyyyaaaa! XD**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Prisoner No 2 entered in what seemed to be a deserted hall. lt seemed so big that his steps were rezoning with echoes while he was heading to its center.

"Another one came from Soul Society…" he suddenly said.

He appeared to be talking to himself, because no one else seemed to be in that dark place. But then two figures appeared from the shadow. Sallow and ugly just like him.

"And why should we be interested in that?" one of them spoke.

Then another two Prisoners made their appearance.

"Is it a noble?" the third asked.

"It's a shinigami… a lieutenant…" No 2 answered.

The four Prisoners hissed with disgust and turned their back.

"Don't be fools!" a fifth voice intervened.

"Oza-sama" all of them intoned and made a bow as the man appeared in front of them.

"If another lieutenant came… there won't be long until the captains will be here…"

"And why should we care about the captains?" one of the Prisoners replied slightly annoyed.

Oza frowned, his face displaying clearly that type of coldness so specific to the Kuchikis. He hated when someone was raising the voice at him. He could have killed that insolent No 6 with only one look but he needed to control his temper. He still needed that disgraceful ex- noble… after that he would teach him a lesson.

"I care about the captains! Ukitake is still one of them! Ukitake is still the one I'm after!" one the Prisoners replied.

"We should all care about the captains, No 5" Oza replied to the man. "As long as they are protecting Soul Society… we can't enter there. That's why we need to get them here…"

"So what are the orders?" No 2 asked.

"Kill the 6 lieutenant… and the shinigami that joined him today. This will make them notice our presence and come here. This way they will leave Seireitei unprotected, allowing us to enter there and have our revenge!" Oza replied coldly.

No 6 grinned maliciously.

"This is a good plan, I like it!"

"What about Yoruichi Shioin?" No 2 asked turning to Oza.

"Kill her also, if you want! I couldn't care less!" Oza replied and leaved them.

When he remained alone he pulled out of his kimono the scarf he had found two months ago.

"Another lieutenant… I wonder when you are going to make your appearance, Kuchiki Princess…"

.

* * *

.

Renji was on the roof of Urahara's shop spying involuntarily, Ururu and Jinta. Thinking that no one could see them, they were getting close to each other. Renji gasped sadly. He was envious of those two… childhood friends who grew up to be lovers. If only he could have been that lucky!...He gasped again. He wondered if Rukia and Ichigo made up. He hoped so… He loved Rukia too much to bear her face. If she thought that Ichigo was the only one to make her happy… he won't have anything to say in this, but only to wish her the best!

Suddenly he raised his head looking around troubled. There was something going wrong in the atmosphere… He couldn't name it, but its presence was certain… The clouds were gathering again, as a sigh of storm…

.

* * *

.

Rukia opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that her back was aching. Then she saw Ichigo sleeping in her lap with a happy childish face. Her only conclusion was that they had both slept all night on the floor. Not that she was surprised… but she really wanted something soft to lay her back on.

With a gentle gesture she pat his cheek.

"Ichigo…" she whispered softly.

No reply.

"Ichigo…" she tried again.

The same lack of reaction. He was sleeping like a dead man.

"Oooh!" she gasped annoyed. " Come on Ichigo… wake up already, my back is hurting!"

On that familiar snapping sound he woke up with a smile, as if her shouting was his favorite melody. Her eyes widened surprised. '_Hopeless'_ she thought, as she could hold back a smile.

" 'Morning…" she said with a sleepy lazy voice.

She didn't reply, waiting for him to get up from her. But he didn't make any gesture. Instead after a couples of yawns, he stated: "I'm hungry. What's to eat?"

"Well… what do you think I am, your mother?" she replied with sarcasm, trying to get up.

He didn't say anything but he put on a disappointed face.

"Oh! Come on, let's see if there's something to eat." She finally said.

And like a happy, mild child he got up in his feet and followed her into the kitchen.

Milk and cereals on the couch, while watching cartoons. For her, this was the perfect vision of a breakfast. For him, it was the perfect reconstruction of the childhood's warmth he had lost long ago. So surprisingly, for the first time in years he had nothing against cartoons. Actually he enjoyed them. Of course, what he really enjoyed was Rukia's concentrate expression; her infantile and sweet way connecting to those fictional, drawn characters. It was hard to believe that this small lady had defeated an esapda all by herself and now she was gasping full of emotion and worry while her favorite cartoon character was in danger. He didn't understand where this passion of her for childish things came from, but he couldn't love her less for that. On the contrary, having parts of her that he couldn't read, made him love her more…She was exactly that kind of inciting girl who didn't even need to make an effort for being who she was. She was different… She didn't make the slightest effort on being pretty or charming, and yet she was…the most of all…

"Oh, my! Oh, my!" she hissed. "He will catch him! Ichigo… Naruto is in real trouble!"

But he didn't say a word. Firstly, it was because he had seen the episode before, when he was a child. Secondly, it was because he had never liked Naruto. He couldn't name a reason! He just didn't! There were other series he was watching. Something named Bleach (or something like this) was his favorite. As a child, he had identified himself with the main character… But that was long ago…

He turned his gaze to the window and noticed that the rain started again. Inside the house was warm… inside his there was also warmth… but outside it was still cold. '_When will this rain stop?_'

"Oh, look Ichigo! I've told you that he will save his friends! Oh, Ichigo look!" Rukia shouted with excitement, while grabbing his arm. But then she noticed that melancholic expression on his face… and she noticed the rain also.

She put aside her cereal bowl and suddenly grabbed Ichigo, pulled him to her chest.

"What say you about a walk after I'm done with this episode?"

"Rukia… it's raining…" he replied.

"So what?" she simply stated. "Water won't kill you, Ichigo…"

He gasped, knowing that he couldn't go against her wishes.

"And where would you like to go?" he asked.

"To Urahara's…" she answered. "I must get the news on the Prisoners, don't i?"

.

* * *

.

He liked Rukia during mornings. No matter how many the problems were and not matter how big were the fights he had with her, during the morning she was always acting fresh as nothing had happened. Us it was expected, for the whole morning she hasn't motioned a thing about Renji's confusion or his proposal or the discussion they had last night. That's why he loved her. She knew how to make things easier sometimes…

After they finished breakfast she went ahead and got dressed. As she didn't had a gigai, she remained in her shinigami form, wearing her shinigami robe. The only different things on her were two little kenseikans hanging in the long, black hair. They made her hair look nicer, but he couldn't help the feeling, that those noble jewelries, did not fit her… or perhaps, it was him, the one who didn't like knowing his Rukia so close and bounded to Byakuya. Still he didn't say a word. Instead, as he promised her, he took her on that walk.

It was cold, wet and he didn't like it. But surprisingly every time she was holding his hand, his body was filled ardor and everything else around his was fading. He was listening to his stories, giving only half of this attention to her words. The other half was focused on the sensations that were overwhelming his body every time she was approaching him…every time she was touching him by mistake… every time she was purposely leaning on his arm.

This way Ichigo understood that a man falls in love twice when he met a woman he likes. The first time is when the feeling of love takes shape in his heart, and the face of a woman starts to be tattooed on his soul. The second time is when the women notices the man's feelings and gives him a chance to approach her. In that moment all his feelings reborn. Having the beautiful creature he had so long worshipped in his solitude so near, he feels that he rediscovers her, along with the happiness, the desire, the passion and the beauty itself.

"What is it, Ichigo?" she suddenly asked. "You seem to be spacing out… Are you tired of holding the umbrella?... I could hold it for you if you want…"

"Rukia with your height it would be impossible for you to hold the umbrella for both…"

"No, if I'd hold it while you'll give me a piggy ride…" she replied with a childish, guilty smile.

He gasped, pretending to not be tempted by her invitation.

"Then I would be holding both you and the umbrella… That doesn't sound like a fair trade for me…"

"Hmm…" she stated. "So weak that he can't even piggy-ride a skinny girl like me!"

"You're not skinny!" he riposted as if those words were an insult toward him directly.

"Hmmm… then how am I, Ichigo?" she asked with a malicious smile, waiting for him to come up with a heart breaking confession and why not, a long list of compliments.

"You're… too babbly!" he replied simply.

Her eyes widened intrigued.

"Yes, Rukia… You heard me right! You talk too much!... No take this umbrella and jump on my back!"

And before he knew it, he was enjoying that long walk… in the rain. With her near… even the rain outside was no longer sad and repellent.

.

* * *

.

Prisonner 2 along with No 6 and No 5 were above Karakura, watching attentively the silent streets. Behind them there was an army of ex-shinigami prisoners.

"So where are the lieutenants?" No 6 asked starting to lose his patience.

"They will make their appearance…Have no doubt for that!" No 2 replied.

"I hope this will end soon! I want to conserve my strength for Ukitake…" No 5 replied but no one paid attention to him.

"Very well… then! We split now!" No 2 concluded. " I will look for that Yoruichi Shihoin slut now… You do whatever you think it's necessary to get rid of the lieutenants!... And pay attention to that orange hair boy! He's much stronger than he looks!"

.

* * *

.

This morning, while she was watching cartoons, she saw Ichigo looking at the window with an uneasy expression. '_He still hates the rain'_ she thought. That's why she had this idea taking him out in the rain. She planned on making him feel at ease in a rainy day so he could forget about the sad memories the rain was always making him remember. She planned on making him smile by acting like best buddies… as they always did, as they always were. But then she noticed her behavior was different from what she intended. She found herself holding his hand…leaning on his arm…smiling to him on the way every teenager would have smiled to his first love. And then she did it! She asked him to piggy-ride her! She felt a slight guilt when she did that… but when she was around Ichigo she couldn't control herself anymore…

That's how Rukia found that a woman falls in love twice with the man she chose. First time is when she meets him. Second time is when he's getting close to her…

Still that feeling of guilt did not disappear. Byakuya was home waiting for her and he was her fiancé. The wedding preparations were about to begin… Maybe the invitations were already sent! That thought scared her the most. That wedding, now that she was near Ichigo, was useless! … Still, she couldn't take back her word. Byakuya had bowed in front of her and she accepted him. She knew that the Elders won't find their brotherly relation an impediment for the wedding, since they were unrelated by blood and moreover they will hold back, because they were waiting for this moment for decades. Even if she wanted, now it was too late to go back to the day Ichigo kissed her for the first time. But, oh! How she missed that kiss! And how she will miss his presence… his scent… his orange hair… his mild, amber eyes…

While he was piggy riding her, she put her head on shoulder, like a child that was about to fall asleep. She wanted to enjoy this last moments with him… but still she wanted to let him know that soon their relation will change forever… that she would never be able to be his wife.

She couldn't tell him directly. She didn't have the strength for that. That's why she thought of giving him hints, and that morning for the first time she put on her hair the kenseikans. There were two. One showed that she was the heir of the clan, the other one showed that she was the Lady of the House and the wife of the leader. She caught that strange glare Ichigo gave her, when she came downstairs wearing those noble jewelries, but she couldn't gave him an explanation. She thought of telling him only if he'd ask. But he didn't and somehow for the moment… she felt relieved.

Now as they were walking across the street and that late autumn rain, she started to tell him about the wedding she organized with Byakuya. He seemed to enjoy her story, expect for the parts in which Byakuya cut in. She noticed his expression every time she was mentioning Byakuya by his name. She knew that he must have asked himself: "_What happened to Nii-sama_?" … Again if he would have asked her out loud, she would have told him. But he didn't say a word, so for the second time… she smiled relieved.

"So it seems that you had some fun these two months… while I was here fighting my ass with these Prisoners…" he said when she finished her story.

"Do I sense some jalousie, Ichigo?..." she replied.

" As if!… I've already attended to a noble's party once… I don't think I would have stand a noble's wedding" he answered.

"Still, i think you are jealous!" she added with a playfull voice. "But anyway! I've been talking about me for the last two hours … Now it's your turn! Tell me about your last months… You regained your shinigami strength pretty fast. How was your training with Urahara?"

Ichigo frowned.

"I didn't train with Urahara…" he replied.

"How come?" she asked confused.

"Someone gave me back my powers…"

"Someone?..." she asked, her curiosity increasing.

"Yes… you must know her… and actually I will ask you to tell me everything you know about her." He answered with a serious glare. "It's the host of that party we attended together…"

"Lord Goroza Ryoing?!" she stated more than surprised.

"No… his daughter, Haruna."

Rukia's eyes widened. Ichigo then continued with explaining to Rukia how Haruna gave him back all his memoried with her zankaputo, how she told him about Oza and how Urahara was suspecting her of having an agreement with him.

Rukia got off of his back with more than a worried expression. She realized that she was the one who put the weapon in the hand of a possible enemy. While her heartbeats were accelerating, she understood why Haruna insisted so much on having back her zanpakuto. She took a deep breath prepared to confess everything she have done:

"Ichigo… I am the one who…" she whispered.

But then both of them turned their gaze to the top of the street where a strong mixture of spiritual pleasures combined with Renji's voice shouting: '_BAN KAI_ !' made their appearance.

.

* * *

.

A few minutes before releasing his bankai, Renji was still on the roof of Urahara's shop. He was anxious. He knew that something was about to happened. He just didn't know and where who was involved. And then suddenly he saw Yoruichi being projected thought the wall of Urahara's shop.

"You little slut… did you thought that this was all that I got?" a hateful voice followed the sound of Yoruichi's crash. Renji immediately recognized Prisoner No 2's voice. Before he could react, he saw Urahara making his appearance in front of the Prisoner.

"You again… alone? Well… we are two… and with Abarai-san here, three… Don't you think you are in a little disadvantage?" Urahara asked with his calm and polite voice.

No 2 laughed amused and disgust at the same time.

"Three against one?... Who said that I'm alone?" he growled and behind him more than twenty shinigamis prisoners made their appearance.

Renji feltthat he didn't have any time to lose so he instantly released his bankai.

What he didn't know… and what no one else knew was that after No 2 and his comrades left, Oza remained alone and for a second he thought of No 2. He knew that will go directly to confront the Shihoin leader and that he will surly need help. So led by an impulse he couldn't explain, he followed No 2.

"Abarai-san… you shouldn't waste, your bankai here…" Urahara said. "Yoruichi and i are already here…"

In that moment, Yoruichi got up from the ruins of the demolish wall. She shook he head in order to pull herself together, but then she her eyebrows frowned as she noticed a strange appearance above. It took her like two seconds to recognize it. _Oza! Byakuya's oncle_! She opened her mouth to prevent Urahara, but he was turned to Renji:

"There are others two around… You should better go and give a hand to Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san!"

In that moment, Oza'a eyes widened with pleasure and surprise and Yoruichi got up shouting:

"Kiskue! Be quiet!"

But it was too late. Oza already heard the so longed name: Kuchiki.

"Run, Renji! Run!" yelled Yoruichi as she tried to attack Oza, but the moment she reached him he disappeared like a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a malicious smile made of fume.

Renji who didn't know anything, understood only that something bad just happened. That was enough for him to shunpo to Ichigo and Rukia as fast as he could.

From behind Urahara's widened as he realized the mistake he had done.

"Was… that Oza?" he asked.

"You bet!" Yoruichi replied as she tried dot avoid No 2 who, on his position, didn't waste e second and retook the initiative of attack.

"Yoruichi-san… this means that Kuchiki-san…" Urahara stated worried.

"I know that!" she snapped angry. "That's why we have to hurry!"

With a serious glare Urahara released his Benihime and approached the multitude of shinigami prisoners.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo and Rukia were hurrying to reach Renji when they were stopped by the scene above them. Two Prisoners, along with an army of little shinigami prisoners had covered all Karakura's sky. Ichigo turned into his shinigami form, and right when he was about to attack he sensed Renji approaching. He turned and saw him coming on Hihio Zabimaru.

"Let's crash the bastards!" he yelled and Ichigo encouraged by his friend's enthusiasm, he released his zangetsu.

But Rukia grabbed his arm.

"You both dumbass!" she shouted. " We are three they're 100… We need a plan first!"

Knowing that she was right and that she was smarter than both of them at the time, they stopped and turned to her.

"Listen to me!" she begun and pulled them closer by their collars. " We have all reached bankai… but we all know that Ichigo is the one who masters it best."

Renji hissed annoyed.

"Cut it Renji!" she snapped as he slapped him on his back head. " This is no time for your egos!"

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Ichigo you will take on the two prisoners. But for that we must trap them first! So you, Renji, will use Hihio Zabimaru as a wall to surround them so they won't escape!"

"And what about you?" Ichigo asked.

"There are also 100 hundred of these smalls prisoners, right? You remember my bankai? I will use my white strands of reiastu so I can get rid of them!"

Renji and Ichigo nodded in agreement. Then Ichigo and Rukia shouted both: _BAN KAI!_

.

* * *

.

Oza stopped and watched the scene of the three marvelous bankais. And then slowly his eyes leaned on the most beautiful of them… on the snow goddess. Even a repellent creature like him had to admit the beauty when he sees it… He just had to stop and watch it.

He had to… she was too beautiful…

So beautiful… that he had to devour her with his eyes. He had to stain her purity with this dirty thoughts before he could touch her… before he would…

.

* * *

.

Rukia's plan appeared to be working. Hihio Zabimaru trapped the two prisoners, powerless In front of Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou.

Prisoner No 6, seemed a little too talkative for Ichigo's tastes. He started to bored the audience with a speech on his superiority, on how he will to rule the world and on how he will give Ichigo a slow and painful death. Ichigo didn't want initially, but he had to use Getsuga Tenshou. He just wanted to shut that bastard's mouth!

On the other side, Renji thought of giving some help to Ichigo . So with the tail of Hihio Zabimaru he caught Prisonner no 5 and strangled him.

'_It's already nightfall, A little more we will win this fight_…' both shinigamis thought.

.

* * *

.

Oza frowned. No matter how much he enjoyed watching the Kuchiki princess killing his own subordinates, the other two shinigamis were worrying him with their strength. Prisoner No. 6 was already dead. A little more and Prisoner No 6 will follow his comrade in the flames of hell.

He didn't have much time left. He had to intervene…NOW!…

.

* * *

.

Rukia was hardly trying to maintain her bankai. She had never used it for so long before. So far, she had doing her job well. But she wondered how much longer she would last. For a second she turned her attention to Ichigo and Renji. They also seemed to manage the situation well… A little longer and all this will be over.

But then her eyes widened. Behind those two and their bankais she noticed another presence. It was a middle age man. Its reiatsu had no color and no trace, yet it seemed powerful. And he was hurrying in Ichigo's direction incredibly fast!

"_Ichigo! Watch out!"_ she shouted scared while the man was behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to Rukia. Rukia tried to reach him, but the strange man suddenly disappeared. A second in which both of them stopped confused followed, and then, the stranger appeared in front of Rukia:

"_Trying to save your friends, Beautiful Kuchiki Princess?"_ he asked. "_Don't you even know that it's you, the one I'm after?"_

And within the same second he took out his sword and sliced her stomach until the whole blade reached the other side of her body and he pulled the sword out her back, making a whole inside her.

.

* * *

.

Rukia's bankai broke and her white strips of reiatsu fell over Karakuraa like terrible snow storm.

Ichigo's voice cracked and the blood froze in his veins.

Renji also lost control of his bankai and accidently released his enemy, Prisoner no 5. Like a mad man he shunpo-ed to Oza trying to kill him, but the Prisoner's body disintegrated in a dense fume, as if all his presence was nothing more than an illusion.

Indeed, nothing more than an illusion, leaving behind Rukia's body to fall inertly from the sky. Ichigo shunpo-ed immediately toward her, reaching his hands to catch her.

.

* * *

.

No 5, relieved by the fact that he was still alive, ran away from Renji's bankai. When he saw Oza at a certain distance from the battle field he forced his speed and reached him. When he was finally safe, he turned his gaze to the little shinigami woman who passed out.

"Is she…?" he asked with a trembling voice.

" Beautiful? Of course! .., But she is also dead…" Oza replied with a cruel pleasure in his voice.

No 5 turned his eye to his master.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

Oza's grey eyes sparked for a second with a crazy and hatful expression.

"We're leaving, No 5… and wait for the captains to come…"

"And then?…"

"And then… I will pay a visit to little Byakuya to express my regrets for the princess's death…" he answered and started to laugh like a mad man.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo put Rukia's on the ground and leaned on his knees next to her inert body. He tried to not look at her wound, but he couldn't avoid her wide opened and lifeless eyes. A cold shiver made his skin numb, along with his senses.

"Come to your senses, Rukia! Wake up! Come on, Wake up! You had wounds worse than these!"

He continued yelling at her, not realizing that he was talking to himself.

"WAKE UP!" he shouted for the last time and since he didn't receive any reply he just brutally shook her for couple of times. Again, no reaction. Then, with all the strength left his shivering body, he put his ear on her chest.

"_**She's not breathing!**_**!"** he shouted and shook her again.

Renji, who also arrived, remained behind. He was looking at the whole scene stoned and unable to move.

"_**She's not fucking breathing!**_**"** Ichigo yelled desperately.

Renji heard him from the first time, but he couldn't say a word.

"_**Renji! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!**_**"** Ichigo yelled again, literally on the edge of madness.

And as if all this was not enough, then both of them heard her ice zanpakuto cracking. That sound made the two men's insanity crack also:

Ichigo's face transfigured with horror while he desperately grabbed Rukia in her arms. He called her repeatedly, begging her to say a word… to move a finger… to do something just to make him sure that she was still alive. But every time he was looking at her the only response he could get were those lifeless, fixed on the abyss eyes. He couldn't look into those eyes. He couldn't do this anymore! He grabbed her tightly and started to cry like a child, begging: "_Rukia… Rukia… please … don't do this to me…please!_"

But then her zanpkuto cracked again…

That sound pierced Renji's mind, making him lose contact with everything around him. Everything, except for those opaque, violet eyes.

'_It's too late!'_ a voice yelled inside his mind.

'_It's too late! You have failed Renji!'_

'_It's too late! She is already dead!'_

His body startled on the last thought.

'_Dead' _

His mind broke…

'_Dead'_

He just took a step back and with a horrified expression, raised his zanpakuto and pointed it to his chest, ready to stab himself.

"Hold your horses, lover boy!" a women's voice cut in that mortifying silence. It was Yoruichi who had grabbed Renji's arm, stopping him from committing suicide. Within the same moment, Urahara approached Ichigo and looked at Rukia's broken zanpakuto.

"How is she?" Yoruichi asked.

In response, Urahara leaned over Rukia and closed her eyelids.

.

* * *

.

Within the same moment, back in the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya woke up brutally from his sleep as a strong and inexplicable pain stubbed his heart. Restless and nervous, he looked around for something he couldn't name... for something that was missing...

'_Rukia...'_

_._

* * *

_._

_**It really took me a lot to write this chapter, because i don't really fancy the battle scenes, but since they are part of the story i had no choice...**_

_**Anyway... Let's see... is she dead or is she not? :D **_

_**Waiting for your opinions! Until next time... you know it! Read and Review!**  
_


	25. A frozen ocean of rain 2

**Miss insensitive writer is back!**

**This is a reflection of Rukia. I don't know if you remember chapter 6, A frozen ocean of rain. This chapter retakes the 6th one, but it is written from Rukia's perspective. **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**jenny.v - thank you so much**_  
_

**saiya-jinPan140, i'm glad you liked the "dying" scene. I really tried to make it look tragic.  
**

**star133, already thinking of "they lived happily ever after ending?"... but the ending it's still far. I'm only close the half of this story. So there is still a lot to write about. thank you for the review.**

**MugetsuIchigo, maybe she's not dead ... but a little tragic ****moment ****won't do any harm **** to the story ..i think...**

**Guest, for a second, when i wrote the other chapter i though the same way as you... ( are you the same person who said this story should end as a byaruki? i)**

**purplepam, yep... the chances are still 50 - 50 :D  
**

**Araiae4u, ooooh, another byaruki supported! Wonderful!**

**.**

* * *

_._

_Byakuya, you told me once that we, people, are like the falling sakura petals. _

"_Our existence is as ephemeral as the beauty of the flowers. That's why we must be prepared to die at any moment but at the same time we must live as If the death does not exist. We should make count every second of our fragile and short time… Take the example of the sakura petal that falls facing the end in its most beautiful manner. Learn from that petal, Rukia, how to live beautifully and die proudly ..."_

_Byakuya,tell me, have I lived beautifully? Have I lived enough? Because all I can feel now it's fear… and pain._

_I see clearly the face of the man who approaches me. He calls 'Beautiful Kuchiki Princess'. Am I beautiful, Byakuya? Am I a Kuchiki Princess? … Wasn't I always Rukia?... Just the simple Rukia?… The man pierces me with his eyes as if I were naked and I wonder if he really wants to kill me or just rip my clothes off. I guess both… _

_Byakuya,I feel a huge hole in my chest and I'm afraid it's not from the man's sword. Was I always this sad? I am afraid, my dear… I really am, because all my senses are numbed and I can't feel my body anymore. Tell me, am I really dying? _

_My eyes are wide open. I don't even have the strength to close my eyelids. I feel like falling and I can see the sky, the trees, the rain...and him! Byakuya, I see him coming to me and he has that expression on his face. It's the one I can't stand to watch! I wish I could close my eyes so I won't face those scared and worried amber eyes. I hate it so much when he's worrying about me!_

_Oh, Ichigo! Don't get close! Don't came after me!... Tell him Byakuya, oh, please, just tell him to leave me behind! I can't stand to see him hurt because of me! Not anymore! _

_But he won't listen to any of us, won't he? … I already see him taking me in his arms, even though I can't feel his touch. Oh! And how I miss his touch!_

_And how I miss his smile!… The rain made him remember the worst moments of his life so for long time now, I wished to do something about it. I wished to take him out in the rain once and give him a beautiful and happy memory, so that when he would think of the rain, he won't remember the pain, but only the moment he spent together. The afternoon he carried me on his back, while I was holding the umbrella for both and I whispered in his year: "The rain it's so beautiful… and you make me so happy." But in the end I have shamefully failed. Not only that I caused him another horrible memory, but I made the rain fall harder than ever…_

_An ocean of rain surrounds me… and it's frozen by my broken zanpakuto. With my eyes wide open I see how the rain drops turning into ice and the ice turning into a storm… And behind all this, I see his lips moving, calling repeatedly my name…_

_Byakuya, have I lived beautifully? I doubt, because all that I leave behind it's a frozen ocean of rain. I have failed. I wished him happiness but I constantly broke his heart. I knew how much he hated the rain… and yet I made it start again. I am ashamed… and scared…_

_Strange memories are crossing my mind. I suddenly remembered how Renji looked when he was a child… I remembered also the day I left Izunuri to become a shinigami and the one I stepped in the Kuchiki manor for the first time… I remember Kaien- dono's face and I have the strange feeling that I'm closer to him than ever… but he's dead. This means that I'm also... _

_Oh, Byakuya… am I really dying?_

_I keep hearing Ichigo calling me, but everything around it's getting darker. It's like someone it's pulling a curtain over my sight._

"_RUKIAAA!" he yelled. "RUKIA!"_

_Don't worry Ichigo. I'm alright. Don't worry… I will not die today…_

"_RUKIA!"_

_No, not today…_

_Not today…_

"_RUKIA!"_

_._

_._

_._

_But then everything went black._

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_**I've tried something different. This reflection o is about Ichigo but it's addressed to Byakuya... i think this tells a lot about the relation of the three main characters.**  
_

_**Anyway, let me know what you think :)**_


	26. Death is only an opinion

_**I'm back :d ... but i think i will slow down with this daily updates... What about once a week? What say you?**_

_**.**_

_**saiya-jinPan140, glad you liked it. glad you could see it through :)**_

_**Araiae4u, you got it right the chapter 25. The only thing that i would add ( like author's opinion) , i believe that she loves both of them but in a different way. It might be both romantic ways (who knows?), but they are different. And i think that she chooses to address Byakuya because it's easier... because she doesn't have the strength to face Ichigo. She knows it will hurt him too much the question: "Ichigo, am i dying?" so she prefers the " Byakuya, am i dying?". She prefers to hurt the one she loves less... Sad, but true. ( ps: you hate Oza? you should, no problem :) . But what about haruna, do you hate her also?)**_

_**Jenny V, thank you for your support**_

_**purplepam, finally a chapter that you enjoyed! glad :) . Oh and... it's Inuzuri... you're right ( my mistake)**_

_** annia9semi, if not Ichigo, then who? :) . let me know what you think on this chap.**_

_**Rndd, tu sais, parfois je crois que ni Inoue, ni Unohana, ni Urahara ne puissent faire rien. Parfois il est besoin de qq ch de different :)**_

_**iloveichiruki, already thinking of the ending? but there is still a long way to go...**_

_**SchelmaAnimeFan, if she dies or if she will live it's not up to me... but to Ichigo :D . I'm really glad you like this story.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Ichigo saw Urahara approaching and closing Rukia's eyelids. He instantly turned to him with violent, menacing glare.

"She's not dead!" he yelled like a mad man.

Urahara backed off silently. He knew that it wasn't the best moment to argue him. Yoruichi then let go of Renji, who immediately collapsed on his knees and she approached Urahara.

"What if he's right?" she asked.

"Her zanpakuto broke… and her reiatsu is gone" he replied objectively.

Yoruichi frowned as she looked at Rukia.

"I must call Inoue! Get Inoue !" Ichigo shouted.

Renji put his head on the ground and started to hit the asphalt with his fists.

"They're must be something you can do, Kiskue..." Yoruichi said seriously.

Urahara remained silent for a couple of seconds, and then he turned to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, take Kuchiki-san and let's go back to my place!"

.

* * *

.

Ichigo was circling the hall nervously. Next to him Renji stood against the wall still as a stone. For more than half an hour they, haven't exchanged a single word. An hour ago Ichigo was inside the room where Urahara and Tessai were trying to save Rukia, but as he was being too anxious, yelling at everyone that they were not doing their job well, Urahara asked him kindly to wait outside.

Half an hour later, Urahara opened the door.

Ichigo and Renji turned to him, holding their breaths.

"Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san… I'm sorry…" Urahara begun.

"You're lying." Ichigo stated simply, with a white voice.

Renji fell in his knees and started to cry like a child. Urahara looked at him with the corner of his eyes for a second, then he turned to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san… I've done everything in my power."

"Then you did well…" Ichigo answered. "She will come around, you'll see…"

Renji raised his head for a second and looked at Ichigo. He seemed so convinced of his words.

"Can I see her?" Ichigo asked.

Silently Urahara made a sign with his hand inviting him in the room. After Ichigo entered, he closed the door and headed at the top of the corridor where, in another room, Yoruichi was waiting for him.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, the same she was before… There is nothing I can do…"

Yoruichi frowned diffident.

"Kiskue, it's you we're talking here not some second hand Kurotsuchi…"

Urahara turned to her.

"She was stabbed by a Kizoku blade!"

Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"It's impossible!" she hissed. "How would Oza put his hand on that? There are only four of them and each lies with the leader of the four noble houses of Seiretei!"

"You're right, but if that's the case, then you should also have a Kizoku blade upon you, Yorichi."

Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"I gave mine away …" she replied with a low voice. "Since I was a shinigami I wasn't allowed to keep both my zanpakuto and the kizoku sword. I gave it to my father's brother since he was the next in the Shihoin line…"

"From this I will presume that the same thing did the Kuchiki family with theirs since they have a tradition in being part of the Gotei 13… They must have given it to the next family in rank. Who is this family?…"

Yoruichi frowned.

"There were the three brothers…" she said thoughtfully. " Nanakuma… Ryoning and Oza…"

"I guess this solve the mystery" Urahara replied.

"Not quite… The sword must have went to the Ryoing family since they were the most powerful…and even if Oza would have got the sword, there is no way he could have taken with him in the prison, after he killed Byakuya's parents. "

"So the sword must have been with the Ryoings all this time…" Urahara concluded.

Yoruichi's eyes frowned with anger.

"That Haruna! I always knew she will turn out this way eventually!" she shouted annoyed and then turned her gaze to the door. Her expression suddenly changed into a sorrowful one. "Kuchiki Rukia does not stand a change with the stab she got…"

"Kuchiki-san is already dead, Yoruichi. In three days her body will disintegrate…" completed Urahara.

"Does Ichigo know all this?" she asked with a hurt expression.

"He denies everything… "

"I can't blame him… But Kiskue, what are we going to do about Haruna?"

.

* * *

.

"_Oncle!... You came! You came! Oh! You must know the news!" A young girl with long raven hair and grey eyes shouted with excitement as she entered the room. " I'm getting married!"_

_The uncle, a tall thin man with light brown hair and grey eyes, turned to her with a mild smile._

"_Haruna, you're engaged since you are 10… I believe it was about the time for Ginrei-sama to purchase with the wedding…"_

_Young Haruna frowned displeased._

"_Why would grandpa Ginrei would have something to say in this more then I or Toto do? … You elders! You really think that you can rule the world…"_

_The man laughed amused. He had a warm way of laughing._

"_No, not the whole world… only this clan!" he replied._

_She gasped._

"_Hmph! You know that if I wouldn't have loved Toto, I wouldn't have married him!"_

"_Then lucky us, since the two of you are in love…" the uncle replied with a smile._

"_In love? Who said that I'm in love?" she snapped intrigued. " Toto certainly isn't in love with me… and I love him, but I don't think it's a romantic felling!"_

_The uncle laughed again._

"_And have you fixed the day of the ceremony?" he finally asked._

"_In a year, starting yesterday! But wait! That's nothing guess what I'm going to do this year?"_

"_Aaaam… preparations?" he asked not fully convinced._

"_No! I will go on my honeymoon!" Haruna answered with the happiness of a person who had won the lottery. The man's eyes widened surprised._

"_A honeymoon before the wedding?"_

"_And guess where it will take place! In the real world!" she addes ecstatically. _

_Then man's eyes were getting wider and wider._

"_I already made a list with the places I want to visit… I will start with Tokyo, of course, then Paris… then Rome… maybe London, but I'm not sure… Oh! And imperatively the Latin America. I heard that people dance like crazy there!" Haruna continued with the same enthusiasm, but then she noticed how her uncle started to feel unease. She knew that he had never been a fan of the human's world so she decided to end the topic. " So what were you doing, here? Were you waiting for dad?"_

"_As a matter a fact I do… and meanwhile I was enjoying the sight of your family art collection…" the uncle answered as his were fixed on a certain object. Haruna also turned her gaze in his direction and saw a sword hanging on the wall, beneath a glass wall._

"_Uh… daddy's sword!" she stated with boredom. "I don't even know why he's keeping it there… I mean I know he had never used it, but honestly… a sword it's for fighting, not for hanging on the wall as if it was a painting…"_

_The uncle smiled._

"_I think it's better for that sword to be hanged there, then to be used…"_

_Haruna turned to him surprised._

"_Did you know that there are only four of these swords in whole Seireitei? They were a gift from the first head commander toward the leaders of the four noble families as defense weapon since the tradition did not permit to the nobles to become shinigamis at the time being…"_

_Haruna looked closely at the sword._

"_Do you know how strong this sword is? Stronger than a zanpakuto. It kills everything it touches without exception" the uncle continued and Haruna noticed the admiration in his voice._

"_You are quite fascinated by this artifact, uncle…" she stated._

_He smiled warmly._

"_You could say so… The kizoku blades are dangerous…but still very interesting …"_

_She frowned._

"_Well if that's the case, after I get married and I become the Lady of the Kuchiki clan I will give this sword to you as a gift."_

_The men turned to her more than surprised._

"_You shouldn't Haruna… The sword has been entrusted to Goroza by Ginrei-sama himself…"_

"_It may be so… but in this house no one seemes to care of its true value… not even me. That's why I believe it will be way better with you" she added with one of her charming smiles._

"_Haruna, really… I don't think it's a good idea…What would Ginrei –sama say… and…" the man replied with a tangled expression._

"_It's a promise, uncle… One day I will give this sword to you!"_

Back in the deserted hall, Oza raised his hand and looked at the Kizoku sword.

"I wonder Haruna… have you found the time to tell Byakuya what you have done? I wonder, Haruna, about so many things…" He whispered to himself, but then he heard footsteps approaching. He turned and saw No 5.

"Oza-sama, we made the rapport and we counted 54 shinigami prisoners dead, along with Prisoner no 6 and Prisoner no 2…"

Oza frowned. 54 of his men in exchange for the Kuchiki Princess… He wondered if he made a good trade. He looked again at the Kizoku sword. Its blade was still stained with her blood. His clothes were still covered in red. He suddenly remembered her eyes, before he killed her. Those big and violent eyes. None of the Kuchiki had ever held that color… as none of them had have faced death with such an expression. The power and the fear could have been easily read on those eyes… No Kuchiki knew the fear… but her fear was not pointed to herself. She did not fear for her life. Even when he stabbed her, her eyes did not turn to him. They remained fixed on that shinigami boy she called for… that _Ichigo_…

Who was this Kuchiki Princess? Why was she so beautiful?... Was she Byakuya's daughter? Perhaps wife?... Didn't he rush in killing her? Maybe he should have kept her for himself!

But no! He did the right thing! No matter who this woman was, she must have been dear to Byakuya! And Byakuya must know the feeling of losing everything. He will take everything away from him, just like he did to him… 60 years ago….

"I will have my revenge!… I will even if it's the last thing I'll do!" he swore to himself.

.

* * *

.

"_This Is stupid, Nene-cha!" he stated._

"_No, Toto, you are stupid! This is bachata! Come on try It again!" she replied._

"_And your clothes are stupid! Your legs are showing off!" he added looking at her short pink dress, specific to the fashion of the 40s._

"_I know, isn't that hot?" she replied excited._

"_Hot?..." he asked confused._

"_Yes… it's an expression; they seem to use it a lot here! Come on Toto, move your feet!"_

"_No!" he replied with the voice of a stubborn, spoiled child. "I'll look ridiculous!"_

"_Fine, then! If you don't want to dance…then I'll go with the guy from that table… He's been watching me for the whole night. He also served me champagne and offered himself to give the tour of the city!"_

_His eyes widened._

"_Nene-cha…" he begun with a grave and serious voice. "This was supposed to be our honeymoon!"_

"_Then act as if is our honeymoon!" she replied with a charming voice._

"_We sleep in the same room, don't we?"_

_She gasped annoyed._

"_Do you think that sleeping together… I mean, only sleeping and nothing more, is enough? Come on, Toto! I want to have fun! We only have 10 months left!"_

"_Not the bachata… or any other stupid dances!" he stated stubbornly._

"_Just one…" she insisted, displaying another charming smile._

_But he was relentless._

"_Fine, Toto!" she concluded annoyed. "Have It your way then! I'm going with that guy over there!"_

_He didn't draw a gesture. Vainly ,she let go of his hand and headed to the other side of the bar. At half distance she suddenly turned:_

"_And I will also ask you to free the room for this evening…"_

_Then she turned and reached for that stranger, a young latino boy._

"Come on, Toto… say something… say something… tell me to stop… I was just trying to make you jealous. Oh… But it's useless… I know you didn't say a word that night and when I got back to the hotel you also freed the room as I asked you to do. You didn't even know that came back early and also alone, that night. Oh, you must have been so angry back then… so angry that you must have spent your night with some other human girl. Oh why didn't stop me? If you would have stopped me, today, maybe we would have…!"

"_Nene-cha!..."_

"Toto… Is that you, Toto?...How can it be? I remember clearly that you didn't called for me that night!"

"_Nene-cha!... Wake up!"_

"Wake up?!… But we didn't even sleep together that night… "

"_Nene-cha! Wake up, already!_

Haruna suddenly opened her eyes and startled. It was just a dream. A dream from more than 60 years ago… But as she came back to the present her eyes widened surprised. Byakuya was standing next to her… in her room… on the edge of her bed.

"Get dressed!" he said coldly.

Still sleepy, she didn't understand what was happening. She knew that Byakuya haven't entered in her room ever since the time they were engaged. Maybe she was still dreaming. But then she met his icily expression. She was certainly not dreaming.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nene-cha, I won't repeat myself. Get dressed!" he replied.

"What?... Wait… Why… Where are we going?" she snapped trying to chase away her sleep.

"To the world of living. Rukia might be in trouble!" he said visibly worried.

On the last words, Haruna rolled her eyes with boredom:

"You know what? I'll go back to bed now… and you will do the same thing… We can discuss about this tomorrow!" and after she said that turned to her bed.

"Nene-cha!" he snapped icily. "Something bad has happened to Rukia!"

"Yeah?... And how would you know that?" she mumbled as she closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep.

"I sensed it, Nene-cha! I know it!"

On those words, she got up from the pillow with an annoyed expression:

"You know what, Toto? You have a terrible temperament!" she snapped. " You are suffocating the girl with this behavior of yours. Honestly, if something might have happened to her, don't you think that she would have been sent back to Seireitei?"

"You are as blockheaded as you always were!" he replied with an arrogant gaze. " There is a possibility that she was detained from coming back in Seireitei!"

She gasped, trying to maintain her calm.

"Toto, I am sure that she is alright…" she begun trying to act nice. " If we'll go to the human worlds I'm sure we will find her playing poker with her human friends…"

"Rukia doesn't play poker!" he stated intrigued.

"Uhh! Never mind! You've got the idea! The thing is… if you'll appear there in the middle of the night and you'll act the same way you did in my room, you'll scare the poor girl and she'll start to think that you're an overprotective, over jealous and over possessive husband. She might even want to cancel the wedding!"

His eyes widened.

"Toto, what is wrong with you? You used to be such a rational and reasonable person!" she added.

He frowned. If only he could believe Haruna's words.

"When does her report must arrive?" she asked.

"At the end of the week, on Sunday." He replied. "But it might be hazardous to wait until then!"

"Toto!" she snapped. "You're suffocating her! Just wait for the fucking report! If it will not come on Sunday, then I promise I'll go with you in the living world…"

He looked at her. No expression could be read upon his face, but she knew he was worried.

"She's alright, Toto… now let's go back to bed" she added and moved aside to make place for him in her bed. He instantly got up from the edge of the futon and headed to the exit. She tried to ignore his rejection and without any additional words she put her head on the pillow waiting for him to leave her room.

Byakuya made a huge effort to temper himself. He also tried to believe Haruna's words. If she was right, appearing in Karakura would have put him in a ridiculous situation. But if she wrong… he just didn't wanted to think about!

He tried to go back to sleep in his huge and empty room, but every time he was closing his eyes the same dream kept coming back to him.

He was telling her about the people who are like the falling sakura petals. She smiles at him, asking him if she had lived beautifully. He approaches to take her in her arms. He wants to make her feel safe… he wishes to kiss her, but then he sees a bleeding whole in her chest. He looks into her eyes scared, but her eyes were fixed on the emptiness behind them. He turns on the direction of the emptiness and he sees Ichigo approaching with a horrified expression: "_Tell him Byakuya, oh, please, just tell him to leave me behind! I can't stand to see him hurt because of me! Not anymore!__" _Rukia keeps yelling as Ichigo was getting close. He takes Rukia in his arms, trying to protect her from the pain… from Ichigo… from the unknown enemy… from the death itself, but then she asks him with low and scared voice_: "Byakuya… am I really dying?"_

And then he wakes up all covered in sweat. He tries to calm himself, but then as his eyes are closing, the nightmare comes back again… and again… and again…

.

* * *

.

Urahara approached the door of the room in which Ichigo has isolated himself with Rukia's corpse. He saw Renji stood on the floor next to the door. His face was red from all the crying, making him look like drunken man. Without addressing him a word he just opened the door. As he expected, he found ichigo in his knees next to Rukia.

"Kurosaki-san…" he begun with his most gentle voice.

Ichigo didn't react. He was holding Rukia's hand on his lap.

"Kurosaki-san… the Kuchiki family must be informed."

Again, Ichigo didn't react. Instead Renji approached the threshold and looked inside the room with a hurt expression.

"Kurosaki-san… the funerals…"

"What funerals?" Ichigo snapped violently suddenly turning to Urahara with hateful eyes. "Does she look like a dead person?" Then he turned to Renji. " Tell him, Renji, because you also know: she's not dead!"

Renji looked back at him with speechless, big eyes. Then he turned to Urahara waiting for him to confirm Ichigo's words.

"She is not dead!" Ichigo yelled. "And even if she was, I would have crossed the hell and I would have brought her back. BUT SHE IS NOT DEAD! Her zanpakuto may be broken!… Her reiatsu may be gone, but she is not dead! I can feel her… I can her heart! It's right here in my hand… in my hand!" he continued yelling as he held tighter her small hand.

Considering that he needed more time, Urahara turned silently to the door. On the hall, Yoruichi waited for him. She had a displeased expression on her face when her eyes met Urahara's.

"Kiskue… you are the most intelligent person I know… and yet you fail to notice how powerful the feelings can be sometimes…"

Urahara's eyes widened.

"You know very well Kiskue, that what made Ichigo achieve bankai in three days was not his physical or spiritual power, but his determination and desire to save Rukia from execution."

Urahara frowned with a hurt expression.

"I trust Ichigo…" Yoruichi added and closed the door to room, leaving Ichigo alone with Rukia.

.

* * *

.

When the door closed, the dark took over the room again. Only a small lamp was flickering at her head.

Ichigo was looking at Rukia's broken zankatuto. For a reason he couldn't understand the beautiful blade remained in its shikai form. He reached his hand and touched it for a second. _'So cold…' _he though as he immediately retreat his fingers. Then, he turned to Rukia and laid next to her, trying to embrace all her body. For a second his heart startled, as he noticed that her body had the same temperature with the broken ice zanpakuto.

But he didn't lost hope… he couldn't.

_Rukia, if you were a human everything would have been simple. You would have died and I would have gone to Soul Society to have you back… But you are a shinigami. This means that your soul is slowly becoming a part of the world of the dead. They are all saying that you'll soon disappear leaving nothing behing. But I know something that they don't…It's something that you told me long ago. That the death it's not in vain… and that the time does not erase our existences as long as we entrust our hearts to the ones we love…_

_Rukia your heart is with me… And your heart is alive in my hands… This means that you are also alive. Hang on to your heart and you will come back to life… you will come back to me…_

"Ichigo…"

_Yes, Rukia…_

"Ichigo… I can hear you…"

_I know, Rukia… I know …_

_._

* * *

_**So that was it for the moment! Let me know what you all think!**_


	27. Day 1

_**So you prefer the daily updates... Hmmm... **_

_**Anyway, the next few chapters will be a little shorter... because in every chapter i want to point something different.**_

_**.**_

_**saiya-jinPan140, you're the only one who said that once a week it's alright :)**_

_**teshichan , uuuu,... another reader who thinks of chaining for Byaruki. Hihihi!**_

_**andyantopia, yeah... Haruna is't such a bad influence on Byakuya!**_

_**Rndd, oui, j'ai des fautes ( trop fatigue pour les remanquer ) et oui "the power of love" est un chishe... mais justement, je n'ai pas trouve aucune autre sortie pour fair Rukia revenir.**_

_** .71, "great" well, that is a true compliment! Thank you, enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Jenny V, i will try to keep it up with the "almost daily udates)**_

_**annia9semi, yep... caught between the two of them... still preferring Ichigo?**_

_**ngoknguyen3004, another byaruki supporter! my dream is coming true! **_

_**Araiae4u, you read the other story?... i haven't undated in a while. I was thinking that same way when i wrote about Ichigo and Rukia's "death"... it looks a lot like the other one ( bykuya's) , i wasn't really satisfied by this thing...**_

_**Guest, thank you for the compliments! :)**_

_**purplepam, one chapter you love me, the other one you hate, right? :)**_

_**Noctis Vee Caelum, you know i thank you for the reviews, but the rest i'll right in a message later.**_

_**SchelmaAnimeFan, so you were ok with this " love it's more powerful than death" ?**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_Rukia, i know you can hear me… hang on! I'm coming after you!"_

In that moment, form his living room, Isshin got up from the couch with scared eyes and exited the house in hurry. Within the same second, in Urahra shop, Renji got up from the floor of the hallway and looked around with the expression of the man who had lost all hope. He reached his zanpakuto wondering if he should finish what he started. From the next room, Urahara raised his gaze from his work and faced Yoruichi with a worried expression. She turned to the direction of Rukia's room.

Five minutes later, Isshin burst in the shop with his face transfigured from sweat.

"Ichigo!... WHERE'S ICHIGO?!" yelled the old man desperately.

Urahara got up and encountered him.

"HIS REIATSU IS GONE!" Isshin yelled.

Yoruichi immediately appeared beside Urahara.

"Ichigo went to get Rukia back." The woman said.

Isshin's eyes widened scared, but as he felt that he had no second to lose he begun to look in all the rooms of Urahara's house, until he finally got the one in which Ichigo was with Rukia. Everybody followed him silently, as he entered to room, Renji being the only one looking at all of them confused. The first thing Isshin saw was Ichigo in his shinigami uniform, curved around Rukia's body with his eyes closed. He leaned over him and took his writs to look for his pulse… but then, he saw next to him two broken zanpakutos: Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu.

"You stupid child!" he mumbled with a pained voice. "How could you do such a thing!... My stupid child!"

Yoruichi approached the ex- shinigami captain, who seemed torn apart by the view of the modern Romeo and Juliet couple.

"You should trust, Ichigo!" Yoruichi encouraged the father.

"This is something too big for him to handle!" Isshin hissed as he hardly let go of his son's cold hand.

Renji, still confused, remained in the threshold and looked at Urahara as he waited for an explanation.

"Ichigo is trying to get back Rukia…" Urahara finally spoke toward the confused shingami. "He tries to trace her and bring her to life…"

"Can he do that?" Renji asked his heart almost stopping from the hope that resurrected in his heart.

"Theoretically it's possible. He must find her soul before her body will disintegrate and become part of the spiritual pressure of Soul Society. But even if he finds her in time… he must find the way back to the living world…"

Renji's eyes widened as he noticed Ichigo's broken zanpakuto.

"This means that Ichigo is also… dead…" he hissed horrified.

"No living can follow the path of the dead. To bring her back he needed to die also…"

Renji dropped his zanpakuto on the floor. He suddenly understood how much Ichigo loved Rukia… So much that he had gave up at his life, with no hesitations or second thoughts. He was afraid to ask himself if he would have done the same thing.

"But ichigo…will come back to life?" he asked with a low, hurt voice.

"If he comes back, he will bring Rukia along… but if he won't be able to find her, he will also die" Urahara concluded.

Renji's eyes widened again. Isshing also raised his head troubled on Urahara's last words. Yoruichi approached the father and with a hesitant gesture she put a hand on his shoulder in order to comfort him.

"But Yoruichi was right… we trusted Ichigo all this time… we mustn't loose hope now." Urahara added.

"How much time does he have?" Renji asked.

"Until Rukia's body will disintegrate… 3 days…"

"_Stupid child! Stupid child… One day I'll die from being worried about you!... Stupid child! What would Masaki say for letting her only son die?" _ Isshin's voice kept hearing in the silent room.

.

* * *

.

_**Day 1**_

"Rukia! Rukia keep talking! I need to hear your voice so I'll find you!" Ichigo shouted.

Around it was dark. The only thing he could see was a big, glowing snow flake. It was surprisingly warm and he kept it in his palm as if it was his most valuable treasure. Rukia's heart...

For a while he kept hearing her voice as it was furthering away but a while ago it stopped. He kept calling for her, but no answer came back.

"Rukia! Say something!"

But then the dark slowly vanished and he begun to distinguish things around him, the same way as if he had recently woken up from sleep. He looked around.

_Rukongai?!_

"Rukia?!" he asked intrigued as a small, stringbean girl with big violet eyes passed beside him in a hurry. She was carrying a bowl with water. The moment she heard her name being called she stopped for a second:

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed. Then she turned around and continued running. Ichigo immediately followed her. "Oh that Renji!" she shouted talking to herself. "His skills on stealing water worsened! I don't know what am I going to do with him!" but then she noticed that was Ichigo still following her. "Hey ! Why are you still here? There's nor the time nor the place for you here!

He didn't pay attention to her words and he kept running. Soon they reached a wood and she begun to act friendly:

"What do you think I should do with Renji? … I heard that he wants to marry me!"

"_What?!"_ Ichigo stated in his mind, but surprisingly he found out that his voice was gone and he couldn't talk.

"You're surprised, too? The same went with me when my other three friends told me this. They said that he confessed his intentions in front of them a few evenings ago. Oooh! I'm so nervous when I think about him waiting to marry me! He and the other three friends are the only family I have. I must admit, I keep something for Renji… it wouldn't mind me to with him…but we don't even have a proper place to stay! How can we raise a family like this?"

Ichigo was shocked as he kept following the teenage Rukia. Did she ever have feelings toward Renji?... If Renji had admitted he wouldn't be surprised. But Rukia?!... That was something he just couldn't imagine.

Rukia suddenly stopped as they got out of the forest. They reached the top of hill from which Seireitei could be seen. Rukia suddenly started to cry as she approached what seemed to be three improvised graves.

"My friends! My family !" Rukia mumbled trough her tears. She dropped the bowl of water and its content filled like a river the whole platform of the hill.

"Rukia, you'll drown! Grab my hand!" Ichigo tried to yell but his voice couldn't be heard.

"What?! You are still here?" Rukia snapped annoyed as she turned to him. "Go away! You mustn't be here!" The water kept falling, almost reaching their chins, but untroubled by the water, Rukia took her face into her palms and cried: "Oh, Renji! Let's become shinigamis! Let's go to Seireitei! Let us leave a normal live… and then… then… we can be together!"

And suddenly dark took over again. He heard footsteps rezoning with echo. Then he saw Rukia running on the halls of the…

_Shinigami Academy?!..._

"Renji! Renji! " she kept calling as she approached the red haired man.

"Rukia!" he snapped excited. "Look! Look at my shikai!" Rukia stopped and Renji released his zanpakuto, Zabimaru's blade surrounding her like a snake ready to suffocate her. "Hey Rukia, what do you think? Isn't it great? Are you proud of me?" Rukia looked at the blade, but slowly as he kept talking only about his strength and his zanpakuto, her smile disappeared.

"Renji…" she whispered "… What have we become?... Our paths have parted. It was easier when we were children. Renji… this was supposed to be about us looking for e better life! Together!"

But Zabimaru kept surrounding her.

"Renji!" she suddenly yelled. "You're losing me!"

On those last words, the blade's circle loosened until Renji retreat totally. He faced her with a hurt expression when he said:

"The Kuchiki's have come…"

"You're losing me, Renji!" she insisted. "Aren't you going to anything about it?"

"The Kuchiki's have come…" he repeated.

Then Rukia turned. Ichigo did the same thing and saw Byakuya stood with a stiffed expression along with his army of servants and counselors. With a sad expression Rukia slowly approached Ichigo.

"Tell me…"she begun as her eyes were fixed on Byakuya." Why is he so cold toward me?... Does he hate me? … Why do I look so much with his ex-wife?..."

Then she turned to Ichigo: " And you, Kaien-dono… why did you marry Myako? Kaien-dono, why am I not beautiful and gentle like her?"

Ichigo backed of intrigued, trying to explain her that he was not Kaien, but then he saw his reflection in a river. His eyes were green and his hair was black… and those were not his only things that shocked him. He also saw Rukia's blade trough his chest. He felt no pain from the wound. Instead he felt as if Rukia had taken his heart out of his chest.

"I'll take care of it, Kaien-dono!" she whispered with a crying face as she kept in her hands a little blue ball of light. She turned around and started to run again. He followed her and somewhere in the distance he could distinguish the Kuchiki manor.

"Nii-sama where is my home?! Nii-sama… I need to become stronger! I need to be like you! I need you! Don't turn your face away from me!" she yelled like a child as she tried to reach the Kuchiki gardens in which Byakuya was stainding next to a cherry tree, cold and indifferent as usual. When she arrived at the gardens, the cherry tree suddenly blew away all his petals. She tried to pass through them but they were sharp as a blade. With bleeding hands, she took her face into her palms, but this time she didn't cry.

"I will become stronger Nii-sama! I'll make you pound of me! And then you'll look at me! It's a promise!" she said and left the garden.

Her eyebrows frowned as she saw again Ichigo.

"Still here?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she snapped.

"Rukia..." he said and suddenly he noticed that his voice returned. "I came here after you!"

But her eyes suddenly widened scared.

"Ichigo ! Watch out!" she shouted and jumped in front of him. Ichigo saw hollow attacking her. He instantly recognized the hollow from the first night they met. Rukia tried to fight it but in the end she was thrown on the asphalt.

"You crazy human… Didn't you know that your strength means nothing against that?"

Ichigo was confused but he approached her.

"Rukia! This is not reality!" he snapped. He saw with corner of his eyes the hollow vanishing in the dark while being replaced by little flames. "Rukia give me your hand! I've come to save you!"

"I don't want to be saved!" she snapped coldly.

A déjà-vu sensation, he stated and suddenly saw the flames taking the shape of the Sokyoku.

"Rukia come to your senses! These are things that happened long time ago! None of this is real!"

She bowed her eyes.

"They are all real, Ichigo…because they're my heart…" she whispered.

"Rukia, grab my hand! I want to save you!"

She raised her eyes with a troubled expression.

"To save me from what, Ichigo? To save me from myself … and my broken heart?"

His eyes widened and retreat his hand.

"To save me from my feelings?... From the fact that I've been in love with you from the moment I first laid my eyes on you? Oh, Ichigo!" she gasped and got up from the asphalt, trying to approach him. Flustered, he noticed that her presence was slowly fading, the same way it did when he lost his shinigami powers. As a matter a fact, Ichigo suddenly realized that it was, the day he lost his powers.

"Rukia! Grab my hand!" he yelled. "None of this is real!"

Her eyes widened.

"This is good-bye…" she whispered.

"No, Rukia! This is only a memory! Grab my hand!"

"Don't look so sad… I'll still be able to see you even if you won't …"

"You know I wouldn't like that! Rukia, let's go back together!" he yelled, alarmed by the fact that her presence was rapidly fading.

"Together?..." she stated confused. "But we were never meant to be together…"

"No, Rukia! We can be together! I want for us to be together! Come with me!"

She slowly reaches her hand, but then she suddenly stops tormented. Before he could ask himself what made her changed her mind, Ichigo felt warm hands embracing him from behind and he saw Inoue's ginger hair. Rukia lower her gaze and backed off…

"No, Rukia! This is a lie! Rukia you're the only one I love…" he shouted with worry in his voice.

"Ichigo…if you only knew how much I wanted to kiss you that day…" she whispered.

"Kiss me now! You can kiss me now, Rukia! But please, come back!" he yelled as he was desperately trying to break from Inoue's grip.

"I can't … It's too late… I'm sorry Ichigo, but I don't want to be saved…" she replied.

Ichigo tried to reach his hand and grab her, but she took another step back.

"Ichigo… forgive me, but I don't want to live in a world where my love cannot be returned. Go back to her Ichigo… go back to college and your human world…"

"Rukia!" he yelled. "This is only the past! The past doesn't matter anymore!

"Then look for me in the present…" she whispered.

"Rukia take my hand!"

But then she disappeared and everything went back. He was alone again, in the dark, his only source of light being the beautiful and warm snowflake from his hand. He felt his heart beating strongly… but Rukia was nowhere to be found in this darkness…

He thought of her words: _"Look for me in the present"_

.

.

Ururu approached Isshin with a tray with food. He thanked as his eyes were still fixed on Ichigo and Rukia but, he didn't touched the food. Shortly after Ururu left, Urahara entered the room.

"One day it's already gone…" Isshin said. "One day… and nothing happened!"

"There are still two more days left…" Urahara said kindly.

"And after that?!" Isshin snapped violently. " What if they're not coming back?"

Urahara didn't answer, but both of them knew the risks and the consequences.

.

* * *

.

_Byakuya… I think I've heard Ichigo's voice calling me. Is it possible that he came after me? Or is it only my imagination going insane?_

_My entire existences passed in front of my eyes while I keep hearing my name spoken by his voice…_

_Oh, Byakuya I didn't thought that dying would hurt so much… Oh, please, just do something so this pain would stop! Save me or make me dead already! Whatever you choose, just make it stop!..._

_._

* * *

_._

Byakuya's heart suddenly startled. For a second all he could hear was Rukia's voice. He had forgotten where he was and what he was doing. Slowly as he was regaining his conscience he recognized around him the Elders, at the council's table.

"I don't think that voting it's necessary…" Goroza Ryoing stated. "It's obvious that everybody here emphasize with this marriage…"

"Even you, Lord Ryoing?" another voice replied with sarcasm. "That's rather generous of you…"

"I will advise you to keep your little vulgar ironies to yourself, Katsuya" Goroza replied.

But Byakuya wasn't listening to any of them. He needed to find a way to get in touch with Rukia. There were still 5 days until her repost … He couldn't wait anymore.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**For those who founded a little confusing this chapter... maybe... What was ichigo seeing were not exactly Rukia's memories, but the way she felt about those memories (that is why they are slightly changed). With other words it's the way a heart remembers a memory.**_

_**That was it for the moment! Until next time let me know what you think ( honest opinions as usual :) )**_


	28. The day he stopped counting

**_Miss insensitive writer is back. This chapter was split in two (other wise it would have been a chapter of 6000 words and i believe this would have been tiring for you. So i'll leave you with a cliffhanger on this one and let's see tomorrow how the story ends .- when i say story i mean, this part with Rukia dying. do not worry, this fanfiction had barely reached its half)_**

**_Secondly... i don't know if you had read chapter 513... if you haven't, please don't. I have officially stopped following the manga after the chapter._**

**_Thirdly... concerning the daily/ weekly updates. I will tell you something in a honest manner. I write a lot, when i don't write for this site, i'm working on a novel. Lately i put aside the novel and published more on this site. The reason? It's obvious... the number of reviews had increased. The only logic conclusion it's that more reviews i get, more chapters (and faster) i will update. I don't have a popularity issue... it's just opinions in general are encouraging me...because as i always said, this story is being written for you bleach fans and as long as you'll keep being interested in it, the updates will come._**

**_4. Rndd asked a few chapters ago that she had troubles in picturing Haruna. I believe that she is not the only one... so during one of my boooring college classes, i made a draw of her, a scene from one of the up-coming chapters ( now it's the cover of the story. I don't know it the quality it's too good... but if you want to see the whole drawing i will make an account on devian art... or better just put it on my facebook. If you are also interested in drawn scenes of this stories, within the limits of my free time i could do a couple of them. If you have some special requests, just send them to me)_**

**_ question ( curious for an answer) : What do you feel about a chapter rated M, coming soon? I mean it's the average of the readers over 18?_**

**_6. Enjoy! Things are a little tragic in this moment... but do not lose hope :)_**

**_._**

**_saiya-jinPan140, glad the ending note helped you. Oh, and i just wanted to add smth else: did you knew that every time i post a new chapter, you are the first reviewing it? :D_**

**_Jenny V, i really wish i could answer to your question than you won't have a reason to continue reading the chapter, right?_**

**_ngoknguyen3004, " a dead shinigami coming back from the dead", well this one was good! you got me here!_**

**_annia9semi, like "Go Ichigo, Go Ichigo!", right?_**

**_Rndd_****_ , tu as raison... encore 2 chap pour le rencontre._**

**_SchelmaAnimeFan, Hmm...i also have an idyllic idea of love, but only when it comes to novels and stories... I don't have big expectations when it comes to reality._**

**_tituslepetitlion, Ca fait long temps :) alors tu suivre encore mon histoire! ca me rend heureux... mais tu sais que je ne peut pas promettre ni ichiruki, ni byaruki... pour voir la suite et le fin, tu devrais suivre l'histoire.._**

**_ItsShuhei, i'm really sorry... but i didn't understand what you meant with your review "ASFGHJKL MY FEELS . BUFF SAID ."_**

**_batosaix, " epic story" ... Hmmm, i really like the sound of it. Thank you!_**

**_Araiae4u_**, _**Yep, the snowflake is Rukia's heart. And i don't want to sound weird, but if you want to enjoy reading this story, you should stop readying the other one (for the moment). Trust me!**_

_**Noctis Vee Caelum, i know...killing byakuya was the stupidest move on bleach ever!**_

_**emomusickid, thank you! **_

_**purplepam, what is confusing? the story? their feelings?**_

_**Erina, thank you. Well the next update is today... and the following tomorrow.**_

_**corvusraven, Yesss! Another Byaruki supporter! Love you guys!**_

_**.**_

* * *

Urahara slowly opened the door of the room. From behind, Ururu stretched her neck to see what was going on inside. After a sleepless night, Isshin had fallen unconsciously, with his head between the untouched tray of food and Ichigo's and Rukia's bodies. Urahara lowered his gaze and saw that the two zanpakuto's were still broken. In that moment, he understood why inside the room the only breathing sound, was made by the sleeping old father. He gave Ururu a sign and she entered the room, putting a blanket over Isshin. Then he closed the door, leaving Isshin alone with his children.

.

* * *

.

_**Day 2… or the day he stopped counting…**_

"_Look for me in the present!" _ Ichigo thought of Rukia's words as he was holding the glowing snowflake.

"But where is this present?" he yelled in the loneliness of that darkness. His voice rezoned with echo, but when the echo stopped he started to hear a strange sound, close to the one of flying wings… or falling papers?! He raised the snowflake since it was the only source of light and he saw above him, falling out of nowhere thousands and thousands of papers. He tried to catch a couple of them and noticed that even though their number was countless, their pattern was only of three types: There were only two letters and one draw.

The first letter was addressed to Inoue. He frowned confused wondering what would Inoue do here, but then he recognized Rukia's hand writing: "_Inoue, I've kept my promise and brought Ichigo back to you_". He frowned again, his heart being twisted by those words. He guessed that this was the content of the letter Rukia asked him to give her, before he left Seireitei. He looked then, for the content of the other letter he saw a short message with Inoue's handwriting. "_Kuchiki-san I have finally found my true happiness. Be free to find yours now…". _

He frowned. Inoue's happiness?

As he was holding the letter, he was reading it over and over again in order to understand it, he started to hear the sound of crying person. He looked around and saw on the floor the drawing. It was a portrait. It was Rukia's. And the portrait was crying.

"Don't cry Rukia…" he heard a voice and when he raised his head he saw Byakuya standing at a desk over piece of paper on which he was drawing. "You know you have no reason to cry when you are next to me…" he added.

And then he saw Rukia approaching the desk, dressed in a ceremonial kimono, with the allure of a true noble Kuchiki.

"But Ichigo is getting married…" she said hurtfully.

"But you still have me, Rukia…" Byakuya replied.

Suddenly her tears stopped as if Byakuya's words were magic that could turn the pain into smiles. She leaned on the desk and took Byakuya's drawing. Ichigo noticed that she was holding the same drawing he's been looking at: her portrait.

"Oh, Byakuya… is this the way you see me? Am I that beautiful?"

"Rukia…that's unfinished" he protested and took back his piece of art. He took the pencil and continued drawing. This way, Ichigo saw appearing on her drawn finger a ring. _'A ring_!' he stated mentally without knowing if he should be worried or annoyed.

"Rukia…will stay by my side?" Byakuya asked, while the ring on her finger was getting more beautiful.  
'_What kind of question is that?!' _Ichigo tried to snap. _'She is a grown woman! You can't keep her as our pet! She must live her own life!"  
_

But none of those two do not seemed to hear to him. Furthermore, she put her head on her brother's shoulder.

"If I'll stay, will you promise to make me forget Ichigo? "

"I cannot promise you more than you already know…" Byakuya answered.

She put her arms around him with the air of a loving concubine.

"What I know is that you'll keep my heart safe…" she replied.

Ichigo felt as if someone had put a knife in his chest and Rukia suddenly turned to him with a slight frown. He knew she could see him, but before he could say something, Byakuya spoke his mind… an answer to all his questions:

"I think Renji, made a mistake, Rukia...Ichigo is not getting married to anyone but you. As a matter a fact i think he came here to save you. Knowing this… will you still be my side , Rukia?"  
Still facing Ichigo, Rukia replied.  
"I do not believe i have a choice"  
Ichigo frowned confused and reached his hand as he approached her.  
"Rukia, there is always a choice..." Byakuya stated.  
She clinched her fists, unable to look at any of the men she loved.  
"No matter what choice i'll make, someone will end up hurt..." she finally said.  
"It's always easier to hurt the one you love the less... So who will you choose Rukia?" Byakuya insisted.  
Ichigo was confused. What was there to choose? If there was death or live, any normal person would have chosen life. But something was telling him that Rukia's hesitations were not about she,not wanting to come back to life. His eyes were fixed on Byakuya. Somehow he felt like he was betrayed, even though he couldn't explain with words the reason of that feeling. On the other hand, he knew it wasn't the moment to think about himself, so he finally gained the strength and addressed her:

"Rukia… let's go!"

"Go where, Ichigo?"

"Back to the present…"

She looked at him surprised.

"But this is the present Ichigo…" she replied.

"No, Rukia… You are dead and none of this is real… not even Byakuya over there! All these are only your imagination!"

"I am real…" Byakuya stated impassively.

"Yeah?!" he snapped annoyed. "If that's so… how would you know that I wasn't getting married to anyone else but Rukia?"

"It's because I know how you feel about her" he replied simply.

He frowned. He didn't have mood to argue with the Byakuya's projection. Even in Rukia's imagination he was annoying. He just needed to get out of there. He tried to grab Rukia's hand but she instantly backed off.

"I can't go with you, Ichigo!" she snapped hurtfully. "I must remain with Byakuya! I promised him!"

"Rukia i don't care the promises you made!" he shouted, suddenly loosening his patience. "I traveled to hell to get you back and now you're acting like spoiled child! Come to your senses already!"

"I cannot go back…not with you…" she insisted.

"Then with who? WITH BYAKUYA?!" he yelled exasperatedly.

"But she is with me already …" Byakuya stated calmly from his desk.

"YOU SHUT UP! This is not about you!" Ichigo replied violently and then turned to Rukia. "Come on; Tell me! What fucking prince charming should come rescue you, huh? Because I am tired of begging you! I am tired of waiting for you! I AM TIRED OF YOU NOT LOOKING AT ME!"

Her eyes widened. A couple of times, during his hysterical act, she turned to Byakuya waiting for him to do something… but the noble man seemed too preoccupied with his drawing.

"I need no prince charming, Ichigo…" she said when he regained his calm. "But I can't be with you either…I am the lady of the Kuchiki house now… I must remain here, while you'll go back to your human life…"

Ichigo felt as he was slowly going insane. If this wasn't a matter of life and death he would have nicely walked out. He gasped trying to maintain his calm.

"Rukia I know that you are the heir of the Kuchiki clan… but this has nothing to do with…"

"I didn't say his I am the heir… I said I am the Lady of the house…"

He looked at her confused. The she turned to Byakuya.

"Darling, will you explain to him?" she asked.  
'_Darling?!''_ Ichigo stated mentally intrigued. '_First ''Nii-sama' turned to Byakuya... and now to ''Darling" ?! "_

"I do not know what is to be explained… for me you always were the two: the heir and my lady…" Byakuya replied. "But i believe Ichigo, here, is trying to save a present without knowing its meaning. I wonder if you haven't told him because you didn't want to hurt him, knowing that you will come back here... or because you already decided to remain with him and gave up at everything you have here, including me."

Rukia gasped:  
"It's none and both at the same time... The only thing i am certain of is that I don't want to hurt anybody."  
"I am afraid it's too late for that..." Byakuya replied.  
'_What am i missing?' _Ichigo asked himself trying to follow the two brother's conversation.  
"If that's the case... the only choice that i'll make it will be to remain here." Rukia concluded.  
"And have us both hurt by your death?" Byakuya asked.  
"I think grieving over a death it's easier then grieving over a broken heart. It's better to know me dead, then cheating on you!"  
"So in the end you prefer him..." Byakuya concluded trying to plead indifferent, but the sorrow betrayed his voice.  
Then Rukia approached Byakuya. She put her hands over his ears and whisper loud enough so Ichigo could also hear her words.  
"Byakuya, my heart would have preferred him, but my dignity would have compelled me to remain by your side, situation in which none of us would have been happy. But, my darling, this is a truth that you will never know, the same way i will never know why, among all women, you fell your wife's sister, for your own sister."  
Ichigo's eyed widened, but before he could process Rukia's lasts words, she freed Byakuya's ears and looked at him.  
"I know why you are here... But i already made up my mind." she finally addressed him. "" I'm not coming...because i cannot choose between the two of you."  
She bowed her head in "asking forgiveness gesture" and then raised it with a sorrowful expression.  
"Come, Ichigo i will show you the way back."  
"Rukia..." he tried to speak, but she gently asked him to remain silent. "If you don't understand why am i doing this, i will show you something before you leave...It's the present that you're trying so much to save"

And she took him by his hand dragging him on what seemed a hallway; she stooped in front of the door she opened, inviting him on the porch that Ichigo instantly recognized as belonging to the Kuchiki manor. A few seconds later he heard steps approaching and when the steps got closer, he distinguished Byakuya and Haruna:

"Don't go!... Listen to me!" Haurna snapped with a begging voice as she followed Byakuya. "You'll ruin everything!"  
She grabbed his haori, but he brutally retreat it from her hand.  
"Don't touch me so casually!" he snapped annoyed. "And don't meddle yourself in matters that do not concern you! If the show you put on yesterday, at the Elder's meeting will be repeated i will make you regret you came back in Seireitei!"  
Her eyes widened.  
"I was... trying to help you..." she whispered almost scared by his tone of voice.  
"The engagement was supposed to be announced by ME! As it concerns me directly! Not by you!"  
"The engagement is not a secret, Toto!" she snapped.  
"Yes, but it was up to me to choose the proper moment for the announcement, Nene-cha!" he concluded coldly. "Now, if you excuse me..."  
He fastened his steppes, making his way inside the house.  
"Don't go after, Rukia now!" she said from behind.  
Byakuya stopped for a second.  
"You should stop hanging around here so much, Nene-cha!" he said without facing her. "Remember that the Kuchiki manor is not your home. You had your chance to make it your home and you refused."  
Her eyes widened, but Byakuya entered inside, leaving her alone. Looking as if something strong had hit her, she leaned against the exterior wooden wall, and slid until she felt on her knees.  
"No! I won't cry! No! I won't cry because of him...not anymore!" she tried to encourage herself, but tears started to fill her eyes."  
In front of her, invisible for her sight, Ichigo and Rukia were watching the whole scene.  
"What engagement were they talking about?" Ichigo asked. "Is this happening now in Seireitei?"  
"Yes, it is..." Rukia answered. "But you are putting the wrong questions, Ichigo!... Look at Haruna...From your position she looks like the bad character, but do you know anything about her past? Do you know anything about her heart?..."  
"She's the one planning all this with Oza! She is the one who killed you giving the Kazuki blade to him!" Ichigo snapped annoyed.  
"No...She is not the one who killed me, Ichigo!...She is just the one who saved Byakuya" Rukia replied calmly. "I know it, because from the position i am right now, i can finally understand her. And for your concern Ichigo, not even Oza is to blame. Our enemies are sometimes the one we suspect the less"  
Ichigo frowned confused.  
"I really pity her… She sacrificed herself for his happiness..." Rukia added as she kept watching Haruna. " She loves him more than i do...more then i will ever love him. With her, Byakuya will be safe and happy...You understand now Ichigo, why it would be better for me to not return to the Kuchiki manor?"  
"Then come with me to the human's world... Start a new life with me!" Ichigo said as his eyes were fixed on the crying Haruna. He didn't know why, but when he saw her that vulnerable, he felt like he hated her less.  
"I can't go back in Karakura..." Rukia replied. "The engagement has been already announced " she stated.  
"What engagement?" He asked full of worry.  
In response, she turned her back and entered the house asking him to follow her. They walked across a long hall with a lot of rooms. Some of them were opened, some of them were closed. Inside one of the rooms, Ichigo though he saw his sisters having lunch in the kitchen, back at home. In another room, he thought he saw Inoue standing near a window in a high level apartment. She was holding her phone, while she was checking some pictures with a melancholic gaze. There were pictures of him… pictures from the time they were together. Ichigo approached the room, but when he heard a voice calling her, he stopped in the threshold.  
"Inoue-san...Inoue..."  
The voice was familiar to him. Inoue immediately hid her phone and turned with a smile to the man who was calling her. "_Ishida?!_" Ichigo stated surprised, before he remember that she was living with him now.  
"Inoue, I've made some designs for the dress. Do you want to see them?"  
She smiled, but he saw the way she was clinching the phone in her hand. The feeling of guilt suddenly took over him.  
"If you want to know the truth...Ishida can make her happy, but you are her true love..." Rukia said as she appeared behind him. "If you want to repair that mistake you still have time...because there's a long lofe ahead you… but of you want that life, you must hurry!"  
He followed her and a couple of minutes later, they stopped in front of closed, traditional shoji door.  
"It's time, Ichigo..." she said softly.  
But he grabbed her hand.  
"You will come with me..." he stated firmly.  
"I cannot, i've told you already..."  
"Rukia... i don't care about what you promised your brother... i don't care how many hearts you'll break... you're coming with me!"  
"I told i cannot..." she said gently.  
"BUT WHY?" he shouted like a hurt child.  
"Look, Ichigo..." she said and opened the door. He saw inside the room inside which their bodies were laying lifeless. Next to them Isshin was sleeping while Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia's body were starting to fade.

"It's too late..." Rukia added. "Now leave, before it will be too late for you also..."  
Ichigo looked at his zangetsu… at Rukia… at his father. He felt like a mad man, assisting hopeless the end of the world.

Suddenly Isshin woke up and his eyes widened as he looked at Rukia's zanpakuto. A few second later Urahara entered the room.  
"It's fading! It's fading away! " Isshin yelled. "Ichigo does not have much time left! I'm going after him!"  
Urahara approached Rukia's body.  
"You said three days! Not two! THREE!" Isshin shouted.  
"It's been three days already! You lost the notion of time locked in this room" Urahara replied for the first time raising his voice.  
Ichigo's eyes widened, suddenly realizing that Rukia's words were true. If the three days were already gone, it was, indeed, too late…  
"I'm fading Ichigo..." Rukia said."Leave now!"  
But Ichigo didn't react. He kept watching his father who was desperately trying to find a solution. And he stood like this for a couple of seconds, still as a stone, until he finally whispered:  
"I'm sorry dad..."  
Isshin suddenly stopped and looked around as if he had heard him. Then he saw Zangetsu broking with metallic sound in thousands of pieces... along with it, everything else perish from Ichigo's sight.

.

.

.

"_I'm sorry, dad…"_

.

* * *

.

Byakuya's thoughts sharpened. Suddenly it was all silent. He could no longer hear Rukia calling for him. He frown and waited for Haruna's reiatsu to leave the manor and then, he lockedhimself in his study…

.

* * *

**That was for the moment! See ya tomorrow! Until then let me know what you think :)**


	29. Together we are better than one

_**Hi, there! I came back with the last chapter of this part. I know i promised this to you guys yesterday... but some... thinks came up, and i really wasn't in the mood for anything.**  
_

_**A little announcement for those who are following the other story. Unfortunately, I will drop it for a while, trying to finish this one. **_

_**Secondly... someone was very upset, thinking that i am encouraging you guys to stop reading Bleach. It's far from my intention because it's up to each person to chose what he likes and what he doesn't. It's just that i chose to stop reading it... after what happened to Byakuya.**_

_**.**_

**_-annia9semi, you PM me concerning my other story... well, i will not update it for a while. Furthermore i can't say yet if Rukia will end up with Ichigo or Byakuya_**

**_-saiya-jinPan140, it thrill me to know that you really like my story XD_**

**_-CrayonNaochan, i'm happy... you wish for a byaruki ending. I'll think about it so stay tuned :D_**

**_-Araiae4u, Are they dead? Are they alive? I don't know... read this chapter and you'll find out :) I'm glad that you start liking Haruna. I have a lot of things coming up for her._**

**_-Star fire girl 788, well on this one i'm not leaving you with a cliffhanger anymore :)_**

**_-andyantopia, what is exactly confusing? the storyline? certain scenes? the dialogues? _**

**_-telia, well i'm not planning to make this a tragedy, so read this chapter and let me know what you think :)_**

**_-Guest, in love with the story? If that's so, thank you!_**

**_-Noctis Vee Caelum, i hope this chapter will answer your questions :). ps: after i post this, i will go back and read your new chapter._**

**_Otherwise, enjoy!_**

**_._**

* * *

_._

_It's dark again. I lost the white snowflake...I couldn't reach Rukia. In the end I just go lost among her memories and feelings. Could it be a punish for the fact that i tried to fight the death?... Have i been deafened? I'm sorry, dad...but i thought i could handle this by myself. I am ashamed to admit this, but I'm not as strong as i think. Now i wished i could have asked for help...now i wished i were wiser..._

_Now, the only thing I can do is to entrust my heart to you, dad, the same way Rukia did with me. I know that you are stronger than me and you will succeed where I failed._

_Good-bye, dad!_

_._

* * *

_._

Byakuya waited until Haruna's reiatsu disappeared from the manor and then he locked himself on his study. He undressed his haori, he took a place on the floor and closed his eyes. The perfect silence surrounded him. He remained like this for a couple of minutes until everything around him faded into dark.  
"Byakuya-sama..." a voice called.

"Not this time, Senzbonzakura...But it's possible that I will need your help, so come with me." he replied.

"I understand..." the zanpakuto replied.

Again silence fell and Byakuya slowly detached himself from his body and let his soul go to the places where the flash couldn't.

"Rukia!" he called in the darkness. "Rukia, answer me!"

.

* * *

.

_I was slowly losing my consciousness along with my last memories… This is all that's lest of me, because my body had been long gone. I haven't heard Ichigo's voice for a while now. I really wonder if he really came here or if it was only my imagination. Half of my existence yearns for his presence while the other half wants him safe and faraway. The only thought that's comforting me in this moment is that my heart remained with him…This way I will not be forgotten._

_It is time now…_

_I try to free myself from any kind of regrets or feelings. I must be easy, with the mind of the new born so I can go in peace._  
_It's not that hard because all my senses are slowly numbing… So even if I want, even if I don't, I'm slowly starting to forget…to disappear._

"_Rukia!"_

_Someone is calling me…I wonder why…I wonder who…_

"_Rukia!"_

_The voice was so clear and so real, making me regain my consciousness and my memories. I knew that voice… I knew those eyes who were looking at me right now… those grey eyes._

"_Byakuya…is that you?"_

"_Tell me what happened... You kept calling for me for the last three days!" he said to me. He seemed worried. It was strange. I always hated when Ichigo was worried about me, and always loved it when Byakuya doing it. But this time was different. This time is the last time… so instead of a worried frown, I'd prefer a smile… Indeed: A smile. Just like the one he had on his face, the night he proposed to me…_

_Again, it's strange. That night seems so far away from me in this moment, as it had happened hundreds of year ago. _

"_Rukia…weren't you calling for me?" He asked again._

"_Yes…I was…" I finally admitted ashamed. "I called for you because I was afraid of death!"_

_His eyes widened._

"_But now, that the time has come I'm alright! So please don't worry!" I added immediately. "…I'm glad though, that I could see you one last time. Promise me that my memory won't be a burden for you…Promise me that you will find happiness!"_

_I think that a moment of dark silence passed before he could state clearly:_

"_Nonsense! Do not deceive yourself by believing that I've come here to watch you dying!"_

_I think I startled. His lips spelling the word "death", surprisingly filled me with the desire of being alive._

"_But… Byakuya… weren't you the one who told me that people are like falling sakura petals? … That I should be prepared to die at any moment?"_

"_I lied…" he stated simply and begun to approach me with slowly, calm steps._

"_You…l-lied?" I hissed shocked._

"_Indeed. Furthermore the time for your death did not come yet…"_

"_W-what.. But why?"_

"_Because I say so…" he replied with this specific arrogant, spoiled expression. I must admit that I was so happy to see him like this. It meant that he was in a good mood. It meant that he was no longer worried. "So give me your, hand Rukia… and let's leave this place…"_

_Oh! He made things look so easy. For a second i almost believed him…and tried to reach my hand so I can grab his, but then I realized that I no longer had a body. This way, that second of happiness and hope disappeared._

"_Rukia, haven't you heard me? You know that I don't like to repeat myself." He insisted._

_In that moment I remembered how those words used to affect me in the past. If I would have a body I would have all blushed while bowing and apologizing myself. It was unconceivable for me to disobey or ignore Byakuya's wishes. But this… this was beyond my power._

"_Byakuya…I cannot grab your hand…I don't have a hand anymore…"_

"_Is that so…" he stated as he approached and… took her in his arms!_

_It was impossible! But he did! He embraced him… and could feel his warmth…I could feel his fragrance… and I could feel my body!_

"_Did you think that I was going to give up on you so easily?"_

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, in the room where Zangetsu broke in thousands of pieces, the moment Isshin's heart was about to stop, Urahara suddenly said:

"Look at Rukia's zanpakuto! It stopped disintegrating!"

Isshin looked confused.

"Zangetsu's also broken… but look at the little pieces! They're still strong!"

Isshin's eyes widened.

"So they're alive?"

"Isshin-san, they're both dead…but these broken zanpakutos stopped disintegrating. Something is keeping them together!"

"So they still have a chance in returning!" Isshin concluded with his face all covered in sweat.

.

* * *

.

What Isshin and Urahara didn't know was that there was no miracle or power of love that kept Ichigo and Rukia's consciousness awake…

After countless attempts, Byakuya had finally succeeded in reaching Rukia. It wasn't her reiatsu that led him to her, because she didn't have any. It was a connection he had with her, of which strength even himself couldn't explain.

So he had found her. During the first second he took a relieved, deep breath, but the next one, he was struggling to not suffer a breakdown.

'_I called because I was afraid of death…"_

She was dying, he stated mentally. No, she is already dead, he corrected himself. He felt her presence, but he couldn't give it a shape. He didn't know what he should say…or do.

"_But now I'm alright…so please don't worry!"_

Worried?... He would have been worried, if she'd promised him that she will get to dinner in time and she'd be late for half an hour. But he had found her serenely preparing to die… How was he supposed to act? How was he supposed to feel?! … _"Who did this_?", "_How did it happen_?", "_Why wasn't he there to protect her?"_ He had arrived too late demand an answer for those question. The only thing he could think of now, was how to get her out of that place… how to bring her back to her body…

"_But weren't you the one who told me that people are like falling sakura petals? … That I should be prepared to die at any moment?"_

He did, but this was philosophy…and he couldn't think of philosophy when he was about to lose her. And even If she was prepared to face her death, just like he taught her… the problem was that he was the one not prepared to face her death. So he told her he lied.

"But w-why?..."

It was simple. On one side it was because he was selfish. He wanted her alive. He lost once his wife. He couldn't bear it this twice. On the other side, it was because, no matter how prepared she claimed to be, her voice was still trembling, and a part of her was still struggling to live. It was a small part…but he needed to hook himself on it in order to get her back.

"Grab my hand…and let's leave this place…"

"But I don' have any…"

'Is that so…" he stated.

It was a bluff. He played everything on that card. And it worked! He pretended to take her in his arms and on her turn, wishing so much to feel that embrace that she regained the shape her body in his arms.

"Let's leave this place…"

But the truth was that no matter how much he wished it, it would have been impossible for him to take her back. He was alive and she was dead. Their thoughts and hearts joined in this dark place, but physically they were in two different worlds. He held her in his arms arms, like a shield protecting her from the eternal death and emptiness, but he knew that he couldn't bring her to life. The only thing he could do was to gain her a little time… but when he could no longer hold back, what will happen? Will she truly vanish?

"Byakuya... " she whispered… "I thought I heard Ichigo again"

His eyes widened.

"_He_ … is here?"

.

* * *

.

_I closed my eyes, waiting…_

_When I came right here, I knew exactly what I was supposed to do. I aware of the risks, but in that moment I didn't care. I thought I was strong enough for the both… I guess that after winning dozens of fights I presumed myself invincible… How naïve! Rukia was right. I am still acting like teenage brat. The truth is that not many things have changed with me since I met her… and especially not my feelings for her. I still love her… and more than the death itself, it kills me to know that I wasn't able to protect her… to save her._

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

_I had her heart in my hand and I knew it will lead me to her… but dealing with her heart proved being harder than fight with Aizen. A body combat was easier than persuading a capricious heart like hers. It played with me, allowing me to get lost into the labyrinth of her memories… It compelled me to assist powerlessly to a ruthless present I cannot change…_

"Kurosaki Ichigo…Can you hear me?"

_If I would have reached Rukia from the beginning things would have been easier. No matter how many doubts she would have had, her survival instinct would have told her to grab my hand and go back to the world of living. But I was dealing with her heart here! A separate entity from her mind and body… and it was broken. After seeing all those memories… after traveling in her past, I finally come to understand… how broken her heart was._

"Kurosaki Ichigo…Answer me, if you can hear me!"

_How was I supposed to persuade a broken heart to come back to life when the death seemed a blessing that could free it from all the pain and the hidden desires. I am ashamed, but i have to admit, that when it comes to her heart, I was never enough. I have saved her life so many times… but I was never capable of saving her heart. _

_I failed… and for this failure I must pay with both her and my life. _

_Forgive me, dad… Forgive me, Rukia…_

"Kurosaki Ichigo…Come to your senses and answer me!"

_I think someone is calling me… I didn't know that death has a voice. Even so I won't answer. I don't want… I don't care… If the death itself wants me so badly it should come in person and get me. I will not move an inch. _

_Yet…a terrible voice has this death. So cold…and so arrogant. Its sounds so much like Byakuya…Hmmm…I wonder why was Byakuya so appearing so often in her thoughts._

"Kurosaki Ichigo!…"

_Oh, no! It is Byakuya…What is he doing here?... Uh! Never mind…_

"Yes, Byakuya I can hear you… you don't have to yell!" I answered.

"If you didn't want me to yell, then you should have answered from the first time!" _Byakuya stated in his specific stiffed manner._ "Now pull yourself together and come to take Rukia!"

_What is he talking? Haven't he heard the news?_

"Rukia is dead…I am dead… where do you think I can take her? To heaven perhaps?" _I answered._

"There is no time for your childish jokes, Kurosaki Ichigo! I don't think I can last much longer!..." _he replied,angrly._

"I'm sorry, Byakuya… I've tried, but it's too late. I had her heart in my hand but I lost it… there is nothing I can do!"

"Is that so_?..." Byakuya stated slightly annoyed_. "Open your eyes, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

_He was starting to get on my nerves…_

"You don't get it, no? I've lost her heart! It was the only thing that could lead me to her! And I also saw her body disintegrating! It's too late! I lost her!"

"I SAID OPEN YOUR EYES!" _Byakuya intoned ruthlessly. The sound of his voice made me startled and I instantly opened my eyes. For a second I thought that I will be surrounded by darkness and nothing else. I thought that Byakuya's voice was only my imagination, but with eyes wide opened I found myself surrounded by Senbozankura's shikai._

"Good! Now hurry up and take Rukia back to the world of living!"

_Was he serious?_

"You don't understand, don't you? I tried, but it's too late… Her heart was everything that was left of her! She entrusted it with me and I lost it! Do you understand?! I LOST IT!" _I started to yell angry of myself._

"Kurosaki Ichigo… it's you the one who does not understand" Byakuya replied calmly . "If her heart was entrusted with you, it means that it lives with you… You are her heart!"

"But isn't it too late?" I asked fearfully. "I don't know where she is! I don't where to find her! If you know where she is… why don't you take her back? Save her Byakuya because I failed!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, unfortunately I'm not the one who can save, Rukia, but I can lead you to her."

_My eyes widened. Was there still hope?_

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have followed Rukia in death so you are the only one who can take her out this state. You have come this far, do not hold back now!"

_Was he encouraging me?_

"I know that in this estate, you do not have the strength… so I will help you!"

_He will help me…_

"Yes Ichigo, I will lend you my strength so you can reach Rukia! We will save her together!"

_There is still hope…_

"Now grab my hand!"

_I saw Byakuya's hand coming out of the rain of sakura blades and I took it without second thoughts. The next moment I felt my body filled with a strong, enormous reiatsu. I knew it wasn't mine, but it was enough to keep me moving._

"Take me to her!" I shouted to Byakuya.

_Hang on, Rukia! I'm coming!_

_._

* * *

_._

Byakuya was holding Rukia tightly. He knew that if she'd move an inch, and his reiatsu would not cover her, she will vanish. He was thinking of Ichigo. He needed to hurry, because his reiatsu was dropping. He couldn't last much longer in this place…

"Byakuya…" Rukia said with a low voice. "Will you stay with me until the end?"

"I will Rukia… but the end it's not here!"

She held him tighter.

"That's right! Hold on to me!" he encouraged her, but inside he was getting anxious. If his reiatsu will continue dropping until it will disappear, he will also die, along with Rukia and Ichigo. He was not thinking about himself in that moment. He just wished to hang on until Ichigo will reach her. What will happen next with him didn't even matter as long as she would be saved…

"Byakuya… am I dying ?" she asked.

"No, Rukia…" he answered gently. "I won't let you die because there are plenty of things we have to together…"

"Please… tell me about them… tell me about the beautiful things we could have done together…" she whispered sorrowfully.

He opened his mouth for a couple of times and he finally said:

"Long Sundays to spend under the sakura tree from the garden of our house…dozens of drawings and portraits…" he made a pause and then added: "I also know how fond you are of the human's world so Nene-cha will be happy to lend us her house in Brasil for a couple of days…Do you remember the time we dance bachata? In Brasil there are plenty of places where we can dance…"

But In that moment Byakuya felt that he couldn't control his reiatsu anymore. Holding on Rukia was a thing, but also sustaining Ichigo, had pushed him its limit_. "Hurry up, Kurosaki!"_ he growled mentally.

"Byakuya!" Rukia snapped scared, noticing that his body was disintegrating in white sakura petals.

"Don't worry, Rukia! I'm alright! I won't let you go!" he replied. "He will come and he will bring you back to life…"

Her eyes widened.

"He's coming…" he whispered raising his head and looking straight ahead. "Look, Rukia he's here…"

She slowly turned and saw Ichigo running toward her. She suddenly felt her heart beating again. She felt that she was slowly coming back to life, because she had always felt alive when she was near him.

"Ichigo!" she yelled.

"Hold on, Rukia! I'm almost there!" Ichigo yelled back.

She instinctively pushed her body in his direction, but then she remembers Byakuya who was slowly fading next to her.

"I can't leave you here!" she snapped and she tried to drag him with her.

"Rukia! I can't and there's not much time left! You must go with Ichigo!"

"I will not leave you here!" she shouted, almost crying.

From behind, Ichigo kept running.

"Rukia, reach out for my hand!" he yelled.

But she was still facing Byakuya.

"**GO!"** Byakuya snapped violently. "**GO, NOW**!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo called again.

Rukia bit her lips strongly. Trying to burke the feeling of guilt, she let go of Byakuya and turned to Ichigo. She stretched her hands and threw herself in his arms. Ichigo caught her, holding her tightly, desperately.

"I found you! I found you!" Ichigo kept repeating.

"Ichigo, don't let go of me! Please, don't let go of me! I don't want to die!"

"I'm not Rukia! I will never let you go!" he relied with his voice trembling from the emotion of their reunion.

"Take me out of this place!" she begged.

"I will, Rukia!" he replied and in that moment, he turned his gaze to Byakuya, who had leaned on knee trying to sustain himself. The noble man also raised his gaze to him. They exchanged a meaningful look and then Byakuya nodded his head, as a confirmation of their intentions. He hardly lifted his hand and opened his clinched fist.

Suddenly a strong but uncontrolled reiatsu overwhelmed the embraced couple.

"Byakuya!" Rukia hissed and try to turn her head to face him. She only saw a rain of white sakura blades… " _Nii-sama_!" she yelled horrified by that view, but when she thought she lost him, a women appeared in the middle of that sakura storm. She couldn't distinguish her, but she saw her long dark hair. Their eyes met for a second. They were ruthless, grey eyes, just like Byakuya's. Suddenly she felt relieved. "_Each and one of us have their own guardian angel_" she thought as she turned to Ichigo and hold him tight.

"I can't believe you came after me!" she whispered happily.

"It's common sense, Rukia…" he replied with a smile. "It shouldn't surprise you!"

Then all the darkness turned into blinding light…

.

* * *

.

Inside the room of Urahara's shop, the tightness of Isshin and Urahara suddenly vanished when an enormous reitasu filled the room.

"This reiatsu!" hissed Isshin.

"… It's Kuchiki Byakuya…" Urahara stated surprised.

But that was not where the surprises ended. The next second the two zanpakutos retook all their broken pieces and came together, turning to their initial form. Isshin eyes widened, still wondering what Byakuya's reiatsu was doing here… but then he heard Ichigo and Rukia breathing loudly and hardly as if they had stood under the water for a long time.

"They're alive!" Yoruichi shouted as she burst into the room, closely followed by Renji.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, in the Kuchiki manor, while Haruna dried off her tears, preparing to leave, she suddenly felt Byakuya's reiatsu disappearing. She turned and ran back to the house, as if her life was depending on her speed. She reached his study and tried to open it. It was locked. She called him for a couple of times but since no answer came back, she growled annoyed and hit the door with her foot. Servants appeared around her trying to calm her, but she kept yelling, commanding them to open the door. Since no one helped her, she just used all her force and she pushed the door until she broke it.

In the threshold she stopped her breath token away: Byakuya was lying unconsciously on the floor.

"Get a doctor! Get a healer! Quickly!" she yelled to the servants as she approached and leaned over him.

"What are you doing, Toto? "She snapped half worried, half angry. " I told you to stay here! But no, you had to go after her, putting me through all the trouble of getting you back!"

.

* * *

.

Byakuya has lent all that was left of his reiatsu to Ichigo and Rukia so they could go back to life. He knew it was impossible for him to follow them.

At least Rukia was safe…

He closed his eyes, surpassing his last fear… the fear of death… but then he felt a familiar reiatsu embracing him. It felt like the sweetest memories of his childhood... like his first love... like the feeling of safety and intimacy.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Haruna snapped. "And are you trying to kill me from being worried about you?

"Nene-cha…" he whispered as If he was looking at a projection of his imagination.

"Still doing things on your own way, huh? Get on your feet, Toto! I've come to pick you up!"

Byakuya looked once again at Rukia and Ichigo. Haruna did the same thing and for a second her eyes met Rukia's.

"They look like they'll be alright…" she stated. "Let's go home now, Toto!"

.

* * *

.

The light and warmth surrounded Ichigo and Rukia making them loosing their consciousness for a moment.

The next thing they knew was that they were both alive. They felt their heart beating again; they felt the blood running thought their veins… They took a deep breath and opened their eyes. The first thing they saw was the surprised and relieved expression on each other's faces… but before they could say a word, Ichigo felt his father arms around him while Rukia was squeezed by Renji. They were both crying, repeating the same words over and over again:

"_You're alive! You're both alive! You're alive! You're both alive!"_

When Ishhin loosened his grip, Ichigo noticed also the presence of Yoruichi and Urahara.

"How do you feel?" Yoruichi asked with smirk.

He frowned as he tried to get up and dizziness took over him.

"I feel… Like I just came back from the dead…" he replied unsure.

"That's my son!" Isshin shouted still crying. "Never loses his optimism nor his sense of humor"

But Ichigo turned to his right, where Renji was still suffocating Rukia with his embrace.

"Renji…please... I'm fine… Renji!" she insisted.

The sound of her voice… He was so glad to hear it again. He reached his hand to grab hers. It was warm again…

Felling his touch, she turned to him with her big and beautiful violet eyes.

She was alive… She was truly alive. And that was everything that mattered.

He held her hand tighter .

"_Thank you, Byakuya…" _he whispered. "_I owe you this one…"_

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued..._

* * *

_._

_**So no one died! Everybody's happy and alive ! Ichigo and Byaluya made a team so they could rescue Rukia and they succeed.**_

_**With this i end these dramatic chapters and also the first part of this story. I don't now how long it will take ( could it be a day, a week, even a month) but when i'll come back, i'll bring more sweet, loving, hot scenes between the main characters and less fighting. (just to let you know...)**_

_**Until then, you know it! Read and review! Each opinion counts!**_


	30. Prologue: The unexpected

**The great canyon has turned into a sea**

**And what it drowns no one can see.**

**I know it's filled with countless tears**

**Of a nameless rain that hurt my ears.**

**.**

**But then she came and fought my rain**

**She held my head and kissed the pain.**

**Before I knew it stopped completely**

**And ever since, I loved her deeply.**

**.**

**I didn't mind that she kept missing,**

**That she was dead and I was breathing**

**I knew that angel dressed in black,**

**She would have return, no matter what.**

**.**

**Living apart was not a crime.**

**We still met from time to time.**

**Halfway, crossroad, common path…**

**But it was hard receiving only half…**

**Of what we could have had together.**

**.**

_"Enjoy the best, no time to waste!"_

**But she's the best I'll never taste.**

**With her gone, I fall apart,**

**The rain slowly fills my heart.**

**.**

**I'll seek for consolation in strangers' arms,**

**And trade my innocence for cheap charms.**

**As for the loss, I'll stop being plain**

**And learn to live with the sound of the rain.**

**.**

**But one day, she's suddenly back …**

**I try to play insensitive,**

**But it's insensitiveness that I lack**

**.**

**I kept the distance, though**

**And started a simple conversation**

**But her eyes were sad somehow**

**And she lacked the attention:**

**"**_It seems to rain a lot around…"_

**"It's not uncommon for this town"**

**"**_I meant you heart, my foolish child…_

_I guess, in my absence, it turned wild._**_"_**

**_._**

**Again she tamed my troubled passion,**

**And melt the ice with her love potion.**

**My heart was where she belonged**

**But I knew she won't stay for long**

**So before she left I asked one thing:**

**One moment of playing the parts**

**Of what we could have been.**

**.**

**That's when our hearts were connected**

**That's why it happened…**_The unexpected_**…**

_**Part two**_

_**The unexpected**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Miss insensitive writes is back, with this little prologue of this second part of this story... **_

_**One question though! I really need an answer! Are there Romanians ( cum ar veni **_**_Români_**_**) , among you who are reading this story? If you do please let a PM, review... something. I would really like to know you guys! **_

**_-TaiTaiFishie, i know i have problems with my english. As i always said it's not native language... _**

_**-annia9semi, hope i didn't make you wait to long**_

_**-emomusickid, i glad this the last chapter really touched you. I hope you'll enjoy this new side of the story.**_

_**-Star fire girl 788, if you really liked this last chapter you'll like also the next ones :)**_

_**-saiya-jinPan140, "Sorry this was late", no. you weren't late. Thank you for your review**_

_**-ej, i guess it's impossible to hide the engagement forever. I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later. I think it will be better for Rukia to tell him and explain the situation then to find out by himself... **_

_**-Hekka, you were right, but breaking the engagement with the leader of the Kuchiki clan would put Byakuya into a shameful situation. Could she stand doing this to her "Nii-sama?" ... On the other side if she'll do it, she will prove that she loves Ichigo more than anything in her existence. So you'll just have to wait and see her final decision.**_

_**-jagerbomb, Thank you for praising my writing skills... this story it's not more of a byaruki than is **__**already **__**a ichiruki . The chances are still 50-50...**_

_**-Rndd, **_**_alors finalement, Haruna n'est pas assez mauvaise qu'elle paraissait initialement. Et oui "power of love", ca m'a fait pensé à ton commentaire. En plus, concernant le 18+, ne t'imagine pas que je vais faire qq ch de vulgaire... Non, ce n'est pas mon style..._**

_**-ngoknguyen3004, I like the fact you support the same way the ichiruki and byaruki in this story...as for Byakuya and Haruna... well their relation goes deeper than a simple pairing. She loves him, but her love it's different from a wife's love or a friend's love...You'll receive more details in the second& third part of the story.**_

_**-star133, Yes, i already stopped reading bleach. Exactly for the reasons you enumerated in your last review. I totally agree with you. I really liked bleach, until Aizen was defeated. It was the perfect ending. Then Rukia's presence in the series started to fade... and it's a shame because she was the main character, along with Ichigo... and unfortunately i have the feeling that if Ichigo will end up with someone it will be with Orihime. And i really don't want to read that. I really don't want to offend anyone, or influence fans on quitting the manga, but this is my opinion.**_

_**-Noctis Vee Caelum, Yesss, yess... Byaruki moment! I have more coming! :)**_

_**-Araiae4u, Pleeeease , tell me what do you think you have figured out and you hope it's wrong? I'm really curious!**_

_**-itsruby, thank you! But for knowing what will the final pairing will be, you'll have to keep reading the story.**_

_**.**_

_**Thank you for reading, see you next time! **_

_**Si nu uitati daca sunteti romani, care mai stationati pe aici, faceti-va simtita prezenta! Pe curand! :)**_


	31. The cute feverish bunny

_**Miss Insensitive writer is back!**_

_**Ps: **__**Si nu uitati daca sunteti romani, care mai stationati pe aici, faceti-va simtita prezenta! :)**_

_**- annia9semi - thank you :). let me know what you think about this one**_

_**- your-darkangel07, i agree with you. He needs Rukia and the girls that will follow her won't be able to beat her memory, but i still have the feeling he'll end up with Inoue...otherwise how will you explain that she appearing more often... and she's always next to/ behind Ichigo. **_

_**- tituslepetitlion, bon essay avec l'englais (voyons le mien avec le francais, haha). En ce wui concerce "but I knew she won't stay for long" cela fait refferance au fait que Ichigo et Rukia n'ont eu que des breves moments ensemble, et que cette fois, meme s'il est conscient de l'impossiblite de l'avoir toujour a son cote, il va risquer tout pour ses sentiments... Et d'ici va resulter "the unexpected" cet seconde partie va parler :)**_

_** - saiya-jinPan140, really it was like a song? Maybe i should start witting love longs... Kidding! I know where i need to stop :) Glad you like it though.**_

_**- Delinasiva, Thank you! of course it was wrote it all on my own.**_

_**- Guest, Yep? Glad to hear it! :)**_

_**- purplepam, this second part it follows the events of the first one... but focused more on Rukia's feelings. You like it, the prologue? So happy !**_

_**- SchelmaAnimeFan, I;m really glad... i was really troubled by the fact a little poetry might have bored the readers.**_

_**- Noctis Vee Caelum, yep mine was canceled for the moment... that's why for more byaruki i'm waiting for your update, haha :)**_

* * *

**_._**

**_The cute feverish bunny_**

**_._**

On the porch of his shop, Urahara was fixing some soul candies when a black cat started to cuddle around his ankles.

"Hello, kitty-kitty…" He said with a smile.

Instantly, the cat grated with its paw.

"Who do you think you're talking to, Kiskue?" the cat replied with a voice of an annoyed man.

"I'm talking with you, Yoruichi-san, am I not?" Urahara replied with his singing voice.

The cat jumped on his lap, and fixed him with her yellow eyes.

"Where's Ichigo and Rukia?" she asked.

"Isshin came today and picked them up… Rukia is still recovering, but both she and Ichigo wanted to go home."

The cat started to wave her long, black tale around Urahara.

"Did she say something before leaving?"

Urahara put away the candy souls on which he was working and started to pat the cat.

"She asked us to not chase after Haruna Ryoing…" he replied as he turned his gaze to the window. "Her words were: "Ichigo explained me anything about the Kazuki blade, but I'm humbly asking you to not try to capture or punish my cousin, Haruna Ryoing. At least not for the moment…I owe her Byakuya-sama's life…"

"Why would she say that?" the cat said intrigued.

"I'm not sure yet…" Urahara replied thoughtfully. "Perhaps the death experience made her see things in a different perspective."

"And are you willing to fulfill her request?"

"I'm not willing anything at this particular moment… but if Miss Ryoing was really planning something she wouldn't have done things so obviously."

"Are you referring to the Kazuki blade?"

"Yes and also to the fact that she is in Seireitei, where she is totally exposed. I think it's best to wait and see her next move."

They both remained silent for a while. They Youruichi suddenly said:

"Byakuya-bo and Ichigo had fought the death itself to save Rukia…"

"The death's cheaters…" Urahara commented with a smile.

.

* * *

.

In Ichigo's room Rukia was laying on his bed, looking at the window with a thoughtfully expression. Since she came back to this house, this was one of her rare moments of loneliness. Ichigo was now downstairs, but only because he was supervising Yuzu while preparing Rukia's porridge. The food and the toilet were the only moments he was leaving his room. "Our room" he started to call it recently. The sound was strange, but she didn't reject it.

It's been already a week since she was lying in bed. It was too much for her. She wanted to get up, but the wound of her stomach was really healing really slowly so she couldn't move yet. If ichigo wouldn't have kept her company, she would have gone mad.

She smiled. She was so lucky to have Ichigo by her side.

She suddenly remembered how he came and saved her… How he brought her back to life. Her memories were not clear. She only knew that one second Oza tried to attack Ichigo and the next one its sword passed through her body. Then she woke in total darkness, hearing voices that kept saying: "_It's too late. She's dead already._" She guessed that one of the voices belonged to Urahara. She tried to talk back, to yell, to shout, but no one heard her. And then, in that total darkness Ichigo answered her. She kept hearing his voice for a while, but it was far away and it faded slowly. For no particular reason she started then to think of Byakuya. She called him also, but his voice never reached her back. Then slowly everything started to disappear…. The next thing she knew was Byakuya who was holding her tight assuring that Ichigo was on his way…

Ichigo saved her. But nonetheless, Byakuya did the same thing…

"Nii-sama…" she whispered clinching her fists.

She had escaped death, but she knew that she couldn't escape the wedding… and Ichigo was still not aware of her engagement. With these thought crossing her mind, she was only half happy that she came back to life.

She heard the sound of door opening. "_Ichigo must be back with the food already_" she thought.

"Ichigo… If that porridge it's too hot you know that I won't eat it!" she said , still facing the window.

"The porridge must be hot! Sick people need hot food!" a voice different from Ichigo replied from the threshold. She turned surprised.

"Oh… It was you, Isshin-san…" she stated.

The man put a hand on his chest with theatrical gesture.

"Isshin-san?..." he stated intrigued. " Why are you breaking my heart, Rukia? You are my daughter! You ought to call me father!"

"Daughter?..." Rukia stated unsure.

"Well… technically not yet! But you'll be soon!... Very soon! Right, Rukia?... Because…" and here he closes the door and lower his voice, adopting a serious expression: "… _You'll break off the engagement, right?_"

Her eyes widened. Her lips startled, but she didn't say a word. Isshin approached her and she noticed that he was carrying a piece of paper and a biro.

"Ichigo asked me to bring you these… He told me that you wanted to right down your report for Ukitake…"

She tried to fake a smile; relieved by the fact the he had dropped the "engagement" topic.

"Oh! Thank you!" she replied and stretched her hand to grab the paper, but Isshin pulled back his hand not giving her the paper.

"But wasn't your report already written and send by Renji?" Isshin asked suspiciously.

Her mouth remained half open. Before she could manage a lie or an excuse, Isshin added:

"You asked for this paper because you wanted to write to Byakuya. Am I right?"

She tried to answer for a couple of times, but finally she gave up and lowered her head. Isshin approached and sat on the edge of the bed:

"Just tell me that you are writing him to call off the wedding…" he said gently.

Her eyes widened alarmed.

"I can't break off a wedding through a letter!" she snapped.

"But you will call it off… sooner or later, right?" he added calmly.

She lowered her eyes again.

"Please, give me a little more time…" she finally said, hoping that her evasive answer will make Isshin understand what he wished to understand. Unfortunately, Isshin was far from being an ignorant person…

"You need time for breaking the engagement…or for making your choice?"

She bit her lower lip.

"I guess you can't' give me an answer on this,Rukia…" he stated sorrowfully and got up from the bed. " But I will tell you this: You are dear to me…but Ichigo is my son… and he risked his life countless times to save you… Don't play with his heart!"

She clinched her fists, ashamed of herself. Isshin let the paper and the biro on the bedside and headed himself to the door. In the threshold, he stopped again, turning to Rukia with an intrigued expression:

"I've kept asking myself, Rukia… Why on earth would you marry to Kuchiki Byakuya? I know you're not blood related, but… do you even have feelings of that sort for him?"

Rukia raised her face with a troubled expression. There was no point in lying to him:

"I do not know…" she said simply. "If you had asked me this a few months ago, I would have presumed that you are mocking me, but now…I honesty do not now if feelings of "that sort" exist or not…"

He frowned.

"But what do you know then, Rukia?" he asked.

"I know that I certainly love Ichigo…" she instantly replied. " And I don't want to play with his heart!"

Isshin's expression suddenly softened and a smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

"Then you don't love Byakuya…" he said relieved. "Because you can't possibly love two men at the same time…"

She smiled sorrowfully.

"I hope you are right…"

"You shouldn't hope…because I know I am right!.. You're just confusing the kindness with love…"

Her eyes widened, but Isshin opened the door.

"Write about this in your letter, Rukia…the kindness…the love… It's better to make him suffer now, then to force him into a loveless marriage" he added and then left the room.

Rukia looked at the paper, wondering how she should start her letter, but shortly after that Ichigo burst into the room bringing the porridge and an incredible good mood. After a few bites of porridge from Ichigo's hand she totally forgot about the letter… and about Byakuya in general. Before she knew the evening came and they watched a movie together. He ate the dinner in bed, to keep her company and Rukia wished she could be ill more often so that he could take care of her.

Then Ichigo looked at her and suddenly asked:

"Have you finished writing your report?"

And then she remembered again… Byakuya .

.

* * *

.

But Rukia was not the only one who needed to stay in bed for the rest of the week or the only one being taken care of. During his reiatsu recovering, Byakuya also seemed to have his own personal nurse. The difference from Rukia's case was that Byakuya's "nurse" was not kind at all.

"Eat!" Haruna snapped.

Byakuya didn't react. Standing up in his bed, dressed in his sleeping yukata, he was fixing the wall in front of him with a stiffed, arrogant look.

"Eat!" Haruna repeated herself.

"If you'll raise your voice at me once more, I swear I'll call the grads to kick out of this house!" he growled, still not facing her.

She cocked her eyebrows.

"Oh…" she stated with a fake surprise. "We are impeding today, Toto, aren't we!" she continued with a fake sugary voice as she raised the bowl with food and headed the spoon to his closed mouth. "Eat already! You're making me look like a beggar, standing like this!" she snapped again, annoyed.

"I will not eat when you command me! And I will ask you to free this room, instantly! I didn't permit you to enter here, in the first place!"

"So you want me to understand that you don't wish me around?" she asked widening her beautiful eyes.

"Indeed!" he snapped. "Leave!"

"As if!" she stated untroubled and pushed the spoon to his lips once again, trying to force the food in. " You're such a bad actor, Toto, pretending to you hate me when I know that in the depths of your heart you love me and desire me more than anything in this world…"

He turned to her with big eyes and an offended expression.

"Ok… ok…" she defended herself. "Maybe I exaggerated on the last part… but I know that you love me… and i love me too, even though you are engaged…"

Here his expression suddenly changed. All his stiffness disappeared, replaced by a troubled frown on his forehead.

"Am I really engaged, Nene-cha?" he asked.

She put the spoon back on the tray and looked at him worried:

"Why would you say such a stupid thing?"

"I don't know why I am doing this, Nene-cha… It seems that I made a practice from involving myself in loveless marriages…"

She frowned. She knew he was referring of the marriage he had with Hisana, but Hisana wasn't half as warm and capable of loving as Rukia was.

"Toto… what is wrong?"

He turned to her.

"Nene-cha… when I went after her… After Rukia… I saw where her heart lies. It's with Kurosaki Ichigo… not with me…"

Her eyes widened for a second, then a motherly smile appeared on her lips.

"It may be so… but how can you explain that you were the only one that could reach her? How can you explain that she called you right before she died?"

He looked at her dumbfounded.

"See, Toto? …there's no need to worry. If she wouldn't have loved you, she wouldn't have married you… It's not like she said "yes" because of the many or status… because you already made her the hair of the clan…"

But Haruna's words weren't enough. He was still worried.

"And she is safe also…" she added. " Ukitake received her report last week… and yesterday you told me that she sent you a letter."

He didn't say anything.

"Well she did send you that letter, right? You didn't lie, right?"

"No, I did not…" she finally said. "She sent it..."

"And did she mention something about her heart being entrusted with that Kurosaki boy?"

"No…" Byakuya answered almost whispering. "She only thanked me for saving her… and she said that she misses home…she asked me if everything it's alright here…"

Haruna smiled with a cheerful expression.

"See? If she said that she misses home, it means that she implicitly misses you. So there's no reason to be worried!"

Haruna's words were truly encouraging. Slowly that troubled frowned disappeared.

"That's better…" he said with a motherly voice. Then she retook the bowl with food and filled it. "Now, eat!" she snapped ruthlessly.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo yawned as he was watching the cast of the movie that just ended. He stretched his arms, looking for the remote, but then he noticed that Rukia who was sleeping for a while now, was woken up by the sound of his yawn. She slightly opened her eyes with the expression of a sleepy little child and then she cuddled around him.

"Shhh… go back to sleep…" He whispered, patting her forehead.

"How did it end?" she mumbled, obviously referring to the movie.

"Well… they got married and lived happily ever after…" he replied. "You didn't miss anything"

"And the dog?..." she mumbled as she closed her eyes, preparing to fall asleep again.

"What dog?..." Ichigo asked.

"You know… the dog, she was living with… when they moved in together… they also took the dog, right?"

Ichigo laughed.

"Is that all you remember from the movie?... A dog?"

"Well…he was… fluffy… and cute… and…" she replied but then she yawned, hiding her nose behind his back. He turned and took her in his arms, after he put the blacked over them.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked with a low, childish voice.

"Am I not doing this every night, bunny?" he replied with a smile.

"Bunny?..." she whispered intrigued. "Who is bunny?"

"You are the bunny…" he replied with a slight laugh.

"I couldn't…a bunny it's cuter…" she replied intrigued.

"Well let me being the judge of that…" he said and put his forehead on hers with a gentle smile. Her eyes widened and her lips startled because of the proximity between them. He smiled again. Those reactions made her look even cutter. It was an invitation he couldn't resist.

He gently put his lips on hers…

Her tenseness disappeared and slowly she closed her eyes.

"You are always so warm…" she whispered after they parted.

"Shhh… Go back to sleep"

.

* * *

.

When Rukia fell asleep Ichigo continued to watch cheap movies on TV. From time to time he put his hand on her forehead. She still had fever. She had if all day. On the beginning he was worried, but Urahara reassured him that Rukia will be fine. Her healing was slow, but she will recover all her strength.

Ever since they come back home, Rukia was always dizzy and feverish. She spent all day in bed playing with the TV remote or sleeping. It's been more than two weeks since then and he didn't left her side once. Staying all day inside the house was not actually an easy thing to do, but since it was Rukia the one he was keeping company, he didn't know when the minutes, the hours, the days were passing by… Sometimes Isshin was worried about him, but physically, Ichigo was alright. After he came back with Rukia, due to Byakuya's help his reaitsu was fully restored and he didn't suffer any injury…

He felt like he owned a lot to Byakuya…

He knew that Rukia wrote him a letter last week. Maybe he should have followed her example, but somehow he felt that his heart was heavy… He couldn't address to Byakuya. Rukia didn't remember a lot from the time she passed into the shadow of death, but he remembered everything. All the memories her heart showed him, all her hesitations and wonders… and above all the omnipresence of Byakuya. He couldn't say it out loud, but it was bothering him…

He knew that something must have happened between him and Rukia in those two months she remained in Seireitei. He guessed that it was something of great importance but all his suspicions were far from the truth. His worse scenario was Byakuya retiring from the position of leader of the clan, compelling Rukia to take his place …

He remembered the kenseikans she wore that day Oza attacked her. He remembered the ring she wore on that portrait drawn by Byakuya. With that coat of arms, it looked kind of official … Indeed, Rukia as the 29th Leader of the Kuchiki clan was his worse scenario…

"Ichigo… I-chi-go…" she mumbled in her sleep.

"I'm here…" he whispered taking her in his arms.

"Tell them to call it off… to cancel it!" she mumbled troubled by her dreams.

"Shhh, Rukia… It's alright…"

"I don't want it… call if off!" she cried.

"Rukia…wake up… it's just dream…" he said gently.

But then Rukia clinched on his clothes and felt into a dreamless sleep. He leaned and kissed her feverish forehead.

"_My cute feverish bunny..._" he whispered.

* * *

**_Well , as i promised this part will be composed of this kind of intimate and sweet moments (until of course something will come up... but you'll see later on what it consists. ) Hope Ichiruki fans are happy._**

**_And one more thing. Don't think of Rukia as a two-timer... Nope! That's not the case, it's more complicated than that ( i'm sure you know it). She only tries to make everybody around her happy. That why she doesn't have courage to tell Ichigo about the engagement... that's why she can't break the engagement with Byakuya. Be sure that in the end she will chose only one of them . To be the one she loves the more or the one she truly needs? And who's who? Hmmm... only reading you'll find out ( haha, i'm sounding like a commercial right now! )_**

**_ Anyway, until next time let me know what you think!_**


	32. Happy Birthday

**_Hi, i brought another chapter... :)_**

**____****Ps: __****Si nu uitati daca sunteti romani, care mai stationati pe aici, faceti-va simtita prezenta! :)**

**_-jelly, maybe there will be ichiruki... there is still a lot coming until the "big final"_**

**_-Star fire girl 788, yep... i can't believe i actually wrote something cute :))_**

**_-saiya-jinPan140, i will continue to update soon since i have some chapters written in advance :)_**

**_-adamxero, it's Haruna... and yes your presumptions are right._**

**_-j.v, thank you!_**

**_-annia9semi, it was? thank you :)_**

**_-Noctis Vee Caelum, the only thing i can say is that she will make her a choice the day/ night after her birthday._**

**_-Araiae4u, i'm still caught between the two of them... i mean i know how all this will ends, but sometimes when i write ichiruki moments i start to think "poor Byakuya" and when i write byaruki moments i start to think that Ichigo doesn't stand a change without Rukia. _**

**_-Hekka, it would have been easy to break the engagement if it would have been a true farce... the problem is that on the beginning it wasn't a joke for any of them._**

**_-SchelmaAnimeFan, yeep... I found out that Byakuya is not dead... yet... he's in coma or something like that. That's crazy, haha!_**

**_Enjoy... mind the english mistakes :)_**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_Happy Birhday_**

Goroza was heading to his favorite daughter's room to announce her that he will be out for the rest of the day so he will entrust her with receiving the rest of the appointments. He was in a good moon since, lately, she hasn't got herself in troubles of any kind and also she stopped drinking in the middle of the day.

When he arrived and noticed that the door of her room was opened. He knocked in the threshold prepared to cheerfully greet her, but then his cheeriness suddenly disappeared. He found his daughter packing some human male clothes.

"What are these, dear?" he asked, cutting all the greeting and introductions.

"French friezes!" she replied sarcastically as she laid the clothes on her bed. "What else could this be than a black suit?..." and after a pause she asked thoughtfully: " Do you think I should put a grey tie because it matches his eyes?"

Goroza cocked his eyebrow.

"What are you planning, dear?"

On that question, she turned to him with an ecstatic smile and shouted as she spread her arms:

"A surprise birthday party!" and after a pause she added. "For two only…"

Goroza replied to that enthusiasm with a straight face.

"Don't look at me like this!" she replied innocently. "I will not meddle! I promise… I'll just give him the cloths, some tips… and then off he goooooeees!"

Goroza frowned.

"Him, _who_? And off he goes _where_?" he asked.

She smirked, but chose to not give him an answer. Goroza continued to look at her suspiciously for a couple of seconds, but since she reassured him that she "won't meddle" which meant that she will home, he concluded that no matter what she was doing, it was harmless.

"Anyway…" he finally said. "I'll be gone for the rest of the day. Nanakuma's son had invited me to his new home…"

"Oooh, how nice!" she commented, but her attention was focused on matching the suit with an appropriate tie. " I see that you two are on better terms now. Very… very… very nice…" and after a pause she added. " A blue tie will do also … because sometimes his eyes seem to be blue…"

"Haruna, I will ask you to stay home and receive the guest with appointment."Goroza said.

"I can't!" she nonchalantly replied. "I'm meeting with Toto now…"

Goroza put on a weary face.

"Ask my brother to receive them…" she added immediately.

"But Haruna…" he insisted, since among his three children he had always preferred her.

"I think I will stick with the blue-grey one… It will be like a stain of color! Yep, good choice!" she said still facing the clothes. She gathered all in her arms and then turned to her father with cheerful smile. "So go talk to my brother! I'm leaving now!"

With no reply that could cross in his mind, he remained hopeless, watching his daughter leaving.

"Say "hello" to the Nanakuma couple from me, daddy!" she added from the hallway.

.

* * *

.

"Did you hear something?..." Isshin asked.

"I think it was a yawn…" Yuzu answered with her ear stuck on the door.

"Well, let's enter then!" he shouted with a whispering voice.

"But if she's still sleeping you'll scare her to death…" Karin commented.

Isshin made a weary face and then turned to Ichigo.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "You say, Ichigo! We enter or we'll wait another 10 minutes?"

Ichigo's face turned red.

"Why is he acting like this?" Isshin addressed annoyed to his daughters. "It was his idea, wasn't it?"

Ichigo's face turned even redder.

"Chicken!" Isshin commented and put his ear on the door.

Then Yuzu turned to her brother and instantly, her eyes widened scared:

"Onii-chan!" she snapped with the same whispering voice. "Hold the cake properly! You're dropping it on the floor!"

With trembling hands Ichigo tried to hold straight the plate with the cake he and Yuzu made that morning. It's been like this for ten minutes. The four of them were standing in front of Ichigo's room, waiting for Rukia to wake up, so they could burst inside with a "Happy birthday" choir, since it was 14 January.

Ichigo swallowed his tongue. Now that he was so close, he didn't feel like it was a good idea. It's been a week since Rukia recovered all her strength. If she won't like the Happy Birthday song, she will definitely kick him…and it will definitely hurt! If she won't like the cake, then she will throw it on his face. He wasn't prepared for any of these scenarios. His hands started to tremble again.

"Oh! She woke up! She's definitely awake! I heard the TV!" Isshin snapped and turned to the rest of the team: "Ready? At three!"

Yuzu and Karin nodded affirmatively.

"One… Two…"

"Dad…" Ichigo tried to say.

"Three!"

Isshin opened the door and all of them started in intonate the classic "Happy Birthday" song with a bad English accent. With a forced grin, holding the cake, he followed then.

The first thing he saw was Rukia In bed, with eyes wide open and a speechless expression, while dropping the TV remote on the floor.

"Oooooh! Happy birthday, daughter!" Isshin snapped after the song was over and he practically thrown himself over her in order to hug her.

"Happy birth day, Rukia-chan!" she sisters said also.

"I'm so happy you're spending this day with us!" Isshin added with corrodible tears. "Look, Look! Yuzu made a cake … and even Ichigo helped!"

Here, Isshin let go of Rukia and he pulled Ichigo closer , who until that moment stood silent in the threshold, holding the cake with the same trembling hands and the same embarrassed expression.

When Rukia saw him, her eyes got even bigger. Without knowing what to say, he just spoke the first words came to his mind:

"H-h-happy B-Birthday, Rukia!"

She didn't reply. She just lowered her gaze to the cake he was holding:

"Did he… really helped?" she asked.

"Of course!" Yuzu replied cheerfully.

"Literally, he followed Yuzu's instructions… so we won't set fire to the kitchen!" Karin added with a smirk.

"Ichigoo! I'm sooo proud you!" Isshin begun to cry again. "My son it's so romantic!"

"And you, dad, are so lame…" Karin commented apathetically.

But Rukia didn't watch the Kurosakis getting into their daily quarrels. She kept looking at the cake in Ichigo's hands and a cute smile appeared on her lips. She carefully took the cake from his nervous hands and put it on the bedside. Then she turned to Ichigo and suddenly jumped on his arms.

"Thank you so much!" she said.

Ichigo was taken by surprise. He didn't even know how to react, when Rukia approached his ear and whispered: "I love you so much, Kurosaki Ichigo!". Still shocked and unable to reply he just hold her tight in her arms.

The Kurosakis watched the scene more than surprised, until Isshin came to his senses and a pervy smile appeared on his lips:

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! " he stared to shout and gave a meaningful glare to his daughters in order to sustain him.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Karin also started say laughing, immediately followed by her shy twin.

Ichigo's face instantly turned again red. He was prepared to turn to his father and kick him out the room, but then Rukia bite her lower lip, put her arms around his neck…and gave him a quick kiss on his right cheek.

"That's my daughter!" Isshin shouted while applauding.

Ichigo was speechless. If he ever had an intention of saying something when he entered the room, now it was completely vanished. But two different and strange thoughts crossed his mind in that moment: First was that Rukia was taller and she could reach him only by standing on her toes. The second one was that he was hungry.

"Shall eat the cake?" Rukia asked a little embarrassed, but still keeping the cheeriness in her voice.

"Here?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course!" Isshin replied. "It's allowed! Today we're eating in bed!"

"Then I should better go and get the plates and the teaspoons!" Yuzu replied.

Then Ichigo reconsidered the problem. He wasn't hungry… There were just the butterflies in his stomach that Rukia was giving him every time she was getting closer.

.

* * *

.

Carrying a big package, Haruna knocked on the door of the 6th captain's office and before she could receive the permission she entered.

"How are we today, my lord?" she asked with an obvious irony in her voice.

"Fine" Byakuya replied monosyllabically, trying to ignore her carelessly and nonchalantly way of circling his office, uninvited. "I have told you thousands of times. Do not enter in a room unless you receive the permission" he added coldly.

Haruna suddenly turned to him with a bored expression and leaned over his desk, curious about the document he was reading:

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Work" he stated.

"Hmmm…" she commented. " And how long will it take for you to finish it?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"If you want me to be honest I'd say "forever and get out of this room"… but if I'll make an effort and be polite I'd say "A lot so I will call for you when I'm done". In both situations you'll be compelled to leave, Nene-cha."

"Hmmm…" she stated untroubled.

Byakuya frowned. She was restless and he knew that no normal person would stand a chance in front of her insistences. He put aside the report he was reading:

"What do you want?" he asked.

She turned to him surprised.

"What do I want? You , happy… I thought it was obvious." She answered nonchalantly.

He gasped trying to maintain his calm. He hated when someone was interrupting from his work. That was one of the reasons he loved Rukia. She never interrupted him, not even during week-ends.

"I was referring to this particular moment, Nene-cha…" he added. "You wouldn't have come here, unless you'd wished for something…"

This time Haruna frowned annoyed.

"That's quite cold and unfair from you, Toto!" she snapped. "How many times did I actually wished for something that was exclusively in my benefit?"

Byakuya remained silent. The answer was obvious: "never", even though her ill natured temperament made everyone think the opposite about her.

"I was just remembering whose birthday is, today …" she said, breaking the silence.

He cocked an eyebrow. He didn't like the sound of her words.

"And I was asking myself if you have already sent her a present …" Haruna continued.

Byakuya remained silent for a couple of seconds, and then he finally decided to answer her question:

"I would have, but I prefer to give her a present when she will be back home, which should be by the end of the week since she had finally recovered her strength."

"I see…" Haruna stated visibly displeased.

"But I will call her later and congratulate her…" he added immediately.

Haruna cocked her eyebrow.

"Congratulate her?... For what exactly?" she asked intrigued.

"For her birthday, obviously…" he replied slightly annoyed as he retook the document he was early reading.

"Hmmm… lovely..." she stated, trying to abstain herself from more acidic commentaries. Again they remained silent for a couple of moments when she finally added: "Well since you haven't sent of a present yet, I was thinking of sending one myself!"

"How… thoughtful" he stated with his eyes fixed on the document.

"Aren't' you curious to know what is my present?" she asked.

Byakuya gasped and put the paper aside once more. He knew that it was futile to tell her that he's not interested.

"Yes, Nene-cha… I'm curious. Tell me of what kind of present have you thought of sending?"

She grinned and replied:

"You, Toto!"

He frowned confused. In order to enlighten him, Haruna put on his desk the package she early brought with her.

"What is this?" he asked without touching it.

"It's an Armani suit…" she replied cheerfully. "Trust me it's high quality and very… very expensive. So you don't have to worry about wearing cheap human clothes."

He frowned.

"What is the meaning of this, Nene-cha?"

"Well isn't it obvious, Toto? Tonight, you are going to that Karakura town and surprise Rukia on her birthday. _The fiancé who had travelled two words only so he could be with his beloved future wife on her birthday_, am I romantic or what?"

His eyes widened.

"Ha! I caught it!" she added. " That glare, a moment ago! You just wished you had thought of this before me! I knew it! It's such a great idea!"

But Byakuya return to his work. He was nervous, but fortunately his stoic composure did not allow his feeling to transpire."

"Nene-cha… I'm busy right now…" he replied coldly. "Unlike you I don't spend my day playing cupid… I have a squad to rule… and an enemy wondering freely in the human world who nearly killed Rukia! So forgive my straightforwardness, but I believe working to find Oza in order to protect Rukia it's more important than parading in an Armani suits …"

Her eyes widened.

"Do not think Nene-cha, that I forgot what Oza did… It would be foolish of you to presume that I could indulge him to step on the memory of my parents! His getaway is a stain on the Kuchiki pride and it must be immediately averted!" Byakuya added icely.

She turned his face away from him. For a moment, fear took over her. It was the fear of knowing what would become of her If Byakuya would find Oza. It was the worst scenario she could imagine. That's why it would never come to reality … because she will be the one to meet Oza first! Coming to her senses, she turned again Byakuya. Oza was still far away and she other things to take care of in this moment:

"This was not about Uncle Oza… This was about you and your fiancé…"

Byakuya didn't reply.

"Weren't you the one who last month was yearning so much to see her?"

"And weren't you the one who told me that I should stop being possessive and overprotective of her? Weren't you the one who told me to give her space?"

She rolled her eyes exasperated.

"That was different! Now it's her birthday for all kamis' sake!" she shouted. "Really, Toto! You're an outstanding gorgeous man, but you are cold and you know nothing about women!"

Again, no reply.

"Fine! I can see that you have a lot to handle right now…with Renji being also gone, it must be hard … I will leave for now! But I'll be waiting for you at home." She added and took the package from the desk, heading to the door. "Just try to finish up early, ok?"

Silence.

"I meant… earlier than usual!" she added and she shunpo-ed out of his office.

.

* * *

.

When Yuzu returned with the plates, the Kurosaki family was sitting in bed, waiting for their slice of cake. Ichigo was starring at Rukia wondering if her unusual good mood wasn't just a dream. He didn't really got the chance to ask for a confirmation because no one was paying attention to him. Isshin was telling Rukia the adventure Ichigo and Yuzu went through that morning with preparing the cake, while Karin took the remote control, changing from the teleshopping channel Rukia was early watching, to MTv.

It all looked like a warm and cozy family scene. So beautiful that it seemed unreal.

"_That day I presumed that I was dreaming… so I allowed myself to do whatever I wanted… I even permitted myself to kiss him in front of his family… I even convinced all his family to have cake in bed…and i was never happier_." Rukia would have thought later about this day, when she would be older, surrounded by her grown up children.

Children with black hair and grey eyes… children with black hair and amber eyes. She would love them the same way, but that won't stop her from smiling painfully, every time she would think of this day.

This day, that was about to change her life forever…

But now, she knew nothing of what life had reserved for her. Today she was just happy, enjoying every moment to the fullest.

"_Thank you… thank you all for this day!"_ she said.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_Kind of a strange ending for this chapter... maybe something is about to happen..._**

**_Anyway, as usual let me know what you think ... Meanwhile i'll try to come back with a soon update._**


	33. Flower and Chappies for your Birhday

_**Miss insensitive writer return to break her characters's hearts once more. More drama! More drama! There's never enough drama for me! Haha... But for those who feel that they had enough drama, they could try a romantic comedy: i've started "Arranged Marriage" last week (some of you are already following it and they weren't disappointed... Actually they liked it better... which kind of made me... uuuh, it doesn't matter! :) )**_

_**Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

_**(mind the english, pleeease)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**-saiya-jinPan140, if support ichiruki more, this is their moment in this story... **_

_**-itsruby, actually you are the first to wish Byakuya to remain with Haruna. The others still consider her "the bad guy"**_

_**-Araiae4u, Yep... Byakuya is really going in the human world... i don't know hoe sweet that will be. poor him**_

_**-purplepam, 'Children with black hair and grey eyes… children with black hair and amber eyes.' this will partly make sense after this second part is over. But for the moment, yes.. Byakuya is going to karakura.**_

_**-loverukia, so you can't make up your mind... no problem, me neither , haha. Everybody's asking me about the ending and the only thing i keep say is that it won't be classing happy ending... nor i will let everyone brokenhearted..  
**_

_**And last but not least! Finally romanians readers!**_

_**Guest1 - multumesc, iar cu enlgeza sunt sigura ca se putea mai bine.. dar deh, nu pot sa cer mai mult din moment ce am invatat-o de la tv**_

**_Guest2- multumesc! daca sustii ichiruki , atunci urmreste urmatoarele capitole, cu siguranta vor fi ichiruki_**

**_Guest3- ma bucur ca ti-a placut ideea mea cu bankai-ul Rukiei ... cat despre Nene-cha, zanpakuto-ul ei se va dovedi util la final..._**

**_Sincer, ma bucur ca am dat peste fan bleach romani... Nu sunt chiar atat de multi in Romania... ori cel putin nu in jurul meu :) Sa ne mai auzim!_**

**_._**

* * *

_**.**_

"Don't look at me, Ichi-nii…" Karin replied when Ichigo pun on his one million yens' smile on. "I'm not good at this kind of stuff… You should better ask Yuzu!"

"I'll do it!" the blonde twin replied. "I'll help her get prepared!"

Ichigo turned then to his other sister with a grateful smile.

"You heard her!" Karin added. "Problem solved! Now you should be more concern with getting yourself ready!"

"Myself?" Ichigo replied slightly surprised. "Well there is not much to do about myself…"

"I don't know… take a bath… shave yourself… get yourself a haircut…" Karin added.

"Cut my hair?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"No!" Yuzu riposted. " Onii-chan should let his hair the way it is… longer hair suits his better…It makes him look more…manly!"

Ichigo instantly blushed and Karin started to laugh amused.

"But a shave it's still necessary …So go now Ichi-nii, while the bathroom it's still available!"

Karin watched his brother leaving then she turned to her twin and followed her to Ichigo's room.

"Are you coming too?" Yuzu asked surprised. " I thought that…"

"Well you thought wrong. I'll give you a hand with washing her hair and easy stuff… but don't you even think of letting me do the make up!"

Yuzu smiled, but then in front of the door she stopped before knocking. She turned to her sister, facing her with a serious look:

"It's very kind of you… to act so nice toward Rukia-chan…"

Karin rolled her eyes with boredom, but Yuzu stopped her putting her hands on her shoulders.

"I know how you're feeling, Karin-chan…" she added. "I also liked Orihime-chan a lot. Moreover, she lived with us for six years. I guess that's something we can put aside … but in the same time, we can't deny that Rukia-chan makes onii-chan truly happy!"

Karin lowered her gaze for a second, trying to pay attention at the design of the carpet underneath her.

"I really appreciate that you are putting an effort on liking Rukia-chan! Moreover she's not like a total stranger for us… Do you remember when Onii-chan was in highshool she lived with us for a while… even slept in our room and that… "

"Don't… Yuzu!" Karin snapped. "I can see what you're trying… It's not like I'm trying to take a special liking on Rukia. I really don't! The same as you, I want Ichii-nii to be happy… so I'll like anyone who'd make him happy!"

Yuzu smiled relieved, prepared to knock on the door, but then Karin added:

"But don't get me wrong, Yuzu! If she'll break his heart, I'll break her throat!"

Yuzu's eyes widened:

"You'd better keep those words for yourself, Karin-chan! Especially today, since it's her birthday!"

"Oh! Yuzu… you're worrying too much. I already said that I'll give her a chance, haven't i?" and after she said that she opened the door putting on a cheerful smile.

The girls found Rukia dressed up in her shinigami uniform, trying to brush her hair, without even looking in the mirror.

"I guess that a simply brush won't do, Rukia!" Karin said with a smile.

"I'll go get the hairspray!" Yuzu added.

Rukia frowned confused and turned to the twins .

"Well… since it's your birthday, you won't mind being spoiled a little!" Karin replied to her inquiry expression.

"Today, you'll be treated at the Kurosaki beauty salon!" Yuzu added. "Hairstyle, nails, make up… everything you can imagine!"

Rukia blinked watching the girls one at a time.

"Oh, you mustn't be shy!" Yuzu encouraged the little shinigami.

.

* * *

.

Yet during that evening, Byakuya got off from work earlier than usual. He entered his study and ignoring Haruna's presence took the Armani suit from his desk. Haruna smiled self pleased and got up up from the tatami in order to help him get dressed.

"Could you allow me at least the moment of intimacy while changing my clothes?" he asked passionless.

She smirked as she was taking off his captain haori.

"My poor, Toto… There is nothing that I haven't seen before…"

"We were children back then, playing in Shiba's pool!" he replied apathetically.

On his words, her hands clinched on his shoulders for a second.

"I wonder if you are right…" she whispered with her lowest and saddest voice.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked inquiry.

"No! Nothing!" she replied instantly, going back to the cheerful, lousy and despotic character she was trying so hard to play. "I'll let you change… "

And she left the room.

.

* * *

.

Rukia was waiting for her nails paint to dry off, while she was having girls chats with the Kurosaki twins. It wasn't something that she was doing often. After all she was living in a men's world. She talked about make up… about boys…about fashion… she laughed and giggled and then…on the window's hill Renji suddenly appeared:

"Happy Birhday, Rukia!" he snapped making the petite brunette startle.

"Renji…" she hissed, prepared to scold him, but then he reached for her hand offering her a little box. She took it and opened it, finding inside necklace with a little pink rabbit hanging.

"Just tell me that you like it and I'll leave…"

She bit her lips.

"Renji… it's perfect…" she whispered.

His face turned slightly red and sorrowful at the same time. From behind, while watching the scene, Karin frowned suspiciously. Notching her glare Renji tried to hide his blush.

"I'm glad… yep… glad…that you like it!" he commented. "Well I'll be leaving then…I was supposed to be back in Seireitei yesterday, but I couldn't leave without seeing you on your birthday…"

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but then Renji turned, prepared to leave:

"Say hello to Ichigo! Hope the two of you will spend a nice evening!... See ya, Rukia!"

The next moment, Rukia was again alone with Ichigo's sisters.

"Well do something about her hair!" Karin snapped to her sister, breaking the heavy atmosphere.

Rukia immediately put her hands over her hair in a protective manner.

"There's no need to fix my hair…" she said. " I mean… I like that we played today with the make-up and everything… but there is no need to go all over my hair since I'm not going anywhere tonight…"

Yuzu and Karin gave themselves meaningful looks.

"Is that so….?" Karin commented.

"Maybe Onii-chan has something in his mind for tonight…"

And the next second a knock on the door was heard and Ichigo entered, in his shinigami uniform:

"Is she ready?" he asked.

.

* * *

.

"What present have you bought?" Haurna asked while accompanying Byakuya to the exit of the manor.

"I ordered a pair of earrings."

Haruna made a weary face.

"Does she even like jewelries that much?"

"All women like jewelries" he stated objectively.

"Is that so?... And are you marrying "all women", Toto?"

He frowned annoyed.

"So… what does she like the most?"

"Chappies" he replied instantly.

"What the f… it's a chappy?" Haruna asked intrigued.

"It's a rabbit!" he replied irritated by her ignorance.

"Does it look like Seaweed Ambassador?" she asked suspicious and worried at the same time.

He didn't reply and she gasped hopelessly.

"Fine you're both weird! But I shouldn't care, right? Just go and buy her a chappy… rabbit…whatever it is… and then…go to a restaurant… a hotel…"

"This is so ad-hoc… I haven't made any reservation…" he stated.

"You'll figure it out… you're Kuchiki Byakuya, right?"

A self pleased smile appeared on the lips of the gorgeous shinigami dressed in elegant human clothes.

"You're very handsome, Toto…" she whispered with a strange smile.

"I hope she will think the same..." he replied.

Her smile instantly disappeared.

"Take care, Nene-cha I'll contact you as soon as I get back…" and he added and disappeared with a shunpo.

The next second, Haurna remained alone in the enormous garden, trying to fight the memories that kept returning to her like a boomerang.

"That's not what you answered me that last time…" she whispered. "The last time…"

~~Flashback~~

_Haruna stood in the threshold watching Byakuya fixing his tie. It was their last night in the human world and they were going out. The vacation was about to end but she smiled on the thought that back home, she will be encountered by the wedding party. After all that happened last night at the dance club, the idea of marriage didn't bother her anymore. On the contrary…_

_Byakuya put on his lounge jacket and checked himself In the mirror._

"_You're very handsome, Toto…" she said._

_He turned to her with a cocky smile._

"_And I'm all yours!" he replied._

_She clapped her hands with enthusiasm and approached him with quick steps. She put her hands around his neck and then she…"_

Haruna gasped.

"Good luck tonight, Toto!"

.

* * *

.

Byakuya was looking around at the Karakura Town. "It's been a while…" was his first thought. The second one was "Where can I find an expensive and good flower shop? What is the best restaurant to make a reservation? And also a hotel… But no! Nene-cha went too far! There is no need for hotel!"

And he kept walking around the streets, dressed into a wonderful Armani suit, while carrying around an enormous chappy plushy.

"This looks high-quality…" he stated while stopping in front of a flower shop.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo and Rukia were walking side by side, heading downtown.

"Your hair looks nice…" he stated.

She smiled.

"I mean really nice… my sisters made a good job. I'm really glad that you are getting along with them"

"Well it's not like I'm meeting them for the first time" she replied.

Then silence fell for a couple of minutes.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

He grinned.

"It's a secret! You'll see when we get there!"

But Rukia remained a second behind, as he thought she sensed a familiar reiatsu.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked.

.

* * *

.

Byakuya exited the shop holding a huge white rose bouquet and a smile appeared on his lips. He already sensed her reiatsu. It was as fresh and chilly as usual. It meant she was alright... and that she was near.

He took a step but then he stopped. He also sensed Kurosaki Ichigo's reiatsu near her. He frowned intrigued. "_Wasn't he supposed to be home with his new human wife? Why was he still hanging around Rukia?" _he asked himself intrigued. "_They must be patrolling together_!" she calmed himself. "_That woman! _She couldn't go easy on her not even on her birthday…"

He smiled. Her hardworking side was another reason for which he fell in love with her. He hid his reiatsu so she won't know that he was here. If he was going to surprise her, he will do it all the way…

.

* * *

.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia suddenly turned to him. The reiatsu disappeared. Maybe it was her imagination. That guilt feeling that was overwhelming her every time Byakuya's image appeared in her mind.

"No… it's nothing…" she replied.

And nothing was indeed, because tonight, she wished that she won't think about him anymore. Only for a couple of hours she will stop thinking about the engagement. For once she'll try to enjoy the life she has without bringing any sorrow into it. Maybe tomorrow she'll go back to Seireitei and start to plan her own wedding reception. Maybe tomorrow she'll have to find a way out to explain Ichigo that she's leaving him for good…. But tonight It was her birthday! She was supposed to be happy … and also she didn't want to hurt anyone yet.

"Nothing! Is that so?…" he stated diffidently and approached her suddenly taking her in his arms.

"Oi! Ichigo ! What are you doing! Put me down!"

He smirked at her, prepared to offer back one of his cheesy lines.

.

* * *

.

"_She's near…"_ Byakuya stated mentally trying to find his way out of the little streets. He held tight the flowers and the plushy, thinking of the words she should tell when she'll notice him.

"Happy birthday, Rukia…"

_No…Too simple_.

"I've missed so much. Happy Birthday…"

_No… It's too cheesy and if i can allow myself to act like this in front of Rukia, I can't do it in front of Kurosaki_!"

.

* * *

.

"Put me down, Ichigo!"

"I'll put you down if you'll give me a kiss!" Ichigo replied with the same smirk.

"What?!" she snapped nervously.

He frowned.

"Come on, Rukia! It's your birthday!... Loosen up a little bit! Do whatever you feel like!"

"Ichigo… just put me down…"

He smiled.

"I wonder if you really want me to put you down…" he added while piercing with his amber eyes.

"I…" she hissed and without acknowledging, her body moved out her control. She leaved over him…over his lips.

.

* * *

.

"She's right on the corner" he told himself and his heart started to beat fast as if he was a teenager again. He just missed her so much… He didn't care that Kurosaki was there also. He will just go to her and grab her in his arms… His Rukia…His fiancé… His wife…

He took a step…

And then another…

He turned around her corner…

And then his teenager heart stopped!

"See that wasn't that hard!" Ichigo's voice was popping from a distance of 20 feet and Rukia, from his arms, answered him with a clear and beautiful laugh.

"That's not fair!" she replied. "You stole it for me!"

Byakuya clinched his hand around the white roses almost squashing the flowers. His forehead was all covered up by a deep frown, but his eyes were still wide open… and his mind was still sane so he couldn't deny what he was seeing:

Ichigo Kurosaki held tighter Rukia in his arms and turned her around in a pirroutte. The sound of her happy laugh scratched Byakuya's ears. That innocent lover's game filled him with repugnance. Kurosaki stopped from that pirouette and he… stole her another kiss.

That kiss…

Those lips he was kissing.

The lips of his fiancé… the ones he didn't dare to touch yet!

Who is to blame? Who is to pity?

Was he angry? Was he hurt?

Should he reveal his presence? Should he just kill Kurosaki?

But he didn't want any of these. He threw the flowers and the plushy.

He just…

He just…

But he was Kuchiki Byakuya. He couldn't cry.

"_Come on, Ichigo! I've kissed you! Now put me down!"_

Her voice…His name…

He couldn't bear them anymore. Leaving all behind, he disappeared.

* * *

_**Concerning the next chapters... i will try something different... The night that follows is a looong one that i plan for a long time now.( the Byakuya proposing to Rukia) and in order to not miss a thing i will make a chapter for every character. A chapter written form character's point of view, revealing their true desires and feelings. And i think i'll Go with Haruna (i really need that because you guys are hating her too much, haha), Renji and Goroza (the same chap), Byakuya, Ichigo and last but not least Rukia (who will eventually make her choice . Some chapters will be long, some very , very short (like Ichigo, since his position is pretty clear) ... But remember... i can update fast, if you review more! **_

_**That's it for the moment! See next time! Until then, Read and review!**_


	34. The unexpected: Haruna

_**Miss insensitive writer is back. Last chapter was pretty nasty? Wait and read this one!**_

_**An important announcement! This is the first chapter rated M. (i know that i also have readers under 18). Is not really a "lemon" (or how these scenes are called here), it's more the psychological implication of the characters than the physical relation that turns this chapter into M.**_

_**.**_

_**-purplepam, yep, poor Byakuya. I know that was kind of insensitive from my part.**_

_**-your-darkangel07, here's a strong ichiruki supporter. Not even Byakuya's broken heart couldn't make her change its mind**_

_**-animeyumegirl, salut! Aaah, ma bucur ca o agreezi pe Haruna. Ceilalait nu o prea pot inghiti :))**_

_**-Rukia Heart, well in this moment (at least) , it looks like an ichiruki. I mean, i don't see how Byakuya could accept Rukia after he saw what he saw.**_

_**-lizzy, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it!**_

_**-teshichan, to be honest i believe that all character's toruture has begun, because in this second part they are all admiting their feelings in front the ones they love**_

_**-saiya-jinPan140, Finnaly someone who wants Byakuya with Haruna! Thank you!**_

_**-Rndd , oui Arranged Marriage est facile et agreable ,tandis que les choses ici commenent a devenir de plus en plus complique. Oui, j'admets ca! :)**_

_**-itsruby, that will be interesting (for me as writer) if you'd change for being on Byakuya's side, haha.**_

_**-loverukia, yep poor Byakuya... but after this chapter i will better say poor Haruna...**_

_**-Araiae4u, of course there will be a spring after this cold rain. Just hang on a little longer.  
**_

_**-ngoknguyen3004, well to be honest i'm not even expecting Rukia to please anyone. Someone will be left outside. Let's see who will finally be:)**_

_**-andyantopia, all in all you want to say that a happy ending will be a "byaruki" one?**_

_**-ra7matigorti2, Hi, thank you for your reviews :). First of all i'm glad that you liked the "the lifeless marble statue" poem and that you like Haruna. I was really surprised that a byaruki fan actually read this fic. There were not many byaruki moments until now, but i'm glad that few as they were you liked them.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Here you have Haruna's perspective of the longest night of this story.**_

* * *

_**Haruna**_

_**or**_

_**I'm going back to the start**_

_**.**_

_That night i smoke 10 cigarettes and went to bed early. I knew that Toto will not be back until the next day and somehow, I was feeling a little strange… I was the one who told him to go after her and yet I am the one left alone tonight. How can I be that masochist? Where did I go wrong so that my heart will feel so heavy now?_

_There was a song from the human's world that I liked a lot and its lyrics sounded like this:_

"_Nobody said it was easy__  
__Oh it's such a shame for us to part__  
__Nobody said it was easy__  
__No one ever said it would be so hard__  
__I'm going back to the start"_

_Sometimes I wish I could also go back to the start:_

_I was a child and my father told me to go and greet the future leader of the Kuchiki Clan. I didn't want it, but my father always knew better than me; ever since I was little, he knew how important that person would be for me, so he pulled all the strings he could to convince Ginrei to make me Byakuya's fiancé._

"_Why do I have to marry a person I'm not in love with?" I asked him as a child._

"_Because, it's better to marry a person that you already love than one you'll think you love at a certain moment. You can do better than a summer love" he answered._

_He was right, but back then I was so young and ignorant._

_The truth is, when I was young I didn't know how I felt about Byakuya . The only thing I knew was that every time I was imposing a distance, something was pulling me back as if he was a magnet. Before I knew we became inseparable. _

_But where was the place our hearts truly belonged?_

_Sometimes he could see when something was troubling me. During those moments, he forcedly took my head and put it on his lap. He started to play with my hair, braiding it, while I was slowing opening my heart in front of him. Even so I wasn't in love with him…back then._

_Back then…_

_A while we were brother and sister, but eventually, we found that joke to childish. That's why even when he could talk properly, he never called me "One-chan". I was always to remain Nene-cha for him… which meant only half of a sister. The other half was meant to be a fiancé._

_A long time ago I was his fiancé, but I guess I was too young for that kind of compromise. Being both teenagers, our marriage would have been the strangest thing. It wouldn't have been a loveless marriage, but neither a passionate one. Our passion had other color. We were like two soul mates reunited after countless centuries of loneliness and misunderstandings. The truth is that I always loved him, but love comes in different shapes. My mistake was that I lived with the feeling that we will always be together, so indulged myself to take the time before falling in love. I first wanted to have fun and I wanted to see the world. I knew that if he'd be by on my side, eventually I would madly fall for him… _

_I always supposed that he loved me, too. I didn't know if it was a romantic love, but unlike me, in front of the others, he never thought of me as something else than his fiancé. _

_Yes he must have loved me deeply. When we were young, I was the center of his universe. One day, though, everything changed...It was the day we got back from the human world and Toto's life turned upside down. All we had, all we built turned to be dust in the wind in front of the problems that overwhelmed him back then. I had no objection when we parted… I even made all that I could so the separation would be easier for him. Indeed: no objections, no words, no tears… but it was too late. I was already madly in love with him._

_What a capricious woman like me could do about her broken heart? Because the day we parted was also the day I died._

_I never got the chance to confess my feelings. If ever had a slight intention while we were in the human world, it vanished the moment we returned to Seireitei. It is a well know things that many useless separations take place because people can't say the right words on the right moment, but on my case, I knew that confessing my feelings, wouldn't have made it any difference. Toto didn't love me anymore. Toto didn't love anybody, anymore. Of course, he was an honorable man and he would have never broken the engagement, but forcing him into a marriage he didn't wanted, that he didn't care anymore was out of the question. I loved him too much for dragging him into this._

_I knew that breaking an official Kuchiki engagement would be difficult, but for Toto I was ready to do anything. So I did a couple of terrible things back then, that even now, he doesn't know about:_

_Even now I cry when I remember all that I did…even now I remember the pain in my abdomen…those dirty and illegal utensils that so called "doctor" brought to slice my womb… The Rukongai smell in my clothes and hair… me laying on the edge of death… Hisana begging me to call Toto and end all this…"Tell Byakuya-sama about the child! You must call him!" she kept saying, but I didn't call him, because there was no child. Not anymore. Hisana called Byakuya though and the only thing I could tell her were exactly the same words I whispered to her while Toto was still a teenager:_

"_I think Toto likes you… Go and spend more time with him!"_

_And she did… and they got married…I really hoped that with her, Toto will be happy again, but even if he tried, even if he loved his wife, Toto never returned to the person he used to be before that tragedy. For that I hated my father… so much that I wanted to kill him. But then I decided that too many blood has been spilled on this clan. When I finally found the strength to forgive him I also tried to repair the wrong he did, but I guess some mistakes are not be repaired. Even now I remember Uncle Oza's words ,that day, while on my right hand I was holding Nenomori and on the left one I was holding the Kazuki blade: "My dear child… you came too late. There is no present that could suit me or comfort my pain. I'm afraid that some things cannot be erased, not even by your Nenomori."_

_So I was hopeless. My zanpakuto was useless for the ones I wanted to protect. When I finally understood that, I resign from Gotei 13. Shiba Kaien was so upset that he never spoke to me again… I couldn't care less. I knew that I was powerless and that I lack the motivation to carry on with my duties. What I needed was a new start._

_That's why I returned to the human world. During the time spent there I try to fall in love, but I never succeeded. Instead I got married four times. It was fun I can't deny it, but I kept asking myself where did I left my heart? During the sixty years I was gone from Soul Society I met Toto only once and that was during Hisana's funeral. It was the first time seeing him in four years… and still I wished I didn't. Toto was not himself anymore. Along with Hisana the last remainders of the man I was desperately in love with, disappeared. In his place came Kuchiki Byakuya, the cold and heartless creature the whole Seireitei knows… _

_After the funeral I went back to the human world and I promised myself to not meet him ever. I vowed to cut all the ties with my feelings and life I used to have and I would have succeeded... If one day, one year after my forth husband died, the sky broke upon me and I felt the spiritual pressure dropping considerably. In that moment I knew that Oza was back. No matter how much I wanted to break with my past, he kept coming back to me._

"_Will you help me?" Oza asked me._

"_Haven't I helped you already?" I replied him._

"_I need a different kind of help this time. I told you, some things cannot be erased … not even by your Nenomori"_

"_We'll see about that when I'll get Nenomori back!" I snapped._

"_Looking forward to see you again, then!" he shout from behind, but I was already on my way to Seireitei._

_That's how I decided to return to Soul Society. I had to destroy this past that kept coming back to me._

_After 56 years I found Byakuya still grieving over Hisana. It was hard to call him Toto, but it become easier when I heard his lips spelling "Nene-cha" the same way he did when we were children. For a second he made me feel that i was still belonging to him. In a way I was still belonging to him… _

_Once, I tried to cut ties with my heart… 60 years I kept asking myself where did I left it so I'd know what paths to avoid… and then I saw Byakuya and I knew where my heart was left all this time…_

_I was still in love him…_

_So why?_

_Why am I trying so hard to marry him off with Hisana's sister? Is it because I know that his heart will never be mine again? Or is it because no matter how much it will hurt me, I want to see him happy and smiling again?_

_Yes, I want him happy, but… how can I put up with my capricious and broken heart?..._

_How can I put up with the fact that this little Rukia has succeeded everywhere I failed? In front of her Byakuya it's again the childish, spoiled, carefree man he used to be… How can I compete with that? And why should I compete when she's making him so happy?!_

_Byakuya's happiness it's above my feelings, so I decided to help him with Rukia… but this doesn't stop me from wishing that things could be different._

_My last husband told me once, not long before he died:_

"_I love your beauty and your presence around me… but I'm old and sometimes I wish I could go back to the start. I think that if I could, I would take you along with me…"_

_Poor thing, he really loved me. I'm sorry I couldn't return his feelings… but I thought a lot about his words. I still do… because I also want to go back to the start…_

_Byakuya…_

_._

* * *

_._

_That night, I went early to bed, but I couldn't close an eyelid… I was thinking of lighting another cigarette when rain started. So strange… it never rains in Seireitei…_

_I started to listen to the sound of the rain while watching the smoke of my cigarette, mixing with the blue moonlight… and then, in that moonlight, I saw some on my porch, pulling the door._

_My heart skipped a beat:_

"_Toto?... Toto is that you?" I asked._

_But he didn't answer. He silently approached me and when he reached my bed he thrown himself over me. I couldn't see his face, but he was all soaked… his face was wet…his eyes were wet. I started to tremble scared._

"_Toto what happened?" I asked._

_He put his arms around me and buried his face on my chest. He didn't say a word but some strange sounds were coming out of his throat, as if he was trying to cry and he couldn't._

"_Toto…Why aren't you with Rukia? Did something happen to her?" I insisted._

_On the sound of that name, he clinched his hand tighter around me, and bit the collar of my sleeping yukata. My skin instantly turned hot, but I tried to control myself and keep my mind clear. I came to my senses and took his face from my décolletage, but when I met the expression on his eyes, I felt that my heart broken for the second time that night. In dark, grey eyes, i could see clearly what happened: Rukia had let him down. Rukia had cheated on him… It must have been that Kurosaki boy. I also feared that… but I never thought Rukia would have gone that far. I bit my lips strongly, but my chin continued to tremble. I just couldn't bear to see him torn apart like this… In that moment, i hated that Rukia! Hated her with all my heart!_

"_Take… take your zanpakuto…" Toto managed to say. "Take it and kill my pain… Make me forget about her… about me…about…" but here he swallowed his words and buried his face on my chest again. I could feel that he was also trembling and I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do to take his pain away. And then i felt his hands sliding in the large sleeves of my yukata until they reached my naked back. I instantly froze…_

"_Take it! Take your Nenomori and stab me! Only you can help me now… I just want to forget their… kisses….embraces…laughs!"_

_But how could I do that? How could make him forget the only reason he was smiling? Maybe he wished to forget about her tonight, but tomorrow he will hate me if I'll fulfill this wish… Oh, haw I hated this Rukia!_

_But how could a think clear when his hands…?_

"_Nene-cha…" he whispered lowering his have on my shoulder. "Why can't I even cry?"_

_And while he was speaking, his lips were touching my neck and his nails were painfully scratching my naked back. Slowly tears, filled my eyes, blurring my sight._

"_Why won't the tears come out?" he added. " Make them come out…Make me human"_

_But did he knew that the tears he was yearning, were countless and unstoppable… falling on my cheeks._

"_Byakuya… I don't know what to do…" I finally said. "It pains me so much to know you like this. I can't look at you right now…"_

"_Then don't…" he said coldly facing me again._

_My eyes widened. His hands climbed on my back until they reached my shoulders, underneath my yukata. I felt how he was slowly pushing me on surface of the bed. Oh! Why among all possible things he was asking for this? … Why only the most hurtful could comfort him now?_

"_Byakuya… don't…" I whispered._

_He stopped. He let go of me and I felt inertly on pillows. A deep frown appeared on his forehead as he realized what he was about to do and his eyes were filled with guilt._

"_I'm sorry…" he said hardly._

_Those words… They made my heart beat so fast. But no! I've had enough of this hopeless heart of mine!_

"_Don't be sorry…" I said trying to fake a cold voice. "It's just that if I'd let you, you'd regret tomorrow …"_

"_I'm sorry…" he repeated facing the white sheets with a lost expression. I'm sure that my words didn't even reach him so… who was I fooling? Myself or my heart? I couldn't bear the emptiness in his eyes! I had to get up and take him in my arms. His body started to tremble. I didn't know if he was truly crying or if he was only desperately trying to cry. Both ways, I had to hold him tight… warm and safe, away from any harm!_

"_I'm sorry…It's just that…I love her so much and she was never mine… she never looked at me…" he added while he unconsciously he answered to my embrace. He took me again in his arms and pushed me on bed._

"_I love her so much…"_

_I felt terrible to hear those words while he was slowly pushing me on bed, again… but I just couldn't reject him for the second time. I didn't have strength for that… I couldn't fight both, my heart and Byakuya, at the same time. I finally let him lay me on my back…_

"_So much…" he kept saying and I closed my eyes pretending that I didn't hear a thing. But then he added:_

"_As much… as I loved you…"_

_My eyes widened. He said he loved me… After all these year, he was finally admitting it. It was pointless. Those words couldn't make any difference, but they made me happier than I ever was in the last 60 years. Tears started to fall again. Their bitter tastes were mixing with the taste of his broken kisses… and I couldn't stop thinking of the fact that once upon a time my place was in his heart. There was a time when he loved me also. I wish I could go back there… or at least have o new start, starting with this moment, with this kiss. But how could I ask for a new start when his lips are yearning for someone else?_

_Rukia's image reappeared in my mind, crushing all my dreams. Byakuya's lips were yeaning for that little woman and meanwhile they were painfully biting my exhausted and sinful body. I suddenly felt so old and so… ugly. _

"_You're so beautiful…" he said._

"_But not as beautiful as her, right?" I said sorrowfully._

_He frowned and brutally put a hand on my mouth as if he was about to suffocate me._

"_Stupid woman!" he scolded me. " I loved you! You have no idea how much!... So don't blame her for taking your place! You're the one who left it first!"_

_My chin started to tremble. He slowly let go and leaned over my lips wondering if he should kiss them or not. In that moment I was thinking that I dropped my yukata on the floor… that I was naked and weak. Finally, he decided to stay away from my lips and descend to my neck._

_Byakuya, why do you fear my kiss so much? Toto, why?_

_But my thoughts and heartbeats are not reaching him!_

_I just want to go back…_

_Back to the start…_

_Back to the stars…_

_But it is too late. Oh, dad! I hate you so much for taking Byakuya away from me!_

_The room was so silent. Only the rain outside and the sheets rustling beneath us could be heard. But the more silent we were the stronger his reiatsu became. By now, I'm sure that the whole manor knew that the head of the clad decided to pay me a night visit. As a matter a fact a pair of steps was approaching in hurry my room. Those steps were getting heavier and louder… until a silhouette appeared on the porch. Byakuya didn't even notice it, while I couldn't distinguish it because of my tears. However, I knew who it was:_

_I let my body inert in Byakuya's arms and faced my father. The mighty Goroza Ryoying, starring plainly and speechless at the only people he had ever cared for but who had also hurt the most. _

"_Are you happy, now?" I whispered facing him, but Byakuya raised his eyes to me, with a hurtful expression.._

"_What kind of question is that?" Byakuya said before he leans again over my neck. He thought I was addressing to him, because caught up in his dreams he still didn't notice my father's presence on the porch._

_I didn't answer, because my eyes were still facing hatefully, my father. I suppose that my glare troubled him since he backed off almost scared, closing the door, behind him._

_Byakuya heard the noise and looked around suspiciously, but to distract him, I took his face in my palms. I pulled him closer and approached his lips. He startled in hesitation._

"_At least kiss me on the lips…" I begged, demanding a price for that night… and for my broken heart._

_He frowned. He feared that kiss…It really scared him, but he knew that nothing could be free, not even in the afterlife. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on mines._

_Oh,I missed them so much! The first moment I felt their taste I forgot about everything… Oza, my father, Rukia, the pain that will torn me apart when I'll wake tomorrow…Now, I just felt as If i was learning to breathe again. I never seemed to notice, but Byakuya's kisses were like the air for me…_

"_Oh, take me back to the start!…." I whispered in the silence of that room while my long legs were encompassing his hips. _

_I guess the sound of those words troubled him, because he pressed his lips on mines once again. He pressed them harder than before as if he wished me to remain silent. He didn't want me to play with that Pandora box I just opened, when i let him inside me. He feared the feelings I could get out from that box…_

"_To the start…" I whispered once again and all his muscles tensed as he held me tighter._

"_To the start, Nene-cha?…" I heard his voice in my ear. " It would be easier to take you back to the stars…"_

_The stars?... I guess it's not such a bad idea. At least is better than nothing._

"_Then… take me there…" I replied and I loosen my body, allowing him to come inside me…_

_._

* * *

_._

_**After this chapter if you're still hating Haruna... well i don't know what to think then...**  
_

_**Anyway! Let me know what you think! Remember : the more you review the faster i update :)**_


	35. The unexpected: Renji and Goroza Ryoing

_**Miss insensitive writer is back!**_

_**Well, at lest one of us changed their opinion on Haruna, haha. Anyway the story goes on. :)**__  
_

_**.**_

**_-loverukia, i started an chapter for I'll find you in another world... hope it will be done soon :)  
-itsruby, should i take it as good thing? :)  
_**

**_-ra7matigorti2 Haruna will continue to help him get Rukia back :)  
_**

**_-SchelmaAnimeFan, glad i made you change your mind :)_**

**_-ngoknguyen3004 you are partly right. He let his guard off and acted out his character... but i'm sure he will come to his senses when he'll wake up in the morning._**

**_-tokiluvnonu, you're flattering me, haha_**

**_-andyantopia, haha. well everyone has the right at an opinion._**

**_-purplepam ... nothing can make you change your mind, right, haha._**

**_-star133 YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! i can't wait for him to heal completely!_**

**_._**

* * *

_**Renji **__  
_

_**or**_

_**The one sided love**_

_I spent two week s trying to find that "chappy necklace " . I even learned to use internet so I can make a special order in order to get it. That is because I love her._

_But , tonight I'm giving up on her, along with the idea that one day, a change of heart will make her turn her big violet eyes to me and say : "Thank you for waiting me all this time". Starting this moment I will stop waiting for time to go back to the moment when we were children. For more than 60 years I've told myself that I'm the man who can't be moved… but it seems that now, I found somehow the power to leave all this behind._

_That is because I never wanted to be the bad guy. It's enough that I'm stupid… I don't want be also to jealous._

_It might be strange, but when I see Rukia happy with Ichigo, I'm also happy. So why would I hope to destroy that happiness? Moreover there must be something better waiting for me out there. I hope I'm not misunderstanding myself. There is nothing better in this world than Rukia, but if she would never lean over my heart and embrace it, wouldn't I be justified to call "better" someone who'd actually heal my heart?_

_Someone who went through all these feelings before I was born. Someone who had succeeded in healing his own heart… _

_I heard what Urahara said about the Kazuki blade, about Oza… but Haruna Ryoing didn't seem like a bad person. Maybe she was easy going… maybe she had slept with dozens of men, but that was not for me to judge. _

_Right after I returned to Seireitei, my feet, uncontrollably took the path that was leading to Miss Ryoing's house. _

_Unlike Rukia's or Taicho's, Haruna's reiatsu was not a pleasant one. It made all around her feel heavy. Secrets and regrets. Haruna's reiastsu was exactly like the feeling that brought up the memories that you missed then most along with the ones that hurt you the most. _

_I reached her house and I approached her room. I wanted to see her… and hear her hallucinating stories…_

_That strange creature with grey eyes… with loose and sheer clothes … I can already see her long and black hair, sliding into her wide décolletage ( but never wide enough to let me guess the shape of her breasts.) Her sensual lips are hypnotizing me, but her sharp tongue is always turning me off. When she talks to me she always looks like she had a couple of glasses before. I guess that's part of her charm..._

_A drunker and a liar! She always seems to ger herself in troubles… and half of the things she's telling me I suspect them to be lies. She was in love once with Taicho… I believe that this is the only honest thing she had told me. Even so I wish to see her. What if tonight, just like me… she had decided to leave her one sided love behind._

_But then, I suddenly stopped…_

_I was near Haruna's room, when her reiatsu suddenly changed…It suddenly took a familiar scent._

_Kuchiki…Taicho…_

_He was there… Inside her room. His reiatsu was strong, mixing with Haruna's and slowly it was overwhelming hers in a protective and lustful embrace._

_I didn't need words to understand what has happening there, beyond the porch… beyond the closed door in front of me._

_I took a deep breath, trying to not judge anyone… trying to not let this affect me. After all why should I care? And yet…I feel sorry for her…I feel sorry for me…because these one sided loves never heals!_

_She told me dozens of times that she got over it, but I know she was still in love with Taicho. It made me think that until a certain point, i'm the same as her… I would also never be able to forget Rukia…no matter how hard I'll try and lie to myself._

_It's such a bittersweet love, my friend… but I'm glad that at least one of us is comforted tonight._

_I took a step back ready to leave the Ryoing's house, but then in the moonlight, I saw a silhouette cowered on the porch next the closed door of Haruna's room. It was a man and he seemed to be crying. I stayed still, starring until the man noticed me and raised his chin._

_Goroza…Ryoing?_

_He glanced at me with a helpless, hurtfully expression and my eyes widened._

"_She's deliberately letting him devouring her… and I can't do anything for her…" Ryoing Goroza said._

_Hearing his words I feel like this night was slowly turning into a hallucinating twilight. Ryoing Goroza frowned as he look closer at me._

"_I know your face…" he added. " Byakuya' lieutenant…Haruna is fond of you…"_

_Fond of me? No. He was misunderstanding. I took a few steps back. What was happening here, in this house… what I left back in Karakura earlier… it all seems so unreal. I needed to get away! _

_Without saying a word I shunpo-ed to my house._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Ryoing Goroza **_

_**or**_

_**The man who just wanted to help**_

_**.**_

_I am a noble man. Strong and ambitious, but I was misfortune enough to be born in a family that had three sons among which I was the second born. The first one was Oza, then I came, while Nanakuma was the youngest. Becoming the head of the Rioying family was not destined to happen. I had to struggle in order to obtain that status. When I finally obtained it I thought that power was the only thing I wished… but then I got married and had children. _

_I have never known what a "husband" supposed to mean, but I definitely know what"a father" is. This is something I learned when my first child was born. It's true that I have three children, but I've been father only for one. When I look at Haruna I see myself among with all the things I wished I could be. She is a better version of myself, so how could I not prefer her in front of the others? I wished for her to have all the things I didn't have. As a son of the Ryoying family, the second one in the hierarchy of the Kuchiki clan, the highest position I could get was the "The head of the Ryoing family"… but Haruna, as a women could get into the family I always yearned for: the Kuchikis. When I heard that Ginrei's daughter in law gave birth to a boy I knew what I had to do. The little Byakuya was to become Haruna's husband, so that Haruna herself could be the head of the clan. Glory and greatness that is what I was planning for my daughter. '_But what about love?_' I've asked myself. '_What about true love? The one I've never felt_.' And then I saw the way my little Haruna was looking into little Byakuya's eyes."_This must be fate_" I've told myself. The love was there before they could even acknowledge it. The day when the engagement was agreed along with the day when the wedding date was fixed were the happiest day of my life… even happier than the one in which I become the head of the Rioying family…_

_The time when my children were off to the human world to have fun while I remained to plan their wedding, was one of the best time of my life. I never expected for things take such a turn in the end. I only wished for them to taste together the happiness and the glory. I thought I was helping them…_

_I slowly start to remember how all this nightmare begun…_

_I was at the Kuchiki manor with Ginrei, checking the guest lists for the last time, since the invitations were about to be sent._

"_I received a letter from Haruna…" I suddenly said._

"_So did I, from Byakuya…" Ginrei replied. "Byakuya was quite formal. He only said that they're in the Dominican Republic, that everything is going well and that he's coming home in two weeks as it was planned. I wonder if your daughter gave more details in her letter…"_

_I grinned. Of course she gave me details! Even more than I wanted to read._

"_Actually, she described how…" but here I stopped. I wasn't sure that Ginrei would have liked to hear that the alcohol, dance and making out parts, no matter how romantic Haruna made them look in her letter._

"_Well, speak now!" Ginrei replied, starting to lose his patience._

"_Well…they're having fun… that kind of fun, If know what I mean…"_

_Ginrei's eyes widened angrily._

"_Well I guess it's alright since they're going to be husband and wife in a couple of months…" I immediately added so that Ginrei won't start a speech on the necessity of the virginity before wedding._

_Ginrei lowered his gaze to the guest list._

"_Yes I suppose you are right…" he finally said and after a pause in which he stood silent and thoughtful, he added: " Byakuya and Haruna look happy together even though this is an arranged marriage. They found love despite all the nobility rules and this is a rare thing… I wish to protect what they have together"_

"_I couldn't agree more" I replied happily._

"_That's why I think that it would be better for their happiness if Byakuya will not become the 28__th__ leader of the Kuchiki clan."_

_My eyes widened, as the blood rushed in my veins, but Ginrei, calm and composed as usual, continued:_

"_I have thought about it for a long time now… These two children have a chance to a beautiful life. If Byakuya becomes the head of the clan his primordial responsibility will be to protect the pride of this family … He could no longer be a husband to Haruna and their marriage will slow turn into a cold and loveless one, just ike any other noble marriage… I'm finally decided, Goroza. Shojun, my son, will be the 28__th__ leader of the Kuchiki clan"_

_And that's how the nightmare begun. _

_I had only two weeks until Byakuya and Haruna will return from the human world. I needed to make Ginrei change his mind. But how? I called for my brothers and had a family council since it was for the family interest so that Haruna will marry the head of the clan. Nanakuma agreed with my position, but he admitted that he had no power in the council. Oza told me that it will be a bad move for me to vote in the council against Ginrei's decision. It will make him believe that I chase power more than his grandson's happiness. Oza was getting on my nerves with his words, but I knew he was right._

"_So what do you propose I should do?" I asked him, while we were both walking In the art gallery room and he stopped in front of the glass beyond which the Kazuki sword was exposed. He stood there silently and thoughtful for a while. Then he suddenly said._

"_I wonder …have you ever used this?" and he pointed the sword. I frowned annoyed. That is what I hated about my older brother. He was always daydreaming, suspended in his own world. He never had a practical sense, but he was wise and because of that, I needed his mind clear in that moment. I had more important matters to discuss wish him, than his fascination for the Kazuki artifact._

"_Of course I never used it! I'm not a criminal!..." I replied him trying to hide the fact that I was slowly losing my patience. "So once again, what do you advice me to do?"_

"_Convince the elders to oppose Ginrei… convince someone powerful in the council to vote against him" he answered with his eyes still lingering on the sword. And that was the moment that strange idea crossed my mind._

"_Why won't you vote against Ginrei? You are powerful enough…"_

_Oza looked at me with a bored air. _

"_Why me? I don't care about who will be the next leader… as long as it is a Kuchiki pureblood,there is nothing to worry about."_

_A slight smile appeared on my lips:_

"_If you vote, I'll give you the Kazuki sword…"_

_His eyes widened._

"_Don't try to buy me, Goroza… I'm not like you!"_

_But in the end he did vote as I asked him. It wasn't because of the Kazuki sword, but because I managed to convince him that Shojun was not ready to become the leader of the Kuchiki clan. Unfortunately Ginrei didn't like Oza's opposition and above all he didn't appreciate his insistences. During the council meeting I remained silent and imartial, but the conclusion was not very pleasant for my brother who was cut off from his rights and privileges. Practically he was banished from the Kuchiki clan. It didn't affect me, because I've never liked him too much, but his banishment didn't help me either. Shojun was still to become the next head of the clan… and I had to do something about it._

_I decided to take the matter on my hands. So during the night, one week before the children's return, I did something I've never done before: I broke the glass box in which the Kazuki sword was put and I took it. Holding It I decided to pay a late visit to Kuchiki estate._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Ginrei asked me._

"_I'm sorry…" I said while holding the sword. "But he's my brother after all… and it's all my fault for all that happened. It was I who told him that Shojun-san is not ready to be the next leader… and you shouldn't be mad because we both know this is true…Shojun is a good lieutenant, but he hasn't been trained to become the Kuchiki head. "_

_Ginrei frowned and approached taking the sword from my hand. I didn't riposte._

"_Goroza, you are right…but this issue will be solved. Shojun will be trained for the next ten years: he will take part at all the council meetings and slowly take over the administration. I will personally prepare him"_

_I displayed a relieved smile. It was a fake one, of course._

"_My brother should also hear this…" I said._

"_Oza doesn't need to hear anything… he has been banished so that he will be an example for the other Elders who oppose me and my family. If I will withdraw my word and restore Oza, how week my position may look among the Elders? And how long will it take until everyone will turn against Shojun?"  
_

_I leaned my lead and nodded._

"_You are right… It's impossible to restore my brother's position. But at least can't we figure out a compensation" I said._

"_A compensation?" Ginrei asked thoughtfully._

"_Oza has always been curious on this sword…" I said pointing at the Kazuki blade. "I'm sure he will never use it, because that man couldn't hurt a fly. He doesn't even know to hold a katana…so I though this sword could be the compensation"_

_Ginrei frowned. 'Perfect!' I though. He swallowed the gudgeon._

_After I left the Kuchiki estate I headed to my brother's house and handed him the so yearned sword, along with my apologies for what I compelled him to do in the council. He took the sword and told me that he didn't hold any grudge against me, because after all I'm his brother. We made peace and I returned to my home._

_But that night I didn't close an eyelid. I've waited… and waited… and waited… until sometime during morning, a servant from the Kuchiki manor came and asked to present myself there, because… Shiojun and his wife had been found dead in their bedroom. Both killed by the Kazuki blade. I didn't say a word. I slowly got up from the chair and followed the servant._

_I found the Kuchiki manor in a totally disaster. All the elders were present, all the servants were crying and somewhere on the halls, Oza's voice kept yelling: "I didn't do it! It's a conspiracy!"_

_But who could have believed Oza is innocent when he was the only person who had that sword during that night? How could Ginrei suspect someone else when he was the one who entrusted me to hand him the blade?_

_I've approached and looked at the two corpses. Shojun and his beautiful wife. "Such a waste…" I thought for a second and then I turned around, leaving the manor._

_Back then I thought I was doing a good thing for my children. I never though it will turn out this way… With a Haruna that hated me and a Byakuya devoured by grief._

_So many things changed after that morning… Happiness begun to look like a faraway midsummer night's dream. The years that followed have been a nightmare._

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_**I bet you all are like "Ooooh, still not ichiruki?" ... but if if you are patient i have a string of ichiruki chapters already prepared. But before describing what happened in Karakura during that night , i still have Byakuya's POV. I will try to update fast so that we'll get faster to the ichiruki moments.**  
_


	36. The unexpected: Byakuya

_**Miss insensitive writer is back with last but not least Byakuya's POV. I kept writing and writing until it turned out to be a chapter of more than 6000... so i decided to split it. One part now, and the second tomorrow. Oooor... i don't know, since all of you want to know what happened with Ichigo and Rukia i guess i could skip to Karakura and leave the second part for later (even though it would be nicer for the continuity of the story to add next the second part of this chapter. Let's say it's up to you So vote! Express you preference. **_

_**.**_

_**-saiya-jinPan140, hey welcome back! :)**_

_**-tituslepetitlion, salut! contente de savoir ca te plait encore. pas de soucis si tu ecrit en francais , je peux toujours comprendre. Et oui, je pense que Haruna n'a pas eu de la chance, haha... le publique ne l'aime pas, Byakuya ne l'aime pas. Je me demande sur ce que peux faire pour le rendre un peu heureuse, haha**_

_**-ra7matigorti2, thank you... well, who killed his parent's is one of those 1 mil dollars question. But of course you'll find out sooner or later if you keep on following the story.**_

_**-kids999, hey, thanks! :)**_

_**-Sessrin, " she thinks that she's helping but the truth is, she's making it worst.", actually this was the idea when i first introduce her.**_

_**-Rndd, Salut! :) merci pour ton commentaire... alors, moi aussi je pense que Renji va suremenet passer a une autre chose.**_

_**-Lizzy, thanks :)**_

_**-star1333, haha...maybe your wishes regarding will be heard, but unfortunately not in this chapter...**_

_**-AmbiguousPsyche, well if there is something that made me glad was that i made you see Byakuya in a different light... even though not enough to make you change to byaruki pairing, haha. Renji i'm sure that will come around. I think that among all characters he's the less hurt one.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Byakuya **_

_**or**_

_**The hopeless heart**_

_**.**_

* * *

With a merciless look, while wearing her untied sleeping yukata, Haruna took out her Nenomori and approached Byakuya who was sleeping naked, under the sheets of her bed. She slightly cocked an eyebrow on that a hateful expression of her face… and then she stubbed Byakuya with all her strength.

Byakuya startled in his sleep as if a terrible nightmare came across him, but Haruna didn't draw a gesture. With the same cold eyes she headed to the inside halls, leaving the blade implanted in his back.

But toward who all this hate and cruelty?

.

* * *

.

_I must have fallen asleep._

_I opened my eyes and Haruna was gone from my side. The bed was empty… _

_The bed…her bed. _

_What have I done?_

_I must have broken her heart by acting so selfish. I was only seeking for consolation… I was only trying to forget Rukia. Why does it always end up this way between me and Haruna? … Everytime I'm broken hearted I look for her. Why am I pretending to not know her true feelings? This is not the first time. It happened before… but back then I was younger. Being a fool was my excuse. Now I was supposed to have grown wiser… and yet I'm the same fool who mocked her heart 60 years ago…_

_But wasn't I in love with her back then? Wasn't she the one who filled my existence with color and joy? What happened with us, Haruna? What happened with me?_

_Everyone things I'm perfect and cold as a marble statue. But this is only what I made them believe. I always knew what my weakness was and keep it away from them. Some people drink, others have a poor health or poor mind… but for a man such I was born to be, there was no weakness that could be worse: _

_My heart._

_My heart… so weak and naive, falling for whoever would show it a little warmth. For a Kuchiki, such a thing was inadmissible. That's why, when I was young, I considered that Nene-cha along with my parents will be the only people to know my heart, exactly as if was. For me, their love was enough to make me… happy and safe. But my parents died… and Nene-cha, I slowly lost it after their death._

_Without them around I started to believe that I should better bury my heart. I tried to replace it with pride, with uprightness and all the other virtues that a Kuchiki leader required. I learned to be what I was born to be…_

_But then Hisana appeared. She was different from anything I have ever known. Her gentleness and fragility made me stop and look at her. I've known her since I was a teenager and I liked her from the first moment, but back then I was still infatuated with Nene-cha. As a teenager, when Nene-cha entered the room everything else around faded, because her lust for life made me also feel alive. But the moment I met Hisana again I was already an adult, while Nene-cha was only a ghost of the person I used to love. Moreover, Nene-cha deliberately cheated on me. There was no way I could look at her again. Maybe I should have never spoken to her again, if Hisana wouldn't have insisted… if she wouldn't have called me. "No matter what she has done, you can't let her die, Byakuya-sama!" she told me. Hisana had always been such a kind person._

_Yes, her kindness was among the things I loved about her. Her ability of healing my wounds. She had an extraordinary patience with my coldness and never pushed me to open myself in front of her. She waited for me bloom, just like every spring, I waited for the sakura tree to blossom. She freely offered me her friendship and asked nothing in return and for that I trusted her. Somehow around her I felt like I was no longer the next leader of the Kuchiki clan… but only Byakuya… "Byakuya-sama" as she used to call me. Kindness and the feeling of normality, that is what I Hisana offered me… and love is what I offered her, in return. I loved her enough to marry her despite her status and illness… But before I could understand what a married life truly meant, my Hisana died._

_With her death, I made no secret that my heart also died. It was something I was certain of… but then again, I proved myself wrong: Rukia. I hated her so much on the beginning to madly fall in love with her in the end._

_I'm the worst! For a long time now, I kept thinking of how i should have never had a heart! It's because I know how hopeless I am in front of it…and how shameful it makes me look in front of the others:_

_I married my fiancé's best friend… and after my wife's death I fell for her sister. I wonder how can I continue living with all this? There is no honor left me… there is no pride in my love… _

_Now that I finally admit these things to myself I'm not even angry of Rukia for cheating on me._

_Rukia had always been in love with Kurosaki. She had always protected him with her life… As for me, she never thought of me as nothing more than a brother. I'm shameful! In the end, I couldn't be a brother to her, even though I promised Hisana that I will. For the first time in my life I'm glad that Hisana is dead. This way she can't see what I turned out to be… A hopeless prisoner of my shameful heart who'd fall for any woman who'd bring a smile upon my sad face…_

_Rukia… what have I done? … No matter what I do , I just can't take you out of my mind. What have I done? I was so angry to see you in his arms that I thrown myself in Haruna's arms! I wonder to whom should I ask for forgiveness first… or if I deserve to receive forgiveness…_

_Things like this happen every day, but I'm tired of hurting people and being hurt. Rukia, I thought that we could keep each other's hearts safe and warm. When you were around, the days were filled with the warmth of the summer. It was never cloudy or cold. When I was looking at you I could see everything that died in me… the kindness… the hope… the strength of carrying on… the love… Being around you, made me a better man. I thought that you could save me from my misery, but you had others to save, right?_

_Normally, I would have never come between you and Kurosaki… but he is a human! And he broke your heart by marrying someone else… I wonder how much you care about him, if don't care that he is married… I wonder if he'll ever give up anything so he could be with you. I hope he doesn't! Because you don't understand… he is a human. You will never be allowed to have a family with him! You will never be able to carry his child… and even you'd be stubborn enough to try, that child will kill you. More than anything I wish you happiness… but Kurosaki Ichigo will never bring you happiness._

_I was so pleased when you told me that Kurosaki is getting married. I was so glad when you said that you'll stay by my side… You can't even imagine how happy you made when you said that you wanted to marry me… For a second, in my naïve dreams, I thought that your love for me began to bloom in your heart. I was ready to wait as long as you needed… as long as it took for that love to blossom… so that you could finally come in my arms._

_But in the end you still prefer Kurosaki… and I can't blame you… being the man who I am, I can understand your choice…_

_So Haruna, hurry up and make me forget my heart… Take Nenomori and cut me down and all the memories I have with her!_

"_Nene-cha?..." I slowly whispered._

_I try to raise my head but it was hurting me so much. It's been years since I haven't got that kind of headache. I felt as If I was hangover…_

"_Nene-cha ?" I called her again._

_And then when i straighten up, I noticed I was stabbed by Nenomori. Its blade was implanted on my back and starting from the handle the blade was disintegrating in hundreds of phosphorescent butterflies. The strange creatures were flying up to the ceiling and the moment they were reaching it they were turning into stardust that was falling back over me…I remember that I've seen this before. Haruna's shikai… Every butterfly that turns into stardust is a second of the victim's memories that will soon lose forever. In this case mine…_

_So in the end she listened to my prayer: soon I will forget about Rukia…_

_I let my naked body to fell heavy on the bed . Haruna has always been so considerate… never refused a wish I had. Sometimes I wonder if I should be more considerate toward her… but I can't think about this now. I'm suddenly too tired. My body is exhausted and relaxed at the same time. I can't really explain why… the feeling is familiar because it's the feeling I get after making love… I haven't made love in a while…_

_But I will think about that later…Now I'm focused on the memories I'm about to lose. I will soon forget my shameful heart. Being in love with Rukia and being cheated by her will be __soon __history ._

_So strange… I'm waiting for a while now but Rukia's image appears in front of my eyes clearer than ever. Haruna… I thought Nenomori was working faster. It seems that i'm waiting an eternity for you to get Rukia out of my mind…_

"_Haruna…" I whispered._

_And then I felt how someone was pulling the blade out of my back. I raised my head and saw Nene-cha. Her hair was ruffled and her yukata untied. She had a strange expression._

"_Something is wrong" I stated looking at her and thinking that Rukia was still strongly present among my thought._

"_Something worng?..." she replied with a slight sarcasm "Of course. You slept with me, remember?…"._

_I frowned. Did i? The taste of her skin on my lips seemed so far away in this moment._

"_But don't worry… you will forget soon" she added._

_Her voice was strange… and that made me think that she played this game on her rules, not mines._

"_Haruna… tell me, what memories did you take away from me with Nenomori?"_

_She lowered her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. She stood silent and thoughtful for a couple of seconds before she finally decided to confess:_

"_You will forget everything that happened tonight between us…"_

_My eyes widened. That was what I feared the most. Of course she she wouldn't have erased Rukia from my memories!_

"_Why would you do something like that?" I asked._

_She smiled sadly and started to play with the plies of the sheet._

"_You're still in love with me…" I stated then, finally understanding what she was hiding beyond her helping and joyful attitude._

_She smiled again. It was another broken smile._

"_Don't, Haruna…" I managed to say. This wasn't doing any good for any of us. If there would be someone to forget what happened tonight that should be… not her. I was finally understanding the wrong I did to her…and what a selfish person I could be, unable to notice all this before._

"_You can't command to my heart "stop loving me" …" she said with a gentle voice. " As you can't say to the sun "no light" or to the rain "stop falling"…_

_It bothered me to admit… but the sun had stopped giving us light for decades._

"_I know…" she said before I could speak my thoughts. "I already know, but I guess that is what they call true love… being able to stay by your side and helping you even if you belong to someone else…"_

_And those words hurt me more than anything that happened during that night here or in Karakura. It hurt me to see how composed she was after all this carnage. So strong and beautiful. She didn't shed a tear, she just got up from the bed heading to the porch. From the threshold though, she stopped and turned to me once again. She was biting her lips. I suddenly remembered her asking me kiss those lips… and I was so scared of touching them because I would have risked to fall in love with her, again. But in the end, I kissed them and I didn't fall for them… and I felt miserable because of that!. That flashback appeared for a second in front o my eyes… and while a phosphorescent butterfly turned into stardust above me, it disappeared forever._

_And outside the rain was still falling loudly. I haven't seen in years such a... purple rain. _

_"Haruna..." i finally gathered the strenght to speak. " I never wanted to cause you any troubles... i never wanted to cause any pain... i just..."_

"_I hope that things will work out between you and Rukia…" she immediately interrupted me with a low voice. "If I find still her worthing, I will even help you to get her back… But if she won't bring at least a good excuse for what she had done, don't judge me for hating her, Toto…"_

_I took my head on my palms with a tired gesture. Haruna's words were so low and faraway that I could barely hear. I realized that I was still naked… but I didn't care about that anymore._

"_Forgive me, Haruna… for what I did… tonight…" it was all that I managed to say._

"_Get dressed Byakuya and go back to sleep… because tomorrow none of these things will bother you anymore…" she replied emotionless._

_Unable to speak, I took my black kimono and put it on me… then I saw the last butterfly disappearing into the darkness of the room._

_Suddenly… I asked myself how did I end up in Nene-cha's room? The last thing I remember was Rukia… and Ichigo… Oh! I need to sleep so I won't remember them anymore._

_Rukia…_

_Rukia…_

_Rukia…_

_..._


	37. I am ready

_**Miss insensitive writer is melting the frozen ocean of rain for the next few chapters. Ichiruki fans, this is your moment, haha!**  
_

_**-SchelmaAnimeFan, purplepam, saiya-jinPan140, Lizzy thank you for your reviews :)**_

_**So back to Karakura: do you remember what happened last time there? It was Rukia's birthday. Ichigo was planing something for the occasion .. but then Byakuya saw them. (Everybody was expecting for Byakuya to start a fight, but i personally find Byakuya too gentleman for that kind of actions, hihi) Byakuya eventually left and met with Haruna (you know the rest of the story). Now let's see what happened in Karakura, while Byakuya and Haruna were together in Seireitei...**_

_._

* * *

_._

_Ichigo kissed me. I just wanted him to put me down… but he kissed instead._

_For a second I felt like I've heard Byakuya's voice on my mind whispering: "Rukia where your heart truly is? I'm waiting for you at home but Kurosaki is holding you in his arms? Rukia you gave me your hand in marriage but your heart… you gave it to Kurosaki."_

_I felt guilty and angry because I knew that was what I truly felt and It was useless to lie to myself._

_But then Ichigo kissed me again… and I closed my eyes…and i forgot everything… even my name. Ichigo was all that I knew._

_Kaine-dono told me once as he watched his wife from distance: "People do crazy when they're in love, Rukia…"_

_Tonight I finally understood his words. I just wanted to hold Ichigo tighter. I wanted to call him : "My Ichigo…"_

_Kainen-dono, did you know… I found my other half…_

_._

* * *

_._

"Where are we going, Ichigo?" Rukia asked impatiently. "We're walking for more than an hour…"

"An hour? I didn't noticed when the time flew!" Ichigo lied and then he suddenly stopped. "We're here!"

Rukia looked diffidently at the colorful building and at the expensive cars parked in front of it.

"What is this, Ichigo?" she asked.

He passed a hand over his ruffled hair with a beautiful guilty smile.

"Well… this is a club…" he answered.

Rukia frowned.

"A club!" she stated displeased.

"Don't act like this! You don't even know what all ths is about yet!" he defend himself.

"Ichigo! I'm not dressed for dancing!" she snapped pointing at her shinigmai uniform.

He instantly started to laugh.

"Rukia! We're shinigamis! Nobody can see us!"

She raised her eyebrows, surprised by the fact that Ichigo was making a point for the first time in his life.

"Moreover, you always look beautiful to me…So, shall we?" he added while offering her his arms.

She bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure of what she was doing, but it was Ichigo she was talking about so she had no other chance but to trust him. She put her hand around his arm and he let him led her into the club. They passed the security without paying the entrance and Rukia thought for the first time of the advantages of being invisible. The moment they stepped into the dance floor her eyes widened. She had never been into a club before but she had heard a lot of stories… drum and base, vodka, young people dancing as if they had gone mad. Much for her surprise, the moment she enterer, she found none of these things she had heard of. Her first impression was that she had stepped into a warm summer evening. All the girls were wearing colorful, short dresses accessorized with their most beautiful and happy smile. The stage was in front of them and a band was singing, while all around the boys and girls were humming the songs and dancing in pairs. It must have been a concert, Rukia thought. The singer was at the edge of the stage and leaned his microphone toward the crowd. Rukia smiled: everybody seemed to know the lyrics… She closed her eyes for a second listening to the harmonious choir. The song was lovely… just like a summer Sunday. For a moment she forgot that it was January…

"Happy Birthday, Rukia…" Ichigo whispered in her ear.

That summer atmosphere made her also forget that it was her birthday. She turned to Ichigo with a childish happy smile she could no longer hide. Ready to thank Ichigo from bringing her here, she wanted to approached his year, but the same moment he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bar. He noticed that someone had just asked for two campari orange. The barman put them on the bar, but before the customer could take them, Ichigo had grabbed them and turned to Rukia:

"Were you proffering some Sex on the Beach? Or Screaming Orgasm?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Her eyes widened ready to slap him.

"Wait! Wait, Rukia!" he snapped taking the glassed out of her way. " Theye're just some cocktails! That's how they're called!" he defended himself.

Still diffident, she cocked eyebrow and took the campari orange from his hand. She tossed it off in two seconds. Ichigo's eyes could widen surprised. Before he could say something, she finished also the other glass.

"Aamm…Would you like me to get you another?"

But Rukia didn't paid attention to his words her eyes turned to the stage with an excited expression.

"All his songs sound like summer…" she stated as she was following with her eyes the lead singer." How did you know about this place, Ichigo?"

"Chad worked his the last summer… he told me that if I want something different I should try it… I also saw on some posters that Michel Telo was singing tonight and since it was your birthday… I just though…" he begun a little unease.

"Thank you, Ichigo!" she suddenly turned to him with a childish, happy expression.

She was too direct, he though. When she was that direct, she was intimidating him. He tried to smile, but It didn't go too well, because his eyes was fascinated by her happy expression. He suddenly felt as if he was back in highschool, with no experience in managing girls… But this was no girl! She was Rukia!". He was nervous and he was thinking of what to say… of how to start a conversation. Then he mentally slapped himself. A conversation in a club! Could he act more nerdish then that?!… He should better invite her to dance. And then he recognized a song…

"_Tô bem na parada, ninguém consegue entender…Chego na balada, todos param pra me ver"_

"Fujidinhna!…" he stated enthused .

She turned curiously, but he suddenly took her hand dragged her to the dance floor.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" she asked alarmed as she tried to free herself from his grip.

"Rukia… just trust me!"

"Ichigo, I'm not dancing… I don't know this music…I don't know the steps!" she insisted full of worry as she looked at all the people who knew the choreography of the song. Untroubled by her stiffness, he replied her by translating the lyrics of the song: "_The only choice is to make a little escape with you. If you want to know what is going to happen, Let's escape first and we'll see later what is all about it"_

Her eyes widened.

"Come'on Rukia… escape with me the night!" he added with a wide smile.

Pushed by an impulse she couldn't explain she followed him. Maybe it was his smile… his soft voice… or maybe she was just too much in love with him. He led her right in the centre of the dance floor… then he slowly took her hands and approached her to his body. Rukia looked at the crowd who was perfectly synchronizing on the choreography of the song and gasped nervously. "_This is going to be a disaster_." She stated mentally and lowered her gaze, staring at her feet.

"Just relax…and follow my steps…" he whispered in her years and pushed her In a pirouette. Then he pulled her back and he raised her in his arms. Before she knew was synchronizing with the crowd. Ichigo's were eyes glued on her. His lips were smiling while he was signing along with the crowd. Rukia slowly loosened her tightness … she didn't care anymore that she wearing her shiigami robe or the she didn't know the lyrics of the song. She had never been so relaxed in her entire life. She was so happy that she started to laugh… that she felt she could do anything that crossed her mind.

'_Yes, Ichigo… I'll escape with you tonight!_' the told herself and suddenly let go of his hand. He looked at her confused for a second, but then she saw her hiding in the crowd with a playful smile. He tried to approach her, but the she took a step back with the agility of a cat.

" You want to play, huh?" he asked with cocky grin when he finally understood her intentions.

She smiled again and disappeared in the dancing crowned. For a couple of minutes a tag game combined with a hide and seeks game took over them. She was having him, but was he was truly intrigued. Every time he thought that he got her, she was suddenly disappearing again and when he thought that he lost her from his sight, she was reappearing behind. But when he felt that more that playing he wanted to feel her body in his arms, he finally caught her and raised her above his shoulders in a pirouette. Her eyes widened surprised as she noticed from that height that she was in the middle of the dance floor and the entire crowd was dancing in circle around her. It all looked as if it was planned… a part of a choreography designed to make them the stars of the night. It was as if all the music, all the dancers, all the lights were there for them, only.

"This is a dream…" she whispered.

"If it's a dream let it never end" he replied as he pulled her close.

She closed her eyes for a second enjoying the warmth of his body. When she opened and looked down her, she noticed that the ground was no longer under her feet. She was up in the air. The scene and the crowd beneath her were so small and faraway. She knew that it was their reiatsu holding them suspended in the air, but in that moment, Rukia thought that the love gave her wings. She raised her eyes facing Ichigo and the way he looked at her made her heart stop. Those warm eyes… those eyes who looking only at her…

Ichigo slowly leaned over her. He knew it was the perfect moment. He knew it because his heart was no longer filled with questions. There was only Rukia in his eyes and she was no longer hesitating…

He approached…

She slightly lift on the tip of her toes…

And they kissed.

There was no ordinary kiss. It started softly… and slowly his arms climbed from her waist to her back… to her neck…until he took her cheeks in his palms. They broke off for a second looking intensely into their eyes. Then she put her arms around his neck and they kissed again. This time he pressed his lips harder, finally releasing all his hidden desires… this time she truly tasted him. It was the flavor of love. She thought that Ichigo tasted like the love itself… she closed her eyes and she didn't know how many minutes passed until they parted... but when they did, while they were looking into each other's eyes… while the blood was rushing in their veins, only one thought crossed their minds:

They were ready…

He took her down to the dance floor. Finding the way out of the crowd and out of the club, they headed to the opposite wing of the building. They passed beside something that looked like a reception… they climbed to the second floor and they stopped in front of a door. Ichigo opened the door and waited for her to to enter the room.

Before taking the first step, Rukia looked once again in Ichigo's eyes as if she was looking for a confirmation of her heart. And she received it: She wasn't scared… She wasn't worried… She was no longer a little girl…and above all, she loved him…

He closed the door and watched the was she was standing there, alone, in the middle of the room. His heart was beating strongly but he wasn't nervous. It was something more than that. Somehow he felt that he was in the right place, in the right moment… with the only woman he loved… He was no longer a little boy and she was the only one he desired.

And then his eyes widened surprised: she put a biding kido spell on the door, locking it. Slowly his surprise was replaced with a smile as he approached her.

In front of her he stopped for second and breathed her breath… then he softly put his lips on hers…again… and again…and again… and again.

* * *

.

_**So... do you want to know to know what follows the "again… and again…and again… and again" ? Hmmm... **_

_**Anyway...Until next time, you know it! Read and review! :)**_


	38. The unexpected: Ichigo

_**Miss insensitive writer had promised you in this part of the story, all character's points of view. This time, it's Ichigo's turn. It's the shortest and most straight forward, because he's actually the only one 100% certain of his feelings. Things are pretty simple for Ichigo (for the moment, of course; i'm sure that in 10- 15 chapters the situation will change drastically... but hey, no need for spoilers, right? especially when Ichigo and Rukia are finally together)...**_

_**-ra7matigorti2 , well i'm also a byaruki fan...but i'm also an Ichiruki...i just can't decide on who i like best!**_

_**- saiya-jinPan140, thank you!**_

_**-Rndd (haha, dis-moi qui n'aime pas Michel Telo? J'en sais personne),**_

_**- star133 (how would you know about that? You read I'll find you in another world, haven't you, haha?), **_

_**-SchelmaAnimeFan (is that obvious that i'm a byaruki shipper?) , **_

_**- purplepam, ok, i'll let you know when the M ratings are coming...**_

_**- itsruby, thanks :)**_

_**- Lizzy... you mean with what followed "again and again..."?**_

_**-ej, i know the song, one of my favorites... and it kind of fits with this new chapter  
**_

_**-Guest, thanks :)**_

_**-IchiRuki, go check Arranged Marriage, it's been updated ;)**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Why does your touch make my skin feel so right?

Why do my lips make your cheeks look so bright?

I seek for the words, but I'm making no sense

I remember the waltz, the slow lover's dance.

I try to lead you into it, but I lack the confidence,

My reason is numbed by the winter's fragrance.

You're speeding my blood; I'm warming your veins

We have lost it for good, we are no longer saints.

Your hands made of ice, make me yearn for your touch,

No matter how cold they are, they warm me so much.

I'm a hopeless prisoner of your emotion, who just came to realize:

The love i looked for all these years lied in your deep, purple eyes.

So don't be afraid, don't startle and don't refrain

Tonight we have the right of no longer being sane

So don't be afraid, don't startle and don't go

Because, the love that you'll show

Will be the only one that I'll know:

It's the love that we're making.

.

* * *

.

_**See ya' next time! :)**_


	39. There is a first time for everything

**_Miss insensitive writer is back._**

**_purplepam, ItsShuhei, tituslepetitlion, Lizzy,soulreaper-san, star133, ra7matigorti2. Thank you for the reviews, glad you liked the poem. _**

**_1. This is the chapter i love the most._**

**_2. Major M rating in the paragraph that _****_begins with "Rukia had cold hands" (just to let know the under 18 readers). Only that paragraph... the rest is ok._**

**_3. Enjoy! :)_**

_._

* * *

_._

_There is a first time for everything. After Ichigo brought me back to the floor and hold my hand while leading me out of the club, I was thinking of all the first times of my life…_

_First time when I felt like home, it was when Renji took me in his arms after I woke up from a nightmare. I was 10 years old back then. I knew him for a few days only, but I trusted him since he was the only person to ever show me some kindness. That night he allowed me to sleep in his arms and he told me: "We don't need money to build a home." I was surprised at first, because he seemed such a hot tempered character and I would have never guessed that he had such a warm heart. Somehow, in that moment I wish for my life to be like that __forever __._

_And that was a first._

_The first time when I felt beautiful was when Sode no Shirayuki gave me her name. "The beauty lies inside" she told me when I almost started to cry on the thought that a skinny and weak person such as I was didn't deserve such a mesmerizing zanpakuto. "Then you are my beauty" I replied to her. "As much as you are mine…" she added. That was also the first time when I felt cold. Ever since, the coldness became my second nature. Now that I think about it, I used to be a lot nicer when I was just Rukongai child…I guess life changes our ways, here and there._

_First time when I was scared, was when I met Kuchiki Byakuya. I was scared because I knew that my life was about to change… and somehow I feared the nobles will change me in a way that I won't be able to recognize myself in front of the mirror. Fortunately I still know whose reflection is every time I look into it… _

_Partially, this is because Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't as scary as he seemed to be initially. As a matter of fact, being frightful was not Byakuya's main issue… It was his beauty. If he would have been an average looking person, people would have ignore his insensitivity… but he was so beautiful that no one could forgive the way he was wasting his beauty on that cold attitude. Nobody… not even myself. _

_When I met Byakuya I also felt frustration for the first time. I remember that one night, I saw Byakuya sitting under a cherry tree, still as a statue, against the blue moon light. So beautiful and cold… just like my zanpakuto. That was one of the reasons I wanted to be close to him…Somehow, he was familiar to me. I felt that we could to share so many things…but Byakuya was always so distant._

"_Nii-sama never looks at me!... Nii-sama never looks at me… Nii-sama never…"_

_For decades frustration was my second name, every time I stepped in the Kuchiki manor. And then one day, he looked at me. One day he started to protect me and every time he made a shield out of his body, I felt like I wanted to put myself in danger more so he could rescue me again and again. When Byakuya held me in his arms, it was the first time I felt safe. It was a different kind of safety, nothing like Renji's or Ichigo's, because Byakuya was a man… and Byakuya pulled out somehow the woman in me. It was the feminine instinct that was earning for me to become weak and dependable… So different from the way I felt around Ichigo. My orange haired lunatic, always made want to become stronger._

"_Nii-sama will you look at me once more?"_

_ But always, the moment I was no longer in danger, he disappeared. His eyes returned to their specific coldness… and again that distance came between us. _

_That was another "first" for me. It was the first time I understood that in life, things are not always turning out the way we wanted... and that sometimes, what we want is not what we need: _

"_I'm sorry Nii-sama, but I've waited too long__ for you__. Now, It's too late. Today it's too late for us..."_

_The first time I knew hope in my heart was when I met Kaien-dono and the first time when I felt like the world was about to end was when he died in my arms. Yet, the world did not come to an end… it just turned upside down the moment I met Ichigo._

_Meeting Ichigo was a string of "first time" for me:_

_First time I broke the rules._

_First time I found a reason to become stronger._

_First time I abandoned reason…_

_First time I fell in love…_

_While Ichigo was leading me to that hotel room, all these thoughts were wandering in my mind and I knew that tonight will be another…"first time" ._

"_Did you know, Ichigo? There is a first time in everything…and I glad that you are the first…" that's what i told him after i put a kido spell on the door._

_._

* * *

_._

Rukia had cold hands… and they felt like bless on his naked burning body. He looked at her beautiful porcelain skin. She felt his eyes on her and she bit her lips with a troubled and embarrassed expression. She was just so… naked. All her clothes… all her thoughts… all her secrets were gone.

"Don't do this Rukia…" he softly whispered. "Don't be embarrassed… you're beautiful…"

Her face turned red, along with all her body. Even her hands turned hot.

"You're so beautiful and I want to look at you…" he said again. "Will that bother you?…"

She couldn't reply. Even if she wanted him to think she is beautiful, she couldn't tell him 'look at me!'. She wished for him to do so, though…

"If you want I'll close my eyes…" he added and closed his eyes. "Even though it's a shame…if this will make feel at ease, I'll close them…"

But then he felt her hands over his cheeks.

"Open your eyes, Ichigo…" she said with a low voice. "Look at me!"

And before he could open them, she felt her lips kissing him. With his eyes wide opened looking for her amethyst gaze, he had no choice but to look at her body with his hands. He started to wander on her naked back…her waist… her hips… He couldn't bear it anymore. He needed look at them, to taste them. He parted from her lips and careful so he won't miss an inch of her skin, he descends her neck… to her decolletage. When he reached her breast he pressed his cheeks on them as he strongly held her in his arms. Then, he slowly pushed her on the surface of her the bed while his lips were descending to her stomach…When he reached her belly and he looked at it, his stomach suddenly ached. He put a trembling hand on its surface and his skin got goose bumps on the thought that her womb could carry one day… his child… their child.

"Rukia… I can't believe you are finally mine…"

"I always was…" she replied.

He lift his head from her abdomen and looked at her surprised… but more than surprised was when he felt all her body relaxed. She was ready… He slowly got up and put himself on top of her. She didn't withstand and slowly parted her legs. He put his hands on her shoulders, sustaining his body on his elbows… but then, when he slowly pushed, she suddenly closed her eyes with a hurt expression.

His eyes widened worried.

"Rukia… Are you alright?" he whispered.

She bit her lips, pretending that she didn't heard him.

"Go on…" she said trying to sound naturally.

"Rukia…" he insisted worried.

But then his eyes widened as he finally understood the reason she was acting like this.

"Rukia don't tell me…" he whispered almost shocked.

She closed her eyes and turned her face away from him.

"Rukia…" he whispered, holding her shoulders strongly. "Look at me… you never…?"

She frowned, but still she didn't face him.

"I told you, haven't i?" she snapped, trying to play annoyed so she will hide her embarrassment. "I was always yours…So I waited for you only!"

He smiled warmly as his amber eyes pierced her. He was staring at her and that made her feel uncomfortable, but he didn't care: he wanted to take the delight of this moment, before he will always remember it.

"Now, go on! Laugh on my lack of experience!" she snapped and his eyes suddenly widened worried:

"Why would I laugh?" he whispered warmly as he leaned over her. He hold her tight and approached her ear: "Thank you for waiting for me… thank you for letting me be the first."

He couldn't see her expression, but he felt her heart beating strong, ready to burst out of her chest. In that moment he also felt his body trembling. He had done it hundreds of times before, but never like way… never with his heart…

"If that comforts you … it's the first time for me, as well. It's the first time I make love to someone" he said with a slight laugh.

It appeared that those words, magically made her body lose its tightness again. He slightly lifted his head to face her. He wanted to look into her eyes when he will do it. He wanted to know that she would feel the same way as him when… he will come into her…

He pushed…

She bit her lips again, but she didn't turn his eyes away from him anymore. He knew it hurt her…and if he could, he would share the pain, as well. He tried to push again and she hurtfully clinched her finders on his back…He frowned worried. He thought that It hurt her too much. He thought of stopping. He tried to withdraw, but then he felt her legs clanged on his hips not letting him go… Moreover, she slightly pushed him back.

So she wanted him! She wanted him as much as he did!

He leaned over her and passionately pressed her lips on her. When they parted, he whispered: "_I love you, Rukia …please, trust me_!" and then, before she could have a reaction… he pushed with all his strength!

She instantly started to yell. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain…and one second later her screaming changed its register from pain… to pleasure.

He opened his eyes.

He felt her body shivering.

He saw her violet eyes looking at him…

And the only thing he could say was:

**"I'm inside you…"**

She smiled as she wiped the sweat of his forehead:

"I know… I can feel you…" she whispered.

"Let me kiss you again…" he said while holding her tighter. "Let me …"

"…have you all…" she completed his sentence with a smile.

.

* * *

.

Later, as they were both lying naked in bed, staring at the dark ceiling, Ichigo's eyelids became heavier.

"Ichigo, is it true that after … you know… men become sleepy?" Rukia asked.

"Hmmmm…" Ichigo answered with eyes closed.

"Ichigo, don't tell me you're already asleep!" she added.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled again.

"Ichigo!" she intoned reproachful.

"No! No… there's no way!" he exclaimed immediately and opened his eyes with a regretful expression.

"Good…" she stated smiling and she curled next to him, putting her head on his chest. He also put an arm around her starting to play with her hair. "I was wondering… do you still have that ring?" she suddenly asked.

"What ring?" he asked paying only half of his attention to her, because the other half was already in the dream's land. But as he acknowledged that she actually spelled the word "ring", his sleepiness instantly disappeared. He widened his eyes and turned to her. It was dark, but he could distinguish a girlish smile on her face. He grinned and put himself on the top of her.

"Say yes and I'll give it to you!" he said cheerfully.

"Yes…?" she said doubtfully.

He frowned.

"What kind of "yes" is that?" he scolded her.

"Yes…" she tried again.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Rukia, it sounds to me that you don't really wish that ring …" he stated.

"YES!" she shouted in the silence of the room and then she started to laugh, embarrassed by the whole situation. He kissed her and then leaned his head on his right palm, while looking into her eyes:

"Unfortunately, I didn't bring it with me… It's on the bedside in our room…" he said nonchalantly.

"Hmm… what a pity" she stated. "Who knows, maybe until tomorrow I'll change my mind"

"You wouldn't dare!" he stated.

"Why wouldn't i?"

"Because I'll bankai that ass of yours!" he replied with a cocky grin.

She started to laugh again and he leaned over her neck kissing it. Her laugh instantly stopped as she felt his hands under the blanket searching for her body. Her heart begun to beat strongly again… but then he suddenly stopped. He raised his head, looking at her with a serious expression:

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt you anymore?" he asked.

Her cheeks turned red, but she cocked an eyebrow:

"You'll never know if you won't try!" she said with a playful voice.

He looked at her confused, wondering if he should continue or not.

"I'm kidding!" she added cheerfully. "I'm alright…" and she pulled him closer.

.

* * *

.

_An hour ago… I was making love for the first time. Now I'm doing it for the second time…_

_Rukia was right: there is a first time in everything. First time of walking… first of time talking… first time of understanding how the world truly works. But when Rukia came into my like I felt like she redefined the notion of "first time"._

_First time the rain stopped…_

_First time when I felt alive…_

_First time when I felt in love…_

_All of them happened when I met Rukia._

_She's like an endless string of feelings and emotions I have never tried before… If only this night could last forever…_

_Somehow I have the feeling that when I'll wake up she will no longer be by my side …Perhaps it's just a silly, childish fear of mine... Maybe it's because I haven't been this happy in my entire life._

_._

* * *

**_Was that too much? I tried to make it as romantic as i could... Anyway since i care about this chapter more than the other ones, i would like to know all your opinions...so don't hesitate if didn't review until now, do it on this chapter :) _**

**_It is also the most important chapter of the story, because it will influence the fate of all the other characters (as well as my others stories i'm presently working on)._**

**_So let me know what you think._**


	40. The unexpected: Rukia

**_Sorry, very long update. I know... i've been very busy with college and when i found a little time for myself i discovered 'fiction press' and i've started a story there. By the way if you are curious you can check it out. I have the same pen name "supergirl waiting for reamonn" and the story is "Punk and other love song"._**

**_-ItsShuhei, saiya-jinPan140, ra7matigorti2,teshichan, Hekka, Rndd, B000097z, tituslepetitlion, andyantopia thank you for the reviews._**

**_ Enjoy!_**

**_._**

* * *

**_ ._**

**_Rukia_**

**_or the choices that change our lives_**

**_._**

Rukia got up and looked at Ichigo who was sleeping next to her. Then she looked at their clothes, spread around the floor. Now that the moment of folly and magic was gone and she found herself in an awkward situation.

Slowly as she was regaining her rationality, the image of only one man kept appearing in her face:

"Byakuya…" she whispered.

And then she looked again at Ichigo and at her naked body. The hour was late, but she knew that it was one of the moments in which she had make choice… one that was going to change the rest of her life. The moment was important and somehow it was reminding her of the day she entered the Kuchiki clan.

"Byakuya…" she whispered again and turned her face away from Ichigo.

"_When Ichigo came inside me I felt like something was slicing me open, looking lustfully and desperately to undress me from all my secrets. I've never let anyone to get that close to me before, because it scared the thought of being discovered. So I yelled since it was so painful to give away all my barriers and all the walls behind which I felt safe. Lonely, but safe. I yelled so much, but then Ichigo came into me and my screams were cut off. With Ichigo being part of my body and my soul, I was no longer alone. I was no longer sad. My world was no longer grey. There were no walls built from my misery to protect me anymore. It was only Ichigo. It was only him and his warm body… _

_This is what I thought when I made love for the first time: It's a lot easier when you are no longer alone. Being with someone allows you to give in. It gives you the right of being week._

_His arms around me seemed to tell me: " You no longer have to try so hard to be strong, because I am here to protect you." _

_His lips on mine were like whispering: "You don't have to name your feelings because I know them so well. They're mine as much as they are yours."_

_Him, inside me was like a scream turning my skin into goose bumps: "You know everything about me, because now we are one!"_

_That's how I felt Ichigo when I made love for the first time._

_And that made me think in my life it all happened with a reason._

_Maybe Hisana was married to Byakuya so he could adopt me into his clan and arrange me to enter in the 13__th__ Division. I supposed to be assigned under that squat so I can meet Kaien-dono. I was needed to care about him and never allow myself to forget the way he died so when I was supposed to meet the orange haired teenager that was looking like him, to not let him sleep through my finders._

_All that happened in my life was like a web of events meant to lead me into meeting Ichigo. I'm sure of it, because after that, all my life was more or less about him. I guess I must have loved him before I knew I was in love… _

_Now that I can finally admit this, I fell like reliving myself from a heavy burden. Now that I'm finally admitting this, I must also make a choice…"_

"Byakuya…"

"_Kuchiki Byakuya fascinated me from the beginning and feelings would have blossom in my heart if he would have noticed me, before Ichigo came into our lives. I could say that for a while i waited for him to pay me attention, but when Ichigo opened his eyes it was already too late. I already found in Ichigo all that Byakuya couldn't offer me._

_And yet… when Byakuya bowed in front of me and asked me to be his wife, I said yes. In that moment I was heartbroken, thinking that Ichigo was marrying Inoue and I needed consolation. Yet none of these reasons made say "yes" to Byakuya. The truth is that even though I knew it was too late for us, I was still fascinated with his character. There was a part of me that was still yearning to be near him. It was that part that felt at ease around him. It was the calm and rational side of me. When I accepted Byakuya's proposal, Ichigo was far away and without him around, I really wanted to marry Byakuya._

_So this is the ultimate truth and curse of my heart:_

_I love Ichigo, but I love Byakuya, as well. The only difference is that I can control my feelings toward Byakuya while I can't do the same thing when it comes to Ichigo. Even though it's folly, Ichigo and I, we were supposed to happen and the fact that I'm laying naked next to him is the proof of this fact. I guess that if Ichigo didn't existed, than I would have madly fall in love with Byakuya and only Byakuya…_

_With this, I officially turned and disgraceful and trivial person, but lying to myself it became a burned I can no longer bear. I can't have them both nor play with their feeling just because I'm not able to make the right choice!_

_But what is a right choice and who makes it? The heart? The sense of responsibly?_

_My heart calls for Ichigo, my duty calls me back home, next to Byakuya… Which one should I listen, when all my life I was raised to obey the rules? "_

Rukia looked again at Ichigo. This time it was an intense glare. It lasted for a couple of seconds then she got off the bed and dressed quickly.

"_My life before meeting Ichigo was about obeying the rules and not letting my feelings transpire in front of the others. My life after meeting Ichigo was about breaking systematically all the rules, while dealing with uncontrollable feelings._

_Today I have to deal with the rules and my feelings once more."_

She put her zori slippers on approached the table on which a notebook and a biro with the label of the hotel were put. She ripped one page of the notebook and begun to write…

"_While writing the note, I stopped for a second and looked at the electronic watch on the bedside. It was almost 5 o'clock in the morning. I wondered myself, why does all my awkward moments concerning Ichigo happens always around this hour?_

_5 o'clock in the morning. For sleeping it might be too late, while for waking up it might be too early. Such an ambiguous moment… just like my relation with Ichigo. We were always too early or too late, but never on time. I guess now I have to stop all this_."

She took the note and left it on the bedside, next to Ichigo. After that she silently headed to the door.

"_This moment it's one of those meant to change my life. Somehow it reminds of the day I was adopted by the Kuchiki clan. Back then I never thought I would live to see the day I will the Kuchiki manor, along with its name, but apparently I did…"_

Rukia closed the door, leaving behind only a note in which it was written:

"Don't worry, I'm not gone. I just have some urgent matters to deal with. I'll be back before noon so I'll see you at home. Soon!"

.

* * *

.

Rukia shunpo-ed as fast as she could. She was full of adrenaline and determinations so she wanted to end it this story before she'll start having second thought.

It was 5 am. Byakuya usually wakes up at 6 and he's serving breakfast around 7. She could speak to him after breakfast. That meant 7.30. She will wait for him in front of this study and the conversation will not take more than a few minutes. She knew Byakuya very well and he was not a man of many words. After the hardest part will pass it will take her around half an hour to pack all her belongings. Her estimation was that she would be able to leave the manor and head to the 13th Division's headquarters around 8.30.

Once arrived at the office it will take her 15 minutes to write her resignation. Dealing with her Ukitake on the resignation matter … somewhere between 2 and 3 hours. Waiting for a hell butterfly, another hour. All in all she was planning to be back in Karakura around 12. With a little luck, given that Ichigo usually wakes up at noon, she could have returned before he'll wake up.

So she had to end this quick!

* * *

.

**_So she finally made her choice. Now let's see how she will deal with Byakuya... and if she will be back in time..._**

**_Merry Christmas everyone!_**


	41. The curse and the cure part 1

_**Miss insensitive writer is back,**_

_**This chapter was kind of long so i split it. It's a mixture off all character's feelings and events that are taking place at the same time. With this i will end the "point of view" part.**_

_**.**_

**_-annia9semi- we'll see if she;ll be back on time :)_**

**_-loverukia- well Rukia is back in Seireitei so certainly there will be byaruki moments. As for Byakuya and Haruna, they're not together._**

**_-ra7matigorti2... Hmmm, hang on for the byaruki confrontation.  
_**

**_-andyantopia, she decided that well? thought you were byaruki all the way, haha_**

**_-saiya-jinPan140, we'll see if she makes back on time... or if she will be delayed._**

**_-Rndd, Haha, bien sur qu'il y aurait un delai dans le plan de Rukia._**

**_-Methrindal, poor Byakuya..._**

**_-ej, the prisoners will certainly be back... but it will be later_**

**_-imagination, don't feel bad for Orihime, you'll see later that she had found her happiness._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_The curse and the cure_**

**_._**

_Nene-cha came a few minutes to check on me. She leaned over me to make sure that I was asleep. When she saw that my eyes were closed, she left. After I heard the door closing I opened my eyes. The truth is that I can get no sleep. It's been like this for the last 66 years. Usually a long walk in the garden does me good, but tonight I feel exhausted. I don't know if it's my body, my soul or Nene-cha's zanpakuto, but I don't have the strength to leave this bed._

_I still ask myself what on earth made come to her room during night? I still ask myself what on earth made Rukia accept my proposal when she was in love with Kurosaki? If she knew that eventually, she will come back to him…_

_66 years since I couldn't get any sleep. Lately, since Nene-cha came back, I've been thinking of the time before these 66 years. I want to go back there… to the days when I needed only to put my head on the pillow and hear my father's voice in order to get some rest._

"_Good night, Byakuya"_

_I still can hear his voice in my head. Sometimes I still answer with a whisper "Good night, father". _

_I reach my hand and try to reach them… the ones I cared for, the one I fought for: My parents, my grandfather, my wife… Rukia. But none of them are here. Nene-cha is the only one close. Just like a shadow, she never leaves me. She's the curse and the cure… the medicine with the most terrible taste._

_._

* * *

_._

Isshin woke up with a weary expression. He was thirsty. With sleepy gestures he slowly got off the bed and went downstairs to get some orange juice. As he opened the fridge his eyes were only half opened and the thought that if he won't go back to bed in a minute he will fall asleep in the kitchen… but then he felt Rukia's reiatsu and his sleep suddenly disappear. He closed the fridge and approached the window curiously.

"They're already back?" he whispered.

But then a frown appeared on his forehead. He was sure that Rukia was near, but there was no trace of Ichigo's reiatsu. Rukia was alone. He left the orange juice and exited the house, looking the silent and deserter street. Then he raised his head and saw on the sky a gate leading to Soul Society. He saw Rukia disappearing into that gate.

Isshin's face suddenly darkened. He went back in the house, climbed to his room and pulled the drawer on the bedside. He took out of there Rukia's engagement ring and looked intensively at its Kuchiki's coat of arms.

He descended to the kitchen put the ring on the table and then he began to wait…

…

_Masaki, I'm worried. Rukia is about to break Ichigo's heart. What should I do?_

_Ever since you're gone, the most difficult thing I experienced was being the father of a son who needed to get himself in trouble in order to feel alive._

_Even after all these years I still wonder what it takes to be a good parent? You must have figured out the answer way before me, because the children were so happy around you, but me, I must shamefully admit that I'm still struggling in order to figure this out._

_Is the 'over protective' recipe the good one? We parents know what's best for our children and I guess that gives us the right control their lives. But Masaki, are we always right when it comes the happiness of our children? In the end it's themselves the one who are leaving their lives not us. I guess too much protection can kill the child before he could even be born and that's why I gave Ichigo all the freedom he asked for. I pretended to not know that he was fighting in order to save the world. I pretended to be blind, Masaki, but that doesn't mean I didn't see his wounds and the danger in which he was putting himself. It treaded me apart to not be able to protect him and sometimes I was even wondering myself if it was the right choice to not argue his decisions._

_But Masaki, you'd be proud to see him today. He became stronger than me but he had kept your warm heart. He thinks so much of the others and he always negligent himself. Sometimes I want to scold him and ask him to be more selfish… to stop trusting the other so easily. It's not because I want him to be a bad person, but because I don't want to see him hurt. We both know how treacherous this world is… so treacherous that sometimes even the beloved ones are turning against us. You know of who I am speaking…_

_Rukia…_

_Masaki, if there is something that I'd wish the most it would be to see Ichigo happy. So tell me what should I do? Rukia is about to break his heart. Should I pretend to not see any of these, as always? Or should I just show him this ring and tell him who gave it to Rukia? I know that in both situations he will be left broken hearted, but the question is, in which situation will he be less hurt? I know that he will find out the truth sooner or later. The question is with is the better timing: today or the day he will receive the invitation to Rukia's wedding?_

_But will there truly be a wedding?_

_Rukia left for Seireitei. If she would have gave up the engagement with Kuchiki Byakuya she wouldn't have needed to return there. On the other hand if she is about to marry Byakuya how come she didn't took back her engagement ring?... Masaki these are questions I can't answer by myself so I will wait Ichigo to come back home before I make choice. If tells me that Rukia is coming back in Karakura, I promise you Masaki, that I will destroy this ring, no matter how expensive is._

_You must be wondering now, why do I take so much Rukia's side in this story. The truth is that the only side I'm on is Ichigo's… while Rukia is the only person who made him act himself ever since you are gone. Masaki, this little girl has filled up the whole your death had created in his heart. Now you understand why did I cover her all these months by hiding this ring?_

_You know Masaki, somehow I feel jealous of Rukia. It's childish and puerile but I wanted to be me, not her, the one to fill the empty place you left in Ichigo's heart. I guess she's Ichigo's cure, but she's my curse because she keeps reminding me that I couldn't make my son happy in your absence._

_Anyway, no matter where you are in Soul Society right now… Please, Masaki, hear me and bring Rukia back because I don't want to see Ichigo broken hearted again."_

_._

* * *

_._

_I heard a slight noise. I tried to open my eyes, but I was so sleepy that I couldn't. I reached my hand to check if Rukia was still next to me and I found only the warm sheets. "She must be in the bathroom" I've told myself. I didn't want to think that she might leave me in the middle of the night, but that fear existed on the back of my mind. If she leaves tonight she'll become the curse of my happiness. If she stays and all these worries proves to be some childish thoughts I will never doubt her again. I'll just be relieved that I finally found the cure for my emptiness._

_I've heard the door opening. Was the entrance door? Was it the bathroom door? I wanted to open my eyes and see for myself, but I was too tired that I couldn't move an inch._

_The door closed._

_She must be at the bathroom. She has to be at the bathroom!"_

_._

* * *

_._

Haruna opened the door of her room and exited on the porch. She light up a match for her cigarette and in that pale light she noticed her father, cowered against the exterior wall of her room.

"Still here?" she asked coldly, a voice different from the one she used to speak with Byakuya before. "I didn't know you have such pervert inclination… watching your daughter while she making lo…"

But here she stops as she noticed her father was crying.

"Stop it!" she snapped annoyed. "Don't you think it's already too late for those crocodile tears?"

"Haruna… i…" Goroza tried to say.

"Please… don't "Haruna" me, in this moment… I too tired for it"

"Forgive me!" he suddenly snapped.

She frowned.

"Don't believe that if I forgave Toto, I could forgive you also… I promise to get you out of the mess you created, but don't misunderstand me! … You lost your daughter long ago!"

He started to cry lauder.

"I was only trying to help you…" he mumbled.

"And how many blood have been spilled for that?!"

Goroza remained speechless while she took a drag of her cigarette. They both stood a while in silence until, Haruna finally said:

"Do you know when I fell in love with him?"

"Haven't you always loved him?" Goroza replied.

Haruna sight sorrowfully and Goroza suddenly remembered the one letter she sent him, while she was in the human world 66 years ago:

"_Dear Daddy,_

_You are probably wondering why haven't I wrote you the whole year but I managed to sent you this letter three weeks before we return home…"_

_._

* * *

_** The content of the letter will go in the next chapter which will appear very soon. Until then read and review!**  
_


	42. The curse and the cure part 2

_**your-darkangel07, annia9semi, hyourinyuki, saiya-jinPan140,ra7matigorti2, bleach lover, Rndd, purplepam, andyantopia - thank you for the reviews.**_

_**Now before you could read the new chapter, i have a problem with my account and maybe one of you could help me. A few days ago, i suddenly stopped receiving notifications from fanfiction in my mailbox. Could anyone tell me how can i fix this? Thank you in advance.**_

_**Now i'll let you with Haruna's letter...**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

**_The curse and the cure part 2_**

**_._**

"_Dear Daddy,_

_You are probably wondering why i haven't wrote you a whole year but I managed to sent you this letter three weeks before we return home. In case you're wondering, I don't need money. It's just that recently, something important and unexpected happened in my life and I feet like sharing it. _

_I don't even know with what to start. I think it will be better to keep it chronological and relate you the facts as they truly were, because the facts will speak the truth better than one thousand words spoken by my foolish my heart._

_As you know, almost a year ago Toto and I arrived in the human world. We first stopped in Japan, but there was nothing interesting for me in that place: tea ceremonies, hanami spectacles and Toto spending a lot of time with geishas (well not in bed, but at the desk, teaching them calligraphy). From Japan, we thought of moving to Europe, but there was some big war going on, due to some guy called Hitler who was trying to take over the world. After a short period spent in London and Copenhagen, we eventually left Europe and we headed to The United States. That's where the adventure begun:_

_Unites States: whiskey, short skirts, jive, jazz and wild parties. I tasted drinks that i never heard of before and I had fun with boys and girls… on the dance floor or in bed and i don't regret a damn thing. The best part was when the police caught us. You know what police is, right? Toto and I, we were at this pub. He was drinking his mind with two beautiful Americans, while a guy was trying to teach me jive (it's human dance). At certain moment, Toto suddenly disappeared. I didn't pay attention to that but later, when I returned to our room the light were off and I heard some strange noises. It only took me two seconds to understand that Toto had brought the two Americans there (or taking in consideration his extremely drunk estate, it would have been a high possibility for the girls to be the ones to drag him here). I stared at them while they were trying to undress my fiancé and i decided to surprise the trio with a Kido performance on their asses (including Toto's)... but then one of the girls approached me and pushed me on bed next to the others. "The more, the merrier!" she shouted and for a reason i couldn't understand, I started to laugh. Some strange mixture of sensations filled my body in that moment... maybe it was because of the two strangers or the dark room. Maybe it was because of the heat of Toto's body and his lips that were approaching me... i just gave in. I closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss me and then i felt like something was spilled on me. The two girls started to laugh and from the smell I understood that it was a bottle of whiskey that had been spilled on me. "Such a waste!" one of the girls cried, but then the other one approached and put her tongue on my back, exactly on the place the alcohol was spilled. Daddy, believe me, I froze in that moment! I've tried a lot of things in my life, but that was a first time and didn't know how I was supposed to react. "Oh, i want some too!" the other girl snapped and spilled more whiskey on me, imitating what the first one was doing earlier. Daddy, is this too much for you? Don't worry... we didn't go too far that night because a couple of minutes later the prohibition police officers burst into our room. (Oh, I forgot to mention, but the alcohol is forbidden in USA)._

_" Let's Shunpo! At three!" Toto said._

_"Are stupid? We can't shunpo in a gigai!" i replied._

_"Than ruuuuuuuun!" he yelled and pushed the officers, running down the hall. Unfortunately, all the exists were blocked by officers and Toto didn't have other choice but to approach an open window from the third floor._

_"Do you love me?" he asked nervously. I looked at him confused and when he understood the stupidity he just said he corrected himself: "Sorry...i mean do you trust me?" In was more a rhetorical question, because two seconds later, we were jumping on the window._

_It may sound a stupid story, daddy, but after that night I kept thinking of Toto's words: "Do you love me?". I know he was drunk in that moment, but… i… _

_Anyway, shortly after that we left USA we headed The Latin America, The Dominican Republic. We found some new gigais, a room at a hotel and then we started to spend money on the "caudillo" dream. The passionate latin spirit won my heart from the very first moment. In Latin America, I felt that I finally found the place I truly belonged. Toto didn't share the same opinion, though. On the contrary, during the time spent in the Dominican Republic, he begun to be bored, bringing into discussion more often the fact that he was missing his home and his parents. Call me selfish, but i didn't care about his feelings in that moment. I __only__ had eyes for the latino dances and the one man who conquered my heart. His name was Juan Carlos and he was a dance instructor._

_Daddy, before you get mad, please read the rest of the story__: On the beginning, Toto didn't opposite the fact that I was dating Juan Carlos, but then, one day we had the biggest fight in our lives. I will try to right down here, as much as i can remember from it:_

_We were in our hotel room. It was morning and he had just returned. He had spent the whole night away, because I've asked him so, since we had a little argue the previous evening on how he didn't like "bachata" (a dance that Juan Carlos came up with). Literally, I've kicked him out of the room, but i didn't believe that he would actually spend the whole night away. When he entered the room we were both mad. Myself, because i though he spend the night with some Spanish girl, and he, because he thought that I brought Juan Carlos in our room:_

_"Don't look at me like this... if you want so much to go home to your parents... then GO! I'm not holding you here against your will!" i shouted._

_"Nene-cha if you are raising your voice at me once again, i swear i'd..." he replied menacingly._

_"You'd what? You'd bankai me? ... Forget it, Toto! I'm not a child anymore...I'm a grown up women, and i have the right to...!"_

_"YOU ARE MY FIANCEE!" he shouted angry and when i heard those words I've told myself:"that was it!"_

_"What fiancée?" I yelled back. "You don't even want to marry me! You're doing it because Ginrei told you so! Myself, i don't want this marriage! You don't love me so hear me, Byakuya! There will be no marriage! Got it?"_

_He stood a couple of minutes silent and still like a statue. Then he said coldly:_

_"When you're done with acting like a lunatic, start packing your belongings. Tomorrow we are going home"_

_"Haven't you heard what i said? ...I'm not returning home! The Dominican Republic is my new home... and Juan Carlos will be my husband, NOT YOU!"_

_When he heard those words, Toto turned to me shocked and In order to finish all this, i showed him the engagement ring that Juan gave to me the previous night. _

_"You will not dishonor my family!" Toto growled._

_"Oh, but i will!" I answered on the edge of madness." Just watch me how i will because I hate it as much as I hate you and your pride. Can't you see? You made all this Kuchiki bullshit more important than what we had together!...We've been engaged ever since we were children but you never looked at me... not even once! We've been sharing the same bed for almost a year, but you never approached! How can you expect me to marry you, when you don't even want me?! Forget it Toto! I'm not going back home to become lady of the Kuchiki manor... i have finally found love next to Juan so I'm staying here!"_

_And before Toto could actually say something, i left the room and went to the bar where Juan usually was working. The truth is that i liked Juan. He was gentle and passionate at the same time. He wasn't afraid of admitting his feelings and every time he was pronouncing my name with a latin accent, i felt the blood turning hot in my veins. He was everything that Toto wasn't...and yet that day, even though his manly arms were around me, i couldn't take my mind of Toto. My heart was so heavy because we I yelled at thim and because i knew that he will return home and i will never see him again. I was looking at Juan and i was feeling like he couldn't fill the empty place that Toto had left in my heart. _

_Later that evening, people gathered at the bar and they began to dance on the bachata rhythms. Juan also invited to dance. I wasn't in the mood, but i couldn't refuse him since i didn't want him to know that my mind was still on Toto. I got up from my chair to follow Juan but then someone put a gently yet definite hand around my waist. I turned and i saw Toto behind me. He was looking at me intensively on a way he never done it before. When I met his grey eyes, Juan suddenly disappeared from my sight. Toto pulled me to the dance floor... and we slowly began to dance bachata. _

_Oh, daddy! I've never danced with anyone the way i danced with Toto that night._

_" Are you still leaving tomorrow?" i asked._

_He didn't answered._

_"I'm sorry for what i said in the morning..."_

_Again, no reply, but he eyes were fixed on me with a strange glare._

_"Toto... you know, last night, nothing happened between me and Juan...i returned to the room early."_

_On those words a slight frown appeared on his forehead._

_"I was wondering..." he finally said. "Why don't you just come on over and stop making a fool out me?"_

_My eyes widened as i stopped in the middle of the dance floor. I opened my mouth to answer him, then he suddenly leaned and... Kissed me! When we parted... i felt like i was going to burst into tears because i had suddenly acknowledged that I spend all my life being unconsciously in love with only one person: Toto._

_But Toto didn't pay attention to my trembling chin. He just violently grabbed my hand and took over the ring Juan gave me. He throw it on the floor, in front of Juan who was watching speechless the whole scene._

_"Don't you ever again dare to say that you'll marry someone else than me!" Toto whispered in my ear with a menacing voice. "Don't you ever dare to presume that i don't want you! You always thought that i was the spoiled child but you proved yourself more callow than me, since all these years, you couldn't understand the way i feel for you. You blame me for putting my family's pride in front of anything else... but stupid girl, don't you know that you're also part of my family?"_

_Daddy, the rest of the night, after we got back to the room, you can guess. You can I know you have a strong imagination...so use it!_

_All in all, this is what i wanted to tell you: I'm in love with my fiancé. The feeling is so wonderful, but it also scares me, because I can't imagine such an amount of happiness without a tragedy to follow after it. You know the way things run in this family: we can't have a smile, without sharing one thousands tears after it. It's like we are cursed and Daddy, you might find cheap and cliché, but I'm afraid that if I'd ever loose Toto i will die._

_Oh Daddy, that's why I'm asking you: Please guard my happiness!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your beloved daughter, Haruna."_

_._

Still standing on the porch, Haruna turned to her father with a pitiful look:

"Judging by your look it appears that you still remember the content of that letter… Then you must also remember that I asked you to guard my happiness, not to destroy it!" she snapped angry.

Goroza only bowed his head silently. He loved his daughter and in that moment he thought he had done the right thing. How could he explain her that?

...

.

* * *

**_ That was for the moment... I'll be back with part 3 as soon as you review... more ;)_**


	43. The curse and the cure part 3

**_Hi there!_**

**_It's been a while, i know! Actually i was planning to take a pause of a couple of months or something from writing any bleach stories. I also had some doubts regarding if i should continue this story or not because of the Haruna issue and not only, but then i kept receiving update requests...so here i am once again!_**

**_I know that with this story there are only two ways. You're loving it or you're hating it :)), but thanks for all the messages and the reviews sent for the last two months (more,less i don't remember when i last updated). Each and one of them counts! _**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

_****__The curse and the cure part 3_

_****__._

_****__From the last chapter:_

_Still standing on the porch, Haruna turned to her father with a pitiful look:_

_"Judging by your look it appears that you still remember the content of that letter… Then you must also remember that I asked you to guard my happiness, not to destroy it!" she snapped angry._

_Goroza only bowed his head silently. He loved his daughter and in that moment he thought he had done the right thing. How could he explain her that?_

_._

* * *

_._

"Father... love is a losing game!" Haruna suddenly said in silence of the rainy night. "I'm glad you never were in love with mom"

She finished her cigarette and headed to her room, but Goroza grabbed her hand.

"Don't you dare to try to comfort me!" she growled angry. "Who's fault is for all this? I told you to guard my happiness not to destroy it! Toto never looked at me after his parents died! Do you understand? It's because his parents died!"

.

~~Flashback~~

.

_Haruna startled in her sleep as she felt some soft cold lips on her the back of her head. She opened her eyes smiling as she embraced the owner of those lips: Byakuya._

_"I don't even know when i fell asleep... I guess I was tired. You're exhausting me, Toto. Did you know that?"_

_"I'm sorry Miss Ryoing, i will make sure that won't happen again." he said with an ironic but formal voice as he got and put some clothes in him._

_Her eyes widened and grabbing him by his waist, she pulled him back on the bed. She approached him with a playful smile and as she slightly bit his earlobe, she whispered:_

_"Don't even joke with that!"._

_"I see... is this your way of asking for more?_

"_More…" she groaned and purred like a kitty as he kissed her lips. He started to look for her naked skin underneath the sheets as she was slowly putting her legs around his waist. He kissed her again, but then he suddenly stopped. He backed off with a serious glare._

_"Nene-cha! It's late "he stated. "My parents, your father... they're waiting for us. We were supposed to be there half an hour ago!_

_Haurna gasped annoyed._

_"Just when i was starting to enjoy myself!"_

_He got up from her._

_"Nene-cha, we did nothing but this for the last three weeks..." he said while he started to pack._

_"You sound displeased... don't tell me that you got bored already!"_

_Closing the suitcase he approached her piercing with his grey eyes._

_"Nene-cha... we can continue this later. No, i correct myself: we will definitely continue this later, but now i really want to meet my family. I haven't seen then in a year!"_

_And after he said that he forcedly removed her from her gigai. When they were both in their shinigami uniforms, Byakuya grabbed her hand and he said:_

_"At three... 1...2..._

"_I will certainly miss the human world…" she said with a sight._

_3!"_

_And they shunpoed._

…_._

_When they reached for the Kuchiki manor, the army of servant immediately surrounded them. Ignoring them, Haurna let go of Byakuya's hand and ran inside the house calling for he father._

_"Daddy!" she shouted as she jumped in his arms like five years old child._

_"You're finally back! I thought i'll never get to see you again. Oh...but you got thinner! Did Byakuya take good care of his wife?"_

_But Byakuya stopped in the threshold of the main room with a disquieted expression. His grandfather was there. Goroza Ryoing and the Elders were present, as well, but they were all dressed in black. A little confused, he approached his grandfather and made a bow._

_"Welcome back, Byakuya!" Ginrei said._

_Byakuya frowned. His grandfather's voice sounded strange._

_"Grand father... why is everybody dressed in black?" Byakuya asked._

_Ginrei lowered his gaze, but didn't say a word. A heavy silence suddenly filled the room and Haruna parted from her father. She returned to Byakuya with a worried expression and she grabbed his hand. Byakuya didn't respond to her gesture, his eyes scanning the room in order to find his parents._

_"Grandfather... where is my father … where is my mother?" he asked with a white voice._

_On that question the whole room froze. Byakuya's heartbeats slowed, as a dark feeling took over him._

_"My child..." Goroza broke the silence. "There are moments when..."_

_"Where are my parents?" Byakuya asked once again with a voice colder than eyes._

_This time Ginrei approached him._

_"Byakuya...your father along with your mother are now an eternal part of Soul Society" he said._

_"They're dead..." Goroza completed. "I'm sorry"_

_In that moment Byakuya violently let go of Haruna's hand._

_..._

_A day passed... a week... a month...two months. Haruna moved to the Kuchiki manor before the wedding, but she didn't get to talk to Byakuya. She was seeing in the garden or at his headquarters, but they never exchanged more than five words. He was changed. His parent's death affected him more than anyone presumed. He didn't shed a tear when he saw the graves. He just closed himself in his inner world, not wanting anything... not wanting anyone..._

_And one night, Haruna considered that this situation had gone too far and Byakuya needed to pull himself together. She headed to his room and entered without knocking. She found him standing on his feet, in the middle of the room like a statue. The sight gave Haruna the creeps._

_"Toto?" she asked._

_"What do you want, Haruna?" he answered without facing her._

_She froze. His voice was cold... and he had never called her "Haruna" before. Yet she took the courage in her hands and approached him:_

_"It can't go on this way any longer!"_

_"You are right..." he replied emotionlessly. "But an engagement of such importance can't be easily broken"_

_He eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she has just heard._

_"Toto... is it about us now? Have i done something that i wasn't aware of?"_

_"No, Haruna. This is not about you or us, because i can't think about us anymore. I have other things on my mind now."_

_Those words hurt her, but she was not planning to give up so easily. She approached him and took his face her hands._

_"Toto stop it! You're hurting yourself!... Stop pretending you're strong and none of this affects you. " Cry! For Kami's sake! You can cry! No one can see you! I swear I'll take care of you pain and your tears!"_

_He frowned, but his eyes were void. He suddenly leaned and kissed her. She thought that he was back to his senses, ready to go retake their old relationship, but something was wrong. His kisses lacked the emotion. He just kept pressing his lips on her. Harder and harder until it started to hurt her._

_"Toto... stop it!"_

_But he didn't listen. He pulled her closer._

_"Toto..."_

_She missed to have him close. But she didn't want him this way. He was kissing her, but his mind was elsewhere, while his heart was made of ice. He didn't want to make love with her. He just wanted comfort. Something that could entertain him for a couple of hours and distract him from the memory of his parents. She gathered all her strength and pushed him away._

_"Have you gone mad?" she hissed. "Come to your senses, Toto! Do you think that my body could actually chase your pain away?"_

_He turned around and took a few steps toward the porch._

_"You are right, it can't... nor you or your body can't chase away my pain" he replied._

_And Haruna understood in that moment: Byakuya didn't need her anymore. _

_"But don't worry, Haruna... I promised to marry you and so i will because I won't ashamed you or your family." _

_She put a hand over her mouth to her chin from trembling. In that moment she could see her whole life in front of her eyes: and endless string years spend in loneliness. She could see Byakuya trapped in a loveless marriage. She could see herself trapped in a one sided love._

_She left his room._

_In that night Haruna disappeared from Seireitei. She was nowhere to be found for the next four months, right before the wedding._

_._

_~~End Flashback~~_

_._

Despite all her reproaches, Goroza kept holding his daughter's hand.

"Haruna, my child... it's been almost 70 years and you never cried one...You don't have to be that strong... You can stumble from time to time because I'm here to catch you..."

Her eyes widened and slowly fell on her knees, as Goroza took her in her arms.

"You can cry. No one will hear you in this poor rain..." he said and he felt her body trembling along his her warm tears.

And she cried. Louder than the rain. Louder than her love and her regrets. Goroza knew she hated the sound of her own tears so he begun to sing in order to cover her sob. He always used to sing her that song whenever as a child, she was getting herself in troubles.

"_Haruna, quit living on dreams_

_Haruna, life is not what it seems_

_Such a lonely little girl in a cold, cold world_

_There might be someone who needs you_

_Haruna, you're lost in the night_

_Don't want to struggle and fight_

_There's someone who gone mad needing you..."_

Goroza's voice was slowly mixing with the rain's music both trying to cover Haruna's grief. But both of them were useless. She needed something stronger to make her tears stop. And that's when a strange spiritual pressure made its appearance in Seireitei.

Haruna suddenly raised her face from her father's lap. Her tears stopped and her eyes sparkled wildly:

"She's here!"

Goroza stretched his neck and turned his gaze to the direction of the Seikamon gate.

"Why is her reiatsu so strong and unstable?"

Haruna's eyes widened horrified.

"No way! I'm going to kill her!"

.

* * *

.

Rukia passed through the Seikamon gate, but the moment she stepped on Seireitei, she felt on one knee as she couldn't control her reiatsu anymore. She felt exhausted. She felt like she couldn't recognize her reiatsu or her body anymore. After a few seconds of confusion, her eyes suddenly widened and she fell on both of her knees.

"_No! It cannot be!"_

.

* * *

.

"_Impossible_!" Rukia's reason kept shouting, while back at the hotel room Ichigo's was pretending that he didn't hear the sound of the closing door.

"_I'll kill her! I'll kill them both before Central 46 will!"_ Haruka kept yelling from the father's arms that were holding her tighter and tighter since she was slowly going insane.

"_You're my curse, Haruna!"_ The father's inner voice kept repeating. _"You and Oza… and this whole damned Kuchiki clan! We are all monsters and Oza will be right to kill us. We deserve it!"_

But miles away, Oza had other curses to fight with: like a mad man he was hitting with the Kazuki Blade all that came across him. "_There's no cure!"_ he yelled and threw away the sword with hate. "_I paid with my life for this blade… and now I have to learn that I trade my life for nothing! There's no cure for my curse!"_

And Oza wasn't the only one who knew everything about curses without cure. Byakuya reached his hand in the darkness and whispered the name of his beloved one: "_Rukia_". She was close. She was back. And yet all he could see was Haruna's shadow on the porch, beyond the paper widow… beyond the night that was slowly turning into day. It was the longest night… the most unexpected one…and now it was finally coming to an end.

.

* * *

.

**_Next time i'll FINALLY bring Byakya's and Rukia's confrontation. Until then let me know what you think. The reviews are encouraging me to continue this story._**


	44. Where the heart truly belongs

_**annia9semi, Guest, Hekka, andyantopia, ra7matigorti2, SchelmaAnimeFan, saiya-jinPan140, Araiae4u, Rndd, Ahuiliztli, Guest. Thank you all for the reviews! :)  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Where the heart truly belongs...**_

_**.**_

After Rukia regained her strength and got back on her feet, a mild yet exciting smile appeared on her lips. Her heart started to beat fast, as if she had received the best news of her life. She couldn't wait to go back to Ichigo… in that moment, her life changed. She had always been the strong, straight minded person to believe that nothing is more important than her duties… but today things changed. Inside her a woman's foolish heart grown… Today, inside her…

She stopped from her flashstep and her smile suddenly disappeared the moment she saw the Kuchiki manor. Her happiness had been shadowed by the inevitable meeting she would have with Byakuya. She was meters away from him, but in short time, those meters will be transformed into kilometers.

She took a deep breath and entered the gardens. It won't take long until this masquerade will end and she will be back in Ichigo's arms. It won't take long… and yet she felt like she was sinking. She wanted to go back to Ichigo, but the idea of not seeing Byakuya anymore scared her…

She stepped on the porch of the house and headed to the Byakuya's study. Every step was heavier than the other one and when she arrived in front of the closed door she felt like her body was made of iron. She knew that he was inside. She knew because it was 7.30. He was always going in his study after breakfast.

He was there, but she couldn't move. What will she tell him? How will she tell him?...

She leaned her head against the wooden door. She didn't want to leave. No, she didn't want, but she loved Ichigo so much. How will she tell to her fiancé that she's madly in love with someone else? How will she tell her brother that she has ashamed the name of her family?

"My lady?... Kuchiki-sama?" a voice hissed shocked.

Rukia slowly turned and saw her maid, Mariko, along with all the servants behind her.

"It's you, indeed! My lady we missed you so much! Welcome back!" Mariko added with a sincere smile.

Rukia didn't react. She just looked at them with a deep frown, as if a strong headache was giving her a hard time. Then Mariko turned to the servants and ordered them to prepare the bath and serve the breakfast. As they were leaving and Rukia remained still, Mariko approached her a little worried:

"My lady, are you looking for the lord?"

Rukia's eyes widened hurt and then she bowed her face.

"He's not here…" Mariko added. "The lord is not at home"

Rukia raised her eyes surprised.

"The last time I saw him, he was with Lady Ryoing in the study. Then the lord got dressed in some strange clothes and both of them left. He's been the whole night away."

"Lady Ryoing… you mean Haruna?" Rukia asked.

Mariko nodded affirmatively and Rukia frowned. The wound from the kazuki blade, the one she gave to Oza in the first place, still ached. She should have went directly to Ukitake and confess him everything, but the fact that she actually saved Byakuya's life two months ago, stopped her.

"I'm so glad that you are back, my lady!" Mariko added cheerfully. "This house is a mess when you are away. No one is able to coordinate the servants and they're slowly forgetting their duties… Last week, the cooker served for dinner lamb, as if he didn't know that our lord doesn't eat lamb. Oh , my lady… it's so good that you are back! There are so many things to be done here! This house is a chaos without its lady!"

'_The Lady of the Kuchiki Manor' _Rukia thought_. _ This was the last day she will wear this title. These were the last moments and somehow she wanted to enjoy them. Byakuya will return soon and after that she will have to leave this place…forever.

"Very well… prepare me a kimono. I will have my bath and I'll see the servants. Also check if there is someone appointed for noon. Inform them that the lord is away and that I can receive them."

Mariko smiled and made a bow, taking her leave. When Rukia remained alone, she sight.

'The last day as a Kuchiki…'

.

* * *

.

"Rise and shine, love" Haruna said with a cold and ironic voice, as she stood on a chair and looked at Byakuya who opened his eyes. He tried to stay up and he suddenly frowned as a strong headache took over him.

"What happened? Hangover? Did you have a rough night?" Haruna asked with a malicious smile.

Byakuya took his head in his palms, pressing it hard.

"You have breakfast and some medicine on the bedside. After you had them you may leave" she added and got up from the chair, heading to the door. In that moment Byakuya looked around and realized that he was not in his bedroom.

"What happened last night?" he asked coldly, but not coldly enough to hide his worry.

In front of the door she stopped and turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"You don't remember, Toto? How come?"

His eyes widened.

"... You were pissed of, we had a couple of glasses and then I carried you to my place since it was closer than yours." She lied.

He frowned as he slowly remembered the reason he was initially "pissed". Rukia…and Kurosaki!

"She's here… you may want to hurry and confront her" Haruna added.

Byakuya tuned his gaze to the windows. Indeed, she was back. He could sense her reiatsu… and it was instable. He got up from the bed and approached the porch.

"But I'm telling from now, so you won't have any surprises, later. If she doesn't have any good excuse for this cheap circus… _I will kill her!" _Haruna added.

Byakuya turned slightly, watching her with the corned of his eye.

"_Nene-cha _, you know that I will have you dead before you'll be able to lay a finger on her" he said coldly.

She cocked an eyebrow amused.

"I'm not so sure about that, _Toto_… I know that you will never kill someone from your own family."

"You missed an awful lot, Nene-cha… time during which I changed an awful lot" were his last words as he shunpo-ed on the porch.

.

* * *

.

"Are there any questions?" Rukia asked the army of servants after she gave all of them their task. None of them answered so she took their answer as "no".

"I see, and then you can all go back to work. I'll be in my room if you need me" she added and then she left the room heading to the porch. When she reached her room though, she stopped for a moment and looked at the beautiful garden. It was a sunny day that made the trees and the grass look beautifully. She thought of how cold must be in Karakura now.

"In Seireitei it's never winter…" she whispered.

"Rukia…"

Her heart startled as a voice came from her right. A voice that she recognized instantly.

"Byakuya…" she whispered as she slowly turned.

There he was, ten steps away from her with his cool and composed air, wearing his black shinigami uniform. The captain of the 6th division. The 28th head of the Kuchiki clan. Her brother and her fiancé. How many people could have been in only one person? And how could only one person love them all? And yet, she did.

He was looking at her, apparently speechless, but his eyes were speaking hundreds of words. Beautiful and cold, like a marble statue and she couldn't lie to herself believing her heart was not startling with joy at his sight. Now that she was seeing him, she understood how much she…

"I missed you…" she whispered.

He took a step forward.

"Did you?" he asked.

She suddenly felt a heavy weight on her chest. His voice sounded broken, as if he knew what happened in Karakura. As If he knew what was going to happen next. She thought it would be easy, but now she was feeling how she was falling into pieces. It hurt and surprisingly it hurt more than the time she thought Ichigo would have married Inoue. She felt like a traitor. Byakuya had saved her life and in return she cheated on him.

"I wish you'd never forgive me…" she said.

He took another step.

"What have you done so that I would never forgive you?"

"I broke your heart." She said with dry a voice, lowering her eyes.

He took another step.

"Do you know so many about my heart so you'd know whenever it's broken or not?"

"I-" she tried to speak as her words died.

He took another step.

"I might not know and I might hope that I'm wrong, but the truth is that i-" she finally found the courage to speak, but then he interrupted her.

"The truth, Rukia? So strange for you to mention it because you obviously know nothing about it."

She froze. She felt those words like a slap over her face.

"The truth is that we haven't seen each other in two months and during this time which you were deadly injured, while i let an enemy of our clan to sleep through my fingers. All this happened because both of was were too focused on our personal issues to see where our true duty lies. We were blinded. Myself by the feelings I have for you…and you, Rukia by the feelings you have for…"

Here he made a pause, while she felt her blood turning cold in her veins.

"…For Kurosaki Ichigo…" he finally said his name out loud. "So the truth is Rukia that we allowed ourselves to feel too much in the most inappropriate moments. That's why I will not have this conversation today or any other day, until Oza will die by my own hands. I will not listen the justification for your action nor I will explain mine. This is not a time dramas."

He took another two steps, finally, reaching her.

"I though so much about you that I forgot who killed my parents. I plan to change that and so should you, Rukia, regarding the object of your affection. A Kuchiki is meant before anything else; to follow his duty and maintain his honor, even if that means to step on his feelings."

Rukia clinched her fists as she still kept her head bowed. She couldn't believe he was preaching her. At a time like this, when their hopes and dreams were falling apart, so that new ones will be born…

"Before being Kichikis, we are persons and our duty lies where our heart is, Byakuya-sama."

"Our hearts?" he asked. "The heart is weak Rukia and it allows itself to be wrong and selfish, hurting innocent souls. It is not the heart the one that build empires and it is not the heart the one that maintains the peace in Soul Society."

"And yet I am not planning to build empires, nor to maintain the peace on Soul Society." She answered.

"Than what do you plan Rukia?"

"To follow my heart and take the responsibility for its wrong and selfishness."

"Which would be…"

"The fact that I broke your heart." She answered.

"Have you already or are you about to?" he asked.

Her heart startled and on that question she raised her head and met his eyes. She could swear that his face never looked that… human before. She could see in his eyes the fear and the hope, the vulnerability and the stubbornness. She could see his heart. The one he was so hard trying to hide, because it was the only one who could have foolishly forgiven her for all she had done.

"If I would tell you that you haven't broken my heart yet, but you're about to, what would you do then? Would you still step on your real feelings so you won't hurt me and this clan and will you return to your duties? Or would you rather go on with whatever you're planning to do after this conversation is over?"

Her eyes widened.

"You know…" she whispered with a cracked voice. "You know what happened…"

He didn't answer and her eyes were slowly being filled with tears. He knew and yet he was ready to forgive her if she was willing to return to him.

"But how? You couldn't have known… You were in Seireitei…"

She had never known that kind of love before. A man willing to trade his life for hers. A man who'd forgive all the wrong she had done to him. A man who will even set her free if she will ask it. She had never known a love that would go that far…

"You came to Karakura, haven't you?"

She had thought that she had made her choice the moment she kissed Ichigo's lips. She thought she was sure of her feelings and yet it was now the moment she will have to make the real choice.

"You came because it was my birthday…"

She presumed that he would be shocked and angry when she will tell him, but apparently he knew everything already. She presumed that he will despite her and banish her from the house. Yet he was here calm, ready to forgive her. For a moment she felt the eagerness of throwing herself at his feet asking for that forgiveness, but then the dizziness took over her again and she had to make an extra effort to control her reiatsu.

Even though she wished for that forgiveness, it was too late. The cards have been played and she had to take the responsibility of her actions. Her duty was where her heart truly belonged and that wasn't with Byakuya, nor with Ichigo. It was with someone else. Someone who deserved the whole happiness in the world. Someone for whom she was willing to sacrifice anything.

She swallowed her tears. There was no choice to be made. It was just a thing she had to do…

She took a step back from Byakuya and she slowly leaned on her knees, touching the floor with her forehead.

"_Byakuya-sama…" _she intoned with her most formal voice_. "I have ashamed myself and the Kuchiki name with my behavior. Therefore, I am no longer worthy of it. In the quality of your fiancé, i have betrayed you, Byakuya-sama and went with other men. I am not asking for forgiveness and I am aware of the…"_

The entire time she spoke, Byakuya stood there still as a rock, cold as an iceberg. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't act. It was the end and he was speechless.

"_I will leave the Kuchiki name along with this house without taking anything from it, except for my belongings_…"

She was right. The heart was stronger that any other law or duty; and it was foolish and weak, stopping from beating while his body was still standing. He could feel it fading, he could hear his inner world falling apart and yet he was powerless. He couldn't do anything.

She suddenly got up and after she made a bow she left without looking into eyes.

Rukia was leaving…

Rukia was leaving…

Rukia was leaving!

.

.

.

Rukia left.

.

* * *

**_Don't forget to rev review!_**


	45. Byakuya, Hapiness is a selfish thing

_**andyantopia, ra7matigorti2 ( yep, there's plenty of time for Byakuya. He let her go now, but don't believe that he's out of the picture), annia9semi, Phantom Claire, Wintersia (thank you for the compliments), Hekka, Neevey, saiya-jinPan140, ej ( evil mind, haha. I liked this one), Yukihime (actual i will write a story about Byakuya as a sequal), tituslepetitlion (pas assez misterieux, attends pour le chapitre suivant, tout claire la), xandrick723 ( thank you& and good intuition by the way), rndd, SchelmaAnimeFan, purplepam, Guest, zcEskA12352 - thank you for the reviews :) **_

_**.**_

**I'm sorry, i know i update really slow, but that's because i don't have so many time for writing as i used to have and i really hope that i won't have to stop writing this story, since there are still a lot things to tell in it...:(**

**But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

_**Happiness is a selfish thing**_

_**.**_

"Hitomi ! Tell me what is this ?! "The chef maid snapped at the little girl, as she was showing her a messy hotel room. "This was supposed to be cleaned until now! Go and clean it NOW! I'll go and check the other rooms and if they're not in perfect condition you're fired!"

As the girl left almost crying the chef made turned to the room behind her and opened it. The moment she saw the sheets of the bed thrown on the floor, she put an angry grimace and hissed:

"That's it, Hitomi! You're fired!"

And she entered the room, starting to clean it. When she reached the bedside she found a note which she curiously took and read: "_I'll be back before noon so I'll see you at home. Soon! »_

"Right!" She hissed. I would have preferred a tip instead of cheesy love notes."

She crumpled the note, throwing it put in the trashcan and then she approached the bed, pulling the sheets. Surprisingly the sheets didn't move as if someone was staying on them. She frowned confused, because the bed was empty, so she pulled once again… without actually knowing that in the on the bed, in that moment, a substitute shinigami was sleeping naked.

Ichigo suddenly opened his eyes as he felt the sheets disappeared from him and when he saw the maid in front of him, he started to yell, immediately reaching for his clothes. The maid of course didn't notice anything and when he remember that he was invisible, in his shinigami form he also noticed that Rukia was missing, being nowhere in the hotel room…

.

* * *

.

Byakuya locked himself in the study. He was late for work, but somehow, he felt that he couldn't move. He knew that Rukia was still inside the manor. He knew that she was packing and he felt that 'a couple of rooms away' will be the closest he'd be to her for a long time starting now… maybe even for the rest of his life.

Then he saw on the window, Haruna's making her appearance with a delicate shunpo. She turned to him and their eyes met for a second. They didn't exchange any word, though, because Haruna slowly continued to walk on the porch. He knew where she was heading, but he didn't have the strength to stop her. Not anymore. In that morning he felt tired, as if all his strength had left him.

.

* * *

.

Haruna walked calmly on the porch while the servants were one by one greeting her. She didn't answer to any of them and continued and when she reached Rukia's room. There she opened the door without knocking and stopped in the threshold with dark frown on her porcelain forehead.

"You really messed it up, this time, _ Kuchiki-sama"_ she intoned as she was Rukia packing her belongings.

Rukia stopped for a moment and looked at the speechless.

"So where are you heading now? Back to your lover boy?" Haruna asked maliciously. "I guess that in your _situation_ there can't be any other place to head to …"

Again, Rukia didn't say anything.

"What I wonder though is how long you are going to hide _it_…" Haruna insisted and this time a menacing sparkle flashed on Rukia's violet eyes.

"Oh…" Haruka hissed faking a surprised expression. "You thought I wouldn't notice? My dear, I've been _there_ before you were even born. Who do you think you can fool with that instable reiatsu of yours?" she added with abhorrence.

"Leave." Rukia said coldly.

Haruna smiled though and approached her, whispering in her ear:

"You know what, Kuchiki Princess? I've promised myself that I will kill anybody that will hurt Byakuya…"

"Therefore you should kill yourself." Rukia replied icily and made Haruna back off two steps. "Don't look so surprise. You though I wouldn't notice?" she added twisting her words. "The blade with which Oza tried to kill me was a kazuki blade, which makes me wonder who gave it to him and with what intentions?"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT BLADE! You know nothing about Oza!" Haruna growled with her face transfigured from hate.

"Indeed, as you don't know anything about me… and Ichigo! Therefore, if I were you I would learn to keep my mouth shut and pretend I haven't seen anything!"

Haruna frown with anger and approached Rukia again. She violently raised her hand slapped her over the face.

"You whore!" she hissed with tears in her eyes. "I trusted him to you! I allowed you to marry him! You were supposed to make him happy! You were supposed to succeed where I failed! And what have you done?! You opened you legs in front the first men that came across you!"

But Rukia stood still as a statue, with her chin high, piercing the desperate noble woman with her coldest glare.

"I will say one thing to you, Haruna Ryoing. The only reason for which I accepted this palm was because I knew that Byakuya-sama was too kind hit me, but if you say one more word or if you draw one more gesture I swear that i will put you in prison for treason."

Haurna backed off scared and Rukia approached the chest in which she put her belongings.

"And also, you should stop playing the victim, because things as they are in this moment turned out to be for your own good. You say that you wanted me to succeed where you failed, but I can see the envy in your eyes. I saw it even from the first encounter we had at your welcome party, when you told me that you used to be engaged to Byakuya-sama and that Ukitake-sama wanted you as his lieutenant. In other words, you should thank me Haruna Ryoing, because I'm giving you the chance to set things right."

She closed the chest and Haruna, still crying, helplessly fell on her knees.

"As a matter a fact, the only reason for which I haven't denounced you to my captain all this time, was because I know what Byakuya-sama means to you." Rukia added.

Haruna's eyes widened.

"When I was dying and Byakuya-sama risked his life to save me, I saw the person who saved him. It was you, Haruna Ryoing."

She turned to the noble woman.

"Your feelings for him are stronger that your own life and that's why, no matter how much I dislike you, I am relieved to know that I'm entrusting him to you. I don't trust you as person, but I know that you'll do anything in your power to protect Byakuya-sama who, just like Ichigo, is my most precious person."

And after she said that, she grabbed her chest and headed to the door. When she passed beside Haruna, she stopped for a moment though and threw in her lap two kenseikans: the one she received when she was named the heir of the Kuchiki clan and the one she received when she became Byakuya's fiancée.

"Take my place and set things right this time…" she added and left.

Like this, Haruna remained alone in the room and looked speechlessly at the two kenseikans, as her tears dried off.

.

* * *

.

Rukia walked on the halls of the Kuchiki manor holding her chin high and her back straight. It was her last march as a noble and she tried to stick to it until the end, but at half distance, tears started to fall down her cheeks. In that moment only one thought was haunting her mind:

'_Byakuya, happiness is such a selfish thing… Byakuya, i…'_

_._

* * *

_._

Ichigo couldn't find Rukia anywhere. He couldn't feel her reiatsu either… and yet he didn't want to believe that she left him without saying a word. He was ready to make her all kind of excuses, more or less plausible, but he didn't want to accept that she had left him. It would have meant too much for him and he didn't know if he would have the strength to forgive her…

He didn't want to be played as a fool, since he put all his heart for her, so he headed home hoping that he will find her there arguing his father, or watching tv… or doing anything else that might have still turned that day into a normal one. The moment he stepped in the house though and saw Isshin staying at the kitchen table with a grave expression, as if he was waiting for him, he had the darkest presentiment.

He looked at his father and when he noticed that he was ready to speak he shook his head, as if he wasn't ready to face the truth. Then he noticed that he was holding a strange ring on his hands.

"Have a seat, Ichigo…" Isshin invited him.

He hesitantly approached and Isshin handed him the ring.

"What is this?" he asked with a white voice.

"It's a Kuchiki seal." Isshin answered and a deep silence overwhelmed the kitchen, as Ichigo looked curiously at the little object.

"To be more precisely, it's an engagement ring held in the possession of the clan's head until he passes it to the woman he ought to marry with" Isshin added.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at his father.

"… And it's Rukia's ring." Isshin concluded.

In that moment that all his strength vanished and he leaned on the chair next to him. He felt stupid, but more than that he wished to be stupid and not able to understand his father's words.

_Rukia and… Byakuya…_

_Both of them, behind his back._

The memories of the last two months came back to him in that moment and he slowly beginning understood.

When she came back from Soul Society she was crying "Forgive me! Please forgive me".

Then later that night when she started to talk nonsense about her and Byakuya getting along during the last six years in which they haven't seen each other. He asked her if she was in love with Byakuya, even though he felt stupid of asking such a meaningless question. Yet, she didn't answer that question. Only now, he finally noticed that.

Then, when she was dying from the kazuki blade stab… when went to get her back… When he held her heart in his hands, among all her memories and feelings, there was always Byakuya's presence.

Now he finally understood…

"When she came back from Seireitei I welcomed her and asked her to show me the ring you gave to her, but instead I found this ring on her finger." Isshin said.

He finally understood how stupid he was all this time.

"When you came in the house, she immediately took of the ring and handed it to me, asking to not tell you a word about it. Forgive me, Ichigo, I kept this from you all this time, because I believed that It was a misunderstanding and that Rukia will find a way to clear things up, but last night, when she returned to Seireitei, I believe that she cleared her intentions and therefore I considered that you deserve to know the truth. I'm sorry…"

Ichigo clench his fist with anger and hid the ring inside it.

"That… _ bitch_!" he hissed and got up from the table, leaving the house in hurry. He didn't have any place to run to, but he knew that he had reached his limit. No matter how much he wanted, he couldn't forget her. Not this time…

And then the rain started to fall again.

.

.

* * *

_**I know not very long... and Ichigo was really harsh on the last one... Normally he wouldn't have said something like this about any woman, especially about the one he loves, but i wanted to point out that he really reached his limit. O.o **_

_**Anyway i'll try to come back in the week-end with another chapter, let me know what you think until then!**_


	46. Two zanpakuto's feelings

_**ra7matigorti2, Guest, andyantopia, Taiski,Yukihime, Guest, tituslepetitlion, saiya-jinPan140, Hekka, annia9semi, EmpressMinea, Guest, zcEskA12352 - thank you for your reviews. i really had some interesting opinions on this the last chapter.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_**Two zanpakuto's feelings**_

_**.**_

Ukitake was nowhere in the office. He was outside Seireitei and he was not to return for the rest of the week. Apparently the Prisoner issue mobilized the whole noble families in Seireitei which gathered in a meeting at Hamacha to exchange information about every noble house's traitors who was imprisoned and managed to escape to the human world.

About all this Rukia couldn't help thinking that they had chose the worst timing possible. It was strange, though. Only two month ago she was fighting the Prisoners to death, ready to perform her shinigami duties and defend the pride of her clan, but today all these sounded nonetheless strange to her, just like the memory of a dream. She never thought that this day will come, when she will say _"I have too many things to take care of so that I could still be worried about what happens with Seireitei and Gotei 13"_

She leaned on her lieutenant chair from her office and sighed.

"When did I end up in such a situation?"

She was not quite proud of herself, but at the same time she couldn't find the words to blame herself. This was not the first time she broke the rules. Offering her powers to a human was not bellower than sleeping with one.

"Yes… I know how I ended up in this situation. As usual, I went on listening to my heart, without even thinking."

She took a piece of paper and started to write her resignation from Gotei 13. She hoped that by the time she'll be done, Ukitake will return to his headquarters, so she could finally return to Karakura.

.

* * *

.

"I heard that Rukia returned to Seireitei." Renji said after he finished arranging the files in stacks of his captain's office.

"Who is Rukia?" Byakuya replied with his always the same impersonal voice and Renji turned to him confused.

"Taicho, what do you-"

"I don't know anyone called by this name." Byakuya added on the same manner and Renji a cold shiver on his back. He didn't even found the courage to ask what happen between the two of them, because he presumed how serious the matter could be. His captain had never pretended to not knowing Rukia… not even when she "ashamed" the Kuchiki clan with her death sentence.

"Renji, if you're done with the files, please return to your office."

Without a word he slowly headed to the door, but in the threshold he stopped for a moment and said:

"Taicho, I think I will take my lunch break earlier today."

After he said that he left the office with a shunpo, heading to the Kuchiki manor. He had a feeling that he will find Rukia there. He wanted to know what happened and if possible help her. The truth was that he had a bad feeling about that day ever since he woke up, considering how confusing and strange was the night before.

How he came back from Karakura tormented by the fact he entrusted Rukia to Ichigo and how he unconsciously headed to Haruna's house looking for consolation only so he could find his captain in her room and and her father on the porch crying "_She's deliberately letting him devouring her… and I can't do anything for her__"._ He wondered if those words were about Haruna and his captain. He though that they certainly had a past and a connection beyond reason. She appeared to be his captain's most special person, but what about him? Who was his most special person? The one who could read through his heart before he could even confess his feelings? The one who could hold in arms and know that belongs to him? Last night, as he left the Ryoing's manor a strange thought crossed his mind: "What if I had known Haruna before Taicho did?..." But before Haruna met his captain, he had met Rukia and before he could hold Rukia in his arms, she had met Ichigo.

It appeared that nonetheless everyone got to meet their special one, while he unfairly and unceasingly ended up alone…

He sneaked into the Kuchiki gardens fast enough so that he won't be noticed by the guards . He entered Rukia's room and prepared himself to hear some terrible news. Surprisingly he didn't find Rukia in the room, but Haruna, laying on the floor with her eyes facing the ceiling and her hands lifted, as she played with two kenseikans. When she noticed his presence, she turned to him with a strange smile:

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai… my most guilty and at the same time innocent caprice." She intoned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She looked at him confused as she stood up.

"What do you mean by that? This is my room…"

He frowned.

"Come seat with me for a while because I'm tired and I need to rest. After that maybe I'll tell you where Rukia is…" she said and as if those words were enchanted, putting a spell on him, he approached her and stood next to the noble woaman. She gently took his head and laid It on her lap, as she started to play with his hair.

"Tell me, Renji, do you remember the dream you had last night? Because I do and it was the sweetest nightmare I've ever had. The sweetest, but nonetheless, a nightmare…"

"Was I there, in your dream?"

"I told you Renji, it was nightmare. Therefore you couldn't have been in it…"

"Where is Rukia?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh, don't worry about her. _Her nightmare had just began._" She answered.

He felt those words as a cold shiver through his body. It was the same with the one he had earlier, in his captain's office.

"But still, where is Rukia?"

"Here." She answered and when he turned to her confused, she added._ "I am Rukia now, Renji…_"

In that moment he felt that the world ended in one night and he failed to whiteness it. The world ended and everybody turned mad. Everyone except him.

He wanted to see Rukia. He hoped that she hadn't turned mad either.

.

* * *

.

Rukia finished writing her resignation and read it for a couple of times. She told herself that she wanted to check the spelling and the correctitude of her sentences, but in reality with every word read she was imagining Ukitake's disappointed expression. She knew that the disappointment will be bigger since she will not gave him any reason for her suddenly retirement as a shinigami. Of course, she couldn't explain him that she will leave Soul Society and start live in the human world. Moreover she couldn't explain him the reason she was doing it. It's not that she felt guilty of her actions, but she couldn't shame Byakuya, more than she already did.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was already after noon. She had promised Ichigo, that she will be back before noon so she could already imagine him freaking out. She wished she could do something about it, but Ukitake wasn't back yet. It was enough that she was resigning without any specific reason, so she couldn't leave without even facing him. Therefore she kept waiting.

Seconds turned minutes and minutes turned into hours. From time to time, her subordinates were coming to her door, but she didn't answer to any of them. After a while she began to hear them heading back to their homes and she wondered if it was already evening.

Ukitake was still not back and she thought of Ichigo. She thought of how she will tell him. She wondered how will she react. Will he be happy? Will he be shocked?

She read the resignation letter once again and decided to spend the night at the office. If Ukitake will not return by the next noon, she will just leave the letter on his desk, seal her zanpakuto on the locker and…

Here , her string of thoughts was interrupted and her eyes turned to the zanpakuto that stood against the opposite wall. Of all the things she had thought of giving up, she had failed to take in consideration one of the most important: Sode no shirayuki.

She already lost half of her heart when she left Byakuya and it felt hard to breathe, so she wondered how will it feel when she will leave half of her soul. She knew there was no way she could take Sode no Shirayuki with her. She had no right to hold a zanpakuto once she will resign.

But she already resigned. That meant Sode no Shirauyki didn't belong to her already.

"As if I didn't have too many farewells for one day" she whispered sadly and got up from her desk taking her zanpakuto. She exited her office and headed to the room where all the zanpakutos were sealed, but when she opened the door, she sensed a presence behind her.

"Don't."

She stopped in the threshold with a broken smile.

"Don't do it, Rukia-sama…"

She recognized that voice. Than kind and distinguished voice that was actually so different from the owner's personality. She slowly turned and faced her materialized zanpakuto: Sode no Shirayuki. They looked at each other for a moment in the silence and loneliness of that evening. There was no one else around. There was nothing else around. Only the warm and orange light of the sunset.

"…We can't live without each other. We are one and the same." The zanpakuto finally said.

Rukia leaned on the wall behind her and hold tight the handle of the sword.

_"If that is so, how come you loved Byakuya before I even know what love is?"._

_"If that is so, how come you were more powerful in Ichigo's hands than you ever were in mine?"_

_"If that is so, how come you are so strong and I am so weak?"_

But Sode no Shirayuki approached her master and whispered:

"You are the strong one, not me."

Then she leaned and embraced her.

"I know you will come back for me one day and that will be the day when you will understand my words. One day you'll be back, Rukia-sama and so will Byakuya-sama. Therefore, don't say good bye…"

"I love him, too, but I can't. Now I have to…" Rukia began, but the zanpakuto put a finger over her lips.

"I know… I know better than anyone…"

And after that she stepped back from her master whispering:

"Last way of binding…"

After that Rukia found herself alone in that warm light of the Seireitei's sunset. She couldn't feel any reiastu. She couldn't feel any spirit. She didn't have her shinigami powers anymore…

.

.

After he finished his work, Byakuya returned home. He skipped dinner and closed himself in his study. For a while he listened to the bachata CD that Rukia gave to him as a present and he thought of how a music that for decades made him think of Haruna only, ended up making him remember the best moments he had with Rukia. He thought of that, but after a while only the silence filled the room, along his mind.

He didn't even notice when darkness filled the room. He kept staying at his desk, starring at a white envelope on his desk.

"I wonder, between us, which one will miss her more?" he suddenly asked and turned his gaze to the corner of the room, where a materialized Senbozakura was staying still as a statue.

_"If I were in your place I would have stopped her._" The zanpakuto answered with a frustrated voice.

"I guess that If I still were a teenager I would have done that. Fortunately I'm not and therefore I understand that love is about wishing the other's happiness." He replied and got up from the desk.

_"I love her, too!_" the zanpakuto suddenly said and stepped into the moonlight where he took off his mask, drying his tears off.

"I didn't know that zanpaktos could cry…" Byakuya said with a tired voice, even though he knew those were the tears he could no longer shed.

_"I loved her before you even knew what love is…_" Senbozakura whined.

And Byakuya didn't argue his zanpakuto's words. Still holding the envelope, he took his captain haiori and headed to the door.

"I'm heading to the noble's gathering in Hamacha. No one is to enter this house until my return. " He informed his personal servant who was waiting for him at the door. Then he handed him the envelope and said: "Go at the 13th Division's headquarters and hand this to Rukia, asking her not to open until she's arriving to the place she plans to go."

After the servant made a bow, he walked down the hall, adding as he was furthering away:

"And after Renji and Haruna wake up, remind them that the Kuchiki manor is no 'summer vacation house' and send them away at once."

_._

* * *

_._

The same speed that turned the day into night in Seireitei in what seemed to be second, apparently applied to Karakura as well. After Ichigo left the house with an angry shumpo, Isshin went outside the house trying to catch a trace of him, but it was useless. Ichigo simply vanished. He worried that he might do something stupid like going to Seireitei and crush the Kuchiki engagement party.

„She did it, hasn't she? She messed it up!" Karin angrily said from the threshold, when her father returned. „Now you see why i preferred Inoue? She was sure of her feelings she would have never left!"

„Karin, please... not now."

„Not now? But when? I'm taking the phone and call Inoue in this instant!"

„Karin, Orihime is getting married to Ishida! Don't you think that enough people have suffered enough already?"

But before Karin reply the house phone's ringed and Isshin entered the house to get it.

„Speaking of the devil..." he whispered surprised. „It's Orhime..."

Karin's eyes widened, as her father took the call.

„It's been a while Hime-chan! How are you settling in Tokyo?

...

Oh, you're not in Tokyo?

... I see.

...

No, of course. It's no problem.

...

Yes he's here, but don't worry about it.

...

The jewelry box? I got it! I'll look for it. You just call me when you get to Karakura. I'll be waiting for you!"

After that he hanged up and turned to Karin dazzled.

„She's coming to Karakura."

.

* * *

**.**

Ichigo was wandering around the streets. Or was it the roof of the high buildings? He was walking. Or was he shunpo-ing? He didn't know anymore. He had lost any notion of time, as well as any notion of sanity.

„ ‚_**That...bitch'?! Ha! I swear that I enjoyed hearing that one. I could say that i was almost proud of you, if of course the real 'bitch' wouldn't have been you, King!"**_

„Shut up!" he growled.

„_**Oh, i whish... but you see, i simply can't! It thrills me too much to see how stupid and how weak you are right now… which makes me remember a promise that I made to you long ago!"**_

Ichigo stopped, as a cold shiver froze his back.

"_**Do you remember? The day you will let yourself open it will be the day I will slice you open! "**_

And a mad, hysteric laugh echoed violently in Ichigo's mind.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**That's it for the moment! The rest will probably come next week.**_


	47. Let me out!

.

_**ra7matigorti2, , Taiski, Guest, Yukihime,annia9semi, Hekka, andyantopia, zcEskA12352, Leex, 1287, zitag, NieveDrop thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Otherwise, i intended to make this chapter longer and finish with it "The unexpeced" part of the story, but considering that i didn't finish it yet and i probably won't have time for**__** write **__**until the next week , i decided to post this one. I can't promise anything, but it's possible for the rest to come at the end of the week-end or so...**_

* * *

.

_**Let me out**_

.

"**_You let your guard down, King and because of what? Of a woman?! You're so pitiful!"_**

"I have no guard down, so you'd better leave because as beat the crap out of you before I can still do it now."

Again that horrible laugh scratched Ichigo's mind.

"**_I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't believe you, King! You're lying! And do you know how I that? It's because I live inside you and I know your every secret! So I know, King! You reached your limit! Your're full of anger and despair and at the same time you are powerless! She got you to this state! So tell me Ichigo, did it worth?"_**

"You shut the fuck up!"

"**_Oh, don't tell me it didn't worth? Come on! If I were you, I would go and crush their lovey-dovey engagement party! I would rip her clothes of and have her right there, in front of her fiancé!"_**

"Just leave!"

"**_Why? Don't the two of us have great time together?... Oh, relax! I couldn't care less about the woman! I don't care about such easy things! I want fight, I want blood, I want to see how the world is tearing apart beneath my feet… and above I WANT TO KILL YOU!"_**

.

* * *

.

Byakuya arrived late in night at the Hamachi residence. The servants led him to the Council's room and the moment he entered, he caught a glimpse of Ukitake, Yoruichi, Kukaku Shiba and a couple of others head nobles. The atmosphere was heavy, each and one of them overwhelmed by fear and worry.

"You're finally here, Byakuya." Ukitake stated.

He didn't say anything. But he took his place next to Yoruichi, who at her turn was too worried and concentrated on the meeting to even tease him with the classic 'Byakuya-bo'.

"We must be aware that even though we have two captains present at the gathering, we cannot be at peace knowing that the targets are we, the one present at this gathering. Gotei 13 cannot do more than we can. Therefore I call for cooperation." One of the noble said. ""

"What do you mean by cooperation?" another one asked.

"It means that we should stop hiding behind our fingers and admit once for all that all clans present here had prisoners in the Last Level." Ukitake intervened.

"That comes within." The noble commented.

"I was referring to the unofficial prisoners, which on my opinion are far dangerous than-"

"Were are not here to reveal the secrets of are clans! We must not forget then all of us are more or less rivals and after all this prisoners issue is solved, the information we gave will be used against each other!" another one impolitely interrupted Ukitake.

"I call for cooperation!" the first one shouted and after that a rustle specific to Byakuya's Elders meeting, began. He didn't listen to any of them, nor intervened in their argue. He was ready to close himself in his inner world, but then he saw Yoruichi and Kukaku Shiba, taking advantage of the agitation. They turned to each other talking in whisper.

"He was here! Ganju himself has been tracking him down to Rukongai! I'm sure he was looking that quincy woman!"

"You mean Kurosaki Masaki?" Yoruichi asked.

Kukaku nodded and as he heard that name, Byakuya turned all his attention to the Shiba woman.

"And had he found Masaki?" Yoruichi asked.

Kukaku opened her mouth, ready to answer, but then she saw Byakuya's grey eyes looking in her direction and she swallowed her words.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile in the darkest corner of the human world and at the same time the safest for the evil to grow wild, Oza was counting the seconds, the minutes, the hours. He was waiting for the right moment to make his appearance. Until then, he had nothing else but to wait.

"Oza-sama…" a trembling voice of a deformed prisoner was heard from the dark. "Oza-sama, our… I mean your… he's…"

But before the poor creature finish his sentence, a tall and massive man made his appearance, stepping in the fade light. His clothes were ripped like the rest of the prisoner's, but he looked as strong as Oza, his face looking even more human than his.

"Shiba!" Oza intoned with what was supposed to be a pleased smile. "You finally arrived. I was starting to worry about you."

"Worry?" the man replied with a harsh laugh. "It seems to me or are you underestimating me?"

"I don't know am i?" Oza asked maliciously, causing a weary expression on the "Shiba" man's face. "Tell me, have you found what were you looking for in Soul Society?"

"I found her and if that useless nephew of mine wouldn't have been following me, I would have even killer her."

Oza eyes widened madly.

"You have been fallowed?!" he snapped.

"Don't worry, he lost the track of me" the man answered calmly. "There's nothing to worry about in Soul Society. I believe that the interesting parts are here… which makes me think, that it's time to pay a visit to _my old son_…"

.

* * *

.

**_"Why are you fighting me, King? Am I your true enemy? Am I the one who truly hurt you? Or is it Rukia?"_**

"Don't you dare to speak her name!"

**_"Why? Is she so priceless? Is she so pure? Isn't she as low as I am? Stop defending the worthless! You're making me sick with your naivety!_**

"There must be a misunderstanding! Otherwise that night would have been worthless!"

**_"Stupid! It is worthless! She just wanted a bit of fun before her wedding! You fool!"_**

"It can't be… after all she told, after she gave herself to me…"

**_"Oh, King, if I would have had a heart I would have pitied you."_**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

"Do you want to call them right now?"

Orihime startled from her intense string of thoughts and turned her fiancé who was driving the car with one hand, resting his head on the other. He had a tired expression which was explainable, considering that he had been driving for the last 10 hours, ever since they left Tokyo.

"No, it's too late." She finally answered.

"Is it? What time is it? I lost notion of time since I'm this driver seat."

"It's past midnight…"

After she said that she turned her gaze to the window, thinking of how strange was the feeling of returning in Karakura. The truth was that she wouldn't have even return if it weren't for the marriage papers who needed to be submitted in her hometown. It's been only six months since she's been away, but Tokyo already felt like home. When she left, she felt like the world had ended, even thought the sun kept rising. The light was no longer warm and the food had no longer taste, but then…

She turned and looked at her fiancé.

…Then Ishida came back to her life.

She smiled.

"Ishida-kun…"

He turned to her.

"I love you."

He smiled and left his arm, letting her rest on his chest, while he was driving.

"Me too. I love you, Inoue."

That feeling. That warmth filling her body. It was the happiness of knowing that her love is being returned. With Ishida she could finally be part of that happiness.

"Ishida-kun, do you think it's strange that I miss them?"

"Not at all. You lived with them for six years." He answered.

She smiled.

"Good. Because I can't wait to show to Karin and Yuzu the dress you made for me."

She closed her eyes for a moment, but then she suddenly raised her head and faced him with a serious and determined glare.

"Ishida-kun let's invite them to the wedding!"

His eyes widened.

"The Kurosakis?!"

She nodded.

"Even Ichigo?"

"Yes! And Kuchiki-san, too! They're our friends, after all!"

He blinked confused.

"You want to invite at your wedding the girl for which your ex-boyfriend dumped you?"

Orihime put on a pouted, puppy face.

"You're mean saying things this way. Kuchiki-san is more than that for me. Because of her I could finally met my one and true love…"

His eyes widened again, but then a warm smile appeared on his face. He held his fiancée tighter.

"Alright, Inoue. Let's invite them to our wedding."

.

* * *

.

**_"Fighting me it's useless, King, because in this moment I'm the only one able to express your true feelings! Your hate! Your despair! Your pain! You're feeding me with them! I'm the only one able to swallow them!_**

Ichigo fell on his knees. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to be made of stone and let all this madness pass beside him. He wished, but the pain was getting bigger and bigger.

**_"I'm the only one able to make the pain go away, ICHIGO!"_**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

As he presumed no one exchanged any valuable information regarding the prisoners. Each and one of the noble was there to test the waters. There was still long way until they will accept to reveal their family's secrets and tell the story of each prisoner. They called the meeting over and decided to continue tomorrow.

Byakuya got up from his seat, but his eyes were looking for Kukaku Shiba.

"Rather than eavesdropping, I'd be more careful to what is happening in my own house." A voice said from behind.

He turned and saw Yoruichi facing him with a grave expression.

"Remember that your uncle, Oza is their leader."

"I don't need you to remember me that, Yoruichi Shihoin." He said coldly.

"Then perhaps I should give you an advice: keep an eye on Haruna and her father. One of the Kazuki blades is missing from Seireitei and Oza has it."

His eyes widened with a mad glare. He knew that Yoruichi had no reason of lying.

"But wait." She added. "Don't do anything reckless. If Haruna had given him the blade, she's also the key to the prisoners, so for the moment, just keep her close to you and watch her every step. I'll take my leave now, Byakuya, but remember my words."

.

* * *

.

**_"Just look at you Ichigo, you're so pitiful! I could kill with a single blow, but there's only one thing that stops me. I want to defeat you in a fair fight!"_**

**"**Then disappear already!"

**_"And leave in this state? Who do you think I am? We are not stranger, Ichigo … and someone has to put an end to your torment, so take my hand!"_**

"BE GONE!"

**_"You're lying! You don't want me to do that, because you know that you need my help. This is not the first time you're asking for it. Remember who killed Ulquiorra and remember why. You wanted to protect her and you knew you didn't have the power to do that."_**

"I didn't call for you back then!"

**_"But you did. In your subconscious, Ichigo and now you are doing it again. It's because you want to protect something. Back than it was that girl, today is yourself! ADMIT IT ICHIGO! YOU NEED ME!"_**

Ichigo took his hand in his palm and started to yell as if he was mad.

**_"That's right, King! Take my hand and let's end this nightmare!"_**

**_"That's right…"_**

**_"Come…"_**

**_"LET ME OUT!"_**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

Orihime suddenly raised her head from Ishida's shoulder with a scared expression.

"Arrancar!" Ishida hissed and pressed the acceleration heading to the place where an enormous amount of reiatsu exploded.

.

From his dark corner, Oza also turned his gaze and faced Shiba with wide eyes.

"What is _this_?" he hissed.

In response the massive man shunpo-ed ouside the Prisonner's hide place and Oza immediately followed him.

.

Isshin got up from his bed, all sweaty and tensed, as if he just woke up from a nightmare. He put a night gown on him exited the house running.

.

Yoruichi stepped back to the human world and sensed a hollow's reiatsu practically hitting her over the face with its power. Losing no second, she shunpo-ed in its direction.

.

* * *

**_See you next time!_**


End file.
